


After the Wars

by Delta_Rose



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Jiper, M/M, Sexual Identity, Smut, percabeth, relationships, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 109,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Rose/pseuds/Delta_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has past since the war has ended and shockingly no major trouble seems to be on the horizon. With the world not in immediate danger the demigods of Camp Half-Blood face wholly different challenges- mainly being teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason has a Crisis

Jason busted into the Hades cabin in a panic, he really wasn’t thinking about it. He had a problem, very personal problem that he could only talk to Nico about and he needed to talk about it right now. Of course, once in the door Jason realized he probably should have knocked.

Nico had sprung back toward the end of the bed, his hair was a mess, his brown eyes looked panicked and he was shirtless revealing the faded scares from the summer before’ battle against Gaea. Even though they were long healed and faded the scares stood out stark white against his skin which had regained its olive tint in the last year. The button on his black skinny jeans were undone revealing the grey waist band of his boxers. 

Laying on the bed, also shirtless, was Will, the camp’s head healer. The son of Apollo was extremely tan and his present state of shirtlessness revealed a spray of freckles across his broad chest and shoulders. The button and fly of his demin shorts were clearly undone. Will, who was typically a laid back guy who was always smiling, was glaring at Jason with barely vailed fury.

Jason was too shocked and embarrassed to move, he felt like a deer staring at headlights. “Hi” Nico said nervously, breaking Jason from his spell.

“Hi” Jason responded taking a half a step back toward the door “I’m sorry, I’m interrupting”

“No” Nico stated but at the same time Will spoke with more insistence “Yes!” 

“I can go” Jason pointed toward the door.

Again, the two boys spoke practically at the same time. “No, Jason its fine” Nico stated nervously while Will spoke with far more force “Yes, please leave”

With that the two demigods exchanged pointed looks, an unspoken argument passing between the two. Jason was kind of impressed the two had only been officially dating for two months, however they had been flirting shamelessly since Nico’s three-day stay in the infirmary at the end of the second Giant War (Okay Will flirted shamelessly, while Nico pretended to be annoyed but secretly loved every second). When Will returned from school a month or so early to help with some medical stuff (Jason was 95% positive that “medical stuff” was the son of Apollo’s excuse to come back to see Nico) the two ended up having a very passionate (and public!) kiss during a sing-a-long and had been dating ever since. Two-months, and they could already have silent arguments, that was a fast progression. Then again, judging by the state of their clothes they working fast on a lot of fronts.

Jason silently chided himself- do NOT think about one of your closest friends and his boyfriend together in the dark! 

Will huffed breaking eye contact with Nico “Fine” he sat up on the bed and closed up his pants as subtly as he could manage. He looked toward Jason and forced a smile “What’s up Jason?”

Jason knew that the couple was just being nice, it was more than obvious he was interrupting something very private. Jason knew he should leave but he really needed to talk to Nico. So instead of walking to the door he moved further into the dark cabin and sat on the bed opposite the couple.

“I have a problem” Jason slumped on the bed and pushed his fingers through his blond hair “and Nico, you are the only person I could come to”

“Me?” the brunette asked “really?” Nico seemed genuinely surprised by that fact but recovered quickly “Okay? Tell me what’s going on?”

Jason gave the younger demigod a grateful expression but then remembered and gave a nervous glance toward Will. Jason liked Will, he was a good guy and he was great for Nico, but they weren’t friends, more like friends by extension- he couldn’t talk about this in front of Will.

Will must have read Jason’s pained expression and knew his reluctance because he gave a large sigh. “This seems private” Will observed getting out of the bed and looking toward the floor. It wasn’t until Will plucked a camp Half-Blood t-shirt off the floor and pulled it swiftly over his head that Jason realized what he was doing. Once fully clothed Will stating “I’m going to make sure Kayla has everything under control at the infirmary while you two have some friend time.”

“Will I..” Nico started to say but was cut off by a stern look from Will. 

“You so owe me Di Angelo” Will stated before again leaning down and kissing Nico this time on the lips. Outside of that first kiss, Will and Nico had been a pretty low-key couple, they definitely shied away from public displays of affection. It wasn’t that they hadn’t kissed in public but they were typically quick pecks- this kiss however was anything but quick. Will kissed Nico for so long and with such passion (which Nico was happily returning by the looks of it) that Jason felt seriously uncomfortable. Finally, the two broke apart, and Will headed to the door with a genuine smile on his face. He waved a hand absently over his shoulder as he walked out the door. “See ya later!”

Will shut the door behind him and Jason looked back toward Nico, whose face was the color of a rip strawberry. Once Will was gone and Nico got over his embarrassment (and got fully clothed) the two demigods sat across from each other as Nico waited expectantly for Jason to explain and Jason tried to figure out where to start. Jason apologized several times for interrupting to which Nico responded it was fine in a less then convincing tone.

“Okay, so I am just going to start from the beginning” Jason finally just blurted out. “So last night Piper and I were in my cabin just watching movies and …” 

“Wow” Nico cut Jason off before he could continue holding up both hands in a ‘stop’ gesture “Jason I know we are friends and all but I don’t want to hear about your intimate relations with Piper. Save that stuff for Percy or Leo. You said you had a problem?”

This time it was Jason’s turn to blush but he didn’t hesitate “Dude, I’m getting to it.” He tried to sound casual and was mostly successful. Nico still looked uncomfortable but remained silent allowing Jason to continue.

Jason sighed and pushed up his glasses so that he could pinch the bridge of his noise “Have you ever seen the Avengers movie?’

Nico gave Jason a confused look “Uh yeah?” he replied, it sounding more like a question then a statement.

“Okay” Jason continued although he felt his nerves slipping “so you know the actor that plays Captain America?”

“Chris Evans” Nico supplied to Jason’s surprise. 

“Yeah, him” Jason agreed.

Nico gave Jason a critically look before asking “Jason what does Chris Evans have to do with anything.”

Jason lost his nerve “Never mind” he stated pushing himself to his feet “it doesn’t matter.” He started toward the door. What had he been thinking?

Jason heard the son of Hades sigh behind him “No Jason I want to hear” Jason stopped and looked back at the younger boy skeptically “I’ll stop interrupting, go on” Nico gestured for Jason to take a seat which he did.

“So Piper and I were watching The Avengers and we started….uh….making out” as expected a pained expression crossed Nico’s face but to his credit Nico kept his word and didn’t interrupt. “but for some reason I could not get Chris Evans out of my head, it was really….exciting” 

There, he said it, he confessed. Jason pushed up his glasses and buried his face in his hands to hid how deeply he was blushing. “What’s wrong with me?” Jason mumbled into his hands.

There was a long stretch of silence before Nico interrupted it in the most unexpected way, he busted out laughing. This caused Jason’s head to shoot up with surprise and stare at the laughing demigod. Sure, Nico had lightened up some since the war but he still wasn’t quick to laughter- but here he was laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

“This isn’t funny” Jason protested.

It felt like forever before Nico gained enough composure to form words “Jason” Nico wiped away a tear from eye “sorry”. Nico took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure. He didn’t speak again until he was mainly back to normal, except for flushed cheeks from laughing “so how is you bursting into my cabin to tell me your bi not funny?”

Jason stared at Nico for a moment. He wanted to be mad, but he just couldn’t manage it. Nico was right, objectively speaking, it was funny that Jason, who had spent so much time and effort (much of which was unsolicited) trying to get Nico to come to terms with his sexuality, was now budging into the son of Hades cabin in a panic over his own.  
Jason squinted skeptically at his friend “When did you become so well-balanced on the subject?”

Nico smirked in response “You have no one to blame but yourself Grace.”

“I think Will has something to do with that too” Jason commented without thinking. “Uhhh” Jason felt himself blush remembering what he had walked in on “speaking of Will….do you want to talk about….” Jason left his sentence unfinished instead gesturing toward the bed that Nico was sitting on to finish his thought.

“No” Nico glared at Jason, reminding him of the (kinda scary) kid he met on the Argo II, except for the fact he was blushing.

Jason let the topic drop. One thing he learned quick about being friends with the son of Hades, you didn’t push a topic Nico wasn’t willing to talk about- he would come to you when he was ready. 

After a long stretch of silence Jason couldn’t take it any more “What do I do? I love Piper.”

Nico snickered, Jason began to miss the social unsure demigod Nico had been a year ago “Jason, I may be quoting you here but this doesn’t change who you are.” Nico shrugged before adding “or how you fell about Piper. You don’t really have to do anything.”

This was not what Jason wanted to hear, it wasn’t what he needed to hear “I need to do something.”

Nico sighed “Well, maybe you should talk to Piper about it.”

The suggestion caused the subsiding sense of panic to re-emerge with new fury. Nico must have sensed this or maybe the panic was just that clear on his face because Nico continued sounding somewhat less sure of himself “or maybe Will?”

“Will’s bi?” Jason asked without thinking, this could be a sore spot.

Nico shock his head in the negative “No.” Nico pushed his hand through his hair, a nervous habit Jason thought he might have picked up from Will “But he is a child of Apollo so he is used to dealing with this sort of stuff.”

Nico clearly thought that statement explained everything, unfortunately for Jason it did not and he wasn’t afraid to point that out if only to take some of the pressure off of him for the moment “I’m confused”

“Well” Nico sighed “If you remember from mythology Apollo was always pretty……flexible about the sex of his partners” Nico paused and Jason nodded in understanding, as well as hoping Nico would continue “Well, Apollo’s demigod children very rarely end up being completely ….. uh…..straight. So Will is used to dealing with these sorts of issues.” Nico stopped and Jason said nothing. Honestly in his panic he had not actually thought about Greek Mythology and how common bisexuality was. It made sense that a lot of demigods would struggle with issues of sexual identity. 

Nico squirmed slightly, one of the first outward signs of discomfort at the topic of the conversation (again such a change from a year ago) “Piper would probably understand too” he stated more meekly “as a daughter of Aphrodite, she is probably pretty understanding about these sort of things too.”

Jason couldn’t dare ask so he just gave his friend and inquisitive look to which he thankfully responded “Her mom is the goddess of love and sexuality” he shrugged “I’m pretty sure that goes beyond heterosexuality.”

Well, he had a good point- this is why he had come to Nico, Jason still felt unsure and uncomfortable but he felt like he had an idea of what to do next. Thankful Jason might have been but he still couldn’t turn down the opportunity to get some juicy details about his typically private friend’s personal friend “So you and Will huh? You guys seem to be moving kinda fast after two months?”

Jason received a very unamused look “Jason, I will summon skeletons to kill you if you even think about asking me about my personal life.” Well at least that was the son of Hades that Jason knew.


	2. Nico and Will are in a Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to discuss Jason's invasion with Will....Other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments the support is appreciated.
> 
> So I'm posting early because weekends are easier for me.
> 
> Smut Ahoy!!!!
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> If it matters (and if you can't tell from the title) Nico and Will are going to do something sexual in nature.

Nico  
Jason stopped asking about Nico and Will’s personal relations much to the younger boy’s relief. He even seemed somewhat comfortable with the idea of talking to Piper about his sudden sexual realization. One thing Nico had realized from his year of unplanned friendship with the Roman demigod is that Jason did much better with a clear course of action in front of him. 

Even though the whole topic was still uncomfortable for Nico to discuss, he still felt like he had lead his friend down the right path as Nico wished him good luck parting ways. Jason headed off- presumably to talk to Piper – while Nico went to deal with a much more complicated issue- Will.

Nico found himself wishing for the first time that his boyfriend was a bit more unpredictable because that would at least give him an excuse to look for the boy in some unlikely places first- like the woods, or the bottom of the lake. Will, however, was very dependable- he said he was going to the infirmary, and that’s where he would be. Actually, even if Will hadn’t mentioned the infirmary that would still be the most likely place to find the healer.

“Hey Nico” A happy female voice song as he walked into the door infirmary. One of Will’s sisters- Kayla, was sitting with her feet propped up on the front desk. Judging by the state of the over flowing trash can on the other side of the room she had been wading up paper and attempting to make baskets from the desk. “I get all this extra help, and it is one of the rare slow days.”

“Uh” Nico still found it difficult to talk with Will’s siblings. They were always so talkative and friendly- and they seemed to go out of their way to be that way toward Nico. “Okay?”

She smiled brightly at his confusion “Will’s in the storage closet doing inventory” She pointed toward the back of the infirmary where they kept most of the medical supplies. She picked a piece of paper off the desk and crumpled it before throwing it toward the trash can where it landed easily atop the rest. “He seems a bit ….” She made a show of looking for the right word “frustrated” she snapped her fingers and pointed at Nico “You should go keep him company.”

“Thanks” Nico grumbled “I guess I’ll go do that.” He headed toward the of the infirmary wondering why Kayla had winked at him.

Will

Will heard heavy boot falls on the linoleum floor as Nico approached. For such a skinny kid he sure could make a lot of noise Will thought as he continued putting boxes of bandages on one of the higher shelves.

“Hey” Nico said quietly causing Will to look over his shoulder. Nico was leaning against the door jamb with his arms across his chest and a serious look on his face. Will couldn’t help but mentally correct himself- Nico wasn’t a kid or skinny for that matter. A year of not carrying the weight of the world had done the son of Hades good. He had grown several inches although he was still shorted then Will (which Will loved). Nico had gone from being thin due to malnourishment to appearing thin due to well-toned wiry muscles. He was still pale but no longer translucent from too much shadow travel and time in the underworld. His chocolate-y eyes had even taken on a warm light which made Will think of creamy hot chocolate. Even now, pouting, in a crumpled black t-shirt and black skinny jean with a sword slung low on his hip and his hair a mess, seeing him made Will’s heart skip a beat.

Damn it! Will cursed inwardly while only letting a sigh out. He had really wanted to be mad- he had come here planning on being mad. For a guy who spent so much time insisting he didn’t have friends, Nico’s friends took up a lot of the guy’s time. Between Percy -freaking – Jackson asking Nico to help teach swordsmanship and inviting him to dinner at his mom’s in the city (seriously? This guy has a girlfriend why was he hogging Will’s boyfriend), and Jason Grace with his temple building and ‘hey dude we should hang out’ Will sometimes felt like the Son of Hades didn’t have enough room in his life for anyone else. Will liked Nico’s friends but still…and now Grace can’t even knock?

Will sighed, placing the last box of bandages on the shelf before turning to face Nico completely “Hey”

“I’m really sorry Will” Nico looked down at his steel toed combat boots “Can we talk?”

Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Damn it! Why did he have to be so adorable, Will couldn’t be mad at him when he was so cute. “You don’t need to be sorry,” Will stated “your friend needed you. I get it” Will shrugged “there isn’t anything we need to talk about.”

“You’re not mad?” Nico started at him skeptically, Will could get lost in the pools of his eyes.

“Mad” Will played with the word, let it roll around on his tongue. He threw up his hands as a sign of defeat and turned to absent-mindedly examine the contents of the next box of supplies. “I’m not mad” He pulled out a package of nectar and examining it for no real reason “I mean I’m frustrated” Will placed the nectar on the shelf without looking “seriously, who would have thought it would be so difficult to get laid when your boyfriend has his own cabin.”

It took Will have a heartbeat to realize what he had actually just said. He was a son of Apollo- like his dad, he sometimes lacked a filter. Will turned on his heels with a sense of panic filling his head.

Nico remained in the doorway, again staring at his shoes, although now he was clearly blushing. He hadn’t shadow-traveled to the moon- that was a good sign. “Is that what was going to happen?” Nico asked, his voice had an odd quality. What was it? Disappointment? Or was that Will’s wishful thinking?

“Ahhhhh” Will stated eloquently, his father maybe the god of poetry but words still failed him. “I don’t know… I mean….” Will rubbed at the back of his neck trying to force his brain to work. He knew the medical name for every bone in the human body, why couldn’t he find the words to get himself out of this? Of course, Will knew the answer to that, only two topics on the entire planet left him flustered – sex and Nico Di Angelo. Faced with even the abstract thought of Sex with Nico Di Angelo, Will was lucky he remembered what words were. “I just…”

Will didn’t finish his though, mainly because he had no idea what he was trying to say. Nico, had somehow managed to blush a crimson color Will didn’t believe was humanly possible, while looking over his shoulder- back toward the infirmary – nervously. 

He is avoiding eye contact, Will thought- this is not good, he is going to run “Nico, I’m sorry…”

As those tumbled out of Will’s mouth Nico did something completely unexpected. He took a large step into the rather cramped closet pulling the door closed behind him. Now effectively alone Nico closed the space between them in about half a step and kissed Will passionately on the lips. Once Will got over his shock he was more than happy to return it. 

The two boys remained locked like that for a long moment before Will released all his tension and stress. Will placed his hands on Nico’s hips pulling the smaller boy closer. Nico must have taken this as some kind of sign- what kind Will had no idea besides that he liked it. Nico started kissing along his jawline toward his ear murmuring in Italian “Mi dispiace amore così” 

Nico came to Will’s ear and sucked on it gentle for a moment before leaning impossibly close and whispering “Lascia che ti mostri quanto sei importante per me.” Nico broke away and looked Will straight in the eyes with such an unreadable expression. Will was too unsure to move, he let Nico take the lead. The son of Hades placed one hand on either hip and turned him 180 degrees before backing him into the wall. Will found himself with his back pressed against the door of the supply closet as his boyfriend returned to kissing his neck.

“La pelle, ha il sapore di luce solare. Voglio assaggiare tutti voi.” Nico sighed into the crock of Will’s neck as his hands worked quickly to unbutton and zip Will’s shorts in one fluid motions. 

Will sucked in a sharp breath, they had done this before, Will tried remind himself. Things had moved painfully slow between them at first, even after their first kiss (which, to spite what everyone at camp thought, had actually occurred before Will had left for school and in private) but after they became an ‘official couple’ things had started moving at a feverish pace. This was even in spite of Will’s tendency to take a cautious path (well, at least cautious for a demigod). Will refused to take responsibility for this, after all, when the hot Italian you have been crushing on since you saw him literally stride in to battle commanding an army of the dead looks at you with his soulful brown eyes and practically begs ‘Will I want to know what you feel like, please let me touch you.’ What in the name of Hades where supposed to you say- No? Will was a fifteen-year-old boy- a horny fifteen-year-old boy- he was not that strong. 

Will shuttered with anticipation as he felt Nico work his shorts and boxers down over his hips revealing his throbbing erection. It felt like every cell in his body screamed, begging for Nico relief. Will moaned “Nic”

Nico paused and looked up at him with a smirk “Il mio amore” Nico sighed into Will’s neck as he wrapped one of his hands around the base of Will’s member before starting to move slowly up and down along his length “we need to be quiet”

Will shuddered against Nico’s expert motion. For a guy born in the 1930’s he seemed far to skilled at making Will come undone. Will couldn’t help but smile to himself remembering the first time Nico had wrapped his slender fingers around his erection and played him like an expert pianist. It had been the same night as what most everyone at camp believe was their first kiss. Will had pushed his way into the Hades cabin demanding to discuss what they were after Nico’s public display. It hadn’t gone as Will had expected but still it was one of the best of his life- honestly he had never expected the son of Hades to push him against a wall and beg to touch him but it had become the start to all of Will’s best fantasies.

Will was jarred from happy memories by a thrilling sensation of Nico’s warm breath on the sensitive skin on Will’s tip. Will’s eyes shot open just in time to connect with Nico’s intense gaze as he placed the softest of kisses on the head of his throbbing exposed member. Will practically choked on the sounds of pleasure and surprise that tried to escape his lips. When had Nico gotten on his knees? This was new- sure they had exchanged hand jobs in the dark but Will was only left to imagine what it was like to have Nico suck on him.

Nico was disturbingly delicate, placing several soft kisses on the shaft and tip before he pulled away slightly and made eye contact with Will “Will, is this…”

“Nic” Will pressed the back of his skull against the door and stared at the ceiling silently pleading for relief “Please, yes!” Will thought absently that he wished he had something to cling to for support “I want you to, please!” Once Will made his declaration Nico took him fully in his mouth. 

“Oh gods Nic” Will couldn’t help but moan as his boyfriend sucked and pulled on him. Nico changed his rhythm and did this thing with his tongue that Will was sure he would never be able to adequately describe but involved his tongue flicking and lapping his sensitive tip. Will wasn’t even sure when his hand had gotten tangled in Nico’s dark curls until he felt his fingers tighten around silky hair. “Holy Hades!” Will tried to hold in a scream of pleasure but failed miserably.

Nico pulled away leaving Will to whimper at the loss of his warm breath and talented tongue. Will forced himself to open his eyes and look down- Nico was glaring back up at him. “Why did you stop?” Will’s voice came out far more desperate then he had intended.

Nico was quiet for a moment before answering “Can you please not invoke my Dad while I’m….” Nico made a vague gesture but didn’t actually finish his thought, Will could see the intense blush and when he realized he blushed just as hard.

“Sorry” Will gave a halfhearted laugh before running his fingers through Nico’s hair and then tightening his grip at the crown of the other boy’s head “Please don’t stop”

Nico smirked before taking Will in his mouth again- and that was practically enough to finish him right then and there- Will barely managed to hold on watching his erection practically despair into Nico’s mouth. Somehow he managed to hold it together but that wouldn’t last- couldn’t last- as Nico’s eyes fluttered open a split second before he took Will all the way in his mouth- deep throating him. Will could feel the muscles of Nico’s throat constrict around him and it was the sweetest agony he had ever known. 

“Nic, I’m sooo close!” Will half moaned- half begged. 

Nico moaned in response, Will still lodged in his throat. Will could feel the vibration of Nico’s moan on his shaft- and that was what finished him off. “Nico” Will practically sang as he finished in deep in Nico’s throat.

Nico hesitated to pull away, slowly letting Will slip from his lips. It wasn’t until Will was free that he realized how much he had been relying on Nico to hold him up. He started to slip slowly down the door. Thankfully, Nico was thoughtful, he made sure Will’s shorts and boxers were pulled up. The two ended up sitting side by side against the wall with Nico’s head rested gently against Will’s shoulder.

“So…” Nico broke the silence that had been filled with nothing but Will labored breath “was that okay?”

“Wow” Will tried to suppress laughter “that was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, ever.” Will leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek but he couldn’t stop there. First he moved to Nico’s ear and then it was his neck. Before Will knew it he was straddling the younger boy covering him with feverish kisses.

“Che cosa siete....” Nico murmured.

Will tried to mimic his boyfriend’s movements from earlier. He began kissing gently along the length of his elegant neck while his hand worked to undue the stubborn clasps of Nico’s skinny jeans.

“Will” Nico sighed “Non è necessario a.” 

Will wanted to curse Nico’s damned skinny jeans which forced him to break away from kissing his soft skin to focus on getting them undone. He was just about get it too when a rapid succession of knocks came from the closet behind them. 

“Hate to interrupt the fun boys” Called his overly cheerful sister Kayla “but I got an injured camper in need of bandages out here.”

Will resisted the urge to tell her to go away, but he didn’t move either.

“Will” Nico hissed placing both hands on his chest urging him to move “get up.”

Will did so reluctantly while grabbing hold of one of Nico’s hands pulling the brunette up with him. “I’ll make this up to you.” Will whispered before pulling open the door open and smiling at his sister “Hey Kayla, sorry”

She smirked “Don’t worry about,” she waved her hand in the air like all was forgotten “but I need supplies” she quickly inspected the storage space before her smile slipped “and for you to restock everything properly.”

Will looked around the best he could and realized his sister was right, he hadn’t placed a signal item in the right place. In all fairness he had been distracted, but still it was a mess. Will grabbed a box of bandages and handed to Kayla with a smile “Your absolutely right, I’ll do it right after lunch.”

Just like that she smiled again “Great, bring me back a sandwich” she stated more then asked before turning on her heels and strode toward the front of the infirmary. She was half way to the now occupied infirmary bed when she called out over her shoulder “Nice seeing you Nico!”

Will heard Nico grumble something that sounded like “you too” before Will pulled the boy along with him out of the infirmary and the walked together holding hands toward the dinning pavilion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tend to think in terms of couples so most chapters will have this structure (starting with one and finishing with the other's point of view).
> 
> So yeah I don't know why but Nico is sexually aggressive at least in private- this totally gets explained or at least further explored in later chapters.
> 
> Also Nico fails at English when he's excited - All the Italian is google translates so don't hate me if it's bad. I don't speak Italian and I'm too lazy to go beyond google translates
> 
> Also Will has totally been crushing on Nico for a while - Read Blood of Olympus, the clues are all there.
> 
> So I'm working on chapter seven right now and it has been challenging but it is actually turning out well. So expect postings on Saturdays for now on barring major writers block.


	3. Jason and Piper have a conversation and Piper loses a bet to Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes out to Piper and finds out that a lot of people aren't really all that surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the comments and kudos the have definately help get me through a few spells of mild writer's block.
> 
> So this chapter is pretty tame compared to the last- there is a couple references to sex and super mild cursing (I think someone says damn).

Jason  
Jason found Piper at the basketball court. She was there with Drew on ‘official Aphrodite cabin’ duties. Simply put, the two girls were helping resolve a dispute between two groups of campers. It looked like a game of basketball had gotten a little too competitive between some kids from the Nike cabin and Ares cabin, and Piper and Drew trying to keep it from coming to blows. Jason noted one demigod limping away and mentally corrected- the girls were trying keep it from coming to further violence. 

Jason didn’t want to interrupt so he waited and watched. The two worked well together -Piper and Drew- and it wasn’t just their charmspeak, they naturally seemed to act in a way the both complimented the other. Maybe it was because the two sisters got along better now. Jason wouldn’t call them friends, he was pretty sure Drew was physically incapable of making friends, but they had a sort of alliance that worked well for them.

The feuding campers eventually saw the wisdom of the girls’ words and went their separate ways. As they dispersed, Piper eyed him and waved happily in his directions. She was wearing her typical camp half-blood t-shirt, which looked a little too big (because on further inspection it was actually one of Jason’s half-blood t-shirts) and a pair of cut-off shorts. The summer had really only just started but all the time outside- with trips to the beach and combat training- Her skin was practically bronze which only made her kaleidoscope eyes shine more brightly. Her hair was pulled into a simple braid which rested over one shoulder. In a word, she was beautiful.

“Hey you” She run over to him and gave him a hug. She smelled like cinnamon and honey, Jason sighed “I was worried about you.” The rest of the thought was left unsaid yet heard all the same ‘after last night.’ 

“Yeah” Jason reluctantly released Piper from their embrace “sorry about that” Jason shrugged “could we maybe talk?”

Piper tilted her head and examined him with concern before she nodded “Sure” she pointed toward the center of camp “could we maybe walking and talk? I’m starving and you must be too.”

“Huh?” Jason asked her confused.

“You weren’t at breakfast” Piper stated lacing her fingers with Jason’s and began to walk slowly toward the dinning pavilion. “You weren’t in your cabin either when I checked.”

“Oh yeah” Jason remember “I kinda slept in and when I woke up I went to talk to Nico about something.”

Piper made a humming noise “He wasn’t at breakfast either but, well, I figured that had something to do with Will.”

Jason blushed involuntarily at the memory of what he had walked in on earlier this morning but resisted the urge to comment about what he had seen. Thankfully Piper didn’t notice him blushing or at least chose to ignore it.

“So I want to explain” Jason started hoping he could get this all out “and apologize about last night.”

Piper gave him an inquisitive look- which was all sorts of intimidating and sexy “You mean when you practically throw me out of your cabin?”

“That’s not how I meant it” Jason argued.

Piper ignored him and continued “right after we…”

“I’m so sorry” Jason blurted out he couldn’t bear to hear her actually say it. “I was just confused and panicked and I acted poorly” he stopped in his tracks and turned to look Piper in the eyes. He gave her hand a tight squeeze “I’m so sorry”

Piper gave him a half smile which full broke Jason’s heart “I just don’t get it Jason” she sighed “it’s not like it was the first time we had sex. What did you possible have to be panicked or confused about?”

Well, that was a fair question and somehow while ‘I could stop thinking about that hot superhero from the movie while we were having sex and it was turning me on’ would have been an honest answer Jason somehow didn’t think it was what Piper was looking for. What had Nico said –‘Just say it you’ll feel better’. Jason sighed “Piper I love you” he stated.

It wasn’t their first ‘I love you’ so Piper didn’t really make a show of her response “I love you too Jason.” She stated calmly before wrapping her other hand around Jason’s so now she held on of his hands in both of hers “so please talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.” She squeezed his hand affectionately “You’ve got me really worried Jason.”

Jason felt like such a jerk, he should have just talked to her to begin with “Piper I think..” he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up slightly “I’m bi”

“Oh” Piper stated and it forced Jason to open his eyes. He had expected her to sound surprised maybe even hurt but she didn’t – Piper sounded amused, and based on the delighted smile spread across her face she was.

“Oh?” Jason questioned too confused by this unexpected turn of events to think straight. 

Piper let out a musical laugh “Jason, about half of camp is at least a little bi” she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before looking at him inquisitively “now, doesn’t this revelation mean you want to break up with me?”

“No” Jason stated with a sense of terror at the thought.

“Well then” She turned on her heels still holding Jason’s hand. She again started pulling him along toward the dining pavilion “it really isn’t that big of a deal.”

Jason was so happy he felt like he was floating. He even forced himself to check and make sure he hadn’t accidently started flying he was so relieved. He couldn’t have dared to hope that his confession would have gone so well.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s presence. Just as Jason saw his friends crowding table one Piper broke the silence “So, just out of curiosity” she began “which Avenger did it for you?” she glanced over at him wickedly “I’m guessing it wasn’t Black Widow.”

Jason only managed a few incoherent vowel sounds. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. How had she known?

Piper gave another laugh “There’s no shame in it” she stated “they are all pretty hot in their own way, it just depends on your type” she shrugged “If you ask me Captain American is by far the hottest but to each their own.” Well, now Jason knew he and Piper had the same taste in guys.   
Piper

Piper couldn’t help but tease Jason a bit- after all he was so cute when he was so uncomfortable. Also, he deserved it, last night he had all but pushed her half-dressed out of his cabin after they had had sex- he deserved to suffer a little bit. When they reached the crowded table full of their friends Jason was sputtering and blushing uncontrollably.

So technically Table One was just Jason’s, every demigod was supposed sit at their parent’s table but after the war with Gaea and the giants Jason had appealed to Chiron to let the children of the big three to share a table- he didn’t want his friends (read Nico) feeling alone at camp. At the same time the Romans had spent time at camp and they tended to hop chaotically from table to table and the Greeks sort of picked it up. So now everyone sort of started at their parent’s table and then moved around after they finished eating.

Still, table one grow to something different. It had become the unofficial table of the heroes of the giant war, or as Drew put it, it was the ‘Power couple table’. This afternoon was no different and Jason and Piper were the last to arrive. Annabeth and Percy were sitting at one end of the table – she was trying to read while he continued to talk to her anyway moving his hands about in a vary animated manner. Across from them sat Leo and Calypso, their foreheads were practically pressed together as they examined plans for one of Leo’s inventions. Finally, next to those two was Nico and Will; Will was straddling the tables bench so he directly faced his boyfriend smiling happily while Nico glared at what looked like some kind of vegetable medley Will was pushing on to his lunch plate. The table meant to seat three typically sat eight which was cramped and only got worse when Hazel, Frank, and Rayna visited- then they practically had to sit in each other’s lap’s.

Piper happily sat down with her friends across from Will and Nico who were still arguing about the value of cauliflower. She pulled Jason down next to her before she called out across the table “So Annabeth, you own me twenty bucks.”

Everyone stopped to acknowledge the arrival of the new couple. Annabeth looked up from her book with a confused expression before she realized what Piper was talking about. Then, the daughter of Athena carefully marked her page before setting down her book and then slapping Percy lightly “Gods damn it Seaweed Brain!” then she gazed toward Piper “I’ll grab it from my cabin after lunch”

“Fair enough” Piper agreed.

Percy made a show of rubbing his arm “Hey” he exclaimed more comically than actually hurt “What did I do?”

Annabeth fixed Percy with a steely gaze “You had the self-awareness of a grapefruit, and it lost me twenty bucks” then Annabeth held out one hand expectedly.

At this point Will chimed in happily “hey I would have you know grapefruits are very emotionally expressive and delicious fruits.”

“All the more reason I won’t be eating them” Nico grumbled poking his undesired veggies with his fork experimentally.

“What does any of this have to do with male deer” Calypso whispered to Leo so quietly Piper almost didn’t hear it.

“Bucks are money, Piper and Annabeth had a bet about something for twenty dollars, Piper won” Leo explained with a wicked smile on his face, although in all fairness that could have just been his face- he always smiled with Calypso around. 

“So” Leo practically shouted now addressing the whole group “what was the bet about?”

Jason squeezed Piper’s hand a little too tightly, her bones complained at the pressure and Piper found herself feeling guilty for making Jason uncomfortable and decided to remain silent. Annabeth however had no such issues “Oh we had a bet about who would admit they were bi first – Percy or Jason- apparently Jason came out first.”

“Awesome” Will slapped the table before realizing it was wildly inappropriate, mainly from the stare of death his boyfriend was giving him. He held up his hands apologetically. Piper felt a little sorry for the son of Apollo, he wasn’t really a hero of the war, he just tended to be clumped with them because of Nico. Which was great in some ways, it was certainly good for the son of Hades, but Will didn’t have the same relationship with the others as Nico had – Piper sometimes wondered if he felt like an intruder. 

If those were his emotions Will did an expert job hiding it “Sorry, just Lou Ellen and Kayla both own me like fifty dollars. I got excited.” Nico’s glare died down slightly- not much but slightly until Will added “Oh and since your open to the idea my brother, Austin, has been harboring a hardcore crush so if you and Piper every break up” he waved his hands at the thought the idea of Piper and Jason breaking up being ridiculous “if you’re interested, he would be very available, if you get my drift.”

Piper dared a glance at Jason for the briefest of seconds. Absently, she wondered if Jason was blushing because he was embarrassed or because he was flattered- Austin was kinda hot.

“Isn’t Austin dating a girl from the Demeter cabin?” Calypso asked.

Will shrugged “Sexuality is a moving target.”

Calypso nodded in agreement “That’s true” she sighed happily “I remember my female lovers as fondly as the man.”

Leo’s eyes practically fell out of his face, as did Jason’s. Will looked attentive but disinterested like a doctor when you complained of cold like symptoms. Nico, to his credit, was the innocent one in the group, he looked intensely uncomfortable at the mere illusion of the mention of sex.

Annabeth and Percy completely missed Calypso’s confession as the argued in hushed tones. “But why would you think I’m bi?” Percy groaned loudly bringing the attention of several nearby tables.

“Oh honestly Percy that’s obviously” Annabeth hissed.

“I think we are all missing the point” Leo pointed out effectively disrupting Annabeth and Percy’s argument “So Jason, since when have you been into dudes.”

“Leo” Piper exclaimed feeling guilty for starting this “that is none of your business!”

“Oh” Will exclaimed happily “is that what your interruption this morning was about!” Nico returned to glaring at the son of Apollo.  
“Interrupting what?” Percy asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Nico turned his glare to the son of Poseidon “None of your business.”

Piper looked quickly between Jason, Will, and Nico and noted all three were blushing. Well, she thought, maybe Nico isn’t as innocent as everyone assumed. She made a mental note to ask Jason about that later. Outwardly, she held out her hands and talked in a confident voice “Maybe we should talk about something else.”

“Absolutely” Leo chimed in first, still wearing a wicked smile “Let’s talk about how you two” he pointed to Piper and Annabeth “are betting on your friends and boyfriends sex lives.”

“Yeah” Percy and Jason agreed as one turning to their respective girlfriends. To Annabeth’s credit she shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, Piper tried to follow her lead.

“And you didn’t even include me!” Leo complained.

“Hey man” Percy turned on Leo “Not cool, we’re friends!”

“So?” Nico declared pushing his plate and its offensive vegetables way “You all have been making bets about me and Will for months.”  
“That was for both of your own good” Percy defended.

“And it is another perfect example of Leo” Leo pointed proudly at his chest “getting left out of the primo bets.”

“We can’t be blamed for that” Jason reminded “We thought you were dead when we started the Solangelo betting pool.”  
“Which you really need to stop now.” Nico grumbled. 

“We’re going to” Percy assured “Right after you two tie the knot.”

“Speaking of” Leo turned to Nico and Will “If you two aim for August 2018 that would really help me out.”

Will tried to smile it off but Piper noted him sputter and blush slightly. Nico glared at Leo, in a way that almost reminded her of the demigod a year ago…well almost. “I miss when the only human contact I got was from ghosts.” Nico’s comment was icy but ultimately lacked a true edge. 

The crowded table of demigods continued to bicker although no one really seemed mad. They were more like playful arguments. Piper sighed happily as she thought they could do this all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Writing all eight together was way more challenging then I thought but it turned out fun.  
> I also discovered that I have no idea on what Leo and Calypso are like as a couple - so if you want to see that send me headcannons.
> 
> Chapter 8 is complete- and it is absurdly long and very fun- just to give you something to look forward to.


	4. Annabeth has a surprise Percy tries to Avoid Something Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly fluff but its fun.

Percy-

After lunch Percy and Nico taught sword fighting while Annabeth reviewed her newest shrine designs with Jason. It had taken Percy some time to convince Nico to help out and some more time to reassure some of the less experienced campers that there was no need to run away from Nico but it was well worth it. Nico was damn good with a sword, and since most of his training had taken place outside of camp so he tended to approach things differently- which was a great way to demonstrate the variety of styles demigods could face. Still, Nico didn’t play at a sword fighting- which left Percy exhausted at the end of the lesson.

Nico left quickly, before Percy could ask about what exactly Jason had interrupted this morning between him and Will. And Percy was going to ask, they were all friends after all- and there was no way Grace was going to know and Percy wasn’t. Nico was gone before Percy had the chance, so Percy let it go for now and went to find Annabeth, they had at least two hours before dinner that they could enjoy together. 

Percy really didn’t have to look all that hard. He walked into his cabin to change his clothes quick and found her sitting on his floor surrounded by sketchbooks, various papers, and her new laptop. She was working feverously on a drawing she had sitting in her lap, her blond hair was pulled up haphazardly, and there was a pencil sticking out of her pony tail.

Annabeth in her truest form. Percy knew if he stood there quietly she could go a comically long time before noticing he was there. She didn’t do that with anyone else, just him- and to Percy that meant more than the words ‘I love you’ ever could. “Hey Wise Girl”

Annabeth looked up from her work and smirked at him “Your all sweaty and gross.”

Percy laughed and moved through the room carefully not to disturb any of Annabeth’s work “Yeah, I guess I am” he acknowledged as he pulled off his soiled camp half-blood t-shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the laundry hamper. He pulled open his dresser drawer to find a new shirt before he was stopped by a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

Annabeth- 

“I didn’t say I minded” Annabeth stated now standing directly behind Percy absently tasting her salty sweat on her lips.

Percy managed to turned in the tight space between them so he was facing Annabeth. He was still shirtless but pushed his drawer closed behind him. Lovingly, he pulled something out of her ponytail and placed it on his dresser- had she left a drafting pencil there.

Annabeth placed both palms against Percy’s firm, bare chest, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Percy was happy to return the affection- Percy was always happy to return the affection. They stood there for a moment just enjoying kissing each other, until Percy gently placed hands on her hips and slowly steered Annabeth toward his bed. Even as they fell onto the bed they didn’t stop kissing.

Annabeth let out a soft sigh of bliss at the familiar weight of Percy on top of her. Percy broke away from Annabeth’s lips and started planting gentle kisses on her throat. At the same time Annabeth felt his warm fingers push up and under the hem of her tank top. His hands moved slowly upward caressing her sides and stomach as he went. 

When Percy’s fingers reached the base of her bra he stopped. His whole body stiffened and he pulled away from the embarrass. He gave Annabeth a curious look.

Oh gods, Annabeth thought, she had completely forgotten. Typically, Annabeth was a practical dresser, after all you never knew when you could end up in a battle for your life, so she wore a lot of t-shirts or tank tops with shorts or jeans. She was similarly practical in choosing undergarments- which meant sports bras and boy shorts. However, last week Piper had pulled her into a Victoria’s Secrets when they were out for lunch and convinced (read: charmspoke) her to buying a matching set of bra and panties. That was what Annabeth was wearing now- and the cause of Percy’s surprised.

Annabeth laughed lightly in response to the shocked expression on Percy’s face “Piper made me buy it.” She explained. Percy said nothing, instead he simply pulled off Annabeth’s tank top, which Annabeth allowed.

Percy-

Percy carelessly tossed Annabeth’s tank top behind him. Glancing down at Annabeth Percy shuddered with excitement. Annabeth was always hot, even covered in dirt and monster dust, but this was a whole new level. Instead of her simple sports bra, Annabeth was wearing a lacy (and slightly see through) sky blue bra with little minty green bows as accents. It stood in stark contrast to Annabeth’s light skin and it brought out her stormy eyes.

“Wow” Percy gasped “You look amazing.”

Annabeth laughed again “Shut up Seaweed Brain”

Percy returned to kissing Annabeth’s throat this time with more urgency. Percy only allowed himself a few deep kisses before he forced himself to break away. Percy leaned over toward his nightstand, while he did Annabeth sat up on her elbows and began planting gentle kisses on his chest. Percy pulled the drawer of his nightstand and started rummaging desperately.

Percy tried to focus on looking but Annabeth was making that very challenging. Where were the condoms? Percy pushed things around in the drawer without any real plan.

“Where is it” Percy voiced his frustration “I know I had one left”

“Percy” Annabeth paused to kiss him again on the chest “We used that one yesterday.”

“What?” Percy looked at her confused “No” but as soon as he said it he knows she was right. “Shit! Your right”

Annabeth laughed and slapped him lightly on his chest. “We have time until dinner, you can just get some from the infirmary.” She   
stated “You could just go talk Will.”

No, Percy thought immediately, that was not going to happen. He must have made a facial expression that portrayed his thoughts because Annabeth snickered “It’s not a big deal Percy” she smiled at him “It’s what everyone at camp does, I’m sure Will is used to it.”

Yeah, Percy thought, making Will uncomfortable was not Percy’s problem. Outwardly he sighed and climbed off the bed. He looked around the room until he found his soiled shirt in a heap on the floor. He picked it up and throw it on as quickly as he could manage before turning to Annabeth who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking painfully beautiful.

“I will be right back” Percy said the words with force “don’t move” he insisted before adding “and don’t get dressed.”

Percy rushed out the door not risking another look at Annabeth sitting on the bed. Percy almost tripped over his own feet as he made his way out the door. Instead of heading to the infirmary, Percy went straight to cabin one as quickly as he could without drawing to much attention.

Percy pounded on the door and then waited, for what felt like an eternity- although it was likely only seconds. Percy banged on the door for a second time and growled “Grace, open up!”

The door swung open “S’up Percy” Jason greeted him with a smile. He looked like he just got out of his shower. His hair was wet and he was wear a fresh pair of jeans and a clean purple t-shirt. His glasses were still perpetually slightly crooked on his nose.

“I need a favor.” Percy declared surprised when he noted that Piper was nowhere to be seen. 

“Sure man” Jason agreed happily “name it”

“I need to borrow a condom” Percy half-hissed, half-whispered.

Jason stopped smiling “No” he stated simply “sorry man, can’t”

“Dude” Percy exclaimed “Help me out! I’m desperate here!”

Jason shook his head in the negative “Dude, can’t” he repeated “I’ve only got one, and I’m going to need it.”

“Dude, that is hypothetical future sex” Percy argued mentally patting himself on the back for the use of ‘hypothetically’ “I’m talking about very real sex- like right now!” Percy stressed that fact, trying not to think Annabeth sitting in his cabin half dressed “you can get more from the infirmary.”

Jason made a face “Yeah, but you have to ask the head of the Apollo Cabin and after this morning” Jason paused and began blushing “well, I think I’ll be avoiding anything topic remotely related to sex with Will for the foreseeable future.”

“What did you walk in on?” Percy couldn’t help but ask.

“Not my place to say” Jason shook his head like he was trying to erase the memory “but you could always go ask Will.” With that Jason shrugged and shut the door in Percy’s face.

Jason was no help, and he left Percy with no choice. Percy left cabin one and ran toward the infirmary, drawing attention be damned. He tried to focus on why he was doing this, Annabeth in blue waiting for him in his cabin, and not how uncomfortable this was going to be.

The thing was Percy had made sure he was never actually alone with Will Solace, it was his unspoken rule. It wasn’t that Percy didn’t like Will- he did- and he was happy that Will made Nico happy. The thing was Nico; after Nico had made his confession after the war (and Percy got over the shock) he actually thought about all the things Nico had done for him; Percy felt like an ass. With the air cleared Percy and Nico had been able to become actually friends, and Percy really liked having him around. There wasn’t a natural drive for competition between the two like there was with Percy and Jason, and Percy could talk to him about Tartarus in a way he couldn’t with Annabeth or anyone else really. Percy worked hard to make sure that Nico felt connected with camp, which meant they spent a lot of time together. 

Still their history was complicated, and Percy wasn’t sure how much Will knew. He remembered when he first started to realize he had feelings for Annabeth, and even though he knew her crush on Luke was over (and Luke was trying to destroy the world at the time) it still bothered him. Percy certainly wouldn’t have been okay with her hanging out with him all the time. Nico was the only point of commonality Percy and Will really had so if they were alone together they would have to talk about him which was an uncomfortable thought- so Percy made sure they were never alone- problem avoided.

When Percy walked into the infirmary one of the Apollo girls was sitting at the front desk making paper air planes. She gave Percy a quick glance and smirked before point toward the back of the infirmary “Will’s in the back.”

Percy frowned not understanding how she knew he was looking for Will but didn’t actually ask. He walked to the back of the infirmary and found Will in the back unpacking boxes of medical supplies on a shelf. 

His back was to Percy but he must have heard him approaching “I know you’re doing me a favor and I owe you big but you could at least help me with this stuff.” Will commented before turning around and giving Percy a surprised look “Oh hey Percy, I thought you were Kayla” Will tilted his head slightly and gave Percy an amused look “Why is your shirt on backward and inside out?”

“What?” Percy looked down and sure enough his filthy shirt was on backward and inside out “Seriously, Annabeth or Jason could have told me.” He exclaimed quickly ripping off the shirt, pulling it right side out and pulling it back on the right way.  
Will snickered “What can I do for you Percy?”

“Ahh..” Percy stammered. Alright this was actually more uncomfortable then Percy imaged “I..uh..see Annabeth…”

Will laughed and held up his hands signaling Percy to stop “Dude, regular or magnum?”

“Excuse me?” Percy exclaimed as he felt himself brush involuntarily.

“Listen man” Will said even though he was trying to suppress a laugh “typically I would let you stammer through asking for condoms because it’s one of the more amusing parts of being head of the Apollo cabin” Will shrugged unapologetically “but I need to get all this stuff unpacked and shelved before dinner so I just don’t have time.” Will paused expectantly “so regular or magnum?”

“Why can’t you do it after dinner?” Percy asked without really thinking because that seemed like a safer topic.

“I have a thing” Will replied.

“Oh a very serious thing” the Apollo girl from the front desk stated. She had walked back with a large box in hand. She gave a wink in Will’s direction “Tonight might even be THE night.”

“Kayla!” Will exclaimed blushing.

“Oh calm down I’m just teasing, although you totally need to get laid” She laughed placing the box on the floor “don’t forget this box.”   
With that Kayla headed back toward the front of the infirmary leave Will as uncomfortable as Percy. Avoiding eye contact Will silently pulled a key out of his pocket, walked over to a nearby cabinet. He unlocked the cabinet quickly, removed two small boxes and then closed it. 

“Here” He handed the boxes to Percy, he forced a smile “now let’s pretend like this didn’t happen”

Percy took the offered boxes but didn’t leave. Why, he had no idea, he had what he came for and permission to leave. He took a deep breath “Look Will, about Nico.”

Will sighed “Percy, if you’re going to give me the ‘you hurt him, I’ll hurt you’ speech Jason beat you to it” He stated “and Piper, and Annabeth” Will gave Percy a genuine smile this time “Your girlfriend can be really scary when she wants to be.”

Percy laughed “You have no idea” he shrugged returning to the topic at hand before he lost his nerve “It’s just Nico’s my friend, and he has been hurt in the past and…”

“You’re talking about the crush he had on you.” Will cut him off, the friendly smile they had shared over Annabeth’s more terrifying qualities were gone.

“So Nico told you about that.” Percy winced.

Will looked more serious they Percy had ever seen, for the first time Percy thought Will could possibly be a fighter under all the good-natured healer stuff “He didn’t have to.” He shrugged “I liked Nico for a long time, long enough to see the way he looked at you.” Will turned away and began placing supplies on the shelves as he talked. Percy was appreciative of the fact that they didn’t need to make eye contact. “It bothered me for a while, and I can’t lie and say it doesn’t bother me when you always seem to try to monopolize his time.” Will stopped stocking the shelves and fixed Percy with firm stare “but I know he doesn’t have those feeling for you anymore, and that you’re his friend so I’m dealing with it.”

“Dude” Percy was shocked “You’re a way better person then I am” he blurted out “if Annabeth…. Well I don’t think I could deal with it.”  
Will shrugged “Nic’s worth it” he mumbled and returned to stocking the shelf “now will you go and… ah… have fun with your girlfriend so I can finish my job.”

Percy smiled “Absolutely man!” he exclaimed, he glanced at the two boxes in his hands and tossed regular size back toward Will who caught it easily “I owe you one.”

Will could have said something in return but Percy was already gone. He made his way across camp to his cabin in record time. Annabeth was waiting for him, in his absence she had discarded her shorts revealing matching panties. She was laying on the bed when he walked in she smiled and sat up. “That took a while”

“Sorry” Percy stated ripping off his t-shirt before undoing the button on his shorts and letting them drop before stepping out of them “but I got em”

Annabeth got out of bed and meet him in the center of the room. She pressed herself against him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away she smiled seductively “Well, I guess I should show you how very appreciative I am.” With that she pushed Percy toward the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've read a few stories or headcannons where head of the Apollo being in charge of condom and I just could help but thing of all the seriously funny situations that would arise from that- I figured I would write a few.
> 
>  
> 
> So the next chapter is Nico/Will and it will be smutty


	5. Will and Nico have a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as allows for the comments and kudos! It is always appreciated.
> 
> I got an unexpected day off so you get a early chapter
> 
> As promised this chapter is smutty. If you couldn't guess from the title of the chapter  
> Get your fill 'cause the next few are fluffy.
> 
> Oh and warnings this chapter is longer
> 
> See end notes for additional notes.

Will

At dinner Will was having trouble focusing. He had actually managed to get everything unpacked and properly stocked in the infirmary which was surprising because Kayla kept finding mysterious boxes. This was excited because according to the deal he had made that meant he was free for the night- Kayla would mind the cabin.

Earlier, after what happened in the infirmary, Will and Nico headed for lunch walking hand in hand. They were mostly quiet, Nico because that was his nature and Will because his scalp was still tingling and he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. They were within sight of table one when, out of the blue, Nico whispered “Stay in my cabin tonight.”

Will had stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Nico. Nico was nervous (Will could tell because he was thoughtlessly turning his ring) and blushing. Still, Will could have heard him wrong, right- “What?”

Nico let out a small sigh of frustration “You said you would make it up to me.” Nico shrugged examining his combat boots with new fascination “so stay in my cabin tonight.”

Will didn’t know how to respond, he really wasn’t good with words. So all he managed to say was something like “Ahhhhhh”

“Never mind” Nico huffed and started moving toward their typical table.

Will had grabbed his hand and pulled Nico closer to him. He had noticed Nico glance around nervously to see if anyone was watching, Nico was not big on public displays of affections. “I’m sorry” Will smiled reassuringly “I just need to see if someone will watch my cabin full of misfits for the night, but otherwise I’m there.”

Nico blushed and looked away and grumbled something that Will couldn’t quite make out. In response, Will had thrown his arm around Nico and they had joined their friends for a very interesting lunch.

The thing was Will had acted causal because that was his genuine temperament but since then he had been completely distracted and it wasn’t what happened in the infirmary that was so distracting. Okay, it wasn’t just the blow job in the infirmary that was distracting. He couldn’t stop thinking about what could happen tonight.

When Kayla agreed to make sure the Apollo cabin didn’t explode in his absence in exchange for Will restocking the infirmary had made things worse. He was filled with equal parts excitement and panic and it had only grown as the day dragged on.

By the time dinner rolled around it was hopeless. He couldn’t even try to feel uncomfortable around Percy after their awkward conversation earlier. Or, for that matter around Jason considering he had walked in on Will and Nico practically ripping each other clothes off this morning. His mind just wouldn’t stay on task. 

“Will” Percy snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, bringing Will back to reality.

“Sorry man” Will smiled “I missed that.”

“Clearly” Percy laughed. Was it Will’s imagination or did Percy seemed more relaxed talking to him then he normally did “We were talking about capture the flag- Apollo cabin needs to choose a team.”

Ohhh right, Will thought, the first Capture the Flag game was still over a week away but someone had thought it was a good idea to have Percy lead one team and Jason lead the other. Will had been avoiding picking a side to see where other players on the board fell. Of course, in his current state he hardly thought about that instead he turned his head toward Nico who was lazily making his way through a plate of fries (like that was actual food) “What team are you on?”

Nico paused in his contemplation of a fry “I’m on Jason’s team”

Will nodded, trying to look thoughtful but Nico was staring him intensely. He must have showered after sword fighting with Percy because his hair was curlier then before and he smelled strongly of cinnamon and cloves (the smell Will associated with his shampoo). Will’s mind was miles away from Capture the Flag. “That works for me.” Will commented lazily.

“Traitors” Percy commented playfully pointing to Nico “You and Annabeth both, traitors” Percy looked at Will with what Will guessed was a serious expression for Percy “Don’t be the guy that is always on his boyfriend’s team” He smiled “Me and Annabeth are almost never on the same team”

“I think you two prefer it that way” Piper commented.

“My team has Leo’s cabin, as well as Ares, and Hermes” Percy listed “Lou Ellen said she would join up if I got you” Percy smiled. It was  
kinda goofy- what had Nico ever seen in this guy? “So what do you say?” Percy paused, Will said nothing so he continued “We also have cookies.”

“I do like cookies” Will commented leaning across the table toward Percy with his best playful smile “but only the Italian kind.”

“Will!” Nico shouted in outrage, and surprise judging by the blush spreading across his cheeks. Everyone else at the table laughed to some extent, the girls mainly snickered but Percy and Leo laughed so hard Percy snorted and Leo nearly fell out of his seat.

“I’m sorry” Will tried to suppress a smile but failed miserably “It just kinda slipped out” Nico began to give him the son of Hades glare.

Percy slapped the table loudly “That was amazing!” he pointed at Nico while still laughing “the look on your face”

Nico turned his death glare on Percy which Will was thankful for. Jason, who did better than the other two boys did at hiding his laughter, but his face was red from the effort spoke up “So” he coughed down a laugh “does that mean I can count of the Apollo cabin next week?”

Will risked a sideways glance at Nico who was still glaring at Percy (who was still laughing). Will shrugged “sure, count the Apollo cabin in.”

“See,” Jason looked down table toward Percy “You’re going down Jackson.”

“Whatever Grace” Percy trash talked back “it seems like an unfair advantage that Nico comes with all the underworld powers and his own cabin full archers, but it’s fine I still got Clarisse.”

The rest of dinner was a lot of trash talk and chit chat that Will couldn’t make himself attend to. He tried but then Nico would say something and Will would start thinking about how he always moaned in Italian. Or Nico would glance at him, and Will would remember how he had looked up at him while they were messing around in the infirmary closet. Or Nico would absently run his fingers through his hair and Will would start thinking of having his own fingers tangled in those soft curls. In a word, it was hopeless so after a while he stopped trying.

When dinner was finally over (Will had never experienced such a long meal in his life) everyone slowly started heading back to their own cabins. Since it was a weeknight and still early in the summer session there was no campfire sing-along so people really had nowhere else to go. When they parted ways with the table one regulars, Nico said something about heading back to his cabin and Will made a really lame excuse about walking him there.

Will was ready to jump out of his skin by the time they reached Cabin 13. Well, more accurately he was ready to jump Nico as soon as he stepped through the door. 

“Who’s watching the Apollo cabin?” Nico asked as he pulled Will into the cabin behind him causing Will to lose his nerve.

“Oh ah Kayla” Will answered as he watched Nico sit down causally on his bed. Why, Will wondered, were his hands so sweaty, it’s not like he hadn’t been in the Hades cabin plenty of times before. “I had to restock the entire infirmary, and I still owe her big but.” Will stopped and shrugged leaving at that. 

Honestly, he was having trouble finding the words. Nico was sitting on the bed staring at Will with an intense gaze, like Nico was examining him. Will was familiar with that look, he was on the receiving end of it for almost three days straight when he had forced Nico to stay in the infirmary after the war. It was the force of that gaze had pushed Will into kissing the boy the first time. It had a similar effect on Will now. He crossed the room in about three and a half steps and kissed Nico passionately on the lips while at the same time he slowly pushed the smaller boy back on to the bed.

It took Nico about half a second to get over his shock, Will wasn’t typically the aggressive one, but once he recovered he compliantly followed Will’s lead and laid back allowing Will to get on top of him. All the while, Nico kissed him back passionately. Slowly, Nico brought his hands up slipping them under Will’s shirt so that Will could feel his cool fingers on his warm skin.

Will shuddered involuntarily at the feeling of Nico’s fingers on his skin. Reluctantly, Will pulled his lips away from Nico’s and started pressing gentle but insistent kisses along Nico’s sharp jaw and slender neck.

Nico let out a soft sigh that sounded a little like a laugh “Will, we have all night.”

“But I have been thinking about this all day.” Will murmured into the crook of Nico’s neck. “Well, at least since the infirmary.”

This time Nico actually laughed, it was soft and playful and it sounded like music to Will’s ears “What? Only since then?”

Will looked up into Nico’s chocolatey eyes “No” he confessed. He sat up slightly and hooked his fingers on the hem of Nico’s black t-shirt. Nico watched him intently and nodded permission and Will pulled the shirt off quickly.

“You know I’ve had a crush on you since the battle of Manhattan.” Will confessed before returning to kissing Nico’s neck, slowly working down to his chest. He had never told Nico how long he had had a crush on him, Will had honestly surprised himself by confessing so much now. That didn’t stop Will from saying more “You saved my life that day.”

Nico let out a soft sigh “I don’t remember.”

“Well I do” Will said between kisses, he had now made it to Nico’s chest “I was trying to get a to wounded demigod when I was surrounded.” Will continued planting gentle but insistent kisses down Nico’s chest. “And right when I thought I was going to die; there you were with an army of zombies. You told me to save the demigod, to retreat.” 

Nico’s breath had sped up in response to the trail of kisses Will was making down his stomach. Nico’s eyes were closed and his head was pressed firmly back against the mattress. Will didn’t know what had brought on his confession but he kept talking (between kisses of course). “You saved my life and I was so appreciative” Will stopped kissing and looking up at his boyfriend silently, expectantly. It took a minute Nico to look down at Will who was still hovering by his stomach.

“I wanted to tell you how appreciative I was after the war but you left.” Did Will just say that? He completely surprised himself. 

Nico, on the other hand, simply started running his fingers absently through Will’s hair and sighed “Io ero un idiota”

Will planted three or four kisses low on Nico’s stomach right above the waist band his jeans “What was that?”

Nico wiggled slightly under him and murmured “Italian” Will looked up to see Nico furrow his eyebrows in concentration “I said I was an idiot.”

Will couldn’t help but smile a little before he returned to Nico’s soft lips and kissed him firmly as he grabbed the waist band of his jeans with both hands and tried to work them open. After what felt like an eternity but was likely only 30 seconds Will let out a low growl. “You still are!” He pulled away in a frustrated attempt to unbuckle his boyfriend’s pants. “Who knew skinny jeans are the modern day equivalent of a chastity belt.”

Nico laughed another musical laugh “Maybe if you weren’t so eager…” Nico commented while unbuckling his pants and unzipping his fly.

Will practically ripped the jeans off the younger boy’s body, his boxers come with them (That’s what happens when you wear such tight pants Will thought). Will allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view as he gazed up at his boyfriend. Will couldn’t help but smile, he would never go into details but Percy Jackson wasn’t the only demigod at camp that would be reaching for the magnums.

Will went back to kissing Nico’s stomach slowly working downward. When he reached Nico’s sharp hip bones he planted several soft butterfly kisses on the protruding bone before moving to the soft skin right next to it and began sucking hard enough to leave a mark (Will had always wanted to do that). Nico let out a small gasp and clinched the blankets. 

Will worked lower until he reached Nico’s erection. Will placed butterfly kisses along Nico’s shaft and head.

“Will” Nico gasped “Non è necessario a.”

Will looked up into Nico’s soulful brown eyes “I love when you talk Italian” he commented licking his lips absently before wrapping them around Nico’s member.

Nico shuddered and moaned “Will, Di Dio!”

Will remained at the tip sucking and licking gently. He was enjoying the sound of Nico’s labored breathing, the feeling of him squirming under his power. Slowly he brought Nico’s substantial girth deeper into his mouth. 

“Will Questo sorprendente.” Nico sighed to which Will increased his efforts, allowing his mouth to move up and down Nico’s shaft with greater speed.

“Non si fermano! Non bisogna mai smettere!” Nico moaned with increased volume as he ran Nico fingers through Will’s hair.

Will tried to replicate the thing Nico had done with his tongue earlier. “Ti amo! Per favore!” Nico cried out. Will increased his effort again suckling Nico’s tip every time he reached it. Nico’s fingers tangled in Will’s hair and tugged as he moaned and came in Will’s mouth.  
Will swallowed and let Nico’s penis slip from his mouth. Will pushed up himself up and dropped on to bed next to Nico who was still breathing heavily. 

“You didn’t have to” Nico said with heavy breath “I didn’t expect….”

“I wanted to” Will reassured “like I said I have been thinking about it since the infirmary.”

Nico smiled and glanced over at Will “Is that why you were so distracted at dinner” Will felt himself blush. Embarrassed, he could only nod in the affirmative as he avoided eye contact. 

Nico surprised him by catching his lips and kissing him with such intensity it almost hurt. Will couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as Nico’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Will didn’t know it was possible for anyone to be that good with their tongue. 

Will sighed when he felt the weight of Nico settling on top of him. Will reached up placing a hand on either one of the boy’s bare hips. His skin felt cool under Will’s touch.

Nico pulled away from Will’s lips and started kissing along his jaw. “Forse ho salvato la vita,” Nico whispered softly in Will’s ear before sucking gently on his earlobe causing Will to moan “ma mi ha dato una ragione per vivere.”

Nico pulled away, sitting up, Will ached at the loss of his lips. Nico tugged at the hem of Will’s shirt “Off!” Nico demanded.

Will complied, sitting up enough for Nico to pull the shirt up over his head. Once the shirt was tossed carelessly aside Nico started placing urgent kisses down his chest. When Nico came to Will’s nipple he sucked it gentle causing Will to suck in a breath.

Nico stopped kissing causing Will to look down. Nico was smirking up at him “You’re so easily excited” Nico teased.

“No Di Angelo” Will just barely managed to talk as he became painfully aware of Nico’s fingers slipping under the waist band of his shorts and boxers, slowly moving lower. “You’re just that good.”

Nico laughed “Am I?” he asked as he wrapped his fingers around Will’s erection causing Will to cry out.

“Gods Nic” Will whimpered “don’t tease me!”

Nico removed his hand which caused Will to whimper again “You like it, don’t lie” Nico said playfully as he undid Will shorts and starting working them off as well as Will’s boxers off.

Nico was moving too slowly; he was torturing Will on purpose “Your mean, Deathboy”

Nico discarded the last of Will’s clothes and gave Will a devilish grin “Very, Sunshine”

Before Will could comment further Nico knelt down and Will felt Nico run his tongue from the base of penis to its tip in one fluid motion, like he was licking a lollipop. Will grabbed hold of the sheets and bit his lip to stop from crying out in pleasure.

Nico continued to tease, he didn’t put Will in his mouth right away instead he kissed and licked Will member. Every time Will thought that Nico would take him deeper into his month Nico would pull away and plant gentle kisses on Will’s lower abdomen and thighs.

The anticipation was driving Will equally as crazy as what Nico was actually doing. Will could feel every muscle tensing, feel heat building deep in his stomach- he couldn’t last much longer.

“Nico” Will pleaded “I can’t…..I won’t….please!”

As soon as the word please left Will’s mouth he could feel Nico’s lips form a smirk (what a cocky bastard Will thought absently). The cocky smirk lasted only a second before Nico pulled Will into his mouth. The action was so unexpected and felt so unbelievably amazing that it pushed Will over the edge. “Nico” Will gasped as he grabbed fists full of the sheets and finished into Nico’s mouth. 

Will’s muscles convulsed and the heat and tension in his stomach released. He felt Nico release him before laying down on the bed beside him. Will tried to get a hold of his breathing which was still labored but it was still too hard to focus; Will’s nerve endings still tingled pleasantly. 

“I told you that you were easy” Nico said smugly.

“You did that on purpose” Will argued. When he spoke he sounded like he was panting.

Will could hear the smile in Nico’s voice “Maybe.” He admitted.

“Your mean” Will repeated rolling over on his side to give his boyfriend a gentle slap on the shoulder.

Nico rolled on to his side so that now both boys were laying facing each other, their knees slightly touching, and they had nowhere to look except each other’s eyes. Nico let out a soft sigh “maybe”

The lay there for a while in silence just staring into each other’s eyes. It was Will that looked away first, unable to take the silence anymore. He looked down toward their feet “I’m sorry” he said sincerely “if tonight wasn’t everything you wanted.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Nico asked sounding genuinely confused. Will couldn’t speak, Nico read his silence “Will, I didn’t ask you to stay the night for sex” 

Will braved looking into Nico cocoa eyes which were staring back at him intently. Will only managed a sigh in response even though he could see the concern in Nico’s eyes.

“You said we don’t spend enough time together, that I’m always being pulled away by Percy or Jason. You were right.” This time Nico sighed, and Will remembered the conversation from this morning before Jason had interrupted them while they were…. making up “I though this way we could spend some time together without fear of one of my stupid friends interrupting.”

Again, there was a long moment of silence although this time it was Nico who broke it. A large self-satisfied smile spread across his face “Of course, I’m not complaining” somehow his smile grew bigger “if I had known that’s what you would do in response to an invitation to sleep over I would have asked you months ago.”

“We weren’t dating months ago” Will took his opportunity to tease.

“I still would have asked.” Nico commented, both boys laughed.

“So” Will dared to push the subject “you’re not disappointed?”

Nico sighed “Solace” he leaned in and kissed Will gently on the lips before pulling away “I don’t know if I’m ready for sex” Nico admitted, he was the one now avoiding eye contact “It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, or don’t want to be with you. I just…” he let out a huff “I don’t know if I’m ready…..yet.”

Will felt himself let go of a breath he hadn’t known he was holding “I don’t know if I’m ready yet either.”

“So” Nico paused “are you okay with all the other stuff?” Nico was blushing, how, Will couldn’t understand. He was blushing at the vaguest implications of sexual activity after the very sexual things he had done to Will less than five minutes ago. 

“Yeah I am very okay with all the other stuff” Will was the one that smiled knowingly this time. Nico blushed a deeper shade of red.  
“I brought my laptop and some movies.” Will changed the topic “Do you want to watch bad T.V. and snuggle?”

“Sure” Nico smiled. “We should just put on some clothes first”

“Or we could just stay naked” Will argued thinking about how much fun he could have waking up naked with Nico Di Angelo.

“Um” Nico considered “That would be nice right up until one of my stupid friends barged into the cabin without knocking and found us naked.”

“Your right” Will sighed climbing out of bed finding Nico’s boxer first and tossing them to him while still looking for his own. 

Once both boys had on boxers they cuddled up in in Nico’s bed with Will’s laptop resting across both their laps and watched bad T.V. until the fell asleep.

Nico

Warm – was the first thought that entered Nico’s mind as he started to wake up. It was strange because the Hades cabin could be oppressively cold in the mornings, so why did he feel warm. As he was slowly pulled from the cotton-y nothingness of sleep he realized he wasn’t warm but rather something- no someone- next to him in bed was warm. Will.

Both boys were laying on their side with Nico’s back pressed against Will’s front. Will’s arm was wrapped around Nico’s lower abdomen holding him firmly in place while his fingers traced warm patterns on Nico’s skin. Nico felt Will’s warm breath on his neck in between soft warm kisses placed on his spine, neck, and ear.

“I thought you would never wake up” Will whispered.

“Hum…what time is it?” Nico asked feeling even more groggy than he usually did in the mornings.

“A little past six” Will answered, placing a lingering kiss behind his ear.

“Why in the world are you awake?” Nico exclaimed “and why are you trying to wake me at such an ungodly hour?”

“The sun’s up, so I’m up” Will laughed “And I’m trying to wake you up because I want some company.” Nico could hear the smirk in Will’s voice as he finished that sentence but more importantly he could feel Will’s hand slip under the waist band of his boxers.

“Will, what are you doing?” Nico managed though his breath had already become more shallow and shaky in mere anticipation of Will’s touch.

“What does it feel like am doing?” He teased his hand moving further into Nico’s boxers and wrapped around the base of his penis.

Nico couldn’t withhold the whimper that escaped his lips. “It is too early” Nico protested weakly.

Will started to move his hand up and down along Nico’s member “It doesn’t feel too early.”

Nico shuddered “Don’t flatter yourself” he managed to tease “I’m fifteen, I just wake up that way” Nico groaned before adding “as do you, apparently.” Nico referred both of the boys current state of arousal. 

Will was not discouraged “Well, it would be a shame to waste it.” Will pressed himself more tightly against Nico’s back. This, of course, made Nico even more aware of Will’s erection pressing against him. 

Nico groaned again and began rolling over which forced Will to reluctantly release him. Once Nico was on his back he hooked his thumbs on his waist band of his boxers and pulled them off before tossing them into the inky blackness of the room. Once fully de-clothed Nico rolled on to his other side so he was now facing Will.

Will, of course, was grinning manically at him “Ohhh, full access” Will’s hands then wondered south again but this time Nico slapped his hands way playfully.

“You can’t touch me” Nico teased “unless I can touch you too.”

“Feel free” Will laughed. He leaned in and kissed Nico urgently on the lips, his hands made a second attempt to touch Nico’s erection. Nico again slapped his hand away.

“Take off your boxers.” Nico meant it as a request but it came out more like a demand. Will didn’t seem to mind, he smiled wildly and pulled off his boxers faster than Nico thought was possible.

This time Will returned his hand to Nico’s erection before Nico could prevent it- not that Nico had any intentions of it. Instead, Nico leaned in and kissed Will urgently as Will’s hand worked up and down his length.

Nico ran his hands slowly down Will’s chest and stomach enjoying the feeling of touching Will almost as much as the sensation of what Will was doing to him. Nico let out an involuntary whimper of pleasure. At that point Nico lost what little self-control he had. The way Will was making him feel, Nico needed to make Will feel that way too. Nico wrapped his hand around Will’s thick member and started moving it up and down Will’s substantial length. 

“Gods Nic” Will called out at the motion. Nico loved everything about Will, but he especially loved when he was in the throws of passion. Everything from the flush of his cheeks to his labored breathing to the sound of his voice when he was turned on got Nico going.

Will had increased his efforts causing every nerve in Nico’s body screaming for release. “Will” Nico sighed his boyfriend’s name not trusting himself to say anything else. Knowing at this point anything he would manage would be Italian anyway, Will had him far too excited to remember English. Nico leaned his head on Will’s shoulder as he continued his own efforts to get Will to climax with him.

“Nic” Will cried “Please tell me your close….I….I’m….”

“Will” This time Nico said Will’s name as a plea, somehow trying to convey how good it felt, how much he needed Will to continue, how close he was. Will understood, or at least he seemed to. They both feel silent, the only noise that filled the room was that of their labored breathes. The silence was only broken when both boys cried out as they finished together.

After a quiet moment Will, who was still smiling wildly, leaned over giving Nico a gentle kiss. “I’m going to go clean up.” Will climbed out of bed and tossed a box of tissues to Nico before walking into the bathroom.

Nico gladly took the tissues and used a few to clean himself and a few spots on the bed before disposing of them. Once the task was done, Nico sat up in bed letting the blankets fall. Sitting there he was able to do nothing but go into a cycle panic and self-doubt about everything that just happened. It was unusual, typically his lingering self-doubt didn’t resurface until Will wasn’t around, when Nico was alone.

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was still naked and gods he looked good.

Nico forced himself to look away, looking at Will was distracting. Looking at Will naked made it impossible to think. Will was stunning, with the caramel tan of his skin, the spray of freckles across his cheeks and broad chest, his bright blue eyes and easy smile, even his messy blond hair. Will was more than stunning, he was perfect. 

“Nothing” Nico mumbled looking down at his hands.

“That face is far too serious for someone thinking about nothing.” Will commented as he crossed the room and climbed back into bed. “And it is definitely too serious for someone who just had an orgasm.”

Nico braved a look at Will, who was smirking. That didn’t help, Nico looked away again and sighed. “Will, do you ever think…sometimes….we move…..” Nico groaned and pushed his hands through his hair “I..I move” Nico corrected “too fast?”

Will laughed, it was not the reaction he expected and while Nico loved the sound of Will’s laugh it wasn’t a comforting reaction. “Umm, I kissed you and told you I liked you and you took seven months to kiss me back.” Will reminisced “I don’t think that would be anyone’s definition of fast.”

“I guess” Nico grumbled still looking down at his hands.

“Then again when you did finally kiss me back” Will added “you ended up giving me a hand job the same night, actually within the same hour, which was kind of fast.”

“Ahhh” Nico buried his face in his hands “I still can’t believe I did that.”

“Hey, it took me by surprise too” Will laughed “It was a seriously awesome surprise, and a fantastic hand job!” Nico was positive his whole body was red from blushing. Will nudged him playfully “How can you be so bashful?”

“I don’t know” Nico dropped his hands “I just don’t think sometimes.” He looked toward Will who was watching him with a confused and slightly concerned expression “It’s all your fault” Nico exclaimed “I get flustered around you and it’s like I go into combat mode.” Nico sighed “my brain shuts down and my instincts take over.”

“Your instincts?” Will was looking at Nico with the most ridiculous grin on his face “You have great instincts.” Nico glared at his boyfriend, Will tried to tone down his visible glee “And no, I don’t think you move too fast.” 

Nico glare soften only slightly, still unsure if he found Will’s response comforting. It must have read on his face because Will continued to talk “You surprise me sometimes, like yesterday in the infirmary” Will nudged Nico’s shoulder again as Nico let out a small groan feeling the full body blush return. Nico still couldn’t believe he had done that either “but I like the surprises, you really do have great instincts” Will smiled and Nico knew he was going to regret telling him that “If things were moving too fast I would tell you.”

Will kissed Nico softly on the cheek “Now cuddle me sunshine before I have to go back to my cabin.”

“Don’t call me sunshine” Nico growled but complied, laying back in bed and placing his head on Will’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had far too much fun writing this chapter. I loved giving both Nico and Will a chance to seem confident and a chance to have insecurities.  
> So a few things I want to explain  
> 1- Will takes his role as head of the Apollo cabin way to seriously. He got the position because his brother died in battle and not soon after another war started. - In my head it makes sense and it helped move the story along.
> 
> 2- As Nico explains him being sexually aggressive in the moment is similar to his battle instincts - so in the moment he comes across commending and confident but is self-doubting later. There is lots fanfics out there with Nico being unsure or passive I wanted to do something different.
> 
> *Don't worry if you prefer Will to be the aggressive one- he will have his time.
> 
> 3- I took some liberties with when Will developed a crush on Nico - since I don't know but battle of Manhattan makes sense - It doesn't seems like Nico has been around camp since then and he definitely would have stood out in that battle  
> Hope you enjoy, more to come.


	6. Drew is a Horrible Person and Percy has on Sense of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies - I wanted to post sooner.
> 
> This chapter was initially two chapters and I hated them -or well parts. I thought about just getting rid of both but the parts I liked I didn't want to get rid of so instead I dropped the parts I didn't like and expanded the parts I did. -So sorry no Annabeth or Jason.
> 
> FYI- There is swearing, if you care but it happens maybe once.

Piper

Piper left cabin one much later then she would have liked- which was all Jason’s fault. Now, she didn’t have enough time to shower before she had to start cabin checks which meant she got to visit each cabin smelling like sex- fantastic. At least she had someone to help with cabin checks but, of course, that someone was Drew. Jason had offered to help and then practically fell over when Piper said Drew had already offered. Piper didn’t get why it was such a surprise, cabin checks pretty much gave you a blank check to rummage through the stuff of everyone at camp- Drew lived for that kind of thing.  
When Piper arrived at the Aphrodite cabin it was in perfect working order and her siblings looked like they were about to collapse from the effort of making that way. Everyone except for Drew, who was sitting on her bunk not a single strand of hair out of place, make-up perfectly applied, absently filing her aggressively pink nails.

“Look who is finally gracing us with her presence” Drew drawled “Making the walk of shame later than normal?”

Piper ignored her comment which is how she dealt with Drew most of the time. “I just want to change my clothes and brush my teeth and then we can go.”

Drew waved her off without a word, not that Piper cared, she shut the door to the bathroom without really giving Drew a second thought. 

It took Piper no more than five minutes to brush her teeth, change her clothes, and put her hair in a quick braid. With a clipboard in hand Piper and Drew were out the door.

“We should start with the Apollo cabin” Drew stated with a smirk.

“Sure” Piper agreed although that wasn’t the typical order for cabin checks. “It should be an easy one.”

The thing about doing cabin checks is that after a while you start to know what condition each cabin was going to be in before you get there. The Athena cabin would seem cluttered but clean, Percy would try to hid the mess under the bed or in the closet, The Hephaestus cabin would have new scorch marks on the walls and inventions on the shelves, and the Apollo cabin would be practically sterile. Will must have picked up the habits from working in the infirmary, Piper reasoned, happy that it would be quick check.

When they arrived Drew walked in without knocking before Piper could stop her. “Cabin checks” Drew called out. Piper followed her in and mumbled an apology. 

The cabin was clean and orderly but not as much so as it typically was. The beds were made – but more sloppily then typical. Piper noticed several bows and quivers of arrows hanging off of bedposts or leaning against night stands instead of being mounted on the wall. Various children of Apollo were milling about the cabin or lounging in their bunks- all of them were blond, tan, and athletically built. 

A girl with curly blond hair pulled back in a loose bun and dark blue eyes was sitting on one of the top bunks tossing a tennis ball back and forth with a boy who looked like he spent more time styling his hair then Piper had in her whole life sitting in a bunk opposite her stopped. The stopped their game and looked at Piper and Drew surprised “You’re early.”

“Sorry” Piper replied, although if she was really honest she wasn’t sure if she was sorry for being early or for Drew barging in. Why had she let Drew help again? Piper looked around the cabin she tried to pinpoint what was missing. “Where’s Will?”

The girl and boy- they looked to be older than most of the demigods in the cabin so that made them Kayla and Austin? Well, whoever they were, they exchanged glances- hers was nervous and his was amused. From outside, Piper could have sworn she heard the rustle of bushes and heavy thump- like something being thrown before she got her answer.

“What? Here.” Will proclaimed striding through the door Piper had forgotten to close behind her. “I’m here” he repeated before acknowledging Piper with a smile “Hey Piper” 

Will looked disheveled- not that Will didn’t normally look that way but this was more than usual. Piper had always liked that about Will- the Apollo cabin had a reputation for vanity, similar to the Aphrodite cabin but Will didn’t seem to care much about his appearance. Not that Will wasn’t attractive- objectively, he was- he, unlike most of his siblings, just didn’t try. His hair was always a week overdue for a cut and never styled. He typically wore shorts, a crumpled camp half-blood t-shirt, and flip flops (which he apparently owns a dozen different colors none of which matched orange).

So Will was always sort of disheveled but examining him now Piper couldn’t help but notice that he had taken it to a whole new level- if Piper didn’t know better she would have thought he had been in a fight, except he was smiling. The hair on one side of his head was sticking up slightly, and his t-shirt was beyond rumpled and practically hanging off one shoulder. He was clearly flushed and appeared to be breathing heavily from some exertion. 

“Solace, you look like a mess.” Drew stated. Piper eyed her half-sister who was smiling wickedly and eyeing Will like shark eyeing chum. She wasn’t wrong, Piper thought.

“And hello to you, Drew” Will replied simply. He seemed unbothered by Drew’s rudeness, paying little attention to her as he looked around the room appraising his siblings’ work- or maybe his was just trying to avoid Drew’s predatory stare. 

“Drew” Piper groaned, giving Will an apologetic look.

Drew ignored her and made a show of looking Will up and down “And your sweaty” Drew observed eyeing Will critically.

This time Will seemed uncomfortable under Drew’s scrutiny, he shifted from foot to foot nervously, Drew was right he did look kind of sweaty “I went for a run.” He replied.

“In flip flops?” Drew questioned with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Will was blushing “I…uhhh..I” he stammered.

Drew gave Will a triumphant smirk before pulling the clip board from Piper’s hands and walking past Will further into the cabin checking things off as she went.

“Sorry about Drew” Piper mused “She has personality problems.”

Will laughed nervously, rubbing absently at his neck “I’ve noticed.”

“Everything here seems…” Drew rejoined them by the door “adequate” she said the last word like it was a curse.

“Great, so we’re done here.” Will gestured them toward the door looking hopeful. Piper didn’t take offense, Drew had that effect on people.

“Just one more question, since you seemingly have an answer for everything” Drew smiled her comment practically dripping with sarcasm “Where did you get the hickey?”

Will’s jaw dropped, and his left hand shot up to cover the side of his neck. Piper was equally as shocked, mainly because she hadn’t notice any marks.

“So, Di Angelo is a biter” Drew mused “good to know.” She turned on her heels and started toward the door. At the last moment she stopped and looked   
over her shoulder batting her perfectly painted eyelashes at the surprised room “Oh and Will there is no hickey but your reaction is very telling.”

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” one of Will’s brother’s snickered.

Piper was frozen, she didn’t know what to do or think. After a minute Drew popped back in with a backpack in her hand, it looked like it had been pulled out of the bushes, as there were several twigs and leaves sticking off it “Will, sweetie” Piper heard Will groan “I think this” She held up the backpack before setting it do on the floor “is yours” and then she left again. Piper braved a look toward Will who was burying his face in his hands. Piper could still tell he was blushing- his ears, and neck were red with embarrassment.

“You coming Piper?” Drew called from outside the Apollo cabin.

Piper looked at Will “I am so sorry.” She declared before chasing after Drew.

Piper found her waiting outside not far from the Apollo cabin looking especially pleased with herself. “We should check the Hades cabin next” Drew suggested as if nothing had just happened.

“That was mean!” Piper hissed.

Drew shrugged as if it was nothing “Solace will get over it.”

“Nico will kill you!” Piper pointed out.

“Di Angelo is all bark and very little bite since he started dating Solace” Drew drawled like this was all very boring “and he will have no reason to. I’m not going to start any rumors.”

“Then why?” Piper couldn’t wrap her head around what her half-sister was thinking.

“I was just checking on the status of my bet” she shrugged “I have a hundred dollars on those two waiting another two months before they go all the way.”

“Well, that” Piper pointed toward the Apollo cabin “didn’t prove anything!” Piper was still in shock. Gods, Drew was all the worse things associated with their mother, Piper thought “Except that you’re a bitch!”

“Piper, sweetie, everyone already knows that” Drew mused casually “and I learned everything I needed to know.”

“Oh really?” Piper asked “Then why do you want to go to the Hades cabin next?”

“It never hurts to double check, besides” Drew arched her eyebrow inquisitively “You can’t tell me you don’t want to know?”

“Nico and Will are my friends and I respect their privacy” Piper replied before adding “No, I don’t want to know.” Only the last part was a lie, but as their friend she had better, more respectful ways to find out.

“And just for that little stunt” Piper pointed back at the Apollo cabin “We’re skipping the Hades cabin.”

Percy

Percy had two problems: the first was he woke up too early. It was a nightmare from the pit that woke him. A year later and they still crept up now and then. For the most part they weren’t that bad- they were scary as all Hades- but Annabeth was always with him and that help even if she was just part of the dream. But every once and awhile he would dream of the fall as he reached out for Annabeth, but in his nightmare he never reached her. Those where the worst, and whenever those nightmares hit Percy just couldn’t go back to sleep.

That, of course, lead to his second problem. As head of the Athena Cabin Annabeth insisted that she would be setting a bad example for her younger siblings if she spent every night in Percy’s cabin. So they agreed (read: Annabeth told him and Percy had no choice in the matter) that Annabeth would divide her time and the night before had been an Athena Cabin night. So here Percy was awake early and Annabeth wasn’t even there to talk to.

So after lying in bed for close to an hour trying to convince himself to go back to sleep, he got up and took an especially long shower. After a shower he got dressed and quickly shoved his dirty clothes under his bed before leaving for breakfast. Sure he was leaving before cabin checks but it was Piper’s day she wouldn’t mind (and she would pass him). He just couldn’t stand staying in his cabin any longer.

Of course he was the first one of his friend to arrive so he sat by himself poking at his breakfast. He wasn’t surprised when one of his friends showed up no more than ten minutes later and sat down next to him. What actually surprised Percy was which of his friends slumped down on the bench next to him.

Nico Di Angelo grumbled something that sounded like “morning” before glaring at a cup until it filled with a thick dark looking liquid- coffee maybe.

“You’re usually the last one to show up to breakfast” Percy observed. He glanced over at his younger friend who was practically lying on the table. Nico was not a morning person so he would not be up this early voluntarily. “Nightmares?” Percy asked wondering if Nico was having a problem similar to his.

Nico lifted his head, took a sip of what had to be coffee, and glanced over at Percy “Nah, I just woke up early.”

His answer seemed sincere and Percy noticed that a small smile on the usually gloomy demigod’s face. Percy couldn’t help but remember what the Apollo girl said the day before when he had been talking to Will. Percy smiled “Did you wake up early or did Will wake you up early?”

Nico sat up completely and glared at Percy but he was obviously blushing. “What do you mean, Jackson?”

“Nothing” Percy said “I just heard something about you and Will yesterday when I was in the infirmary and thought you might want to talk about it.”

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, turned scarlet and glared at Percy.

“Why were you in the infirmary” Jason asked as he sat down thus far unnoticed at table one. Both demigods turned on Jason and Percy immediately noticed the ridiculous grin on Jason’s face.

“Glad to see you put that last condom to good use, Grace.” Percy groaned.

“Eww” Nico protested “is that why he smiles like an idiot sometimes?”

“Yup” Percy verified “don’t worry it will fade.”

“Your just jealous because you spent the night alone” Jason commented toward Percy. Percy wondered if Nico had told something that he hadn’t told him.   
“Now why were you in the infirmary yesterday?”

“I had to…get something” Percy answered.

It took Jason a minute but he caught on “Oh, you actually went to get condoms?”

“Eww” Nico exclaimed again “I’m trying to eat here”

“You’re not eating” Percy pointed at Nico’s empty plate “you’re just drinking coffee.”

“I’m sleep deprived!” Nico shouted back.

“And why is that?” Percy asked “Because I have reason to believe a certain son of Apollo had something to do with that.” Percy looked expectantly at Nico,   
who was as red as a tomato.

“Nico” Jason chimmed in sounding concerned. Percy had noticed that ever since the war Jason had been half Nico’s friend and half Nico’s mom. That tone was definitely what Leo had dubbed ‘Mommy Jason Voice’. “You two have only been dating for what? two months?”

Nico actually turned redder- Percy didn’t think that was possible- and sputtered for a minute before he managed to find words. “Will and I aren’t…. I mean we haven’t….” Nico let out a frustrated sigh “had sex”

“Oh” Jason sounded relieved.

“That is not what I heard” Percy pointed out.

Now both Nico and Jason glared at Percy “And what exactly have your heard, Jackson?” Jason asked, now pulling out ‘scary mommy Jason voice’.

“Hey don’t get mad at me” Percy held out his hands in surrender “Just an Apollo girl said that last night was going to be the night.”

Jason turned on Nico who looked panicked and desperate. Nico cursed and muttered in Italian “Ho intenzione di uccidere Kayla!”

“Oh gods” Jason exclaimed.

“Details” Percy requested with glee.

Nico growled and throw his hands up “We haven’t” Nico assured looking at Jason more than Percy, Nico only mumbled out the rest “had sex” Nico was   
impossibly red and couldn’t make eye contact with either of them “Will just stayed the night in my cabin next night.”

“And you didn’t have sex?” Percy blurted out in clear disbelief.

“Percy!” Jason exclaimed in shock.

“Oh what?” Percy argued “How many times has Piper stay over at your cabin and you two haven’t had sex?

“Uhhhh” was the only answer Jason could manage. Percy knew the answer was a big fat zero.

“We didn’t” Nico insisted as both Percy and Jason stared at him expectantly. Nico started glaring at the bottom of his coffee through the black liquid “I’m not saying we didn’t do…other stuff….” Nico mumbled almost inaudibly “but we didn’t have sex.”

“Oh” Jason said gravely, clearly letting the subject drop.

“What other stuff?” Percy asked with genuine curiosity. He completely ignored the two disapproving look he was getting from both Nico and Jason “Details?”

“Details on what?” Will asked smiling curiously as he sat down next to Nico. Instead of sitting properly on the bench he straddled it so he was fully facing Nico. And there was no doubt it was to make Nico the center of Will’s attention, anyone that saw the way Will was looking at Nico would get that. Will leaned over and kissed Nico gently on the cheek. “Good morning sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that.” Nico grumbled but it lacked sincerity.

“You’re so cute when you pretend to be grumpy” Will teased before returning to his origin question. “Again” Will looked around at three uncomfortable looking demigods “Details on what?”

“Nothing.” Both Jason and Nico answered uncomfortably.

“Why do I get this feeling this is one of the awkward situations where the person you were just talking about walks up and now everything is uncomfortable.” Will pointed out but didn’t seemed bothered “So you guys were about me?”

Nico grumbled “no” while Jason spoke insistently “Of course not.” Percy, however, contradicted the other two “Sort of”

Nico and Jason both glared murderously at Percy “What? It was nothing bad!” Percy insistent “I was just trying to get some details out of Nico about your little sleepover last night.”

“Percy!” Jason was looking at him shock.

Will blushed out of control and stuttered not finding actual words. Nico groaned and dropped his head on the table “For the record” Nico could just barely be heard with his head pressed against the table “this is your fault; it was one of your sisters to blabbed.”

“I’m going to kill Kayla” Will stated absently.

“I really don’t see what’s the big deal.” Percy asked genuinely. 

“Boundaries, Percy, boundaries” Jason replied. 

“We are all friends here” Percy noted “Do you want to hear about me and Annabeth?”

“No!” Nico’s head shot up from the table “Gods! Can we please talk about something else?” Nico pleaded “Anything else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had far too much fun writing Drew being a B****.
> 
> So I figure Drew knows Nico and Will spent the night together because camp half-blood isn't that big and with no trouble on the horizon my guess is that the demigods have nothing better to do then talk/gossip- so it's like a slightly more dangerous high school- and we all know Drew is that girl who knows everything about everyone. 
> 
> Percy just has no boundaries- I figure he is just that kind of with all his friends. And poor Nico is the exact opposite.
> 
> I am going to try to have the next chapter posted by the end of the weekend - its a Will/Nico chapter.


	7. Will has a Visit with a God and Nico falls into a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts my official torturing of Will and Nico- Poor Will and Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to all of those who comment and leave kudos. I love the input and the support definitely pushes me to keep writing when I hit a rough patch (read- writers block).
> 
> Since the last chapter went through a lot of last minute changes - this chapter required a lot of adjustments because there were references to things that hadn't happened- I think I caught everything.
> 
> I had far to much fun with this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Will

“Why can’t you keep your mouth shut?” Will hissed at his sister who, again, was throwing paper airplanes at a trash can in the infirmary.

Kayla chuckled “You’re not honestly blaming me for Drew” she spun her chair so that she was facing her older brother (even if he was older by only 33 days). “I don’t even like Drew, I certainly didn’t tell her anything.”

“No one likes Drew!” Will growled “and I’m not blaming you for Drew. I’m blaming you for Percy.”

“Oh gods!” Lou Ellen she sat up on the cot she had been laying on. She wasn’t sick or injured. She had just chased Will down after breakfast demanding to know how “it” went, and when he tried to walk away to avoid the millions of questions she was going to ask, she just followed him. “Percy knows that you and Nic..”

“Spent the night together” Will finished Lou Ellen sentence since he knew whatever she would have said be a lot more crude “Yeah ‘cause Kayla opened her mouth yesterday when Percy was here.”

“Why was Percy in the infirmary yesterday?” Lou Ellen asked. Will didn’t really want to talk about that either.

“Oh, he was here for condoms.” Kayla supplied. Will hadn’t told Kayla why Percy had stopped by, but it had been pretty obvious considering the state of his clothes.

“Oh that is so awkward!” Lou Ellen exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah, it was” Will sighed “Not as awkward as him asking for details about what Nico and I did last night, but yeah it was awkward.”

Both girls squealed excitedly causing Will to reflexively flinch and take a half a step back. Why do girls do that? How do straight guys deal with that? “Why do I tell you two things?” Will asked.

Lou Ellen pointed at Kayla “She’s your sister” she supplied and then pointed to herself “and I’m your best friend.”

“So not to sound like Percy Jackson” Kayla added “but dish! What happened last night?”

“Did you two actually?” Lou Ellen asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Gods” Will groaned before answered “No we….we didn’t…I just stayed the night.”

Seriously, why was he talking with these two about this? He should go talk to Cecil or Austin- guys never want details. Girls always want to hear all the gritty details.

“So you just stayed the night” Lou Ellen clarified.

“With your boyfriend” Kayla added. “Your hot Italian boyfriend”

“Alone” Lou Ellen stressed.

“And nothing sexual happened?” Kayla questioned, the doubt written all over his face. 

Will sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hands “I didn’t say nothing sexual happened, I said we didn’t have sex” he put up his hands to silence the two girls before they could speak “and no I will not give you details.”

Will let out a heavy sigh “I’m going to take a nap.” He stated heading toward the back of the infirmary to found a cot “call me if there is a serious injury.”

“Oh come on!” Lou Ellen called out after him.

“I covered for you last night” Kayla argued “And I didn’t interrupt you two in the closet yesterday until after the happy sex noises ended!”

“And I thank you for that” Will called back as he found a suitable cot and closed the current behind him “and I own you but I’m still not telling you two any details.”

With that Will laid down and was asleep almost immediately. Who could have known it would have been better to stay awake. 

Will typically had pleasant dreams even though he was a demigod. Even though he had lived through and fought in two wars, patched up an uncountable number of demigods, and lost enough patients to know tragedy and still he typically had pleasant dreams. He was lucky that way.

So when his dreams brought him to a cemetery at dusk with a thick fog swirling around him, reminding him of some of Lou Ellen’s scarier tricks with the mist, he knew something was off. He felt disoriented as he looked around for …… something, anything to give him a clue about what was going on. 

Will heard what sounded like someone coughing, not a real cough but rather one of the fake coughs people do to get others attention. Will tried to orient to sound and walk toward it but the fog was thick and made it difficult to move quickly. As he got closer to the sound and the fog finally began to thin Will started to make out a figure. 

The figure turned out to be a man; Mid-forties, with slicked back dark hair, eyes so dark they were practically black, and unnaturally pale skin. He was dressed like a gangster from the 1930’s (or at least what Will’s favorite movies told him gangsters from that period dressed like). He was wear a crisp black three-piece suit with white pinstripes over a long lean frame. Will noted a gold chain hanging from one pocket and figured it was from a pocket watch. The man was leaning on a black cane with a silver emblem Will couldn’t quite make out at the top. There was something about the guy’s face, long with sharp features and pronounced cheekbones, he seemed familiar. Maybe it was Will’s childhood obsession with gangster movies but he thought the guy was kinda attractive, scary, but attractive.

“Your William Solace?” The man asked skeptically.

“Last time I checked” Will responded unsure. The only person that called him William was his mom, it sounded wrong coming from someone else.

The man said nothing, instead silently examining him for a long moment. The man’s stare was intense and intimidating and the longer he went without speaking the more Will felt like he should run. The man squinted and smirked before he spoke “You’re not what I expected.”

That intimidating expression and that smirk Will could recognize that expression anywhere and he felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. That’s why he seemed familiar and probably why Will thought he was attractive, the man remained Will of his son, Will’s boyfriend- Nico. 

“Lord Hades” Will figured he should bow but couldn’t manage to make himself move. He was paralyzed by fear and panic and a million other emotions he couldn’t even manage to name.

The Lord of the Underworld just watched him expectantly. He knew that look too, Nico was the master of that look. It was the ‘Your move, choose wisely’ look and Will knew if the god was anything like his son he would wait forever before speaking. 

“You’re not what I expected either” Will finally blurted out, immediately wishing he had stayed silent. Was that an offensive thing to say? Was Hades going to smite him right then and there.

“Isn’t it?” The god asked, he didn’t seem bothered. Hades looked down at himself briefly before looking back at Will “This is not my typical appearance” he explained simply “I have found when appearing to those who are not my children it is easier to appear as they expect to see me.”

“Oh” Will was deeply embarrassed. That was why Hades reminded Will of Nico because Will couldn’t really completely separate how he thought of the god and how he saw his son. The two were interconnected in Will’s mind. It was probably why he looked like a gangster from the Prohibition era, when Will had first learned Nico was born in the 1930s Will couldn’t help but imagine him rocking that style. This was so embarrassing- it had to be the worst meet the parent in the history of dating. 

“You’re dating my son” The Lord of the Underworld stated.

Reflexively Will stated praying to wake up so he wouldn’t have to have this conversation. Will knew that Nico saw his father more than most demigod children, he even had a room in his father’s palace, but he didn’t know how much the Nico had shared with his father about his personal life. More importantly he didn’t know how much Nico wanted Hades to know.

“Uh, yeah” Will muttered, staring down at Hades wing tip shoes. What choice did he really have? Lying to a god was not a good idea.

“How long?” Hades asked his tone remained neutral.

“About two months” Will answered with the technical truth. There was no reason to volunteer addition information – Like how their first kiss had been over nine months ago, or that they had exchanged letters more than weekly while Will was at school. 

Gangster Hades squinted at him with increased intensity “What are your intentions toward my son child of Apollo?” Will didn’t like the way Hades said his father’s name like a curse word. 

“I” Will was so nervous he stuttered trying to find the right words “I just want Nico to be happy.”

This, apparently was the right thing to say because Hades nodded in approval. Will let out a sigh of relief thinking that maybe meeting Nico’s dad wasn’t that bad. Hades, of course, ruined any hope of that with his next question.

“Are you and my son having sex?” Hades asked.

Will felt himself turn scarlet as he spat and sputtered in response. The Lord Hades glare intensified and Will actually managed to find words- they weren’t the ones he wanted “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Hades said nothing, he just lifted an inquisitive eyebrow and waited expectantly. Will felt completely panicked “No” Will practically cried out he was so freak out. Will took a deep breath and tried to regain some composure “and I don’t think Nico would like you asking me.”

“You’re probably right.” The god smiled, and unlike Nico, who had a lovely smile, the god’s smile was unnerving and cold “But my son doesn’t speak to me of such things.”

‘For a reason’ Will thought but managed to keep his mouth shut.

“You don’t remain me of your father” The god observed after a time. Will didn’t know how to respond even though Hades said it like a complaint Will found it hard to take it that way, so he continued to remain silent. “But still you’re a healer, it is odd” he observed “My son with you.”

Reflexively, Will winced. It wasn’t the first time Will had heard how he and Nico didn’t make sense as a couple. Even before they started dating, before Nico probably knew Will existed and Will had a crazy crush people had been telling him that. He could remember when Nico had left camp after The Battle of Manhattan and his siblings were trying to make him feel better- Austin had given him a reassure nudge saying ‘It’s for the best, you two would have probably make a horrible couple’. It hadn’t been reassuring and Will wouldn’t speak to Austin for a month. Even now, the suggestion that he and Nico shouldn’t be together was a bit of a sore spot for Will.

“It makes perfect sense” Will replied trying to hide his angry at the implication. “As a healer I understand death in a way most people can’t. While it’s often tragic, death is natural, it doesn’t scare me. So Nico doesn’t scare me.”

The god smirked which just made his angry worse, Will wasn’t not typically an angry person he wasn’t experienced at controlling that feeling. “Nico gets my purpose. He understands better than most that while death is never truly preventable you can delay it. You can make people comfortable in their time of dying, if nothing else.”

“And since Nico has a tendency to run off and do stupid things” Will added, he could hear a sharp edge of anger state to creep into his voice. “It’s not a bad thing for him to have a healer around.”

The god continued to remain silent and look amused. That was probably a good thing, it was certainly better than the alternative, but his amusement still pissed Will off. Will didn’t think about the next thing that came out of his mouth, it just popped out “I have to be better than Percy Jackson!” 

That wiped the amusement right off the god’s face, Hades actually looked surprised for a moment. Will waited, sure he was going to be smited but instead Hades laughed – like a really laugh - causing Will to flinch. “It would appear that you are” Hades stated with another hollow smile “I think I will be seeing you again Will Solace.”

Will woke with a start. He stared wildly around the infirmary trying to both get his bearing and look for signs of Hades. He knew the god wasn’t going to be there but he still looked until he was sure Hades wasn’t there. While that was a comfort Will still felt panicked.

Nico

While unbeknownst to Nico, his boyfriend was meeting his father for the first time, Nico was catch in the daughter of Athena’s well weaved trap. Once everyone had arrived at breakfast, Percy finally stopped asking him private question- mainly because Annabeth showed up and made him stop talking. Seemingly out of nowhere Annabeth had asked Nico if he would look over her plans for the Thanatos shrine after breakfast. Nico didn’t really see how he would be much help having never met the God but agreed away.

Now Nico, Annabeth, and Piper were sitting on the floor of the Hades cabin looking over Annabeth’s plans for the shrine. Nico had no idea why Piper was there or why they were doing this inside the Hades cabin. Nico suggested going outside, but Annabeth insisted on staying in the Hades cabin. Piper had backed her up saying something about setting a mood.

“So I was thinking of using black stone, light it with Greek Fire” Annabeth gestured around the room “similar to your cabin.” She looked at one of her sketches critically “maybe add some white or grey accents.”

Nico sighed “What about using marble?” He suggested, hoping to end this “black and white marble, maybe find something with grey notes.”

“Oww” Piper commented “I like that idea.”

Annabeth thought about it more critically “It is certainly a less predictable choice.” She nodded “what about lighting?”

“Death shouldn’t be lit” Nico stated without really thinking “if it really needs to be lit put it somewhere it gets natural light.”

“I hadn’t thought of that” Annabeth noted “but from what Percy has said about meeting Thanatos it sounds fitting.” Annabeth stared at Nico intensely “I knew asking you was a good idea.”

“Uh” Nico squirmed, he still struggled with complaints “thanks?”

“Of course” Annabeth nodded and started collecting her sketches which were laying on the floor “Now we can talk about why we are actually here.”

“What?” Nico meant to ask a question but it came out more like a panicked whimper.

“You and Will” Piper supplied with a cheery expression.

“What?” Nico stammered again looking toward Annabeth “I thought you wanted help with…”

“Yeah, that was a lie” Annabeth stated simply “Although, your input was actually really helpful” She smiled “I’m totally going to use that marble idea.”

Nico stared at the two girls in shock and horror. “We needed an excuse to get you alone so you might talk.” Piper explained.

“Talk about what?” Nico asked. Yes, Nico already knew the answer to that question, Piper had already told him, but he asked again hoping the answer would change. At the very least asking again delayed the girls and gave him time to find an escape route.

“You and Will” Annabeth stated again. 

Nico started contemplating if he could run. Annabeth and Piper were between him and the door but the Hades cabin was always shadowy enough to allow for shadow-travel. Of course, Will still didn’t like when he used his “underworld-y” powers unless absolutely necessary, and even then he still didn’t like it, he just lectured a little less. After how well the night before had gone Nico really didn’t want to do anything to upset Will. Therefore, he was effectively trapped.

“What about Me and Will” Nico asked nervously. This was going to be Percy at breakfast all over again, Nico just knew it.

The two girls looked at each other in silent conversation before Annabeth spoke “You two have been dating for what? Two months now?”

“How are things going?” Piper finished.

Nico looked back and forth between the two girls for a moment. Both watched him expectantly “Things are going fine” he replied. Annabeth’s gazed intensified and Piper sighed. 

“Nico, we get you’re a private person” Piper stated reassuringly, and it made Nico more nervous – would she try to charmspeak him into talking? “but relationships can be complicated and sometimes you are going to need to talk to someone about the good things or the bad things that happen. It’s healthy.”

“And we understand” Annabeth continued, and Nico got the impression that the two had planned this speech “not wanting to discuss that sort of stuff with Percy, or Jason.”

“Because Jason can be overprotective” Piper explained.

“And Percy can be emotionally oblivious” Annabeth added.

“And with Reyna and Hazel in New Rome on the other side of the country” Piper added with a shrug “We want you to know you have friends here, at camp Half-Blood, that you can talk to about that sort of stuff.”

“Okay” Nico stated still not feeling completely comfortable but he did appreciate the sentiment.

“So” Annabeth looked at him expectantly “You and Will?”

“How are things going?” Piper repeated.

Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering “Great, things are great.” Nico felt himself smile involuntarily- things really were great, and it actually felt nice to say it out loud to other people. When he opened his eyes both girls were smiling back at him.

“I knew it” Piper declared “You two always look so happy together.”

“And you seem to spend so much time together.” Annabeth added.

“Uh yeah” Nico felt his smile falter a bit “I guess we do” Nico tried not to but he couldn’t help but remember what Will had said the morning before- about his friends always interrupting their time together, and then Jason busted in, effectively proving Will’s point. Of course, last night had been great but Nico doubted it was enough “I mean, I try.”

Both girls gave him a concerned look, it was Piper that spoke “Is something wrong.”

“No” Nico sighed “Not really, it’s a fixed problem” that is if last night had fixed it “It’s just Will kinda feels like…” Why is this so hard to talk about, Nico wondered. 

“Well, he said that I’m always being pulled away by Percy of Jason.”

“Oh” both girls hummed simultaneously.

“Well that makes sense” Annabeth added “it can’t be easy for Will. You being friends with Percy knowing that you used to have a crush on him.” 

“But I don’t feel that way about Percy now” Nico huffed. 

“Still, you have a complicated history with Percy, and you two spend a lot of time together.” Annabeth noted.

“Actually, you have a long complicated history with all of your friends” Piper pointed out “Everything we all went through together fighting against Gaea, that has to be intimidating for Will.”

“I never really thought of it that way” Nico was surprised he hadn’t, Piper made a good point.

“You know what might help” Annabeth stated thoughtfully “All you guys should do something together, without us girls around. Hang out like a bunch of guys instead of couples.”

“No” Piper jumped in “Will needs to hang out with Percy and Jason without us” – she pointed to the three of them “around.”

“Uh” Nico actually thought that was a good idea but knew it would never actually happen. Will was just so different then Percy and Jason they just wouldn’t naturally end up socializing. “that’s never going to happen.”

Annabeth and Piper looked at one another for a moment and had another silent conversation, Nico was starting to find how they did that unsettling “Leave that to us” Annabeth stated.

“What?” Nico asked uncomfortable with Annabeth’s matter-of-fact tone “Are you going to force Percy and Jason to hang out with Will?”

“No” Piper laughed and waved her hand like that was a silly idea “We are going to suggest they hang out with Will in such a way that they actually think it is their idea.” 

“How are you going to do that?” Nico asked genuinely curious “Charmspeak?”

Piper laughed again “That won’t be necessary.”

Annabeth smiled “Don’t worry we’ve got it covered. If it weren’t for us convincing Percy and Jason to do things and letting them think they actually came up with the plan those two would have died a hundred times by now.”

“At least” Piper agreed.

Nico wanted to question it further but then thought better of it. The two girls had managed to trick him into talking about his personal life, if they said they had this handled he was going to trust them. Also, he had a feeling he didn’t want to know the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hades trying to be an involved dad - and poor Will
> 
> I know Will is described as being laid back- but I have to imagine there is a fighter in there too- So that's why he gets a bit angry with Hades, cause honestly if he is going to fight for anything it is going to be Nico.
> 
> And you know Will earned some points with Hades by saying he said he had to be better then Percy.
> 
> Nico will eventually start talking to Jason and Percy about his relationship but the way I figure the girls won't come on so strong (unlike Percy who's like 'dude, did you get laid?') so he is more likely to open up to them first.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed- I'm hoping to post then next chapter around middle of the week.


	8. Piper Goes Shopping and Jason has a bonding Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Annabeth drag Nico shopping with them. While their away Jason and Percy try to get to know Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all- As always - Thank you for all the comments and kudos - they make my day!
> 
> Second - I apologize but this chapter is long- like seriously long. I thought of taking stuff out or posting it as two chapters but I just didn't (the next chapter is going to be short
> 
> For all the girls that fantasized about having a gay friend to take shopping the first half of this chapter is for you.
> 
> As always enjoy

Piper-

Annabeth pointed out that it would be difficult to get Jason, Percy, and Will to hang out together if their significant others were around. Piper was the one to come up with the perfect solution -Annabeth and Piper had a shopping trip to the city planned in the next couple of days, so they invited Nico along to set the stage. Of course, Nico had taken some convincing and Piper may have had to use some minor charmspeak to get him to stop arguing (you can only hear the phrase ‘but my clothes are fine’ so many times). Will on the other hand was all onboard for Nico joining them when Piper brought it up at lunch- he even made a request – make Nico buy something with color, nothing crazy, maybe some grey or red.

Honestly, getting Jason and Percy to “magically” come up with the idea to try to hang out with Will without Nico around was far easier. By the time the three got in the car to head into the city after breakfast Jason, Percy, and Will had plans to scoot out sites for a few shrines Jason and Annabeth had been working on and hang out, as Percy said, “like bro’s”. Gods, Piper sometimes thought Jason and Percy’s IQs dropped at least ten points when they were around each other. 

Once they were in the city the three demigods stopped at the nearest coffee shop (which decreased Nico’s whining substantially) and after that they hit the shops. Nico actually bought some clothes but still, Piper and Annabeth couldn’t get him to buy any colors, but they did find him a new leather jacket. It was more simple then the aviator jacket that he lost the year before but it fit much better.

Annabeth managed to buy a few books even though they never went into a book store and a few plan t-shirts. Piper, on the other hand, felt like she had bought out half the stores in New York City. It wasn’t all for her, if you tell the children of Aphrodite that you are going shopping they all have requests. Piper tried to fulfill the reasonable ones like Lacy’s mascara and Mitchell’s high end men’s fashion magazines, but Drew would not get her designer shoes.

“Alright” Nico stated as they walked out of a Banana Republic “We are done now, right?” He questioned looking from Annabeth to Piper “We can go back to camp?”

“Soon” Piper smiled “I just want to stop at one more store.” Nico looked crestfallen “It’s not far, just around this corner.”

“Oh” Annabeth must have caught on “I didn’t think we would…”

“Why not” Piper shrugged as they walked “Nico doesn’t mind” Piper saw Nico make a face but she chose to ignore it. She shot Annabeth a wicked smile “And Percy would be so disappointed.”

Annabeth laughed blushing slightly “Well, that’s true.”

“What are you two talking about?” Nico asked nervously. Piper had to fight back a laugh as the son of Hades eyes dart back and forth looking for the best escape routes.

“Oh nothing” Piper waved a hand dismissively. She stopped in front of their next destination “And here we are”

“No” Nico declared looking in horror at the brightly colored front of the Victoria’s Secrets store “I am not going in there!”

“Oh you’ll be fine” Piper dismissed.

“We will be quick” Annabeth added.

“Absolutely not” Nico replied “I’ll wait outside”

“Nope” Piper stated happily “We can’t talk if your outside, you’re coming in.”

With that Piper and Annabeth walked into the store with Nico right behind them. He was halfway through the door before he called out in protest, he must have realized she had used her Charmspeak. “Piper!”

“I know” Piper looked up from the items she was rummaging through “that was low handed of me.” She shrugged “but you’re in the store now, so you might as well stay.” 

Nico looked like he was going to argue but Annabeth interrupted holding up a black and green sports bra “What about this?”

Piper considered it briefly before replying “I think it looks like an expensive version of all the bras you already own.”

Annabeth sighed “Your right” she moved further into the store.

Piper looked at Nico who was blushing and looking uncomfortable. She smirked to herself even though it was mean “If you want things to go faster, you could help us shop.”

“No” he stated.

“Oh come on” Piper smiled sincerely “I bet under that monochromatic wardrobe you have great taste.”

Nico glared at her “Oh yes, I’m gay so I must have good taste in clothes.” He hissed.

“Of course,” Piper teased “Why do you think we invited you?”

“So you could ask me extremely personal questions about Will” Nico responded with a deadpan tone.

“Damn” Annabeth exclaimed as she approached “You’re on to us.” She smiled at him cheerfully before turning to Piper and holding up a white bra “What about this?” she asked the other girl’s opinion.

“It’s cute” Piper replied before holding up a set she had found while she was talking to Nico. It was a light pink bra “What do you think of this?”

“I like it” Annabeth replied.

Piper turned on Nico still holding up the bra “What do you think?”

Annabeth and Piper both looked a Nico expectantly. Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He waved his hands at the two girls “Switch” he stated.

“Huh?” Piper questioned.

“I think” Nico stated “that you and you should switch. You” he pointed at Piper “take the white one, and you” he pointed at Annabeth “take the pink one.”

“Why?” Annabeth asked critically.

“Because of your skin tones.” Nico said like that explained everything.

Piper looked at the bra Annabeth was holding and then the one she was holding “You may be right.” She smiled at Nico “I told you that you had good tastes.”

“Great” Nico smiled a non-smile “We can go now, right?”

“Sure” Piper smiled “Right after we try stuff on.” Nico groaned but reluctantly followed the girls to the dressing room. Piper and Annabeth shared a dressing room and left Nico standing outside watching their shopping bags.

Annabeth and Piper quickly disrobed and put on their potential purchases. The examined themselves in the mirrors and then each other. “I don’t know” Annabeth sounded unsure.

“We need a second opinion” Piper stated before leaning her head out of the dressing room curtain. She scanned the hallway looking for Nico and found him quickly standing in the doorway of the dressing room area looking more uncomfortable then when they had left him.

“Psst” Piper hissed to get his attention “Nico”

Nico oriented easily to the sound of Piper’s voice “What?” He hissed back.

“We need your opinion” Piper stated. When Nico made no attempt to move closer Piper pushed her hand through the curtain and made a come here gesture.

“Piper” Nico protested “I am not coming into the girl’s dressing room!”

“Why not?” Piper questioned.

“Because it’s the girl’s dressing room!” He insisted clearly blushing at the simple suggestion.

“And?” Piper continued “Your gay, it’s fine so come on!” Again, Piper made a come here gesture.

Nico sputtered and blushed harder “No!”

Piper let out an aggravated sigh and started looking around for a nearby employee. Luckily one was nearby sorting through the items people had tried on but hadn’t bought. “Excuse me?” Piper called out to get the women’s attention.

“Can I help you?” The employee asked looking up from her work.

“Yeah” Piper smiled “See that guy there” Piper pointed at Nico who was glaring at her intensely “he’s our gay, and we need his opinion so can you tell him it’s okay to come back here?”

“Piper!” Nico exclaimed.

The employee snickered “Wouldn’t even be the first time today” she shrugged “go for it.”

Nico groaned but actually came back into the dressing room. “Piper I can’t believe….” Nico began to protest as he quickly pushed through the curtain. He stopped talking when he turned around and looked at Annabeth and Piper, blushed scarlet and then stared up at the ceiling “Your both topless.”

“Of course” Annabeth stated factually “We are trying on bras. We wouldn’t be able to get your opinion if we had tops on over the bras.”

Nico continued to stare at the ceiling “I’m never doing this again” he sighed more to himself then to either of the girls.

“Yes you are” Piper stated plainly before looking at Annabeth “And that looks great on you, Percy is going to love it!”

“Oh gods!” Nico groaned.

“You think?” Annabeth asked ignoring Nico’s discomfort.

“Hey,” Piper insisted “I was right last time.”

“True” Annabeth agreed with a smile.

“I don’t need to be here for this conversation” Nico mumbled before going to leave.

Annabeth catch him by the arm before he could escape “Sorry, we’ll stop” Annabeth said sympathetically, she only released Nico when it was clear he wasn’t going to bolt. Annabeth turned so her back was to Nico “I’m going to take this bra off now so if that makes you uncomfortable you may want to go back to staring at the ceiling.”

Nico sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Annabeth began to disrobe and get back into her regular clothes.

“So” Annabeth probed “Will stayed the night in your cabin the other night?”

Surprisingly, Nico didn’t put up as much of a fight as the two girls had expected. To be honest, it was a little disappointing, Piper and Annabeth had put so much time planning how they would get information out of the son of Hades. Nico sighed with defeat “Who told you?”

“Percy, and Drew kind of” Piper supplied.

“That’s not important” Annabeth noted before getting to the really important question “Did you two have sex?”

Nico sighed again. He looked like he had answered this question too many times before “No”

“Oh” Piper gave it thought “So how far did you two get?”

Nico remained silent so Annabeth better phrased the question “How many articles of clothing remained on your bodies?” Annabeth asked pulling her shirt over her head.

“Ummm” Nico shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably for a moment before mumbling “none.”

Annabeth turned around so fast Piper almost got whiplash from watching “Seriously!?!”

When Piper and Annabeth had exchanged theories on exactly what had happened that night between Nico and Will, Annabeth had been positive that the couple was taking it slow. ‘They probably just made out’ Annabeth had insisted. Piper on the other hand had the feel that the two boys may have been low-key in public but were anything but in private.

“That is so exciting!” Piper exclaimed, as she quickly got dressed “So are we talking just hand stuff or did things get further than that?”

“Oh Gods!” Nico exclaimed “I’m so not answering that!”

Piper and Annabeth exchanged knowing glances. Piper smirked “Yeah, that means things went farther than hand stuff.” Nico groaned but didn’t deny it.

“Did he stay at your place since?” Annabeth asked curiosity winning out of her surprise.

“No” Nico replied more harshly than Piper would have expected.

“Why?” Annabeth asked concerned “Did something happen?”

“Kind of” Nico sighed before twisting his neck slightly as a sign of physical discomfort “Can I look down now?”

“Yeah,” Piper laughed, Nico could be adorable “we’re both dressed.”

Nico lowered his head and twisted it back and forth a bit to work out the kinks “So can we leave now?” Nico requested hopefully.

“Sure” Annabeth gestured toward the curtain “we just need to pay”

The three demigods exited the dressing room and headed to the register. As they waited in line they continued to talk. Piper was the one that probed the awkward topic “So did something happen that night, is that the problem?”

“No” Nico sighed “that night was great,” Nico smiled absently, it was an actual smile- Piper rarely saw him do that- it really must have been a great night “it was what happened the next day that is the problem.”

“What happened the next day?” Annabeth inquired.

“My dad…ahhh….visited him.” Nico admitted. His shoulders sank, and he looked defeated.

“What?!?” both girls exclaimed at once drawing the attention of several customers and a few employees. Nico groaned at the unwanted attention.

Once the outsiders went back to their own business Annabeth hissed “What did Hades said to him?”

“He asked a bunch of questions about our relationship, I don’t know. Will won’t tell me exactly what happened.” Nico explained “Except now Will is completely…..”

“Freaked out” Piper supplied.

“Yeah, he thinks Hades knows he spent the night in my cabin.” Nico explained. “He won’t come near my cabin.”

“Oh” Annabeth thought “Have you talked to your dad?”

“Can’t without” Nico paused and looked around as Piper paid “doing something Will would not approve of.”

Piper nodded with understanding. She knew he was talking about shadow-travel; Will had been very vocal about his feelings regarding Nico shadow-traveling. “Well, then you’re just going to have to wait it out” Piper supplied “be understanding and wait until Will feels comfortable.” 

Nico sighed, that was clearly not what he had wanted to hear.

Jason

After Nico and the girls left for the city Jason, Percy, and Will went trudging around the camp grounds to scout potential shrine sites that Annabeth had marked off. 

“Why” Percy moaned “are we not dragging Leo along on this adventure?”

“Because” Jason looked up from the map Annabeth had given him with all the potential sites marked off. Jason corrected his course “he and Calypso were working on one of Leo’s inventions in Bunker 9.”

“Sure” Percy exclaimed skeptically “their working on one of Leo’s inventions alright, and I’m pretty sure I know which one.”

“Why do you assume” Jason stopped and looked around at Annabeth’s first potential shrine site “that whenever a couple is alone together they are having sex?”

“’Cause it’s true” Percy answered.

“Projection” Will mumbled. It was the first thing he had said since they headed out to scout sites. 

“Huh?” Percy questioned.

“Projection” Will restated, this time a little louder “It’s a psychological term, meaning a person assumes things about others thoughts or behaviors based on their own thoughts or behaviors.” Will explained before adding “My mom teaches high school English and Psychology.”

“So are you saying” Jason clarified “that Percy assumes that other couples are having sex every time they’re alone because that is what he and Annabeth do?”

“Ah” Will shrugged “Yeah, that was what I was saying.”

“That actually makes sense.” Percy stated.

Jason laughed “Well, Will I can tell you that you have Percy and Annabeth pegged pretty perfectly” Jason squinted at the empty bit of hillside Annabeth had directed them to first for the Thanatos shrine “So what do we think of potential shrine site A?”

“Looks good” Percy stated without even looking.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Will asked more thoughtful.

“Hmm” Jason looked down at Annabeth’s specification “A marble structure about 10 feet tall and no more than 5 feet wide, but it needs natural light.”

“This won’t work” Will stated before pointing to a clump of trees “those trees will seriously obstruct moonlight about three-fourths of the year.”

Jason looked at Will slack jawed and suspected Percy was doing the same. Will shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal “My dad’s Apollo, I can naturally sense the path of the sun. From there it isn’t hard to predict the path of the moon.”

“Alright” Jason noted “I guess we’re on to site number B then.”

Percy groaned “And how many potential sites did Annabeth flag?”

“Twelve” Jason answered “and they are pretty spread out around the camp.”

“On to site B then” Will mumbled. 

“So, ah, Will” Jason struggled to think of things to say to the camp’s head healer as they made their way. Sure, they’ve spoke before but it was rare and mainly revolved around Nico. “What’s it like working in the infirmary?”

“It has its ups and its downs” Will answered happily but without much thought.

“Dudes” Percy laughed “I don’t know which was more lame that question or that answer.” Jason glared at Percy- Why hadn’t he duck taped shut the son of Poseidon’s mouth? Percy just shrugged at Jason before addressing Will “I’ve got a way better question. How in Poseidon’s underpants did you get Nico Di Angelo to stay in the infirmary for three days?” 

Percy was right that was a better question. Jason couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory “The infamous infirmary stay! The opening ceremony to the ridiculous and argumentative flirting phase of you and Nico’s relationship.” Jason could picture Nico laying on one of the cots in the infirmary, pouting with his arms across his chest, glaring that anyone who dared to walk by his bed, complaining about ‘Will -Fricking- Solace’ every time Jason stopped by. “How did you manage that?”

“You know; it wasn’t as hard as you would think.” Will laughed sincerely.

“But seriously, was it just scary glaring and passive-aggressive comments the whole time?” Jason asked with a laugh.

“At first” Will acknowledged with a smirk.

“You two remind me of Annabeth and me when we first meet.” Percy stated “Do you know what the first thing she every said to me was?” he asked but didn’t wait for either of the other demigods to answer “’You drool’” 

Alright that was funny, and it sounded exactly like something Annabeth would say. Jason couldn’t help but laugh, neither could Will. “Well it’s not romantic” Jason was still trying to choke back laughter “but it’s certainly memorable.”

“And I thought the first thing Nico said to me was bad” Will managed although he was still laughing.

“It was about your hair, right?” Jason asked, trying to remember the story Nico had told him a little less than a year ago when Jason had visited him in the infirmary “or was it your clothes?”

“No, he said ‘Your hands are kinda sweaty’” Will answered still smiling. 

Jason gave him a confused look because that didn’t match up with what Nico had told him. Will noticed and his expression changed slightly, he looked more serious and maybe a bit sad “It was B.B.D., I don’t think Nic really remembers.” Will explained. 

“B.B.D.?” Jason asked.

“Before Bianca Died” Will answered any sign of laughter gone “When Nico first came to camp, before he found out who his dad was and…..everything.”

“Wow” Percy exclaimed looking genuinely surprised “You two met back then?” He gave a sideways glance at Jason “Nico was a totally different kid. I swear you wouldn’t recognize him.”

Will was rubbing at the back of his neck nervously as he talked “Yeah, well I don’t know about that but it was my first year at camp and I actually stayed for the winter” Will looked down at his shoes “he showed up at camp in my dad’s chariot, and I thought he was seriously cute” Will let out a nervous laugh “My half-brother, Michael was a great guy, unless you told him you liked someone then you would’ve sworn he was a son of Aphrodite.” Will shrugged and looked up “So when Nico ended up in the infirmary Michael made sure I was the one that checked on him” Will let out another little laugh “I was so nervous I walked into a portable exam table and almost knocked it over, and when I was checking his pulse Nico gave me this serious look and said ‘your hands are kinda sweaty’” Will shrugged “He wasn’t wrong.”

This time Percy started laughing so hard he was crying, Jason wasn’t sure what to do until Will stared laughing too and the he couldn’t hold back. Will only barely managed to speak through fits of laughter “Honestly, I’m kinda glad he doesn’t remember I was super awkward back then.” 

“Hey, your secret is safe with us.” Jason spoke when he finally stopped laughing enough to breath.

“Yeah” Percy agreed still laughing “Bros before h…ah…well other bros, I guess.”

Jason and Will laughed at Percy as they all started toward the next potential shrine site. Percy joined in only after he got both Jason and Will to agree to never tell Nico he had almost referred to him as a ‘ho’.

Piper was right it was a really good idea for them to get to know Will, Jason thought as they neared site B. That’s when out of nowhere Percy asked the a shockingly awkward question. Seriously, why hadn’t Jason tapped his mouth shut?

“So now that we are all bros” Percy asked with a serious look “how exactly would I know if I were bi?” Percy asked out of nowhere. 

Jason groaned and turned to stare at Percy. “Why?” Jason asked.

Percy shrugged not seeming at all uncomfortable with the topic “Apparently half the camp has bets on me being bi, and that includes my girlfriend.” Percy looked Jason “I just figured your bi, and you” he looked toward Will “were one of the bet holders so…”

“Oh no” Will interrupted holding his hands up in defense although he appeared to be holding back a laugh “I bet that Jason would come out before you, not that you were bi” Will defended

“Wait” Jason exclaimed “Why did you think I was bi?”

“Uhh” Will rubbed the back of his neck “I don’t know, your dad’s Zeus, he pretty much sleeps with anything that stays still long enough, and there was the whole thing with Zeus and Ganymede” Will sighed “And I don’t know, you have a general vibe.”

Percy chuckled “If it makes you feel better bro I don’t get a vibe from you.”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better?” Jason asked “You can’t even tell if you’re bi.”

Jason heard a small laugh from Will but otherwise the son of Apollo stayed silent. Percy didn’t take offense “You make a solid point” he agreed “Which is why I’m asking, how would I tell?”

Will answered “Well, the obvious answer would be to ask if you have ever been attracted to another guy.”

“How do you mean ‘attracted’?” Percy asked. “I mean, I can recognize when another dude’s good-looking? Is that what we’re talking about?”

“Jackson” Jason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose pushing up his glasses “how does Annabeth put up with you?”

“What?” Percy asked sincerely, still smirking.

“I have an idea” Will stated with a smirk “but it involves a trip to the infirmary.” 

Jason and Percy agreed and when they arrived at the infirmary, they found it empty except for one of Will’s brothers sitting at the front desk. Like all the Apollo kids the one behind the desk was tan with blond hair and blue eyes. That being said, it wasn’t hard to tell Will and his brother apart, the brother’s blond hair was shorter and perfectly styled to look messy but wasn’t, his eyes were a darker shade of blue and his tan was deeper.

“Hey Austin” Will greeted happily. 

“Will” Austin replied clearly surprised by his brother’s appearance, he closed the laptop the was resting in his lap and set it on the desk “What’s up?”

“Nothing much” Will stated and then pointed the laptop Austin had discarded. “I need to borrow your laptop.”

“Dude no” Austin denied with all seriousness “I just got dumped; this show is part of my grieving process, I need it.”

“You hit on everything that moves” Will stated with little sympathy “I’m shocked she didn’t dump you sooner”

“I’m a son of Apollo” Austin defended with a shrug and a self-satisfied look “Flirting is in my nature; I can’t help it.”

“I don’t do that.” Will argued plainly.

“Yeah, well you have a one track mind” Austin waved off Will’s argument like it was meaningless “and it has been stuck on Nico Di Angelo since you were 13.”

“I’m taking this” Will stated ignoring Austin’s comment and grabbing the laptop off of the desk “You’re not supposed to be watch T.V. when your  
supervising the infirmary anyway.”

“You’re not supposed to have sex in the infirmary storage closet either” Austin rebutted. “That didn’t stop you.”

“I did not have sex in the storage closet.” Will sputtered as he blushed.

“That’s not what Kayla said” Austin retorted.

“I wouldn’t listen to Kayla” Will practically growled before turning and heading for the door laptop still in hand. “she is going to be speaking in nothing but rhyming couplets for the next month!” Will called out over his shoulder as he walked through the infirmary threshold.

Once they were several paces from the infirmary door Will turned back to Percy and Jason who were following his lead “So cabin one or cabin four?”

“Uhh” Percy couldn’t hide his amused grin “did you and Nico..”

“No” Will blushed. “So who’s cabin are we going to because Apollo cabin is out.”

Percy went to say something but Jason cut him off before he could “We can go to cabin one.” Jason offered.

“Great” Will smiled “Lead the way.”

When they got to cabin one less than a minute later the three demigods settled on the floor the laptop set in front of them. “Alright Percy” Will quickly started the computer and worked to call up what he was looking for while he talked. “This is the closest thing I know of to a gay test.” He shrugged “it’s not 100% but if your capable of being into guys this is the best way I know to tell, so watch” Will dramatically hit the spacebar starting a show. The show was actually pretty interesting but it was the actors that played the two main characters that really caught Jason’s attention- they were beyond hot.

About ten minutes in Percy broke the silence “So, Dean’s really hot” He was referring to one of the characters in the show.

“That seems like an understatement” Jason agreed.

“So, when you say he is hot?” Will probed.

“I mean he’s hot” Percy stated “like I would totally hit that”

“Percy” Jason couldn’t help but smirk “I think your bi”

“Yeah, I figured that out like five minutes ago” Percy agreed “but thanks for the confirmation.”

“Percy” Jason probed “how angry will Annabeth be if instead of checking all the potential shrine sites, we hang out and watch T.V. until dinner.”

Percy thought about it for a moment “She’ll be pretty pissed” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal “I’ll deal with it” then he smiled “I’ll just tell her we were bonding with Will, that’s what she wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra credit to those who can figure out what show the boys were watching- Had to bring in another of my fandoms.
> 
> Of course Percy's bi- silly boy!- I may need to write this chapter again at some point from Will's point of view because I can just hear him thinking that Percy is worse then the Apollo kids about boundaries.
> 
> I had too much fun writing this chapter - which you can tell from the length- but since this is longer it may take me longer to post the next chapter- Probably won't be up til the end of the weekend/start of the next week.
> 
> Currently tiring to write the game of capture the flag (Percy vs. Jason) and I'm getting a little stuck- so if you have any thoughts let me know!


	9. Percy gets outed and Annabeth puts on a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As allows comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> So this chapter is much shorter then the last. It's also very fluffy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy

Percy, Jason, and Will were late for dinner so they could finish the first season of the show. Once they had Percy and Jason headed to the dining pavilion while Will made a quick run to the Apollo cabin to return Austin’s laptop.

On their way to the pavilion Percy could help but point out “So Will’s brother Austin has a thing for you.”

“Uhh yeah” Jason replied “That’s what Will said the other day.”

“So what do you think?” Percy asked.

“He’s kind of hot” Jason replied, blushing slightly and rubbing at his neck absently “honestly, I didn’t really remember which Apollo kid was Austin when Will mentioned it the other day.” Jason shrugged “but yeah, he’s definitely hot.”

“He doesn’t really look like Will” Percy observed.

“Yeah, I’m glad for that” Jason let out a nervous laugh. “How weird would it be if I thought a guy that looked just like one of my best friend’s boyfriends was hot.” 

“Man, that would be seriously weird” Percy agreed. 

Annabeth, Piper, and Nico were already sitting at table one. Leo and Calypso had also ventured out of bunker 9 and joined their friends. Everyone was chatting happily as they slowly worked on their meals except for Nico who was neither talking or eating.

“Hey, your back!” Percy exclaimed taking his usual seat next to Annabeth.

“How was shopping?” Jason asked sitting next to Piper.

“Fun” Piper answered.

“I found this great book on Early American architecture.” Annabeth added excitedly.

“Of course you did” Percy smiled at Annabeth, she could find a book anywhere.

“Seriously though Nico” Jason turned to the son of Hades who was sitting quietly at the end of the table “how was the shopping with these two?” he gestured to Annabeth and Piper

“I’m never doing that again” Nico stated plainly which elicited cries of protest from both of the girls. Nico ignored them and changed the subject “Where’s Will, I thought he was with you two.”

“He was” Percy answered “he had to drop something off at his cabin before dinner.”

“So how did it go today?” Piper asked looking between Jason and Percy.

“Did you pick a spot for Thanatos’ shrine?” Annabeth added although Piper was talking about something different.

Percy and Jason exchanged glances, and Percy noticed that Jason wasn’t jumping at the chance to answer that question. “No” Percy shrugged “not exactly” Annabeth squinted and her grey eyes becoming stormy 

“We started to” Percy explained “we checked out the first site but then something came up.”

“What came up?” Annabeth asked seriously.

Percy really hadn’t thought this far ahead. Of course, Annabeth would want to know what came up “Uh, something medical.” That made sense, right? Percy wondered, they were hanging out with Will, and Will was a doctor- sort of.

“Hey your back!” Will exclaimed as he jogged up to the table “Sorry I’m late” He commented as he sat down in his typical spot. As usual he straddled the bench so he was facing Nico “I missed you” Will smiled as the younger demigod grumbled weakly and blushed. 

Will smiled brightly at Nico’s reaction and took the opportunity to silently push food on to Nico’s plate and look around the table “So what have I missed?”

“Nothing” Jason answered “just Percy trying to blame you for our great shrine failure”

“Not cool man!” Percy exclaimed looking at Jason, then he turned toward Will “I never blamed you, I said there was a medical thing.”

“Oh” Will nodded before leaning on the table so he could look down at Annabeth “by medical thing Percy means he’s bi, and we spent most of the day watching a T.V. show with hot guys in it.” 

“Dude, not cool!” Percy exclaimed again this time in Will’s direction although he wasn’t really mad “What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?”

“I’m not a doctor” Will noted plainly “and Annabeth is scary, I’d prefer to not be on her bad side.” Jason snickered while Piper and Annabeth straight out laughed. 

“What? Are all my friends gay?” Leo asked good-naturally.

“No” Jason replied “Just Will and Nico. Percy and I are bi.”

“If it makes you feel better” Percy added “I’m pretty sure you still have Frank.”

“Great, I’ve got the sometimes elephant and Annabeth and Piper” Leo joked “the rest of my friends are either batting for the other team or batting for both.”

“Ah, sorry Leo” Piper reached across the table and patted Leo’s hand sympathetically “but you’ve just got Frank.”

“Oh and maybe Hazel” Annabeth added.

Percy eyes shot wildly from Annabeth to Piper and back again. He noticed Jason doing the same thing.

“I like your friends” Will stated cheerfully more to Nico then the rest of the table “I make so much money off of them.”

“Kayla and Lou Ellen again?” Nico asked as he picked at the pizza Will had placed on his plate.

“Nah, Austin and Cecil.” Will corrected.

Meanwhile, Jason managed to speak before Percy although it just barely qualified as speech “What?..When?…How…?”

“How long have you…..” Percy stated slightly more coherently. He was pretty impressed with himself, he had almost managed a whole sentence.

“Oh Seaweed Brain” Annabeth gave him a quick peck on the cheek before looking at him with pity “it different for girls.”

“Yeah, it’s less of a major life realization and more of a thing you just know” Piper agreed.

“Woo, woo, woo” Leo was grinning devilishly “Have either of you ever had a crush on a girl.”

Annabeth turned her intense gaze on Leo “You didn’t ask Jason or Percy that?”

“’Cause I don’t care” Leo replied honestly.

“And if the answer was yes” Piper asked while both she and Annabeth stared at Leo.

“Seriously” Jason exclaimed.

“Who?” Percy asked excitedly.

“Ahhh…” Annabeth blushed slightly “Thalia”

“My sister?” Jason asked surprised.

Annabeth waved him off like it was nothing “That was years ago.”

“You know who is kinda cute?” Piper asked excitedly. The question clearly directed at Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded seriously before replying plainly “Reyna”

“Yes!” Piper squealed excitedly.

“Hold on” Jason held up his hands and Percy wasn’t sure if he was surrendering or gesturing for them to stop, probably both. Jason turned toward the son of Hades who had just successfully removed the last mushroom off his slice of pizza “Nico, you’re close friends with Reyna is she…ah…bi?”

“No” Nico answered before commenting with a smirk “she just has really awful taste in men.”

“Didn’t Reyna have a thing for both Percy and Jason at one point?” Will asked seriously.

“Yeah, that was my point” Nico replied, the smirk threatening to turn into an actual smile.

“Ohh burn” Leo declared from the end of the table. Annabeth and Piper both looked like they were struggling not to laugh.

“Hey” Percy exclaimed outrage. He pointed to Annabeth and Piper with the swipe of his finger “You two are dating us so you shouldn’t be laughing” Of course this statement caused both girls to break out in hysterical laughter. Percy ignored it and turned on Nico “And you had a crush on me once too so you really can’t talk.”

“I was young” Nico shrugged “and confused.”

Will made a show of wrapping one arm over Nico’s shoulders. “Luckily his tastes have improved drastically since then.”

“Dude” Percy placed his hand over his heart and looked at Will as he played at being injured “that hurts.” 

Annabeth

After dinner Annabeth and Percy went back to cabin three since tonight was not an Athena cabin night. The couple curled up together in Percy bunk getting comfortable for the night.

“So did you get anything besides books on your shopping trip?” Percy asked with a hopeful look painted across his face.

“Subtle, Percy.” Annabeth could help but laugh “subtle”

“Hey can blame a guy for being hopeful.” Percy smiled so returning to his original question “So?”

“Maybe” Annabeth teased.

Percy’s face lit up with excitement “Can I see?”

“Maybe” Annabeth smiled wickedly at Percy.

“Oh, come on” Percy whined “do I need to beg?”

“Well, that would be amusing” Annabeth laughed playfully.

Percy hopped out of bed and got on his knees lacing his fingers together so his hands were in a prayer position. “Pleeeeeeaaaassseeee” Percy begged making a show of batting his eyelashes at her.

Annabeth laughed happily “Your begging needs work” she started getting out of bed. She gave him a gentle peck on the cheek “I’ll be right back.”

Annabeth slipped into the bathroom and found the pink bag she had stashed there earlier. She changed quickly, leaving her discarded clothes on the floor. Before she opened the bathroom door she dared a quick glance in the mirror. Annabeth would have never picked this powder pink set but Nico was right it did work well with her skin tone.

She definitely thought she looked good but she still felt a little self-conscious as she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but her bra and panties. Annabeth knew it was ridiculous, Percy had seen her in a lot less.

“Wow” Percy exclaimed as soon as he saw her. While Annabeth had been in the bathroom Percy had stripped down to nothing but his boxers and was sitting at the edge of the bed with anticipation. “You look amazing!”

Annabeth felt herself blush as she pushed a stray strained of hair behind her ear. “Shut up Seaweed Brain.” She grumbled.

“Absolutely not” Percy argued “You seriously look amazing, now come here.” Annabeth walked over to the bed still feeling a bit exposed but the wild grin painted on Percy’s face making her feel more confident.

“I really need to thank Piper” Percy stated absently as he reached out and placed his hand on Annabeth’s hip.

Annabeth could help but laugh “Actually, you have to thank Nico for this one.” Percy gave her a curious look for a moment before his smile returned and he pulled Annabeth onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said it's a short fluffy chapter. The next few are longer.
> 
> Chapters might be a little slower in posting because unfortunately my job expects me to work (silliness I know).
> 
> I hope you stay patient with me as there is some serious stuff on the horizon
> 
> As always enjoy


	10. Nico is Frustrated and Will Can’t Catch a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments make my day!  
> And for those of you who have already done so- thank you!
> 
> This chapter is the literary version of a tease- so much sexual tension- but I think I made it a fun ride.

Nico  
It had been over a week since Hades had appeared in Will’s dream and Will still refused to step foot in the Hades cabin. Nico was, well for lack of a better word….. frustrated. It wasn’t that he thought Will would spend every night in his cabin but he wouldn’t even go in there during the day. With the summer session well under way the camp was crowded, and it was next to impossible to get any real privacy.

Nico was not a fan of public displays of affection, at first he was reluctant to even kiss Will where someone might see them and absolutely refused to duck behind the big house to make-out. Will found that funny because as he said ‘what do you think people that don’t have their own cabin do, we are just doing what everyone else does.’   
Will was also completely unbothered by the lack of true privacy which created an interesting problem for Nico. At first he was resistant to Will pulling behind buildings and into other isolated spots but he quickly discovered he had very little willpower when it came to Will. This, in turn, lead to another problem- everyone at camp seemed to have some sort of sixth sense for when and where Nico and Will were making out- they were constantly getting caught by other demigods, Chiron, various nymphs, and on one horrifying occasion Mr. D.

This new fact of their lives made Nico glad he had just enough willpower to stick to his own personal rules: Hands must stay on top of the clothes and above the waist at all times. Will did not really like the rules but considering how many times they have been caught it likely saved them from being catch in a far more embarrassing positions. And that was why Nico was frustrated- he missed the feeling of Will’s hands on his skin. 

This was what Nico was contemplating (read: yo-yoing between thinking about the feeling of Will’s warm hands on his skin and then desperately trying not to think about Will’s warm hands on his skin) when he was supposed to be listening to Jason review the plan for tonight’s game of capture the flag.

“So Nico, do you think you can handle that?” Jason asked giving him a slightly concerned look.

“Hmm” Nico tried to hid his inattention “Oh yeah, I’ve got it.” He already knew the plan they have gone over it at least six times in the last couple days. “What time is it?” He asked.

“Five of two” Annabeth replied quickly.

“Oh sorry, I have to go” Nico stood up and practically ran out the door to cabin one before either demigod could protest.

Will’s shift in the infirmary was over at 2. If Nico moved quickly he could reach the infirmary just in time; Will would still be in the infirmary but one of his siblings would be there to supervise. If Nico was lucky it would have been a slow day at the infirmary and there wouldn’t be any patients. If everything fell into place Nico and Will could slip behind one of the curtains in the back of the infirmary and have a few moments of semi-privacy. This wouldn’t be the first time Nico had done this, he wasn’t exactly proud of it but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

He reached the infirmary just in time, he practically ran into Will as he walked through the infirmary doors. Will had already changed out of his hospital scrubs, instead he was wearing his typical camp half-blood t-shirt, shorts and flip flops.

“Hey you” Will smiled happily “my shift just ended, I was going to come find you”

“Oh” Nico rubbed absently at his neck. The first few times he had done this Nico had bothered to fake an injury as an excuse. Now he just sort of fumbled through it awkwardly. “You want to…” 

Will blushed slightly “Sure” he mumbled.

“Let me guess” Will’s brother, Austin, who was sitting behind the infirmary’s front desk with his feet propped up smiling widely at the couple. “You two are going to hang out in the back for a while for reasons that I’m sure are medical in nature.”

Nico couldn’t help but blush, he remembered when he and Will were considered a low key couple, he guessed that wasn’t really the case anymore. Will just smirked “Pretty much, you just left out the part where we are not to be disturbed.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Austin waved him off “I’ll do my best”

Will smiled and grabbed Nico’s hand leading the smaller demigod toward the back of the infirmary. Will brought them back to the very last cot, which was actually one of those tall exam tables, and pulled the curtain closed behind them. Nico propped his sword against one of the cot legs before he hoped up, and yes he actually had to hop a bit to get up.  
Nico sat at the edge of the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Will quickly closed the distance between them, moving so close that he was standing between Nico’s knees. Will placed his hands on Nico’s hips and pulled him closer making it so the two were pressed tightly against each other.

Nico quickly closed the little space that reminded between them and kissed Will urgently on the lips. Gods, Nico thought, he needed this, this and more. Will rested on hand on the small of Nico’s back while placing the other on the back of Nico’s neck. Will’s kisses were urgent and needy and the kisses Nico returned were equally as hungry.

Nico had no idea how long they were like that- ten minutes? 30 seconds? He was too lost in passion and his own desire to tell. Will broke away from their kissing to place urgent kisses along Nico’s jaw and neck. Will’s hand, the one that had been placed on Nico’s back, began to move downward until it reached the hem of Nico’s shirt. Nico felt Will’s warm fingers slip under the thin cotton of Nico’s t-shirt. Will’s warm palm pressed against his back as he slowly moved his hand upward under Nico’s shirt.

Nico let out a sigh. Gods, Nico couldn’t help but bask in how amazing this felt. For a moment that was enough but then Nico’s brain fully kicked in realizing this was against the rules.

“Will” Nico only managed a whimper.

“Nic, it alright” Will sighed into the crook of Nico’s neck “no one will bother us”

Will returned to kissing Nico passionately on the lips but didn’t removed his hand from under Nico’s shirt. Nico sank into the kisses too lost in enjoying the moment to protest further. Honestly, Nico tried to reason with himself, Will’s hand was only on his back, that’s not an overly sexual area, so was it really worth stopping.

Will pulled himself even closer which Nico didn’t even realize was possible. Will moved his hips grinding against Nico’s groin. The sudden friction and the awareness of Will’s evident arousal caused Nico to moan in pleasure in spite of himself.

It was a struggle but Nico managed a moment of reason bringing both his hands up to Will’s chest and pressed gently. “Will” Was all Nico managed to sigh.

Will pulled away only slightly, he moved his hand from Nico’s neck to Nico’s cheek. “It’s fine” Will whispered insistently before adding softly “I miss you”

Nico looked deeply into Will’s sky blue eyes “I’m right here”

Will broke eye contact for a second and smirked “You know what I mean”

Nico said nothing because what was there to say. A moment past; one heartbeat, maybe two before Will returned to kissing Nico. The hunger, the need, in Will’s kisses had increased tenfold and Nico couldn’t fight it because he didn’t want to, he returned Will’s passion with his own kisses.

Nico was so distracted he hadn’t heard when someone arrived at the infirmary, he hadn’t been aware of the brief argument or the sounds of footsteps making their way deeper into the infirmary. He and Will remained completely unaware, even when the curtain that been allowing them something close to privacy was pulled back roughly. They only realized that they had gained an audience when the intruder forced a cough.

Still, Nico was reluctant to pull away, he did it but he didn’t like it. Both he and Will looked toward the intruder or rather intruders. Where a blissfully white curtain was once now stood Clarisse, who had a large piece of wood perturbing from her right shoulder, and Austin, who was wearing an expression somewhere between sympathetic and scared.

“Solace, I need medical attention” Clarisse stated although that was obvious before she pointing at Austin “and I’m not letting this idiot touch me.”

Nico fought back the urge to growl like a feral cat. This interruption was beyond inconvenient, although he was suddenly glad to be sitting the way he was as it hid how painfully hard he was.

“Oh and sorry to interrupt” Clarisse offered although it was clear to Nico she wasn’t all that sorry.

Will sighed “Austin, if you could get Clarisse set up in another patient area, and I’ll be right there.”

Austin lead Clarisse to a cot closer to the entry of the infirmary. Will gave Nico an apologetic look “Let me take care of this really fast, and then I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t bother” Nico sighed and pushed himself off the cot forcing Will to take several steps back. He grabbed his sword and hung it from his belt “I have to go help Percy teach a class.”

Nico went to leave but Will called out “Nic”

“Will it’s fine” Nico sighed again “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Will-

“Dude, you really just can’t catch a break” Cecil commented having heard Will’s story. 

After patched up Clarisse, Will had left the infirmary. Will had wanted to look for Nico but knew it was next to pointless, his class started soon so Nico was probably with Percy, and Percy was extremely slow to pick up on signals from other people telling him to leave. 

Instead Will went looking for one of his friends. He had found Cecil sitting at the side of the Hypnos cabin doing, well, something. Will didn’t ask what he was up to because it was probably something against the rules and he was better off not knowing.

“So how long has it been?” Cecil asked handing Will something he did not recognize, still Will took it.

“Too long” Will answered. It had been a week, maybe more, Will didn’t really want to count the days and put a number his misery.

“And Nico still has” Cecil made air quotes with his fingers “rules?” Cecil asked before returning focus to whatever he was tinkering with on the wall of the Hypnos cabin.

“I hate those stupid rules” Will groaned.

Will still didn’t get why Nico was so insistent about this. After all, Nico had given him a blow job in the infirmary closet with Kayla in the next room. The door had been closed but still, was a little exhibitionism that different.

“What about the attic in the big house?” Cecil suggested taking whatever the thing Will was holding back “I mean, I hear it’s kinda creepy but no one really goes up there, and Rachel Dare is still in New Rome, and I doubt Nico would be bothered by creepy.” Cecil smirked “It even has doors.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” Will sighed at the memory “I almost convinced Nico too but then Mr. D walked in.”

Cecil winced at the thought “That sucks.”

“Yeah, it did” Will agreed, although it actually hadn’t been all that bad. Mr. D was more amused than anything else, he didn’t even bother to punish them. The time when Drew found them behind the Pegasus stables was far worse.

“Dude, you might need to give up your ban on the Hades cabin.” Cecil commented.

The mere mention of the Hades cabin caused Will’s heart to race out of shear panic. Hades had to know Will had spent the night it was the only explanation for why he would show up and start questioning him the next day. Still, Will had to admit that his racing heart wasn’t solely a response of panic, there was also some excitement. A part of his brain that was too frustrated to remember that he was petrified of the Lord of the Underworld couldn’t help but think back to the things they had done when they were alone in the Hades cabin.

Will let out a frustrated sigh “Can’t.”

“Cecil” Lou Ellen exclaimed as she turned the corner to find Will leaning against the wall while Cecil crouched next to him, still tinkering with the Hypnos cabin’s wiring. “What are you doing?”

Cecil looked up from his work and smiled impishly “Do you really want to know?”

She glared at the son of Hermes for a second before glancing toward Will with a questioning expression. Will held up his hands weakly “I didn’t ask.”

“Of course you didn’t” Lou Ellen rolled her eyes before addressing Cecil “It’s bad enough you insist causing chaos but now your involving Will when he is so clearing impaired”

“Hey!” Will protested.

“I’m almost done” Cecil insisted, a few sparks issuing from the wall as he said the word ‘done’. 

“There” Cecil exclaimed, smirking at his work for a moment before looking up at his friends. “We should probably go.” He proclaimed. Lou Ellen and Will did not need to be told twice. The three demigods moved away from the Hypnos cabin as quickly as they could without drawing attention.

“I am not impaired!” Will argued as they walked, no clear destination in mind.

“Oh please!” Lou exclaimed “You have been walking around like a zombie for the last four days at least.”

“I have not!” Will disagreed.

“Well, that’s really not his fault” Cecil commented completely ignoring Will. “You just can’t understand ‘cause it’s different for girls.” 

“What?” Lou stopped in her tracks and glared “you think girls don’t have needs?”

“Of course not” Cecil replied, and Will nodded in agreement “it’s just different for guys.”

Lou huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her glare didn’t subside, if anything it intensified. Will couldn’t but wonder if this was why Nico’s son of Hades glare never bothered him because he had lots of practice facing Lou Ellen’s. 

Cecil took her anger as a sign to keep talking, which wasn’t necessarily the choice Will would have made but to each their own “For girls, your brains and your needs are separate so you can have needs and it doesn’t affect your ability to actually think.” Cecil explained “For guys the two are totally connected.”

“That’s idiotic” Lou replied in disbelief.

“No, it’s true” Will insisted “the more ah…needy a guy gets the more his IQ drops, it’s a medical fact.”

Lou Ellen dropped her arms and lost the glare. She turned on her heels and started walking again this time setting a more casual pace, Will and Cecil joined her. “Well, can’t you just take care of your needs yourself?” She asked before eyeing Will “instead of walking around camp in a needy stupor.”

“Well yeah, of course” Will replied rubbing at the back of his neck “but it’s not the same” Will stated and worked hard to push away the thought of Nico’s skilled fingers wrapping around him. Will added hoping to pull his mind of that dangerous track “and there is the issue of actually getting some privacy to even do that, which can be a challenge around here.”

“Very true” Cecil agreed thoughtlessly.

Lou Ellen squinted at both of them for a moment before commenting “Being a guy sounds horrible.” Will and Cecil both shrugged.

“So Cecil” Will decided to change the topic “What did you just do to the Hypnos cabin?”

Cecil gave him an impish grin “Dude, you seriously do not want to know.”

“Fantastic” Will exclaimed less than enthused, what had he just unwittingly participated in. Maybe Lou was right, maybe his was mentally imparted, at least temporarily.  
Will looked around and realized that he and his friends had somehow ended up in the training grounds of camp. A shot of electricity ran down Will’s spine. Nico would be helping Percy teach sword fighting around her somewhere.

“You know Nic and Percy are teaching right now” Will spoke the thought out loud “I’ve never actually checked that out.” Will mused “since we’re here maybe I should.”

Will noticed his friends exchange nervous glances before speaking in unison “That might not be the best idea.” 

“Why not?” Will asked “It’ll be fun” With that Will’s feet took over and he started toward the practice around at a brisk pace. He friends were forced to chase after him.

As they approached Will was surprised by the number of demigods in attendance, there was at least two dozen- Gods, it was like half the camp. Nico had never mentioned so many people being there, but knowing Nico he hadn’t thought it mattered. Will couldn’t help but wonder, wasn’t it supposed to be a beginner’s class?

Through the crowd Will saw the sons of the big three. Percy was explaining some technique or move and Nico and Jason were waiting for him to finish so that they could demonstrate it. Nico was leaning propped up by his black sword like a cane. He was scowling slightly at the crowd, likely out of boredom. Jason was wearing a serious expression and fidgeting slightly with his sword.

It sounded like Percy was finishing his explanation and Nico and Jason were moving into position to demonstrate the technique. They waited for a nod from Percy and then began. Almost immediately it was a clash of swords, Nico’s black Stygian Steal verse Jason’s Celestial Gold. 

The way Nico and Jason moved around each other, it was like a well-choreographed, and violent dance. It was the ballet with rippling muscles and swords. Jason’s fighting style was clearly more Roman- he tended to thrust and jab; his moves were minimalist. Nico was more Greek, he tended toward slashes and long strikes. His style was more…dramatic; instead of simple side-stepping a jab Nico would spin out of Jason’s thrust and into a slash. 

The way Nico moved was so gracefully Will couldn’t stop watching. Dear gods, Will thought to himself, Nico’s pants were sinfully tight.

“Will” Lou poked him harshly on the shoulder, pulling his attention away from watch Nico move “You okay?”

“Sure,” Will dared a brief glance back at the demonstration just in time to Nico twirl out and under the reach of Jason’s blade while simultaneously striking out with his own- wow that was both impressive and hot “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Cause” Lou Ellen tilted her head slightly to the left “You just made this whimper-y sound.” Lou gave a shrug “It was kinda pathetic”

“Oh” Will hadn’t even realized but he didn’t doubt it was true “Sorry, I’m fine.”

“Sure” Lou stated clearly skeptical.

Apparently, the demonstration was over, Percy called for everyone to break up into small groups and practice. Percy, Jason, and Nico would make their way around and help people with their form. Once people started to break up Percy head to a group to the left, Jason headed to a group to the right, and Nico headed straight for where Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were standing.

“Yeah, so we’re going to go” Cecil grabbed Lou’s arm and pulled her along with him as he retreated “We’ll catch ya later.” Cecil stated then mouthed ‘good luck’ and gave Will a thumbs up.

Nico approached passing several groups of demigods and ignoring a few calls for his attention, his eyes transfixed on Will. 

“Will” Nico called once he was within distance, “What are you doing here?” Nico stopped so that he was close enough that Will could make out the thin layer of sweat on his face and in his hair but not close enough for Will to easily touch him. It was a respectable distance, and Will was having none of it. Will moved forward and grabbed Nico’s hand, ignoring how Nico instinctually looked around to see if anyone was watching.

“We need to talk” Will stated. Before he even realized it, his feet were moving, Nico was stumbling behind him reluctantly.

When they had cleared the crowd Nico hissed “Will, what are you doing?”

“Like I said we need to talk” Will stated.

“Where are we going?” Nico growled. Will couldn’t say he was surprised, Nico did not like being pulled around. The fact that he hadn’t stopped dead in his tracks and rip his hand out of Will’s was telling.

“Cabin 13” Will answered without thinking. He hadn’t really thought of a destination but as soon as he said it he knew it was true. Nico no longer reluctantly followed, Will felt no more resistance from the son of Hades as they made their way to cabin 13.

When they reached the Hades cabin Will pushed the door open so hard it hit the wall and bounced back half way. Will didn’t even hesitate to walk inside as he pulled Nico in with him. He shut the door with less force then he had opened it before pressing Nico against it. 

Will stopped, his hands still pressed against Nico’s chest holding him against the wall. Nico said nothing, he just stared back at Will, his eyes wide with surprise. Will could fell Nico’s heart beating, matching his own which was pounding loudly in his ears.

Will couldn’t take it anymore, their lips met in a desperate, hungry kiss. Will’s heart was pounding so hard and so fast he thought for sure it would explode. He found himself gripping fist full of Nico’s shirt with both hands – both holding him against the wall and pulling him closer at the same time. Nico gripped Will’s hip with one hand, bringing Will’s lower half tightly against himself. His other hand tangled in Will’s hair at the base of his neck, pulling Will down deeper into their kiss.

They remained locked like that for what felt like an eternity, kissing urgently both too unwilling to break the passionate embrace to even let on a moan. Will’s hands continued to grip fists full of Nico’s shirt too desperate to let go. He needed this- no interruptions, no rules, no limits- they both needed this.

It was Nico who made them finally move away from the door. Instead of using the hand that had been placed on Will’s hip to pull him in Nico begun to pushing him gently away. Will took the hint and started walking backward allowing Nico to steer them toward the bed. Neither boy seemed willing to stop kissing so the moved through the room blind and rather clumsily. Will reluctantly released Nico’s shirt, moving his hands to his back, pulling the smaller demigod flush against him.

Will felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down hard, pulling Nico with him. Impressively, Nico maintained his balance without breaking away from the kiss. Nico climbed into Will’s lap, straddling his legs. Will let his hands slide down from Nico’s back to grab his ass which caused Nico let out a small moan and tugged at Will’s hair.

Will finally understood what Nico had meant about his brain shutting down and his instincts taking over because that was exactly how he felt in this moment. He wasn’t thinking about what would happen next, or could happen next, he was too lost in the sensation of now.

Nico must have been in the same place because he didn’t notice the sound of the door opening, the natural light spilling in to the typically dark cabin, or the sound of riding boots against the stone floor. Neither one noticed someone had walked into the Hades cabin until the girl let out a surprised shriek.

“Oh gods!” At the sound of a girl’s voice Nico pulled away and both he and Will looked toward the door.

“Hazel” Nico exclaimed, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. Nico jumped off the bed and looked at his sister nervously. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you” She stated blushing and fanning her face absently with her hand “I should have messaged ahead.”

Will groaned inwardly, Cecil was right he really could not catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will- he really can not catch a break.
> 
> I will definitely be going into Percy's class, and why Lou and Cecil are nervous for Will to check it out later - it's funny.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what Cecil was doing to the Hypnos cabin- except that is was against the rules.
> 
> I'm sorry chapters will be slow for a while. But stick with me! the stuff that is to come is so fun I promise!


	11. Hazel Talks to Her Brother and Frank Has Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the kudos and comments make my day! All the support I have gotten with this story, I can't expressed how touched I am.
> 
> This chapter was a bear to write but I think it came out okay.
> 
> It's a shorter one, for which I apologize but the next couple are longer.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hazel

“I wanted to surprise you” Hazel explained a bit panicked. She felt her cheeks burn at finding her brother necking someone, and they weren’t just kissing Nico had actually been on straddling the other boy’s lap. Hazel was almost positive the other boy’s hands had been on Nico’s backside. Absently, she fanned at her face hoping to cool the fire “I should have messaged ahead.”

“No, no” Nico mumbled sounding unsure as he examined the floor.  
Hazel didn’t think it was possible to be more embarrassed then she was right now. She didn’t think to message Nico about her visit, she thought it would be a nice surprise for her brother. Hazel hadn’t considered the idea that she could end up walking in on her brother in such a compromising position.

Nico and his “friend” looked equally as embarrassed as Hazel felt. Nico was blushing which she could see clearly, even in the dim light of the Hades cabin, and was shifting from foot to foot nervously. The other boy was also clearly blushing and avoiding eye contact with Hazel. He was standing behind Nico, as if for protection, which was silly looking considering the boy was at least a head taller than her brother and much broader in the shoulders. He also stood in stark contrast to her brother in coloring as he was very blond and very tan with a generous spray of freckles across his checks.

They stood in painfully awkward silence for an unbearably long time. Hazel had no idea what to say or do and knowing her brother, Nico was more likely to shadow travel away then saying anything. 

“So this is really awkward” Nico’s friend stated with a nervous laugh “I should go” He put his hand on Nico’s shoulder and Hazel shocked that her brother didn’t pull away, she knew he didn’t like to be touched. “You two probably want some time alone, to catch up.” 

Hazel eyed her brother, Nico’s embarrassment seemed to have subsided. He didn’t speak but his eyes were fixed on the other demigod. The emotions in his eyes were unfamiliar to Hazel, well at least they were unfamiliar coming from her brother- affection, love, laced with a bit of disappointment and maybe something else Hazel couldn’t put her finger on.

Crossing the cabin toward the door, the blond demigod still avoided looking at Hazel as he watched past her “Nico, I’ll see you at dinner.” He added right before he pulled the door open to leave.

“Oh” Hazel called, she felt bad about the whole thing, she didn’t want to seem unfriendly “I’m Hazel, by the way.”

He stopped and smiled brightly “I’m Will”

As soon as the door closed Hazel whipped around to bring her attention back to her brother who had returned to examining the floor. “That’s Will!?!” She exclaimed too excited to be embarrassed anymore “the healer that said he liked you last summer?”

Hazel remembered her brother telling her the story when he visited New Rome for Christmas. Not only did Nico look much healthier but also happier than the last time she had seen him. Her brother wasn’t one for sharing details about his personal life so it had taken some prying on Hazel’s part, and Reyna threatening to bear hug him until he talked, but Nico had finally told them the story- ‘There is this boy’

Nico told the whole story wearing a small smile that Hazel honestly didn’t recognize on his face. Nico explained that he and this boy- a son of Apollo and a healer- had become friends when Nico had stayed at the infirmary for three days to help speed his recovery from the whole Athena Parthenos thing. The way Nico had described the healer he was equal parts amusing and stubborn. To Hazel he sounded like exactly the type of person her brother needed in his life.

Hazel clearly remembered how Nico had sighed disappointedly as he explained that Will wasn’t a year-rounder at Camp Half-Blood so they had about a month together before the healer left camp. Nico relived how he had gone to visit the other boy on the day he had supposed to leave to wish him well. Hazel noted the small smile had left Nico’s face as he told that part.

Nico had become reluctant to tell the rest of the story and again Hazel and Reyna had had to slowly pry the information from him. Eventually, Nico had told them about the rest of the story; how the other boy had said he wished he wasn’t leaving too and then, very unexpectedly, had kissed Nico before confessing that he had feelings- romantic feelings- for Nico. He didn’t expect Nico to reciprocate, or even respond right then Nico had explained.

Hazel and Reyna had been so excited by Nico’s story they had asked him a million questions; Did Nico have feelings for this other boy?- Yes. Did Nico tell him?- Not yet. Had Nico talked to this boy at all since he had left camp?- Yes, they have been writing. How often?- A lot, at least once a week. When exactly did Nico plan to confess his feeling to this boy?- No idea, maybe when he comes back to camp. 

“Ah, yeah” Nico answered.

“Well?” Hazel asked expectantly “What does this” she gestured wildly “mean?” Nico just looked at her confused “Are you two are dating?”

“Oh, ah, yeah for a while” Nico replied.

“That’s fantastic” Hazel couldn’t help but run over and give Nico a hug. When she pulled away the rest of what he said hit her and she gave him a serious look “What do you mean, ‘a while’?”

“Ah” Nico thought about it before answering “since April”

“What!?!” Hazel exclaimed slapping Nico on the shoulder “You’ve had a boyfriend for two and half months and hadn’t told me! Why are you hiding it?”

“I wasn’t” Nico stated looking down at his shoes “Everyone at camp knows, I guess I just forgot to tell you about it.”

“But we’ve iris messaged since April” Hazel noted. She took a minute to examine her brother. Nico continued to look down at his shoes with a nervous expression. “You didn’t think it would bother me, you dating a boy, did you?” Hazel hoped this wasn’t the case but she remembered how nervous Nico had been when he had told her he was gay. It had been after the battle with Gaia not long before, as Hazel had only found out later, Nico had confessed to having had feelings for Percy. She hadn’t cared then and she certainly didn’t care now, she just wanted her brother to be happy.

“No” Nico groaned “I just didn’t want to say it over Iris message where other people” Nico pointed down at the floor and gave Hazel a seriously look to make clear who he was speaking of- their father, obviously “could possibly overhear.”

Hazel laughed “Your trying to keep it from dad?”

“Yeah, I was” Nico shrugged defeated “sorry, I should have told you, and dad found out anyway.”

“Dad found out?” Hazel asked, judging by her brother’s reaction there was a story there. 

“Yeah” Nico let out a puff of air “he, uhh, visited Will in a dream.”

“Oh” Was all Hazel managed to say. She could understand how that could be troubling to both her brother and his boyfriend.

Nico gave her a confused look “He hasn’t done that to Frank?” his question came out frustrated.

“No” Hazel responded sympathetically.

“Oh gods” Nico moaned.

“Nico, my relationship with dad is different” she reasoned “he has to be careful to acknowledge that I’m even alive because if he does… well he will be acknowledging that I am alive” Hazel gave a shrug “Pluto, or Hades, can’t show his children special privilege when it comes to death.” Nico still didn’t look convinced “I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Still, can you not tell Will any of that.” Nico requested.

“I can agree to that” Hazel stated seeing an opening to get her typically private brother to talk about his personal life “but only if you tell me everything.”

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Nico sighed.

Hazel smiled widely “Well, I already know he told he liked you at the end of last summer and that you two were writing to each other while he was at school” Hazel remembered “So, why don’t you start from there.”

“Will came back in April, I told Will I liked him too, and we started dating” Nico shrugged but again she noticed that he was smiling it was small but it was there “That’s pretty much it.”

“Well, he’s cute” Hazel observed with a smile.

“Hazel!” Nico complained before adding “Yeah, he is”

“Is he nice?” Hazel asked sincerely.

“Will’s great” Nico answered and this time the smile that spread across his face was unmistakable.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him,” Hazel smiled before corrected “when it’s not awkward.”

 

Frank

“Frank” Percy called for Frank’s attention from across table one “You should join the Ares cabin for tonight’s capture the flag.” Percy suggested hopefully.

“Don’t listen to Percy” Jason, who sat next to him, gave Frank a serious look “he just knows he’s outnumbered and is hoping to get any help he can.”

“Also, I would like to point out” Annabeth declared addressing Percy rather than Frank “if Frank plays for the Ares cabin that means Hazel plays for the Hades cabin. And the Hades cabin is on my team.” Jason made a noise in protest at Annabeth’s statement “Jason’s team,” Annabeth corrected looking a bit embarrassed “the Hades cabin is on Jason’s team.” 

“Hazel and I are going to sit this one out” Frank stated again. He was still tired from the war games, and that was two days ago. Frank was actually looking forward to letting other people do the fighting.

“You can hang with Calypso” Leo offered before giving his girlfriend a playful look “she refuses to play.”

“It’s a silly game” Calypso stated with disinterest “and completely barbaric.” She pushed a stray curl behind her ear “I have better things to do with my time.”

“You just want to watch me kick butt” Leo teased wiggling his eyebrows at Calypso suggestively.

“I’ll admit that would be interesting to see” Calypso stated calmly before adding with a playful smile “but that seems so unlikely, I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

“Hey” Leo called out in protest. Jason and Percy both snickered and Annabeth just shook her head.

“Where is Hazel?” Piper ignored the rest of their friends and looking door the table at Frank. 

“Oh, she wanted to go see Nico when we got here” Frank replied. Hazel had jumped at the opportunity to go on official New Rome business when she had heard it would bring them close enough to Camp Half-Blood for a quick visit with her brother. Frank had also been pretty excited to see friend on the trip.

“Absolutely not” a voice declared sternly as a tall blond guy sat down at table one across from Frank. He was probably around the same height as Frank but less muscled and more lean. He was seriously tan, like so tan Frank wondered if he had ever been told skin cancer was a thing. 

“Now go away Cecil” the tan demigod shoed a second unfamiliar demigod who Frank honestly hadn’t noticed was standing at the side of the table. The second demigod looking slightly discouraged but he didn’t actually leave.

“Frank, have you met Nico’s boyfriend, Will?” Annabeth asked gesturing toward the new demigod sitting across from him.

The tan guy across the table from Frank waved and smiled “Hey, I’m Will.”

“You’re the head of Apollo Cabin” Frank stated trying his best to hide his surprised. When they had gotten to camp Hazel had went off toward the Hades cabin to see her brother while sending him off to visit some of the friends Frank had made in the Apollo cabin. After the war with Gaia, Frank had made several friends at Camp Half-Blood in the Apollo Cabin- maybe it was an archery thing. Still he had never actually met Will so he only knew of him by reputation.

“Yup, that would be me” Will replied happily.

“Oh, hi” Frank stuttered embarrass “Hazel actually didn’t…” Frank felt weirdly uncomfortable. 

“Dude, he’s hiding you from his sister!” the other demigod- Cecil- who Frank had actually forgot that he was even there, snickered and shook his head “that’s not a good sign.”

Will didn’t get a chance to respond because Hazel and Nico walked up to the table at that moment. Hazel placed a soft kiss on Frank’s cheek before sitting down next to him and interlacing her fingers with his. 

Nico didn’t get a chance to sit before Will spoke sounding completely exasperated “Nico, will you please tell Cecil no and to go away.”

“Hey Cecil” Nico acknowledged the standing demigod before fully taking his seat and adding plainly “No, and go away.”

“Fine” Cecil smiled and pointed at Will “but one day you’re going to need a favor and I’ll remember this.”

“And you’ll still do me the favor.” Will stated clearly not impressed while Cecil walked away. Will then smiled brightly at Nico “Thanks beautiful.”

“Don’t call me that either” Nico grumbled and blushed. It was clear to Frank that Will wasn’t deterred at all.

“But it’s true” Will continued to smile. 

“Hi Will” Hazel interrupted. She seemed excited, she was practically bouncing in her seat which Frank couldn’t help but find adorable. Hazel smiled sweetly across the table at Will “It is really nice to finally met you, Nico has told me lots about you. He didn’t mention you two were dating” Frank noticed how Hazel’s voice got more severe and how she glared at her brother. 

“Some things are too private to talk about over Iris Message” Nico hissed at his sister and Frank got the impression it wasn’t the first time Nico had told Hazel this.

“But he still talked you a lot.” Hazel ignored her brother, instead addressing Will reassuringly

“Really?” Will smiled brightly “Talked about me a lot, have you?” He gave Nico a playful nudge.

Nico rolled his eyes and groaned “You can’t tell him things like that Hazel, it goes straight to his head.” Frank felt Hazel give his hand a reflexive squeeze and beaming at her brother and his boyfriend across the table. Nico and Will continued to bicker- Well, Nico tried to at least seem unamused while Will continued to smile are respond playfully to everything Nico said the rest of the demigods at the table seemed unphased, like this was pretty typical. 

“So how long are you two going to be at Camp Half-Blood?” Percy asked the question directed toward Frank and Hazel.

Hazel’s glowing smile faltered a little bit “Only a couple days before we have to get back to New Rome.”

“Well, then we should do something then” Piper smacked her hand hard on the table drawing everyone’s attention “with all of us together, and the world not about to end.”

“Or mourning a dead friend” Annabeth added before shooting Leo an angry look.

“Or hating a formerly dead friend” Percy added with a smirk. 

Frank had to fight back a laugh at the memory of when Leo crash landed back at Camp Half-Blood with Calypso. Frank and Hazel had been in New Rome at the time but they had rushed back when they got the news of Leo’s return. When they had arrived Leo was in the infirmary as result of Piper kneeing him in the groin and Annabeth throwing him to the ground and then kicking him while he was down. Leo being injured didn’t stop Hazel from punching him in the ribs before hugging him and crying. With Leo in the infirmary and Calypso at his side the rest of the seven and Nico had sat around the Poseidon Cabin tell ‘Stupid Leo’ stories. 

“Yes” Annabeth agreed with Piper “we could sit around one of the cabins and tell stories or watch movies.”

“It would be a perfect way to get to know the new faces in the group” Hazel grinned gesturing toward Will and Calypso.

“Since we have capture the flag tonight how about tomorrow night?” Piper asked looking around the group for agreement. Around the table there was mumbled yes’s and nods.

“In ancient times” Calypso whispered to Leo “such things would involve wine.”

“We should get booze!” Percy declared excitedly. He apparently was taking Calypso’s thought and running with it. Frank gulped and waited for Annabeth to reign Percy in – they were all underage; they couldn’t get alcohol. Annabeth said nothing.

“Wine could be nice” Nico mumbled which surprised Frank. Nico glared around the table before adding “I grew up in Italy, in the ‘30s, don’t judge me.”

Will raised his hand slightly like a kid trying to get the teacher’s attention but at the same time wasn’t sure if they actually wanted to be noticed “I could actually make that happen.”

“Seriously?” Jason asked surprised.

“Uh, yeah” Will replied “if that’s what everyone wants?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment looking at one another waiting for someone else to speak first. Of course, the first person to speak was Percy “Dude, do it.”

Will sighed “Alright” he began to stand up but stopped when Nico very obviously grabbed his hand. Weird, Frank thought, he couldn’t remember seeing Nico willingly touch anyone except for Hazel. A silent question passed between the two boys before Will spoke “I just have to go sell my soul to a son of Hermes, I’ll be right back.” He smirked “but don’t worry he can have my soul but my heart is spoken for.” Will made a show of winking at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and released Will’s hand with mock disgust “You’re a dork and that was cheesy.”

Will leaning in and giving Nico the smallest peck on the cheek- similar to the peck Hazel had given Frank earlier- before Will pulled away smiling wickedly at Nico “But it’s true.” Will darted off toward the Hermes table and Nico remained blushing slightly.

“That was so sweet!” Hazel squealed happily to her brother across the table.

“Yeah, you get used to it” Annabeth stated plainly.

“They’re always like that” Piper added.

“And I love Will!” she gave Frank’s hand another absent-minded squeeze “Nico, you should totally marry him!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Percy exclaimed. Nico groaned and dropped his head to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Capture the Flag!
> 
> Some how this chapter became kind of a filler chapter- I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next one.
> 
> Sorry I can't write Frank- I don't know why. So his section was a bit weak.


	12. Capture The Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture.The.Flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and Kudos keep me writing!- Thank you so much!
> 
> This chapter was such a challenge to write- I can't write action I don't know why, so I tried to make the chapter amusing.
> 
> Also there is an OC- and I should explain I'm not usually a fan of OC's but I didn't have a character that fit my needs so I invented one. He won't be important.
> 
> This chapter is a bit different since it jumps between four characters instead of two- I thought it would give better perspective.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy

Jason-

“Alright” Jason declared speaking to the heads of all the cabins he had allied with for this week’s capture the flag, some were still putting on their armor as the listened. He had put together a pretty impressive team. The Hades, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hebe, Tyche, and Nike cabins were all on Jason’s team, while Percy had the Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Iris, Nemesis, and Hecate cabins. Still, Jason figured he had the upper hand “Will, I’m going to need your two best archers.”

“Dude that’s me” Will smiled brightly and pointed to himself. It was weird to see the medic in armor. Jason heard a few muffled snickers coming from some of the Apollo kids milling around nearby. Nico clearly didn’t find it funny and openly glared at his boyfriend “Just kidding, you want Kayla and Austin.”

“I need one for offense and one for defense” Jason explained “Any recommendations?”

“Kayla’s a better shot on the run so put her one offense.” Will answered with all seriousness.

“Perfect” Jason exclaimed before looking toward Annabeth and Piper “You both will guard the flag and Austin will cover you.” The two girls nodded in unison, it wasn’t the first time the heard the plan. “Kayla will go with Drew.”

“Oh Kayla’s going to love that” Will whispered to Nico his sarcasm clear.

“The rest of the Apollo cabin will arrange along the creek as our first line of defense.” Jason eyed Will who nodded understanding. “Will, you and ah” Jason tried to ignore the intense glare aimed at him from the son of Hades as Jason pointed toward the head of the Nike cabin “Jordon.” The tall kid with Auburn and green eyes gave a small wave to signal his presence. “follow Nico until he crosses the creek, then defend the boundary.”

 

Nico-

“Why can’t you just shadow travel to the flag and then back again?” Jordon, the kid from the Nike cabin, asked Nico. Jordon, Nico, and Will made their way to the crossing point Annabeth and Jason had selected. It was a good place to cross into enemy territory Nico had to admit; it was difficult to defend from Percy’s side but easily defended from Jason’s side. 

Nico had been trying to ignore the son of Nike- it wasn’t the kid’s fault but he didn’t get why he was here. Until a few days ago the plan was to have Will follow Nico to his crossing point and remain there to defend the perimeter with most of the rest of the Apollo cabin but, out of nowhere, two days early Jason added another demigod.

“Why?” Nico had asked Jason, maybe a bit more aggressively than necessary “It’s a pretty out of the way spot, it doesn’t need two demigods protecting it.”

“Ah, well” Nico remembered how Jason had stammered a looked around nervously as he talked “You and Will haven’t seemed…..focused lately”

“What does that mean?” Nico had actually growled- he and Will were fine!

Annabeth had patted his arm and gave him a sympathetic look “He means you two haven’t been able to keep your hands off each other and Jason’s worried you two might get…. distracted if you’re by yourselves.”

That was ridiculous and Nico had told Jason as much but he wouldn’t listen and while Annabeth was sympathetic she wasn’t really backing him up either. So here Nico was, walking in the woods with Will, who looked seriously amazing in armor with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped across his back, and Jordon, some son of Nike, that according with Jason was decent with a sword. And now, some guy Nico didn’t even want there was bringing up the one thing that could make Will angry. 

“That’s not an option” Nico heard Will snap behind him. Honestly, he barely sounded like himself. Will’s voice was usually like sunlight- warm and bright and strangely calming, but this was a short, curt statement made in a cold voice. 

Nico let out a soft sigh and stopped in his tracks. He had planned on saying something to put this whole matter to bed quickly but before Nico got a syllable out the son of Nike cut him off. 

“Stow the domestics doc.” Jordon rolled his eyes before exclaiming “If it could help us win pretty boy here” Jordon pointed at Nico with his thumb “should do it.”

Nico was stunned into a state of speechlessness- did that guy just refer to him as ‘pretty boy’. What was happening here? 

“Excuse me!” Will shouted. Nico had never actually seen Will angry, he’d seen serious or concerned but never anger. Will actually looked like he was ready to throw a punch, and in all fairness if Will were any other demigod he probably would have already. 

Nico actually stepped between the two “No shadow-travel” he declared. It felt strange being the one breaking up a fight “It’s against the rules” he added but glanced toward Will trying to express that even if it wasn’t against the rules Nico still wouldn’t…. well at least not without talking to him about it first.

Will seemed to get it, or at least he seemed to relax slightly, he son of Nike on the other hand just rolled his eyes again. The made the rest of their way in a weird sort of silence. It was a relief when they reached the creek bed.

“Alright, you two stay in this area and protect the perimeter” Nico stated and went to cross into enemy territory.

“Wait” Will called out as quietly as he could and still be heard. Nico stopped and looked back even though he was already running late. What Will did was so unexpected- he closed the distance between the two of them before Nico could think, he grabbed a fist full of Nico’s shirt (because who really needs armor) and pulled him in to a rough kiss. Will didn’t release him until Nico was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own. 

Letting him go, Will gave him a small shove in the direction Nico was supposed to be going. When Nico managed to open his eyes he saw Will was wearing a cocky smile “That was for good luck, Deathboy”

“Aaaayy thanks” Was all Nico managed, he could feel himself blushing just as he could feel the son of Nike watching. Nico turned and ran into what would surely be a fight, happy for the escape.

As he ran across the creek one thought came to him with shocking clarity- Jason was right- Nico and Will absolutely should not have been sent out here alone. Nico could imagine what would have happened if they actually had been. Will Solace was going to be the death of him, he found himself musing as he ran. 

 

Percy-

Percy had the perfect plan for victory. It was so perfect that Annabeth would be proud AND jealous. Also, and most importantly, Percy hated this plan. That was all Percy could think about as he guarded his team’s flag. He was actually playing defense- DEFENSE- guarding the flag instead of going on offense.

Annabeth would never believe it, while Percy stood guard over his team’s flag with Cecil he sent three teams of demigods into enemy territory. The teams consisted of; A- Clarisse and Chris, B- Leo and Nyssa, and C- Lou Ellen and the Stoll brothers. The teams were more than capable, Percy knew that, but he was still inching to go after the other team’s flag. 

Of course, there was a reason that he was on defense, it would either be Nico or Jason coming for the flag- if not both- and Percy was the only one with a chance to at least hold them off for any real length of time.

Percy couldn’t help but start to pace with anticipation and all the other nerves that came before a fight. Still, he was careful to remain on the path the Stoll brothers had signaled as safe and paid attention to Cecil for warnings. Percy wasn’t an idiot- he had the Stoll brothers surround the flag with booby-traps. The Stoll brothers hadn’t messed around either; you couldn’t get within ten feet of the flag without setting off at least a half a dozen traps. That hadn’t stopped Cecil from declaring it only a good start before he started making upgrades- now you couldn’t get within fifteen feet without setting off at least two dozen traps, and he was still making upgrades.

“Dude, I think it’s good” Percy stated as Cecil crouched over a new spot. Honestly, Percy was a little jealous, at least Cecil had something to keep his hands busy. All Percy could do was pace and wait for a fight.

“Jason can fly and Nico can raise the dead” Cecil noted gravely “I don’t think it’s ever going to be good.”

“That’s a cheerful thought” Percy noted and returned to pacing. He was actually happy when Jason appeared out of the tree line, at least now he had something to do.

“Jackson” Jason greeted “I can’t believe you stayed with the flag.” With that he charged at Percy.

Sloppy, Percy thought. He easily met Jason’s sword with riptide in a clash of celestial bronze against imperial gold. Jason smiled like it was all part of his plan “I guess Annabeth was right after all.”

Percy was outraged how had Annabeth known- Percy never plays defense when given a choice. Percy pulled away and made a low swipe toward Jason’s abdomen. Jason easily stepped out of his reach. “There’s no way you’re getting that flag Grace.”

Jason jabbed his sword forward forcing Percy back “Hadn’t planned on it Jackson.”

“Cecil!” Percy called back to the son of Hermes as he realized Jason was just the distraction. “be prepared, we’re going to have company.” 

Nico appeared off to Percy’s left as if conjured by Percy simply speaking. Jason dared a glance at the son of Hades “You’re late.” He declared plainly.

“Got held up” Nico looked down at his shoes and shrugged nervously “I’m here now.”

“Let me guess,” Cecil commented smiling hopefully at the son of Hades “you got held up by a certain healer we know”

“Hey Cecil” Nico greeted lazily. Was Percy the only one here actually competing in this game he wondered as he side-stepped another one of Jason’s jabs.

“Dude, you want the flag?” Cecil gestured toward the flag like one of those models on a game show revealing a prize. “Go for it, I won’t get in the way.”

“Dude!” Percy exclaimed in outrage. What was Cecil thinking, Percy wondered as he pushed forward slashing at Jason, he made contact but only with Jason’s armor. 

Nico didn’t reply but he didn’t make a move either, instead he just gave Cecil an amused look. Still locked in a dual with Jason, Percy wondered where his backup was. A dozen or so Ares campers were supposed to be stationed around the flag prepared to close in if anyone had gotten this close to the flag.

Percy heard a commotion off to his right and two girls appeared out of the tree line. The first one through was tall, with a mess of golden curls pulled back in a ponytail. Even in the moonlight she was seriously tan. She was carrying a bow with an arrow notched and ready to fire. It was Kayla from the Apollo cabin but she looked seriously different in scrubs. The second girl sashayed in behind her. Drew was perfectly styled as usual, although her make-up looked more aggressive than usual if that’s possible. They were the last people Percy expected to see. 

“What, no comment about them being late?” Nico questioned angrily.

“There was a muddy patch” Kayla stated unhappily “we had to take a detour so the diva” Kayla jabbed her thumb in Drew’s direction “wouldn’t ruin her shoes.”

Percy had no idea what was going on and he didn’t have the brainpower to dedicate to figuring it out as he was still in the middle of a fight with Jason. He was happy to see Cecil had picked up his sword and was approaching the two girls but Percy still didn’t get where his backup was, they were supposed to be waiting in the perimeter, they should be there.

Cecil went to engage with Kayla who pulled back on her bow readying a shot. It was unnecessary as Drew laughed before giving Cecil a stern look “Stop and drop the sword” she stated. It was clearly charmspeak and it worked, Cecil immediately stopped and let his sword fall. Well, Percy had an idea what happened to his backup.

“Charmspeak, seriously!” Cecil exclaimed “I fucking hate charmspeak!”

“Anytime now Nic” Kayla exclaimed.

“Did she just call him Nic” Percy gave Jason look as he pushed forward with Riptide “We don’t get to do that.”

Nico groaned. He still didn’t move from the tree line but the ground did. A moment of rumbling and a small fissure appeared and a strange conglobation of bones started to climb out. It was pretty much person-shaped but clearly wasn’t make of just one skeleton. It looked like it had been pieced together from whatever was available. Still, the thing moved fast as it went for the flag setting off booby trap after booby trap without being bothered. 

It handed the flag off to Drew who looked at the thing and the flag with distain but took the flag never the less. Flag in hand Drew and Kayla retreated, Percy tried to go after them but was stuck in a back and forth fight with Jason. “Cecil!”

The son of Hermes seemed to snap out of his charmspeak induced paralysis and picked up his sword “On it.”

 

Annabeth

Annabeth groaned and looked toward Piper who had her cornucopia strapped across her back and her dagger in her right hand. Piper was glaring at a tree where Will’s brother, Austin, was perched unseen. 

“How mad do you think Will would be if we killed his brother?” Annabeth asked Piper only half joking.

“I don’t know” Piper was still glaring at where Austin must have been even though he couldn’t be seen “He has a lot of brothers; I would think he could spare one.”

“Hey, I’m Will’s favorite sibling, everyone knows that.” Austin laughed “but I’ve got to say I find it an incredible turn on to be threatened by two extremely attractive warrior women.” He informed much to Annabeth’s dismay. “You know ladies, the three of us could have some serious fun, if you know what I mean?”

The son of Apollo would not stop talking no matter how many times Annabeth and Piper tried to remind him that the whole point of him being hidden was for the element of surprise. She found herself wishing Leo was here so she could borrow some duct tape from his magical tool belt and tape Austin’s mouth shut. 

Annabeth glared at where she figured Austin must be “Did you really just proposition us for a threesome?”

“It doesn’t have to be a traditional threesome” Austin replied easily, Annabeth could actually hear the child of Apollo shrug. Annabeth had noticed Will tended to shrug playfully when Nico seemed especially flustered or stand-offish. It was endearing when Will did it, when Austin did it Annabeth had the urge to stab him in the eye with her dagger. “If you and Piper wanted to explore each other and the nature of female sexuality I would be more than happy to sit on the sidelines and watch.”

Annabeth shot Piper a disbelieving look and Piper seemed to share her sentiment- seriously where did Austin get the nerve? “Austin” Piper called out in his general direction in a sickeningly sweet voice as she pulled her cornucopia off her back calmly “when you come out of that tree I’m going to hit you in the face with a high powered mango.”

“Why a mango?” a girl’s voice asked sincerely from somewhere behind them. Both Annabeth and Piper turned to see Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin followed but a Stoll brother on either side.

“Hey, Lou Ellen could join you!” Austin exclaimed excitedly seemingly unphased by the arrival of enemy combatants or Piper’s threat “She has experience with the girl on girl stuff!”

Piper ignored Austin, instead she chose to answer Lou Ellen’s question instead “Because I’ve already done pineapples and I like tropical fruit.”

“Fair enough” Lou Ellen shrugged as she and the Stoll brothers took several large steps forward.

Annabeth hissed and shot Piper a warning glance. Remember the plan, Annabeth thought with force. Piper didn’t move and didn’t speak for such a long time Annabeth almost lost hope and that’s when Piper spoke. “Step back!” She ordered the charmspeak was so thick that Annabeth had a hard time resisting.

All three enemy demigods followed her order although Lou Ellen seemed to recover more quickly. Lou Ellen took a step forward and the air got thick, it seemed to shift and move in indistinct forms in front of Annabeth’s eyes.

“Stop!” Piper cried her voice clearly on the edge of panic. Annabeth couldn’t blame her of course, whatever Lou Ellen was doing with the mist was filling Annabeth with dread. Still, even panicked, Piper’s charmspeak worked, Lou Ellen’s manipulation of the mist subsided if for only the briefest of moments.

Then a lot happened at once- Leo and Nyssa busted through the tree line, there was a sound of someone crying out in pain in the distance, and a happy whooping sound coming from the creek line. Annabeth instinctually looked toward her team’s flag which was still firmly in place. As the whooping grew closer Annabeth sighed with relief- the had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Austin is my favorite thing in this chapter- I don't know why I just can't help but laugh- I really tried to channel what we have seen of Apollo's personality.
> 
> That person crying out in pain will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, It felt weird having Percy lose (he's Percy Fricking Jackson) but looking at how the cabins broke down I felt like Jason had the upper hand. Still- I'm sorry Percy!
> 
> If anyone is wondering how I came up with the OC (Jordon)'s name its from an old Something Cooperate Song- It's also why he's a red head- Just a fun fact.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is seriously smutty and long.
> 
> So chapter 14 (I like to be a few chapters ahead) is being difficult to write- I have written it and erased it four times- but I think I finally have it figured out and I know where 15, 16, and 17 are going more or less so things should continue to come pretty consistently.


	13. Will and Nico Finally get some privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments they make my day.
> 
> I promised that cry of pain would be explained.
> 
> Smut ahoy!- Nico and Will are naughty boys.
> 
> As always enjoy

Will

Will was happy for the win, of course. No demigod went into a game of capture the flag with anything but victory on their mind. Still, as he made his way out of the wood the emotion that filled Will was far from pride.

A firm hand clasped Will by the shoulder jarring him from his own thoughts abruptly. He glances at the person, Clarisse, who was smirking at him “Solace, I really didn’t think you had it in you.” She gave what he could only assume was supposed to be a reassure squeeze “I’m proud of you.” With that Clarisse walked away, rejoining Chris, and actually leaving Will feeling worse than he had.

“Solace!” A voice cried out in outrage and Will practically jumped out of his skin before he turned and realized it was Percy approaching him “I would have you know that your boyfriend used his underworld-y magic to win.”

“I know” Will replied rather dumbly. Nico had discussed Jason’s plan with him days earlier. Will hadn’t liked it, but Nico had promised to use as little power as necessary. Will had tried to argue but then Nico had started kissing along Will’s neck and he had lost his resolve. – And that, if anyone was wondering is how the couple had got caught making out behind the Pegasus stables by Drew of all people. 

The son of Nike, Jordon, walked by with a daughter of Demeter who was fussing over him and his now rapidly swelling eye. Will heard him lying confidently to the girl “I faced off against Clarisse! It’s a testament to my skill that I’m walking away with only a black eye.” 

Hearing that caused Will to reflexively glance down at his hand. It hurt but he didn’t think anything was broken. Will couldn’t see well in the dark but he would venture to guess his knuckles were red and probably swollen. He would have Kayla take a look at after the sing-along.

Will still couldn’t believe he had actually hit the seriously annoying son of Nike. Will was not a violent demigod, sure he had fought in two wars, and he was more than capable with a bow and arrow- in spite of what his siblings might have said, but still he really was not the violent type. Honestly, the kid had batted him.

As soon as Nico had cleared the tree line and was out of earshot Jordon shot Will a distasteful look “What, putting on a show Solace? Are you really that insecure?”

“What’s your problem?” Will had hissed back.

Jordon rolled his eyes like that was an idiotic question “Seriously? Your dating one of the hottest guys at camp, I can’t be the first person you’ve come across that has a problem with that.” 

“Ahhh” Will only barely managed to talk through his shock “Actually, yeah you are.”

Jordon glared at him but stopped talking, so Will took it as a success. Or at least it was for a while until Jordon smirked and gave Will a sideways glance. “But I gotta ask, what’s Di Angelo like in bed?”

“Excuse me!” Will sputtered. Will could feel his face burn, a sure sign that he was blushing, and he really wished he could will himself to stop.

“Holy shit!” Jordon exclaimed smugly and looked at Will with victory painted across his face “you two haven’t had sex!” He actually laughed and the heat Will was feeling was now coming from anger instead of embarrassment. “What’s wrong with you!?! I would have totally hit that already!” 

The anger boiled over and that was when Will hit Jordon in the face. It’s not like he was jealous- there was nothing to be jealous of, Will just really wanted him to shut up, and then he said….THAT and Will couldn’t help it.

Will’s fist made contact with Jordon’s eye, and he cried out in pain. Will heard someone snicker and he looked toward the creek. He was shocked and embarrassed to see Clarisse and Chris both standing there. 

“Nice hit” Clarisse had commented before both she and Chris ran into the woods toward his team’s flag. Not long after Will had heard the whooping sound signaled his team’s victory.

“Jackson, are you being a sore loser?” Jason called out again forcing Will back into the present. Will looked around and saw Jason approaching with Piper, Annabeth, and Nico.

“Absolutely not” Percy smiled and gave Annabeth a kiss “besides, we all know that it was totally rigged.” Annabeth let out a disagreeable hiss “you guys had almost all the really heavy hitter cabins.”

Nico gave Will a small smile and slipped his hand into Will’s. It was a small display of affection that most people would miss, but Will knew better which is why it was so regrettable that Nico had grabbed Will’s injured hand. Will flinched involuntarily and glanced toward Nico who was now watching Will darkly.

“So let’s go catch up with Leo and Calypso and find Hazel and Frank before the sing-along.” Jason suggested “We can all tease Jackson about his horrible loss.”

“Shut up Grace” Percy groaned but seemed happy.

“Yeah” Nico replied although he hadn’t taking his eyes off Will. “We’ll catch up.”

“What?” Percy asked sincerely.

“Why?” Jason asked critically.

Will felt panicked in the spot light like this. He noticed Piper squint at them critically for a brief moment before smiling happily and patting Jason on the shoulder playfully “Come on, they said they’d catch up.” Piper shot Will a knowing smile (or maybe it was meant for Nico) before pulling a reluctant Jason along.

“See you two at the sing along.” Annabeth waved at them as they walked away.

Nico gently pushed Will out of the thinning herd of demigods that were heading toward the amphitheater and pushed them toward a more private area. The two ended up standing outside the armory in almost blinding darkness.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Nico asked. His voice was stern making it clear that Will had no choice but to answer.

“It’s nothing” Will tried to shrug it off “small scuffle during Capture the Flag.”

“You need medical attention.” Nico stated with a concerned tone. Nico had wrapped his hand around one of Will’s wrists, ready to pull him along to the infirmary at any moment.

“No, I’m fine” Will sighed “I apparently can’t make a very good fist so my fingers are a bit sore but nothing’s broken.”

“If it were me, you would be dragging me kicking and screaming to the infirmary” Nico noted giving Will an intense look that made Will weak in the knees.

“I’m a hypocrite” Will shrugged “Sue me.”

Nico smiled at him before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Will’s lips. It seemed foreign, their kisses lately had all been stolen, hungry, and desperate which was nice but sometimes soft and gentle was nice too.

“So who was on the receiving end?” Nico asked his voice was curious but his expression was still largely unreadable.

Will groaned, he had really hoped Nico wouldn’t ask that. “That kid from the Nike cabin” Will tried to mumble the reply. Maybe he wouldn’t hear him correctly.

“What? He was on our team” Nico exclaimed, his expression somewhat confused.

“I know” Will couldn’t help but smile at the look of surprise on Nico’s face “but he was annoying, and he would not stop talking.” Now he gave him a smirk “Besides he called you pretty boy, and I’m the only one that gets to do that.”

This time when Nico kissed him it was far from soft. Actually, it was so fire-y that Will struggled to breath. Before he realized it they had moved, Will felt his back pressed against the side of the armory. Nico placed one hand on the back of Will’s neck and on his upper arm. Will happily wrapped his arm around Nico placing both his hands on Nico’s lower back pulling him in closer. Nico started kissing down Will’s jaw and neck. It felt so good, Will couldn’t stop himself from whimpering with disappointment when Nico stopped abruptly and started to pull away.

“I love my sister but I really wish she wasn’t at camp right know.” Nico sighed pressing his forehead softly into Will’s shoulder. Nico hadn’t removed his hands and neither had Will. Neither made any attempt to step back from one another either. 

Will liked the way Nico was resting his head on his shoulder it was one of those things that worked so well because Nico was smaller than him. That’s probably why it had taken Will a minute to realize the potential of the situation, of where they were, he was too busy enjoying the feeling. When it finally hit him he couldn’t help but smile “Well, I can’t do anything about Hazel but if it’s privacy you want I can do that.”

Nico pulled away and looked up at Will suspiciously “What do you mean?” That wasn’t a no, which was enough for Will. He pushed away from the wall and grabbed ahold of Nico’s hand pulling him toward the front of the armory. 

 

Nico

“Will, where are we going?” Nico whispered although it didn’t matter, there wasn’t anyone around to hear him. 

“Nowhere” Will stopped and smiled. Nico looked around and realized they really hadn’t gone anywhere, not really. Now, instead of standing at the side of the armory they were at the front of the armory. “Just give me one second” Will commented before turning to the door and kneeling down to start fidgeting with the door handle.

“What are you doing?” Nico asked.

“Ah” Will looked up and smiled, looking somewhat guilty- like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Still, it was a really nice smile “I’m picking the lock.”  
Will went back to work and Nico started at him slack jawed “Where did you learn that?” He questioned.

“Cecil taught me” Will replied. There was a soft click and Will stood up and pushed it open “And I thought it would never come in handy.”

I couldn’t make my feet move for a moment until I felt Will grab my hand and nod toward the now open door “Privacy awaits” He smiled brightly. A look crossed his face, Nico recognized it from the day before when Will had pulled Nico away from swordsmanship class to make out in cabin 13- Lust. “The door even locks.”

“You’re just full of surprises today Sunshine” Nico commented letting Will lead him into the armory.

Nico barely had a chance to pull the door closed behind them before Will pulled Nico in close to him “You have no idea” Will joked before pressing a desperate kiss on Nico’s lips.

This time it was Nico’s turn to end up with his back pressed against the wall. Will was wasting little time as he kissed along Nico’s jaw to his ear. Nico felt Will’s hands slide down his chest and rest on his belt for a moment before Will started to work on unclasping his belt. Nico sucked in a breath involuntarily.

“Di Angelo, we need to have a serious conversation about your pants” Will stated while he continued to both kiss Nico’s neck and work at unbuttoning and unzipping Nico’s pants.

“What’s wrong with my pants” Nico only barely managed to pant as Will started to work Nico’s pants and boxers down over his hips.

“They are sinfully tight” Will declared. Nico could feel his breath catch in his throat. His breathing sounded shallow and labored which he could only barely hear over the pounding of his own heart. “Watching you earlier during your class in those tight pants” Will growled and bit Nico’s earlobe gently. Nico couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips. “It was all I could do to stop me from taking you right then and there.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile to himself, ‘I noticed’ he tried to say but it came out “Ho notato” He realized it was Italian only after the words passed through his lips. Nico tried to gain some composure so he could manage English and actually reply in a way Will would understand.

Will had other ideas, his hand grasped Nico’s exposed erection and began to move slowly up and down his length, Nico let out a sharp gasp at the feeling. Will’s hand was warm and his grip was firm. Nico wasn’t normally so loud but it had been ten days since he and Will had….well, since the morning after Will had spent the night. That, combined with the dozen plus almosts and every nerve ending in Nico’s body was crying out for contact. Who would have thought Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, would be so desperate for another person’s touch?

Will started moving his hand with increased speed “Will, Stai facendo il lavoro rapido di me.” Nico moaned shamelessly. Nico through his head back, pressing his skull against the wall as he closed his eyes. Nico could feel every nerve ending become increasingly sensitive ready to explode in fireworks of ecstasy as well as liquid heat pooling in his groin.  
Will’s motion on Nico’s member slowed and Will pulled away slightly. Nico whined at being released and looked to Will. He was going to ask what was wrong but then saw the lustful look in Will’s eyes. Nico felt frozen in the blue of Will’s eyes, the way he was looking at him. The questioned died completely as Will moved to kneel.

He wasn’t going to last, that was all Nico could think as he again pressed the back of his head hard against the wall in preparation for what Will was about to do. It wasn’t enough, the moment Nico felt Will’s wet tongue lap the tip of his member he nearly lost it right then and there. He bit down painfully on his own lip to distract from the ecstasy of Will slowly pulling Nico’s member into his own warm wet mouth. 

“Non bisogna mai smettere di toccarmi, Will, per favore” Nico pleaded. His heart was pounding so violently in his chest Nico thought his rib cage might burst open. Again, he felt every muscle in his body contract, his nerve endings come to life and a warm tingling pooling deep in his stomach and moving lower.

Will had taken Nico all the way into his mouth, and Nico was panting desperate for breath. The feeling of Will’s mouth was becoming too much to resist- the way his tongue moved up and down along the underside of his member, the way he sucked and licked Nico’s tip- it was too much.

“Will!” Nico cried out as he finished. Desperately, Nico reached out for something- anything – to help keep himself upright as a thousand fireworks of pleasure erupted in his body threatened to topple him. The good news was he actually managed to make contact with something solid, the bad news was what he did manage to grab was a rack full of spears. His blind grasp caused all the spears on the rack to come clashing to the floor more loudly then Nico thought was honestly possible.

“How was that?” Will asked standing up and beginning to nuzzle Nico’s neck affectionately. “I think you liked it?” Will stated playfully.

“I think” Nico was still panting heavily but at least he could speak English again “I knocked down a rack of spears.”

Will purred softly in Nico’s ear “I hadn’t noticed.”

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed for the waist band of his pants and boxers. It wasn’t much of a challenge since Will had only pulled them down to Nico’s mid-thigh. Nico managed to cover himself even though Will continued to press his body firmly against Nico body. Will was continuing to kiss up Nico’s throat and along his jaw, occasionally detouring to suck and nibble on his earlobe. Nico could feel Will’s hard member pressing against his leg.

“Do you think anyone heard?” Nico asked concerned as he trying to ignore Will’s desperate needy kisses.

“Heard what?” Will sighed barely pausing in his kissing to speak.

“The spears!” Nico groaned.

“No way” Will whispered in his ear, his voice sounded huskier then usual “Everyone is at the sing-along across camp.”

Will was probably right, Nico thought with a sigh relieved. He placed on hand on either of his boyfriend’s shoulder and firmly moved him so now Will was pressed against the wall and Nico was holding him there with his own body. At Nico’s motion Will let out a strangled cry of excitement.

Nico couldn’t help but smile as he looked Will over. Will’s eyes were closed; his face was flushed. Will was panting so heavily Nico could see his chest rise and fall at a labored pace. They were pressed so closely together Nico could feel Will’s heart racing. Nico felt a rush of pride seeing Will so aroused- Will was seriously hot and Nico was responsible for his current situation. Nico didn’t waste time undoing Will’s pants and pushing them off along with Will’s boxers.

“Oh gods Nico” Will called out. Nico began kissing at Will’s neck causing Will’s moan to increase in volume. Nico might have typically been on the quiet side when aroused but Will was always shamefully loud- Nico was thankful, he could always gauge how much Will liked what he was doing by how loud Will moaned and cried. 

Nico wrapped his fingers around Will’s thick member and started slowly moving up and down the shaft. Nico felt Will shutter as he pleaded “Nico please, it’s been so long since you touched me” Will whimpered “please!”

Oh gods, Nico thought as he let Will’s erection slip from his hand as he moved to get on his knees. Nico couldn’t help but feel nervous, they- he- had only done this twice before and he still didn’t feel like he really knew what he was doing. 

Sure he had seen some porn- and yes he had seen some porn. Everyone always assumed Nico was so innocent because he was born in the 1930s but porn had existed long before the ‘30’s and more important Nico had spent all his teenage years in the modern era and most of them on his own – he was familiar with porn. Still, it wasn’t really helpfully here – porn never seemed real to him and it certainly wasn’t instructional in nature. 

The first time Nico had been so panicked that Will was mad at him and so nervous at the thought of what his was actually of doing that his brain shut down and his instincts had taken over. Will had liked it- that much was obvious, but Nico still felt far from an expert. 

Will let out a pleasant sigh jarring Nico from his thoughts. Nico’s eyes fluttered upward reflexively as he planted another kiss on Will’s swollen shaft- another kiss?- Yes, Nico thought, he had been absently kissing and sucking along Will’s shaft as he had been lost in his own thoughts. Apparently his instincts knew what they were doing, Nico thought.   
Nico decided to do what felt right- he liberally wetted his tongue before beginning to lick Will’s erection in long, slow strokes. In response, Will let out a soft cry as his fingers laced into Nico’s hair.

Once Nico felt Will was appropriately lubricated he licked his lips before wrapping them around Will’s member. This time when Will cried out it was anything but soft. Nico felt Will’s fingers began to tangle in his curls as Will absently rubbing circles into Nico’s scalp. The occasional tug sent electricity down Nico’s spine and somewhere in the back of his mind Nico thought he should tell Will he didn’t need to be so gentle.

Nico started slow, sucking and licking Will’s tip. Will’s breath became increasingly labored and Nico couldn’t help but take Will deeper into his mouth. Will’s fingers tangled deeper into Nico’s hair “Nico, gods that’s amazing.”

Nico pulled Will all the way into his mouth. Will, of course, was far from small and Nico had to focus on relax his throat but he managed. The sound that escaped Will made the effort more than worth it.

“Nico!” Will practically screamed with pleasure as Nico felt Will’s body tense and spasm as he came in Nico’s mouth. Will tasted salty and pungent- Nico swallowed before getting off his knees still holding Will against the wall.

“That was amazing” Will still panted heavily but managed to start supporting his own weight. He gave Nico one of his ridiculous smiles the Nico swore were brighter than the sun before stating “You’re amazing!”

“You’re easy to please” Nico replied ducking his head in an attempt to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“No” Will argued playful as he worked his shorts back up. It was an easy job, Nico hadn’t managed to pulled them down any further then Will had pulled down his. Will made quick work of buttoning and zipping his shorts. He smiled happily “You’re amazing.”

Nico made a show of rolling his eyes but it was really just a way to look away in embarrassment “We should get to the sing-along before someone notices we’re not there.”

“You’re right” Will agreed and they both made an effort to check their clothes to make sure everything was in place before stepping out of the armory. Will through his arm over Nico’s shoulder lazily- an act Nico always said he hated- but he actually had grown quite found of it. 

The couple turned the corner to head to the amphitheater and found clusters of demigods meandering from the amphitheater toward the cabins. Both boys stopped in their tracks.

“Nic, I think we missed the sing-along.” Will observed although his voice sounded amused more than anything.

Nico couldn’t help but groan which caused Will to squeeze his shoulders and look down at him with one of his one-hundred watt smiles “Maybe nobody noticed we were missing.”

“Maybe.” Nico grumbled unconvinced. 

The little hope he had was quickly dashed when Jason’s voice cut sharp through the air “Where have you two been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably my last chapter UNTIL AFTER The Hidden Oracle. I will start posting again after I finish the book- and I'm a pretty quick reader so even with work it shouldn't take me that long.
> 
> The capture the flag chapter wasn't my favorite chapter, so if I am going to on a break I wanted to end with a chapter I liked- and it was smut. What does that say about me? Don't answer that.
> 
> I needed Will to have a bad ass moment- Like Clarisse I'm proud of him in this chapter!
> 
> Jason is sooo not pleased!


	14. Percy is too interested in Nico's Sexy Life, Annabeth does some cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Kudos and Comments are the highlight of my day!
> 
> So I started ToA yesterday after work (so like 5 ish) and finished today at about 8 pm - would have been down sooner but I had to work for at hours (I really thought about calling in- I don't call in when I'm sick!) 
> 
> I haven't edited this chapter as much as I have the others and it is kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to post ASAP so people wouldn't think I disappeared.
> 
> For those of you who haven't read ToA don't worry there will be no spoilers here (but you should read the book it's good)

“Where was Will today?” Percy asked Nico as the two demigods worked to clean up from their class.

“Helping Cecil, I think” Nico grunted before asking suspiciously “Why?”

“Because” Percy smiled wickedly “he didn’t drag you off in the middle of class today.”

“That happened one time” Nico growled at Percy. The two demigods went back to work.

“So Nico” Percy tossed a few training swords back in their crate before turning toward the son of Hades who was moving a practice dummy back toward storage “what’s it like?”

Nico stopped and glared- nothing new there- “What’s what like?”

“You know” Percy clarified “being with a guy?”

The question had seemed out of the blue but Percy was thinking about the night before. Jason had been seriously bothered when Nico and Will had missed the sing-along, which was funny because even Hazel didn’t get worried or upset. Her response was simple, Will seems nice and Nico can take care of himself. When they had spied the missing couple trying to blend in with the crowd Grace’s reaction was priceless, honestly it reminded Percy of his own mom when he did something especially impulsive.

The couple insisted they had been talking and lost track of time which was clearly a lie. Well, at least part of it was a lie, Percy totally believed they had lost track of time but they obviously hadn’t been talking. Will had looked sweaty, and he could not whip the grin off his face even when Jason all but interrogated him- he was worse than Jason after he and Piper hooked up. Nico’s hair had been messier than usual, and Percy was pretty sure that the button of his pants was undone. Yeah, they clearly had done more than talk.

Nico released the practice dummy he had been dragging and let it hit the ground with a hard thud. He glared at Percy with increased intensity and growled “For the last time, Will and I haven’t had sex.”

“Yeah, yeah I know” Percy shrugged off Nico’s insistence. The younger demigod was starting to sound like a broken record “but, come on, we all know you   
two are way past the hand holding and soft kisses phase.”

“I’m not talking about this” Nico grumbled, picking the dummy back up.

“Oh, come on!” Percy exclaimed “I know you’ve talked to Annabeth and Piper about this stuff.”

Nico groaned and throw down the training dummy with more force. He gave a quick look around, no one was there, the sword fighting class had been over for 15 minutes, everyone had left the training area leaving Nico and Percy to clean up. Nico let out a frustrated sigh “I have nothing to compare it to.”

“What?” Percy asked genuinely confused.

“It’s not like I’ve been with a girl” Nico made a face like the thought of being with a girl was distasteful. “I just don’t have a point of reference for the things we have done.”

“Well, what have you two done?” Percy asked excitedly “Are we talking like hand jobs or have you guys gotten to oral, or like fingering?”

“Percy!” Nico exclaimed in protest. 

“What?” Percy replied innocently “If you can do it you should be able to talk about it!”

“Fine!” Nico groaned again “but why are you so obsessed with my sex life?”

“Because, I’m your friend” Percy smiled “and I’m curious”

Nico was staring down at his shoes and kicking down at the ground absently, he mumbled so quietly Percy just barely heard him “Oral”

“Giving or getting?” Percy asked genuinely.

“Both” Nico frowned slightly confused at Percy before adding “Girls must not have very high standards.” 

Percy ignored Nico’s comment “What’s that like?” Percy asked “I mean getting can’t be different with another guy but actually going down on a guy” Percy mused “Well, yeah that got to be a seriously different experience.”

Nico continued to blush “I guess the first time” he tried to give a casual shrug and was at least semi-successful “but honestly it’s a lot like you’d expect.” Nico seemed to be thinking or maybe remembering “maybe a bit bigger than expected.” 

“I think I'd gag.” Percy commented absently, completely missing Nico’s thinly vailed reference to Will’s penis size.

Nico shrugged “I’ve never had much of a gag reflex.” He responded absently.

“Dude!” Percy exclaimed holding down a laugh, but just barely. Nico blushed crimson as he realized what he just said. “Remind me to give Will a high five the next time I see him.”

Nico groaned “Is there any chance you would forget I said that?” 

“Not that I can see” Percy replied cheerfully, and Nico buried his face in his hands. “So” Percy smiled wickedly at his embarrassed friend “was that what you were doing last night when you two missed the sing-along?” Nico dropped his hands and looked Percy nervously “putting your lack of gag reflex to good use I mean.”

Nico let out a sound that was probably meant to be a growl but it came out more like a whimper “Maybe.” He replied

“Dude!” Percy grinned and offered a raised hand for a high-five “I’m impressed!” Nico gave Percy an unsure look before giving a tentative high-five.

 

Annabeth

Annabeth had just finished cleaning cabin three when there was a knock on the door. Typically, she didn’t care about Percy’s messy cabin as long as he regularly changed the bedding she could tolerate the dirty clothes littering the floor. And she certainly didn’t make a habit of cleaning up after him- she was not his mother- but tonight all their friends were going to be hanging out there. She wasn’t going to subject her friends to an evening of staring at Percy’s dirty boxers sticking out from under his unmade bed.

She shoved the last bit of dirty laundry she could find into Percy’s hamper before crossing the cabin in four long strides and pulling open the door. She found Will and Cecil standing outside the door. Will looked like he was forcing a smile and Cecil’s face was red from the effort of holding what she could only assume was a very heavy box. 

“Hey Annabeth” Will smiled and for a moment it didn’t forced.

“You know dude” Cecil creaked and shifted the box in his hands slightly “You could help me carry this thing.”

“I think I have helped you enough today.” Will replied sternly.

“Dude, I told you that you didn’t want to know” Cecil argued “You should have stopped asking.” Cecil huffed.

“You owe me” Will stated matter-of-factly but any angry he had toward the other demigod seemed to be quickly dissipating. 

“That’s what the booze is for” Cecil heaved the box up a half an inch “fair trade” Cecil turned his attention to Annabeth and gave her a wicked grin, or it could have just been his regular grin, it was always a little hard to tell with children of Hermes. “Any chance we could come in so I can set this thing down, it’s heavy.”   
“It’s no rush” Will added with an annoyed glance at his friend.

Annabeth let out a small laugh and pulled open the door and step out of the two demigods’ way. Cecil entered first followed closely by Will who looked around causally for a moment. Suddenly, Will looked surprised “Holy Hades! It’s clean in here!” Will lifted a pillow off of Percy’s bed experimentally and found nothing beneath it “Like really clean.”

“Man, you shouldn’t invoked your future father-in-law over something so trivial as Percy Jackson cleaning his cabin” Cecil commented teasingly. He ignored the way Will sputtered at him and again he turned to Annabeth “Where do you want this?” He asked looking down to the box he was still carrying.

“Oh, over there” Annabeth gestured toward a clean corner. Cecil let out a small grunt as he heaved the box toward the cornered she had gestured to. Annabeth looked toward Will who still looked a bit uncomfortable- she couldn’t blame him of course, if Hades had visited her in her dreams she would be freaked out and she wasn’t dating one of Hades children. “Yeah, I cleaned” she told Will “I figured no one wanted to hang out surrounded by Percy’s dirty laundry.”

“Well, I thank you” Will chuckled “I’ve seen enough of Percy’s dirty laundry from cabin checks” he was quiet for a moment before adding “and why does he have a bunch of boxers with sea creatures, like crabs and dolphins and sharks on them? Isn’t that a bit…”

“On the nose.” Annabeth completed Will’s thought with a groan “Yeah, it is. I got them for him as a joke but he really likes them.” 

“Like you can talk” Cecil laughed and gave Will a knowing look “Your boyfriend, the son of Hades, wears nothing but black and I know you told Lou about a certain pair of skull and cross bones boxers of which you are oh so fond” Cecil smiled wickedly, and this time Annabeth was positive it was wicked smile.

Will shot a glare at Cecil “I’m never speaking to you or Lou Ellen again.”

“Sure” Cecil waved Will’s comment off like it was nothing before adding “Will” Cecil dropped the box with a thud “I can't believe you asked for booze, I figured after last fourth of July you were off alcohol forever.”

In books Annabeth had read people described as turning green at the mention of a topic but she had never actually seen it before. She always figured it was authors were using colorful language to describe someone becoming discolored. But Will actually turned green, she had to work hard to hold back a laugh.

Will groaned and half placed a hand over his mouth “Cecil, we swore never to speak of that.”

“What happened last fourth of July?” Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh a little at Will’s reaction as she asked.

“Hilarious story!” Cecil exclaimed with a wide smile. Will shot him a warning look and Cecil’s smile faltered. “Which I have sworn on the river Styx to never   
tell” Cecil seemed a bit deflated when he added.

Annabeth shot Will an expectant and amused look. He appeared to have recovered from the memory induced nausea mostly. He groaned “Look, we were all pretty sure the world was going to end.” Will explained without explaining anything “it was the Stoll brother’s fault.”

“Oh” Annabeth laughed because that explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally a set up chapter (which I usually hate) but oooooohhhhh the next chapter- lets just say drunken kissing game! And the chapter after that, I might have to go pray for forgiveness for writing it's smutty goodness!


	15. Piper Mixes Drinks and Jason Plays a Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOhhhh read the title my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments and kudos! You guys keep me writing.
> 
> This chapter was too much fun to right- but it was still a challenge and involved several rewrites but I think it turned out well.

Piper

All of table one’s usual crew as well as Frank and Hazel headed back to Percy’s cabin after dinner. Jason had offered to let Percy host the little get-together in his cabin as a way of making up for Percy’s devastating loss at capture the flag but honestly he wanted the option for a quick escape or Piper saw it for what it was- he wanted to be able to snick of if the mood arose. 

Cabin three had never seemed small to Piper when she did cabin checks but now filled with five couples it was close to being cramped. Still, there was enough space for each couple to comfortably claim a bit of it for themselves. It was interesting to look around the room and take in each pair. It may have been a child of Aphrodite their body language all seemed so telling to their relationships. 

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on Percy’s bed with their backs pressed against the wall. Percy had his arm draped causally across Annabeth’s shoulders and she was resting her head back against Percy’s shoulder. They were the battle-weathered couple who trusted in each other above all else.

Nico and Will had claimed a spot on the floor near Percy’s nightstand. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder so there was no really space between them. They both crossed one of their legs over of one of the other boys and they were holding hands. They were new love still needing the reminders of physical contact to reassure themselves that the other is real.

Leo and Calypso were sitting against Percy’s dresser. Leo had one arm wrapped around Calypso’s waist and she had her legs resting across his. They were the couple that had been pulled apart once and afraid to be again.

Frank and Hazel were sitting on the floor in front of Piper and Jason who were sitting on Tyson’s bed. From what Piper could see of the two they were sitting next to each other, they were close, their shoulders almost touched. They were a shy sort of love, the type that burned brightly when no one could see.

“Alright, so who’s making the drinks?” Percy asked with a quick glance around the room.

“Me!” Piper exclaimed and hopped up, she had made sure to learn some recipes from her siblings for this evening. She sprinted to the corner and started pulling things out of the box that had been delivered earlier “Wow so many options! Will, you out did yourself.”

“Ahh, that would be Cecil” Will corrected without any real enthusiasm “and if we could not talk about that it would be great”

“That bad?” Nico asked with genuine concern.

“Cecil is an instrument of chaos” was Will’s only response, like that explained everything. The way Nico nodded, suggested that at least for him his boyfriend’s words explained everything. 

“Well, whatever you did it was worth it” Piper exclaimed happily, Will still didn’t look too sure of that but she paid him no mind “we’ve got rum, vodka, and tequila”

“The booze of my people!” Leo exclaimed excitedly when hearing ‘tequila’ before jumping up to join Piper. “Awesome” he declared looking in the box “we’ve got a bunch of mixers too!”

“Yeah, it looks like we’ve got orange juice, pomegranate juice, cranberry juice, coca-cola.” Piper started listing.

“Sweet, Redbull!” Leo declared more to himself then the group although Piper highly doubted Leo needed redbull- ever. “Does anyone have any requests.” Leo asked

“No tequila” Will replied seriously. His typically tan face blanched slightly and he raised his hand about half way to his mouth like he thought he sick at the thought.

“But” Leo made a show of looking sad “it’s the booze of my people.”

“No tequila” Will replied again still looking queasy.

Annabeth snickered “Last fourth of July?” She asked amused.

Will groaned and rolled his eyes “Last fourth of July” he agreed.

Leo and Piper started mixing drinks and handing the out. Piper tried creating drinks based on each person’s personality. Nico got a rum and coke, Will got a Mai Tai with pomegranate juice instead of grenadine, and Annabeth got a cosmopolitan. Jason tried to abstain all together but Piper insisted- ‘One or two drink won’t make you like your mom’ she had assured.

Piper handed Jason his drink last, she had made him a Blue Hawaiian, a recipe she had gotten from Lacy of all people. Piper looked around at the cabin full of satisfied faces “Now all we need is some good music” she observed.

“Oh, I’ve got that covered.” Will declared before pulling a metallic gold rectangular object from the front pocket of his shorts and held it up.

“Is that a golden……iphone?” Annabeth asked sounding slightly confused.

“Yeah, I got it from my dad after the war with the Titan as, like, a good job present I guess” Will laughed good naturally as he started using the touchpad to start interfacing with the device. “it’s magical, it always the most up-to-date, it never needs to be charged, and free Spotify for life.”

“That’s kind of awesome” Piper observed sincerely.

“It’s come in handy” Will admitted. Will apparently found something on the iphone that amused him. 

Will give Nico a devilish smile and Nico groaned and rolled his eyes “Don’t you dare!”

“But it’s our song” Will insisted playfully.

The was a chorus of aww broke out among all the girls in the room (and Piper could swear she heard one from Jason). Nico ignored them “We don’t have a song.”

“Oh, this is so our song” Will stated before pressing play.

A catchy song that Piper had never heard before came on. It reminded her of California and there was definitely some Latin influences. She liked it, and it was easy to figure why Will liked it considered the chorus made repeated medical references.

Now with background music the group began talking about nothing in particular. Mainly, exchanging funny stories. Annabeth told the story of her and Percy on their first quest which was funny mainly because it was hard to imagine either of them acting so foolishly. Reluctantly, Will told what he could of the fourth of July story. 

“I got stupid drunk” Will sighed before listing off other eventful things “a nameless child of Hermes got slapped by one of my sisters. Said sister made-out with a daughter of Hecate. Said daughter of Hecate and said son of Hermes then had to help a stupid drunk friend- me- back to his cabin. Of course they then decided to make out in my bed.” Will paused as he considered if he had actually told the whole story. Deciding he hadn’t he continued “A daughter of Ares and son of Hephaestus got caught by the lake in a ‘compromising position’.” Will actually used air quotes around the term “Two infamous sons of Hermes accidently lit the arts and crafts cabin on fire. A daughter of Aphrodite slapped at least three people I know of for no apparent reason, and a son of Apollo- NOT ME- made out publicly with a guy from the Hebe cabin.”

“Man,” Leo exclaimed with fake outrage “We go off to save the world and you guys throw a wild party without us!”

“Not cool” Percy agreed.

“We thought the world was coming to an end” Will reminded. 

The girls all tried to guess at who Will was talking about which he refused to answer until Piper handed him his second drink and asked “was the son of Apollo Austin?”

“Yup, it was” Will replied easily.

“You know” Annabeth laughed “Austin actually suggested a threesome between Piper, myself, and him during capture the flag.”

“Excuse me!” Jason almost choked on his drink as did Percy, just barely avoided a spit take, before exclaiming “What!?!”

“Is that all he suggested?” Will laughed “I’m surprised he showed so much restraint.”

Both girls laughed while Percy looked from one to the other questioningly “Is that something you girls would be into?”

Frank actually choked, Hazel fanned himself, and Jason glared at the son of Poseidon “Dude, inappropriate.” Jason declared with a stern voice. He was so cute, Piper thought, when he got all commanding.

“What” Percy looked at Jason with a smirk “Like you weren’t wondering?”

Annabeth preceded to smack Percy upside the back of the head “Dream on Seaweed Brain.”

Everyone laughed, well excluding Frank and Hazel how looked too uncomfortable to manage. Slowly, the group transitioned to more casual topics of conversation until Hazel chimed in, catching everyone’s attention. 

“We should play a game.” She declared although she seemed unsure.

“That’s a great idea!” Piper declared excitedly.

“What game?” Annabeth asked.

 

Jason 

Hazel suggested truth or dare but Nico hissed and reminded them all of Percy’s and Jason’s tendency for becoming overly competitive with one another and that idea was scraped. Percy and Jason both tried to argue that wasn’t true but their girlfriends silenced them quickly. Will was the next one to make a suggestion- never have I ever. Annabeth pointed out that they all knew each other a little too well for that to be an option. The next suggestion came from Piper and her wicked grin made Jason a bit uncomfortable.

“Blush” Piper declared and was met with confused looks from everyone except Will who took an extra-large gulp from his drink.

“I’ve not familiar with that one” Jason admitted.

“Not surprising” Will informed “It’s a Camp Half-Blood original, thought up by a child of Aphrodite decades ago.”

“I learned about it from Drew” Piper informed.

“Oh that doesn’t bode well” Nico commented and Jason couldn’t help but agree.

“Wait” Annabeth joined the conversation “Are you talking about the kissing game?”

Will pointed in Annabeth’s direction as a verification “That would be the one”

“What!?!” Frank declared sounding rather panicked.

“So the way you play” Piper began explain the game’s rules, ignoring Frank’s protest “So you draw a name, and whoever’s name you draw you have to kiss them. Anyone who blushes has to drink.”

“No,” Frank stated questioningly “We’re not actually going too..”

Frank was wrong, it soon became clear that they were going to play this game. After about five minutes of conversation Nico was the last real holdout.

“I think we should reconsider ‘never have I ever’” Nico declared seriously.

“Okay” Percy agreed “I’ll go first!” Percy smiled wildly at the son of Hades “Never have I ever engaged in a sexual act in a public place.”

Nico’s visibly gulped before looking away from everyone in the room. He gave the floor a soft kick before he seceded “Fine, we’ll play your stupid game.”

Annabeth wrote everyone’s name on slips of paper and put them all in a cup. It was quickly agreed that if you drew yourself, your significant other, or your sibling you would draw again. Hazel happily volunteered to go first which surprised Jason some but clearly surprised Nico more. Hazel pulled a name and made a bit of a face. Holding the sip of paper up she declared “Will”

“Aww it’s alright little sister” Will declared with a wave of his hand and a sincere smile “we’re practically family anyways.” Will moved to where Hazel was sitting and the two demigods exchanged the most platonic kiss in the history of kissing- Will was right it was practically familial. Neither of them blushed.

“Weak!” Percy declared at the mutual lack of embarrassment 

“Hey I can’t embarrass my boyfriend’s sister” Will insisted as he returned to his spot next to Nico on the floor.

Annabeth went next, she grabbed the cup and pulling out a slip of paper. “Piper” Annabeth announced displaying the paper.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Leo commented with a wild smile.

“Shut up, Leo” Jason demanded. 

Piper made a show of rolling her eyes at both of them then smiled an Annabeth “Get ready to blush, Chase” She teased.

“Not happening, McLean.” Annabeth retorted.

The two girls kissed, and it was far from familial… actually, if Jason didn’t know any better he would have had a hard time calling it platonic. The kiss lasted quite a bit longer then Jason had expected. 

“Wow” Percy declared as the two girls broke apart.

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain” Annabeth groaned. She was clearly blushing as was Piper. Neither girl said anything choosing to instead to take a sip of their drinks in silences.

“That was awesome!” Leo declared prompting Calypso to smack him upside the head. Leo barely seemed to notice, not surprising she seemed to do it a lot “I’m so next!”

Annabeth passed Leo the cup full of names. Leo eagerly pulled a name from the cup, his wicked smile vanishing as soon as he read the slip. “Whoa, I need to pick again.”

“Did you get Calypso?” Piper asked.

“No, I got Frank” Leo declared.

“Excuse me!” Frank exclaimed panicked.

“I’m picking again” Leo declared and reaching for the cup. 

Annabeth pulled it away just in time “Sorry, that’s the whole point of the game” she shrugged “you’re going to have to kiss Frank.”

“But I’m straight!” Leo protested “And so is Frank!”

“Very!” Frank added.

“Hey, I’m gay” Will pointed out “and I kissed my boyfriend’s sister, so pucker up boys.”

Both Frank and Leo tried to argue their way out of it for a few more minutes but were unsuccessful. Finally, they gave in a proceeded to have the briefest and most awkward looking kiss in the history of kissing. Both guys blushed and ran for their drinking taking several large sips.

It took everyone several minutes to actually stop laughing so the game could begin again. Nico volunteered to go next, or rather Will volunteered Nico to go next. Nico grumbled about it but reached for the cup of names anyway. Nico pulled out a piece of paper, read the name scrolled across and glared at it like he could scare the name to change. When that didn’t work he declared “No, absolutely not”

“Oh, it can’t be worse than Frank!” Leo argued.

“Hey!” Frank protested half-heartedly, he clearly hadn’t recovered from being forced to kiss Leo. Nico just glared at them both, and for the first time since the Giant War Nico actually looked rather scary.

“Oh, come on Nic” Will gave Nico a soft nudge on the shoulder with his own “It can’t be that bad.”

Nico said nothing, instead he handed the slip of paper to Will. Will read it quickly before tossing it back in the cup “Yeah, no” Will stated plainly “that’s not going to happen.”

“Who is it?” Percy asked causing everyone in the cabin to stare at him confused.

“Percy, you were dropped on your head a lot as a child, weren’t you?” Jason mused at his oblivious friend.

“You don’t have to Nico” Piper reassured.

“Go ahead and pick again” Annabeth added.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Leo exclaimed “I didn’t get to pick another one, I had to kiss Frank! FRANK!” Leo explained outraged “Sorry Di Angelo you’re going to have to kiss Percy.”

“Oh, you picked me!” Percy exclaimed genuinely surprised “Bro, it’s cool. We should totally do it.”

“Excuse me!” Nico exclaimed looking surprised and confused.

“No!” Will stated with force, looking like he was considering physically putting himself between Nico and Percy.

“Oh come on! It’s just a part of the game” Percy defended “It’s not like I’m making a move.” That part of the statement was clearly directed at Will more than Nico “We’re all bros right?”

Will didn’t look convinced but Nico groaned “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

Will did not look pleased but he allowed it. Nico seemed frozen in place so Percy moved in and kissed the younger demigod before he could change his mind. It didn’t look particularly awkward (like Leo and Frank’s) but it wasn’t heated (like Annabeth and Piper’s).

When Percy pulled away he smirked cockily “So, am I still not your type?” 

Nico made a face “Yes, your absolutely not my type!” Nico scrambled back putting increased distance between himself and Percy “and my sympathies to Annabeth.”

“Hey!” Percy turned scarlet and protested loudly “I’m a good kisser!”

“If you say so” Nico mumbled grabbing for his cup and gulping down its entire contains, like he was trying to wash away the taste of Percy. Annabeth was the first one to start laughing but from there it spread like wild fire. Soon the only people not laughing were Percy, who was too busy looking stunned, and Nico, who had discarded his own empty cup and had moved on to taking large gulps from Will’s. 

When Jason finally managed to stop laughing his sides hurt. Percy, who clearly had something to prove, volunteered to go next. Nico pushed the cup to Percy and he quickly pulled a name. “Ahhh” Percy glanced at the slip of paper.

Annabeth leaned over Percy, read the name quickly and then immediately doubled over laughing hysterically. She just barely managed to speak through fits of laughter “Will, please tell me that iphone takes pictures.”

“Yeah, of course” He replied.

“Perfect, get ready” she demanded “because I want this captured on film.”

“Oooh, who is it?” Piper asked curiously.

“Jason” Annabeth exclaimed.

“Oh gods” Piper exclaimed excitedly “Will, take so many pictures.”

“Oh, I’m on it” Will declared as he navigated to the camera function on the magical iphone.

“Grace” Percy sighed “let’s just get this over with.”

Jason couldn’t disagree with that. He met Percy half way and it was until he felt Percy’s lips brush his own that he realized that this was his first kiss with another guy. It was different then when he kissed Piper, Percy’s lips were soft and tasted salty which was nice. The motion of Percy’s lips was insistent which was unlike anything Jason had experienced before. It felt like they were fighting for control. They pulled away from each other and Jason could feel his face burning but at least he could see Percy was in a similar state. 

“Oh please tell me you got a picture?” Piper giggled.

“Oh yeah” Jason glanced and saw Nico holding Will’s golden iphone and Will leaning into him to look at the screen “That’s definitely my new screen saver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to touch on all the other ships in the fandom I know I didn't get all of them and I have never seen Will/Hazel (and I certainly don't ship it) but I think I got most of them (except for Jason/Will and I tried but I couldn't write it to make sense in the story- trying caused lots of re-writes)
> 
> Also this chapter was originally them playing never have I ever- it wasn't nearly as funny as I thought it would be.
> 
> I might write fourth of July one of these days but I think all the players are obvious.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Nico Makes a Declaration and Will Makes an Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the title and notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great influx of comments and Kudos in the last few days, so thank you all so much.  
> Also, my favorite sort of all things Solangelo listed this story as a recommendation - so I want to give a special thanks to bailci (you made my week)
> 
> Now about this chapter  
> WARNING: SMUT - and it is more smutty then any previous chapter was smutty - you have been warned.
> 
> Also it originally wasn't this long I added a lot yesterday (which made it both longer and smuttier).
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Nico-

The game soon fell apart after that as now intoxicated demigods chose to try to embarrass each other with thinly vailed references to stories which the person would immediately be forced to divulge the details. Nico now, unfortunately, knew far more about his friend’s sex lives than he ever wanted to.

Who lasted longer their first time, Percy or Jason? – Jason, technically but that was only after three almost first times where he got- as Piper put it- ‘too excited too quickly’ and it was over before it started.

Annabeth prefers to be on top, as in she was always on top- Percy seemed really proud of this fact. Piper has a thing about danger- as in the potential of getting caught. The places that Piper and Jason had fooled around included the back of one of the camps vans, the roof of cabin one, the bathroom of the Aphrodite cabin, and the arts and crafts cabin (Read: list of places Nico was never going again).

Calypso sprinkled the conversation with her words of wisdom which included such as gems as “While sex on the beach might be a rather delicious drink the act is not actually a good idea. Sand can become very uncomfortable in certain places.”

Will was sitting at his side, his right leg entwined with Nico’s left. They were holding hands and Will’s hand were warm, Will’s hands were always warm. Nico could feel the length of Will’s side pressed against his own, it was nice. As the night went on Nico found himself leaning into Will and letting his head rest Will’s shoulder.

Jason, Percy, and Leo were in a three-way argument to defend their manhood and sexual prowess when Nico found himself closing his eyes and relaxing into Will’s warm form. He wasn’t really sure how much time passed, if any time had passed at all when he felt Will let out a shuttered breath before he whispered “Nico!” with urgency.

The insistence in Will’s voice forced Nico out of his lull “Hmm?” He asked looking up at Will who was staring down at him with big eyes. Will said nothing but his eyes darted downward before darting back to make contact with Nico’s. 

Confused, Nico followed Will eyes. When he saw what had caused Will’s reaction Nico only managed an embarrassed “Oh”. At some point Nico had moved his hand from their knees down Will’s thigh, and now he was rubbing lazy circles on the inside of Will’s thigh dangerously close to Will’s groin. Nico pulled his hand away embarrassed, with a whispered apology.

Will smiled but he was clearly blushing “It’s okay.” He gave Nico a playful nudge which Nico understood was Will’s way of reassuring him.

Will was pretty, Nico mentally noted. For some reason Nico found himself examining Will in this moment and seeing him in shocking new detail. His typically messy blond hair was gold with highlights of icy white. Will’s tan skin reminded Nico of caramel even when he blushed. And then there was his eyes, if Will was pretty, his eyes were stunning, they were crystal blue and reminded Nico of the Mediterranean – not as it was the last time he was there but rather as he remembers it from his childhood before his mother died and he and Bianca moved to American.

Nico couldn’t help himself. “Sei assolutamente stupendo.” He whispered before leaning in and kissing Will softly on the lips. Will’s lips were warm and welcoming, he tasted like orange juice.

Will didn’t respond right away, Nico felt Will’s body stiffen at the unexpected contact but Nico didn’t pull away, it just felt too good to have their lips pressed together. The tension lasted only a moment, barely a heartbeat, before Nico felt any tension melt and Will let out a soft sigh which Nico happily swallowed.

Reflexively both demigods turned toward each other to allow the kiss to be more comfortable. Nico felt Will’s hands move and settle on the small of his back. Nico, in turn moved one hand to the back of Will’s neck while entangling the other in Will’s golden hair. Nico felt Will’s hands press firmly against him insisting he move closer. The two were pressed so closely together Nico found it hard to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Nico found the little breath he had being shocked from his lungs for a completely different reason. He didn’t understand it but somehow ice cold liquid- he could only assume was water splashed down on his head soaking his hair and dripping onto his t-shirt. He jumped back reflexively and gasped for air. 

“What in the name of Apollo’s golden chariot!” Nico heard Will exclaim in protest. 

Nico, now shivering from the cold water- yes it had to be water, it smelled like water- had just barely managed to open his eyes and still was trying to get his bearings. He found himself orienting to Will’s voice like a beacon. Will right next to him, his hair was wet, there was water dripping down his face and the top of his t-shirt looked damp. 

Will was glaring upward, Nico followed his eye gaze. “Jackson” Nico growled at Percy who was standing over them smirking with a visibly empty water bottle in hand.

“Sorry bros” Percy apologized with a shrug “but you two were about thirty seconds from public indecency and neither of you were responding to your names.” 

Nico glared at him dumbly for an embarrassingly long time before he actually understood what Percy had said. He wanted to shadow-travel far, far away but settled for groaning and looking at his shoes as he tried not to blush. He heard Will mumble an apology.

Nico heard Percy snicker “Yeah, well we were just saying that everyone should head back to their cabins unless you want to bunk on my floor or face the harpies.” 

“Right, yeah” Nico agreed pushing himself up but still keeping his eyes on the floor. “ah, Hazel do you want to head to cabin 13?”

“About that” Nico registered his sister’s voice although now it seemed small and nervous. The sound forced him to look up toward his sister who was standing with Frank near the bed where the couple had been sitting most of the night “Frank’s staying at the Big House tonight, he doesn’t really get along well with his Greek siblings.” Hazel explained quickly, and Nico could understand that. He certainly couldn’t picture Frank and Clarisse getting along “I was thinking I would stay in the Big House too” Hazel paused and gave Nico a nervous glance “in different rooms, of course.”

Nico did not like this idea, not one bit but his brain was moving slowly for some reason and all he managed to express was “Ahhhh”

“Hazel” Will jumped in suddenly standing at Nico’s side. Nico felt Will interlace his fingers in his own. “it’s fine.” He insisted.

Nico looked toward Will criticially. Will didn’t look back but Nico felt Will give his hand a gentle squeeze. Nico sighed “Yeah, Hazel it’s fine.” 

His sister smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek then complained about him being wet. Nico shot Percy his best son of Hades glare and he noticed Percy smirk in response. Everyone started saying their goodbyes for the evening, Will seemed like he was in a hurry to leave. I guess after such a night full of embarrassment Nico didn’t blame him.

Annabeth remained with Percy, the other couples went their separate ways outside of cabin three. Piper went with Jason, the two of them heading toward cabin one while Hazel and Frank made their way toward the big house. As soon as the others were out of earshot Will leaned in and whispered in Nico’s ear “I’m staying with you tonight.”

Nico’s heart skipped a beat as at the unusual husky quality of Will’s voice in his ear, and the feeling of Will’s warm breath on his neck. Nico tried to act casual as the couple walked hand in hand toward cabin 13 but the pace seemed maddeningly slow. 

They passed a few stray demigods hurrying back to their cabins before curfew. They all seemed to give Nico and Will a wide berth- Nico must have been giving off more of a child of the underworld vibe then usual- but Nico couldn’t find the will to care. His mind was on other things- the feel of Will’s skin under his fingers, the taste of his lips, the soft sound of his voice, the way his exposed body looked in the deep shadows and torchlight.

Nico just barely managed to make in through the door before he couldn’t hold back any longer. He slammed the door behind them so hard it caused the a few stray items on Nico’s nightstand to rattle. He noticed Will gave him a surprised but amused look, it only lasted a second before Nico grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him roughly against the wall. Will looked down at him confused.

Nico pressed a hand on either side of Will’s shoulder “I want you” Nico declared staring into Will’s crystal blue eyes, searching for a reaction. “I don’t want to wait anymore; I want to be with you.”

Will was quiet for such a long time, too long- Nico shouldn’t have said that, he realized, Will wasn’t ready. Nico was trying to think of what to say, what to do, to fix this when Will finally spoke. His gaze was intense and his voice sounded sure “Take me.” He declared.

 

Will

Nico pulled back confused. He clearly hadn’t expected Will to respond that way, Nico spoke, his voice unsure “What?”

Will found it difficult to speak, it took all his effort to keep his breath even. When he managed to speak his voice came out deep and hungry- he almost didn’t recognize it. “I want it too, so take me.”

Will hadn’t intended it but it came out sounding like a challenge. Nico didn’t give him time to worry about it. Will barely had time to breath before Nico pressed his lips against his – hard. The kiss was borderline aggressive, all a mash of lips and teeth and Will wanted more. He gripped Nico’s hips firmly as he pushed him backward further into the cabin. 

Will was aware of Nico pulling at his shirt- Will didn’t want to release Nico’s soft lips. He only did so when Nico let out a growl of frustration. Nico ripped Will’s camp Half-Blood T-shirt over his head rapidly before moving in to kiss Will again. Nico stumbled slightly in the motion and was only caught by Will’s bare chest. 

Nico recovered quickly and returned to kissing Will with a hunger he hadn’t experience before. They made their way blindly and rather clumsily to Nico’s bed, they had several small detours and stumbles before they actually made it. A shiver of anticipation ran down Will’s spine when he felt the edge of Nico’s bed press against the back of his knees. Will fell back pulling Nico with him, Nico was unable to catch himself and fell clumsily on top of Will. 

Both boys let out a small laugh and Nico murmured an apology before kissing along Will’s jaw and upward to nibble on Will’s earlobe. Will didn’t fight the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips as he tried to ignore the feeling of apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach. Instead, Will tried to focus on the pleasure of the sensation- he felt Nico’s teeth nip at his earlobe playfully, gods he loved when Nico did that- he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come and there it was – the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. He could taste Nico on his lips, he tasted like dark chocolate and ripe berries, but there was something else there as well something sugary- cola- and something that vaguely reminded Will of vanilla. Will liked vanilla until he realized what it was- rum. 

Damn it! Will thought to himself as he whimpered “Nic?” Why did it come out a question? Will had no idea but he was pretty sure he hated himself for it.

“Non si preoccupi bello, andremo lento” Nico sighed before moving to sucking marks into Will’s neck.

The sound that escaped Will’s lips were somewhere between a whimper and a sigh. Nico paused from marking his neck to let out a chuckle against his skin before returning to his work. Will felt Nico’s hand, and his talented finger began rubbing against his hard member. Even though Nico’s hand was moving against him above his clothes it felt so good…it felt too good. “Nic” This time it came out as a whine “we can’t, we should stop.” 

There was a pause where Nico continued to kiss and suck at his neck and Will thought that Nico hadn’t heard him but then Nico stopped abruptly and pulled back. Nico looked at him confused, searching his face for understanding “I thought…..” Nico’s voice was small, the confidence from earlier gone “you said you wanted to.”

Will pushed himself up on his elbows trying to close some of the distance between them, he couldn’t help but notice Nico pull back a bit “I did… and I do” Will explained quickly “It’s just we’re….” drunk, was Will’s first thought, but he hated the sound of the word so he tried for something a bit more politically correct “we’ve been drinking.” 

Nico said nothing, his face was unreadable. Will could see his chocolate eyes studying Will critically. Nico looked so clear, Will’s resolve began to slip. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they weren’t as intoxicated as he thought. Will wanted this, he wanted to feel Nico touch him in ways he has never been touched before. Will wanted to take that final step so bad his body ached from the need.

No! Will screamed in his own head. Nico Di Angelo stumbled, not once but several times. Nico didn’t stumble- ever. Sure he might over-due it with the underworld-y stuff and pass out (or nearly pass out) but otherwise Nico didn’t stumble, he always moved with grace. Nico’s eyes might shine clear but his reflexes were dulled that was clear. Will wasn’t in any better shape he could tell. His limbs felt heavy and his mind was hazy. The was sensation of numb running though his whole body, like each individual nerve ending was wrapped in a soft cotton. Intoxicated, they both were definitely intoxicated. 

“I just don’t want our first time to be….” Sloppy, was the first word that came to mind, and he definitely wasn’t saying that. Frustrated, because his lack of words as well as his current state of drunkenness Will let out a forceful sigh “I just don’t want anything getting in the way.” Will explained although he was sure that made no sense “I want it to be perfect.” Will groaned inwardly. Why had he said that? He thought, was there anything more corny to say?

 

Nico-

Nico raised an eyebrow inquisitively “No pressure then?” 

“Shut up, Di Angelo!” Will exclaimed with an easy smile. It was a relief to Nico to see Will smile.

“I should probably…” get off you was what Nico had planned to said but as he tried to move from Will’s lap Will had quickly grabbed him by the waist, effectively holding Nico in place. Nico let out an involuntary gasp from the action and looked deep in to Will’s crystal blue eyes “I thought…”

Will laughed “I said we shouldn’t have sex tonight” Will clarified “I certainly didn’t mean that I didn’t want to do other things.” Will didn’t give Nico a chance to respond, instead he moved one hand from Nico’s hip to the back of Nico’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was so passionate it shocked the air from Nico’s lungs. Will’s lips filled him with fire, and he was burning, but in a good way. When Will forced him back breaking the kiss Nico whimpered desperately.

“Perché? Perchè ti sei fermato?” Nico forced himself to open his eyes and look at Will questioningly. Will was staring at him, his eyes filled with lust- Nico struggled not to blush under the intensity of Will’s gaze.

Nico noticed Will’s eyes flicker down his body as he absently licked his lips “You should take off your clothes, pretty boy.”

“Don’t call me that either” Nico grumbled, or at least he tried, it was hard to do when he was blushing feverishly. Still, Nico undressed as quickly he could manage, tossing articles of clothing into the inky blackness of his cabin without a second thought. Will reluctantly allowed Nico to get up to remove his pants and boxers. Nico struggled a bit when he came to his boots, normally he could quickly free himself from them but tonight his fingers seemed numbed and fumbling so it took longer. Will apparently didn’t mind, he took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing.

Once naked Nico had to pause before joining Will in his bed. Will had laid down, making himself comfortable but he hadn’t covered himself so he laid naked and displayed. Surrounded by the darkness Will, with his caramel skill and golden hair shined like the sun.

Will caught Nico staring and smirked. He made a come hither motion with his finger and Nico was pulled out of his trance. Once Nico joined Will on the bed they soon became entangled in each other’s embrace. For a time, the two demigods were reduced to little more than possessive hands pulling each other in forever closer, hungry lips constantly searching for more, and desperate gasps of pleasure.

Nico sucked marks into Will’s collarbone. He kissed and licked the freckles that were sprayed across his chest like a galaxy worth of stars. Will’s hand roamed and grasped at Nico blindly. 

“Mi piace la sensazione della pelle” Nico confessed into Will’s skin. Nico continued to kiss down Will’s well-toned stomach. “Io non voglio mai smettere di voi di toccare.”

Will began moaning his name “Nico, Nico, Nico” like a prayer.

Nico looked up and took Will in- he had given up on grasping at Nico, now with one hand he desperately clinched at the blankets while the other tangled in Nico’s hair. His face and chest was visible flush even in the darkness, his head was pressed back against the bed and Nico could only assume his eyes were closed. His mouth hung open in an ‘O’ shape as he continued to moan.

“Will Ti fidi di me?” Nico asked with a sigh. He shut his eyes, the sight of Will in such an aroused state was too much. Nico bit down hard on his cheek forcing his brain to work so he could find the words in English. It was struggle but he managed “Will, do you trust me?”

Will looked down at him, blinking hard three or four times to refocus on what Nico had asked. Lust was still clear in his startling blue eyes “Of course, I love you.”

“Ti amo anch'io” Nico replied as he continued to kiss down Will’s chest. Soon, Will had taken up moaning Nico’s name. 

When Nico reached Will’s erection Will was already leaking from his arousal. Nico licked Will’s tip clean and then pulled away causing Will to whine. Nico began lazily stroking Will’s member with one hand. It wasn’t enough to push Will over the edge but it was enough to drive Will crazy, Nico knew this from experience. Nico was already sitting between Will’s legs, it didn’t take much coaxing to get Will to bend his knees some and let them fall open.

Nico brought his unoccupied hand to his own mouth. He sucked two fingers, coating them with a generous amount of his own saliva. Nico brought his hand down behind and under Will. He felt the pert muscles of Will’s backside flex at the contact. Nico worked his two moistened fingers between Will’s crease and found Will’s rim.

Will let out a surprised gasp in response to Nico’s touch. His eyes shot open and Nico saw lust in them still but he also saw doubt. Nico gritted his teeth with effort but he managed English on his first try “Trust me.” Nico reassured.

There was still concern in his eyes but Will let them flutter close, now he clinched fistfuls of sheets in both hands. Nico continued to stroke Will’s erection with one hand while messaging Will’s rim with his fingers until he felt Will relax. Nico pressed the tip of one finger into Will’s hole and Will moaned Nico’s name loudly. 

Nico slowly worked more of his finger into Will’s tight hole. As Nico worked from the tip of his finger, to the first knuckle, to the second, Will’s recitation of his name became a desperate chant. As Nico worked in a second finger Will was crying out his name as a needy plea.

Carefully, Nico began to curl his fingers, stroking Will’s insides looking for just the right spot. He knew he a had found it when Will screamed his name and bucked his hips frantically forcing his erection to thrust into Nico grasp with greater speed and friction then Nico’s lazy strokes had been supplying him.

Watching Will like this was pushing Nico to the edge without even being touched. Was that even possible, Nico wondered absently. It didn’t matter, he decided as he began stroking Will’s member with increased speed and moving his fingers within Will at the same rhythm, focusing on the spot that had caused Will to call out before. Will stopped making words, rather letting out broken syllables.

“NIC!” Will screamed, his hot cum spilling in Nico’s hand and on to Will’s bare stomach. Nico felt Will’s hole spasm around his fingers becoming impossibly tight, which caused Nico to whimper with longing. Slowly, Nico removed his fingers and released Will’s softening member.

Will panted for several moments as he recovered. Nico grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and made quick work of cleaning his hand and Will’s stomach. Will’s breath started to level out some and Nico asked unsure “Are you…was that…alright?”

It was hard to process what happened next (Nico blames the alcohol for that) Will’s eyes flew open, he sat up quickly, and grabbed Nico by the waist. To Nico it seemed like one second he was sitting looking down at Will and the next he was on his back pinned to the bed with Will looming over him with a wicked grin.

“Did you seriously just ask me if that was alright?” Will asked amused “You just made me cum so hard I forgot my own name for a minute, and you’re asked me if that was alright?” Will leaned down further so that his lips were right next to Nico’s left ear. Involuntarily, Nico’s heartbeat picked up, it had already been pounding and now it threatened to break through his rib cage. After a long moment Will whispered in Nico’s ear his voice was deep “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

The tone of Will’s voice, Nico could tell that was a promise Will would deliver on. He shuddered to spite himself and let out a needy whimper “Per favore, Will, Ho bisogno di te!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow- I can't believe I wrote that!
> 
> I would like to point out Will's wrong about them being drunk, at least that's what was going on in my head and since I'm writing it, I think it counts. So they are both just tipsy enough to make Will nervous about taking such a big move in their relationship.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter: Overprotective Jason rears his head


	17. Percy has a hang over and Jason is way too Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the chapter Title my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the comments and kudos.
> 
> This is a nice fun chapter after the smuttiness of last chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Percy

BANG. BANG. BANG Percy’s head was pounding so much he could actually hear it. He let out a disgruntled moan and mentally swore that he was never drinking alcohol again. Percy rolled over throwing a casual arm over Annabeth, who was lying next to him in bed. He noticed sunlight passing throw the window of his cabin- it was morning. That didn’t seem possible, he didn’t even feel like he had slept, it couldn’t be morning. BANG! BANG! BANG! Percy’s head throbbed with greater insistence. 

“Percy” Annabeth groaned nudging him away from her “get the door.”

“Huh?” He asked confused and still half asleep and then it came again BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! Percy realized that sound wasn’t his headache, it was someone banging on his cabin door.

Percy groaned again and practically crawled out of bed. Rather clumsily Percy looked around his floor for clothes, he couldn’t answer the door in the nude. Just as Percy managed to find and pull on a pair of boxers the noise came again- BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!

“Oh for the love of Poseidon!” Percy groaned before yanking the door open “What!?!” Percy questioned before he really saw who was standing at his door. Jason, who looked disheveled and unkempt- very unlike Jason. Percy suspected that Jason was feeling just as hung over as Percy was but it was hard to tell since Jason was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

“Bro, what’s up?” Percy leaned on the door.

“I have cabin checks, come help me” Jason declared without enthusiasm.

“Dude, I’m hung over” Percy stated “have Piper help you.”

Percy went to shut the door but Jason stopped him “Piper said she won’t help me.”

“Why?” Percy asked genuinely confused.

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose forcing the sunglasses up a little “She said she wouldn’t accompany me while interfere in my friends’ love lives and that I should leave Nico and Will alone” he released his nose from the death grip he had held it in “and then she told me to ‘go ask Percy’ so here I am. So get dressed so we can check cabin 13, I’m worried about Nico.”

“Nico? Why are you worried about Nico?” Percy asked wishing this conversation would be over or at least that he too had sunglasses – the sun was absolutely not helping his headache. “Nico seemed fine last night.”

“Seriously?” Jason asked surprised “Did you see Nico and Will last night? Nico practically climbed into Will’s lap!”

“Yeah, and they both seemed fine with that.” Percy shrugged.

“You don’t think they’re moving fast?” Jason stated more then asked “they have only been dating two months.”

“More like three” Percy corrected “and Annabeth and I didn’t make it to the one-month mark before the first time we had sex. So comparatively….”

“That’s different” Jason argued or at least tried to but he didn’t seem to have the energy “Dude, just help me and I’ll pass your cabin without inspecting it.”

Percy glanced behind him; the floor was littered with his and Annabeth’s discarded clothes, the were a few forgot cups here and there, and a box of mostly drunken alcohol in the corner. The was no way he would actually pass an inspection especially from Jason- he could still be very Roman about some things. 

“Fine” Percy agreed with a groan “Let me get dressed.” Percy stated. He didn’t give Jason an opportunity to protest, instead he slammed the door in Jason’s face. Five minutes later, after Percy had found a clean pair of paints and shirt and gave Annabeth a kiss goodbye, Jason and Percy were off to cabin 13 to start cabin checks.

BANG, BANG, BANG Jason wrapped on the door loudly before calling “Cabin checks!”

“Bro” Percy groaned holding his head “Why with the banging?”

Jason ignored him and when there was no response from inside the cabin he knocked again “Cabin checks! Nico, are you in there?”

“Dude, it’s early. After last night they’re probably still sleeping.” Percy stated his hands still pressed at his temples trying to prevent his brain from hammering through his skull. From the way his head was pounding it had to be pretty close.

“You mean he” Jason corrected with a scowl “Hazel stayed at the big house last night, remember?”

“Oh Jason, bro” Percy had to fight back a laugh as he looked at his poor, naïve friend “you think that after hearing that Nico had his cabin all to himself for the night Will just skipped merrily back to the overcrowded Apollo cabin?” Percy actually laughed a little which made the pain in his head a million times worse. He winced “Maybe Nico and Will shook hands before they went back to their separate cabins.” Jason said nothing he just looked in Percy’s direction for a long moment. Percy couldn’t make out Jason’s eyes because of the dark sunglasses but he had a feeling that Jason was glaring at him. 

Jason turned to knock again and the throbbing in Percy’s head forced him to intervene “Dude, enough with the knocking.”

Jason started to say something to argue with Percy, no doubt, but Percy ignored him. He pushed the door to the Hades cabin open enough to stick his head into the dimly lit cabin. “Bros, cabin checks! You decent?” Percy called but there was no reply. In the distance Percy heard water running.

Pulling his head back out and regarding Jason Percy said “It sounds like someone is in the shower”. Percy then pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked into the cabin.

 

Jason

Nico Di Angelo was a neat and orderly demigod. Jason didn’t know if it was some left over habit from being born in the 30s’ (were people just more neat in the past?), attending a military school, all the time he spent in New Rome, or if it was just a natural part of his personality. It didn’t really matter all of Jason’s years in the Legion had made him appreciate the trait. 

So the truth of it, when Jason entered the Hades cabin it really wasn’t that bad, but that wasn’t how Jason saw it in the moment. His first thought was it looked like a bomb had gone off. Discarded clothes littered the floor forming a loose trail from the door to Nico’s bed. The bed was empty and unmade; the white sheets and gray comforter were in a mound at the foot of the bed. Nico’s nightstand was covered with empty water bottles and an open bottle of what looked to be aspirin. The only part of the room that seemed unaffected was Hazel’s bunk with was neatly made with her pack resting at the foot. Percy was right, now inside the cabin Jason could also hear the shower going.

“Oh thank the gods” Percy exclaimed grabbing the bottle of pills off of Nico’s nightstand. He shook several pills free from the bottle and tossed them in his mouth swallowing them dry. He returned the bottle to Nico’s crowded nightstand. “I was seriously beginning to think my head would explode.” Jason could relate, he had woken up feeling the same way. Even after drinking two bottles of water and eating a tiny square of ambrosia he was still sensitive to the light. 

Jason moved through the cabin avoiding discarded clothes like they were land mines. He knocked on the bathroom door (and Percy whined). “Hey, Nico cabin checks!” He called hoping the son of Hades would be able to hear him over the water.

“Che cosa?” Came Nico’s voice. He spoke rapidly and his voice was distorted through the water, the echo-y bathroom and the door but Jason could still tell it was his voice “No! Fuori dalla mia cabina! Jason va via!”

“Was that Latin?” Percy asked, Jason looked toward his friend who was looked confused at the door “I suck at Latin”

“No that wasn’t Latin” Jason informed, he should know he spoke Latin fluently. Still that sounded familiar, like something he heard the Lares speak at New Rome from time to time “I think it was Italian.”

“Oh that makes sense” Percy commented before asking “What did he say?”

“I don’t speak Italian” Jason replied.

“Hey you’re the Roman” Percy argued. “Rome is in Italy”

“Ancient Roman spoke Latin not Italian.” Jason reminded.

“Hey Jason” A voice called from inside the bathroom, a voice that was definitely not the son of Hades “We’ll be out in a bit. Maybe you should come back later.”

“Was that Will?” Jason asked Percy as he stared at the door in horror.

“Dude, I would hope so otherwise Nico is going to have some serious explaining to do” Percy joked and Jason began contemplating punching the son of Poseidon in the face.

Percy grinned and shouted at the bathroom door “Don’t worry bros, take your time. We’ll wait!” Percy walked away from the door and began rummaging through Nico’s desk carefully avoiding a green cap that sat in the corner. Jason had been warned by both Percy and Annabeth on separate occasions to never touch that cap- ‘don’t touch it, don’t look at it, don’t ask about it. Pretend it’s not there’ they had said and both seemed to follow the same rules.

Jason glared at Percy as he began shuffling through a stack of papers he had found buried at the bottom of one of Nico’s desks drawers. “They’re showering together.” Jason hissed at Percy outraged.

“Dude, I bet they’re doing more than showering together.” Percy smirked “if you know what I mean.”

“This is not okay!” Jason exclaimed not getting why Percy was not more concerned.

“Why not?” Percy looked up from whatever he was reading “Me and Annabeth shower together all the time. You and Piper should try it; shower sex is amazing.”

“Oh gods!” Jason cringed at the thought “do you think they’re….” Jason stopped as he recognized the sound of the shower being shut off. Wow, that took a while Jason realized it had been over five minutes since he had first knocked on the bathroom door.

“I guess whatever they were doing they’ve finished” Percy stated absently as he continued to read the papers he had found in Nico’s desk.

“Oh gods” Jason groaned.

“Dude, you need to calm down.” Percy laughed and then winced and pressed his free hand against his head. Good, Jason thought, he was glad Percy’s head hurt he wasn’t being at all helpful.

The bathroom door cracked open and steam rolled out like fog as Will stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet, and several dark hickeys were visible along his collar bone and chest. Will carefully closed the door behind him before he turned and smiled at Jason and Percy “Hey, guys I’m just going to grab my clothes.” 

Will made his way through the cabin plucking up discarded clothing. At least all his clothes were easy to find being bright in color, they stood out against the black of the Hades cabin.

“Hey Will” Percy called “Could you heal my headache?”

Will plucked a lime green flip flop off the ground before turning to Percy. “Sorry man I’m hung over too. I don’t really have the energy but there is aspirin on Nic’s nightstand” He pointed toward the bottle Percy had already raided “Help yourself.”

“Already did, thanks” Percy replied, sounding disappointed.

Will looked around the cabin critically for a moment “I had another flip flop.”

“Oh, I stepped on it” Percy noted “It’s by the door.” Will headed in that direct.

The bathroom door flung open and Nico came bursting out surrounded by the remaining steam from the shower, it made for a dramatic entrance. He, like Will had only a towel wrapped around his waist which revealed several faded scars on his chest and arms as well as a few fresh marks- hickeys- clustered on his lower stomach and around what was visible of his hip bones. He was wearing a stern look. His glare jumping between Jason and Percy. “What in the name of Hades?!?”

“Nic!” Will cried in protested and Jason noticed him glance around the cabin suspiciously, like he expected the Lord of the Underworld to step out of a dark corner at the mere mention of his name.

Nico looked in Will’s direction and his expression softened although he still looked exasperated like this was a conversation he had had too many times “Will, he isn’t watching, I promise.”

“You can’t know that!” Will replied seriously.

“I’m sorry” Nico sighed defeated “I will refrain from any further mention of….him.”

“Thank you” Will said walking back toward Nico. He stopped and gave Nico a small kiss on the cheek “I’m going to go get dressed” Will walked back into the bathroom and called out just before the door closed completely he called out “don’t yell at them too much.”

With Will behind the bathroom door Nico returned to glare mainly at Jason “What are you doing- UNINVITED- in my cabin?”

“Cabin checks” Jason shrugged “you can’t invite people for cabin checks.”

“Cabin checks?” Nico hissed as he craned his neck to see something behind Jason “No way. It’s too early for cabin checks.”

“Yeah, Jason made us come to your cabin first” Percy so helpfully informed. 

Nico glanced toward Percy who was still sitting at Nico’s desk reading papers. “Did you go through my desk?”

“Oh yeah” Percy admitted before looking at Nico with a wide grin and holding up the papers he had been reading “Will wrote you poetry, that’s the cutest thing ever.”

“Put those back” Nico growled “or I will send you to the underworld the hard way!”

Percy chuckled but did as Nico had told him, placing the stack of papers back into Nico’s desk and standing up.

“Is this why you two came bursting in my cabin!?! To go through my things!” Nico asked angrily.

“No, no, no” Jason defined shooting Percy an annoyed look from the corner of his eye, only afterward realizing Percy couldn’t see it due to the sunglasses Jason was wearing. “We were just worried about you.”

“Jason was worried about you” Percy corrected “my cabin wouldn’t have passed cabin checks, so I got dragged along.”

“Worried about me, why?” Nico asked, like the concept was offensive.

“Well, the way you were acting last night” Jason stated.

“You and Will made out.” Percy clarified. “and not just PG-13 rated making out, it was like R rated making out.”

“So?” Nico asked “Will and I make out all the time.”

“Dude, nice” Percy exclaimed.

Jason made a face “Don’t you think you guys are moving a bit fast.” Jason stated sternly. Jason was aware that Leo called that tone his ‘mommy’ voice.

“Not really” Nico stated “and I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

“That’s pretty much what I said” Percy commented.

Jason removed his sunglasses this time so Percy could see him glare. “Hey, I’m just your friend trying to look out for you.” He told Nico.

Nico squinted at him critically “How long did you and Piper wait, after the battle with Gaea?”

“Two days” Percy answered for Jason.

“But that was different” Jason argued “Piper and I had known each other for a while before that.”

“Will and I have known each other for a year.” Nico retorted.

“Well, yeah” Jason couldn’t really argue with that “but there is a bit of an age difference between you and Will.”

Nico looked like he was about to say something but the bathroom door opened and Will stepped out. This time he was fully dressed in his clothes from yesterday “Sorry, I was kind of was eavesdropping from in there” he pointed back toward the bathroom “And for the record, there is only a three-month difference me and Nico. It’s not like I’m robbing the cradle here.”

“Dude, there’s a bigger age difference between you and Piper” Percy pointed out rather unhelpfully, Jason thought.

“Besides” Nico noted “I don’t see you barging into Leo’s cabin concerned. And what’s the age difference between Leo and Calypso? A few thousand years?”

Jason stood slack jawed. He couldn’t manage to speak because Nico was one hundred percent right, and now Jason felt like a complete jerk. Nico seemed satisfied with Jason’s reaction “Since we’re done here” Nico declared “I’m going to get dressed” Nico quickly grabbed clothes from his dresser and walked toward the bathroom “Don’t be here when I get out.” Nico let the door slam behind him. 

“Don’t worry about it” Will reassured although Jason got the feeling he was trying to ease them toward the door “he’ll be over it by breakfast”

Percy laughed “Dude, this is Nico we are talking about, he tends to hold grudges. Trust me, I know from experience.”

“I’ll take care of it” Will stated confidently and didn’t seemed deterred by the skeptical looks he has been getting “but you really shouldn’t be here when he gets out.”

Now, Will actually started herding them toward the door. Before Jason could protest he and Percy were both standing outside the Hades cabin with a rushed goodbye and good luck with cabin checks from Will before the door was shut on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy, my friend I have had that hang over- You have my sympathies.
> 
> We all know that Nico and Will were getting dirty in the shower.
> 
> I hid some more subtle stuff in this chapter- some I'll come back to some I put there as hints that you can do with what you will.
> 
> Big point of this chapter Jason learning the where the line is between protective friend and over protective friend by crossing it.


	18. Hazel gets her brother a hobby and Will has an unwanted father-son conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is all I'm giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> As always thank you for all the comments and the kudos!  
> I wrote like a madman this weekend (because who needs to go outside).
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter a little too much - So I hope you enjoy it!

Hazel

Breakfast at table one was rather muted compared to other meals Hazel had eaten there. That, of course, was likely because most everyone seemed to be recovering from the night before. Leo had spent most of the meal with his head down on the table, Jason and Annabeth wore sunglasses through most of the meal, Piper kept falling asleep propped up on her elbow. Nico and Will, when they finally arrived were in a similar condition- Nico ate nothing but drank three cups of coffee, and Will had waffles with strawberry syrup and whipped cream with a side of bacon, the unhealthiness of Will’s breakfast even got comments from Nico.

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways; Percy and Jason were scheduled for the climbing wall, Annabeth had sketches to work on for a temple Jason was planning on erecting in New Rome, Piper had to go sooth over a nymph problem, Frank got invited to an archery class by one of the Apollo kids, and Will had an infirmary shift. That left Hazel time to spend with her brother. They walked around camp rather aimlessly. 

“Is everything alright between you and Jason?” Hazel asked her brother. She remembered when Nico and Will had arrived at breakfast Jason gave them a look nervous look and went to say something but her brother stopped him.

“Jason, we’re good” Nico had stated as he took a seat and conjured his first cup of coffee.

“Seriously?” Jason had seemed surprised.

Nico had shrugged before giving Jason a serious look “Yeah, as long as it never happens again, ever.”

“Don’t worry about it Hazel” Nico reassured her “Just a small issue which we cleared up. Jason meant well.”

Hazel couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for her brother, it wasn’t so long ago that he struggled to admit that people cared about him and now he actually admitted people meant him well. “Good” she declared “Jason is a good friend, I like knowing he’s around watching your back when I can’t be.”

“Jason’s over-protective” Nico grumbled.

“Good” Hazel laughed “considering your tendency for stupid self-sacrifice you need some over-protective friends in your life.”

“Aw, now you sound like Will” Her brother complained half-heartedly.

“Will really knows you well” Hazel acknowledged and just managed to stifle a gleeful giggle when she noticed how he blushed “I really like him.”

“Yeah, me too” Nico smiled absently and sighed.

“I noticed” Hazel joked.

“Oh, ayyy yeah” Nico blushed and kicked absently at the ground “last night, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright” Hazel reassured although seeing her brother act that way had been a bit of a surprise at the time “it’s nice to see you so….comfortable with someone.”

“Oh gods Hazel!” Nico complained loudly “now you sound like Percy, and that is not a good thing.”

“Why?” Hazel asked genuinely “Percy can be very insightful.”

“No” Nico stated seriously “Hazel, just, no he is not.”

Hazel started laughing at her brother’s reaction and to her surprise her brother soon followed suit. As they neared the Hades cabin Nico’s laughter subsided “So how are things in New Rome? How are things with Frank?”

“Nico, last night I swear Frank and I stayed in separate rooms” Hazel began to explain, she could tell the night before her brother hadn’t liked the idea but Will had intervened which she had appreciated. Add that to the list of reasons she liked Will.

Nico held up his hands in surrender or maybe it was a request for silence “Hazel, you’re capable of making your own decisions and I know from experience how annoying it is to have people constantly questioning you about your personal life.” Nico explained “I’m your brother and I’m here for you if you need me, otherwise I trust you to make your own choices.”

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting” Hazel admitted.

Nico shrugged like it wasn’t that big of a deal “So how are things with Frank?”

“Frank is the sweetest person I have ever meet; things have been great” Hazel replied as Nico opened the door to the Hades cabin and they both walked in “New Rome has been busy, especially with Reyna gone.”

“Reyna’s not in New Rome?” Nico asked.

“No, she left about a week ago” Hazel replied “She is off doing some unknown favor for Annabeth.”

“Oh I hadn’t heard” Nico explained he didn’t seem surprised. Nico and Reyna just had that kind of relationship.

“Yeah, but she should be back within the week” Hazel informed before thinking of it and adding “Speaking of Reyna, we got you a gift.”

“A gift?” Nico asked suspiciously as Hazel pulled a medium sized package out of her pack and handed it to him.

“You should open it” Hazel encouraged when Nico did nothing but hold the box and stare at it confused.

Nico looked reluctant but he did as his sister requested. Hazel didn’t take offense, she realized Nico wasn’t used to getting gifts. Brown paper wrapping discarded Nico revealed the glossy packaging of a high-end camera with multiple high resolution lenses. It was digital, and Hazel knew nothing about that sort of thing but Reyna had seemed impressed.

“It’s a camera” Nico stated confused.

“Well, Reyna and I thought you needed a hobby” Hazel explained.

“I have hobbies” Nico defended.

“Nico, sword fighting, raising the dead, and making out with your boyfriend are not hobbies” Hazel clarified.

Nico blushed at the memory of the night before and asked “but why a camera?”

“I figured you had an artist eye.” She shrugged “after all it runs in the family.”

“Hazel, you can draw” Nico sighed “You have a talent, I can’t even make a stick figure”

“Well, that’s why we got a camera” Hazel explained. She could see her brother’s reluctance “Just promise you’ll try.”

“Yeah, of course” Nico said and Hazel believed him “anything for you, little sister.”

 

Will

Will was walking on cloud nine. Last night had been incredible- the mere memory of it made Will feel like he needed a cold shower. And yes he got Nico to scream his name, several times actually, Will was pretty proud of that fact- he was thinking about getting a t-shirt to commemorate the achievement. This morning in the shower was pretty incredible too- the sight of Nico naked, wet and on his knees should be classified as fine art it was so amazing. 

Jason and Percy hadn’t even managed to ruin it with ‘cabin checks’. At that point Will had been the one on his knees, the water had long since run cold. It had been such a turn on, watching Nico try desperately not to make a sound as he finished with Percy and Jason standing outside the door. 

None of that was the reason that Will was stocking shelves in the infirmary in a blissful daze. No, the best part was to come (no pun intended) because Will and Nico were going to have sex. The night before Will had been afraid Nico would wake up the next morning and change his mind, deciding he still wasn’t ready to take that step. Secretly, Will had thought he himself might wake up the next morning and without alcohol lowering his inhibitions he would lose his nerve. That hadn’t happened at all, in fact if it wasn’t for Nico really not being a morning person, Will’s pounding headache, and how sweaty they both were from the night before they might have gone for it that morning.

They had talked about it a little before they had decided to shower. Nico wanted to wait until Hazel had left for New Rome (one less person likely to burst into his cabin without warning). Hazel left today after lunch, so tonight was their night. That gave Will all day to fantasize, and Will was having a hard time doing anything but. 

“That goes on shelf two” A female voice, Kayla, interrupted Will’s NSFW train of thought. He looked toward where she was pointing and she was right he had totally restocked the gaze on the wrong shelf for the third time. He sighed, and began to pulling down miss-stocked supplies.

“Also, there is someone here for you” Kayla stated and then growled. She glared at Will and Will found himself glad his sister didn’t have a bow and arrow at the ready.

“Still rhyming?” Will asked sympathetically which seemed weird since he was the one who had cursed her to rhyme. He didn’t feel guilty, Kayla had insisted on spreading rumors around the Apollo cabin. Even after all Will’s denial, all his siblings above the age of 13 ‘just knew’ Will and his boyfriend had had sex in the infirmary storage closet which wasn’t true, technically. Kayla continued to glare at him. The rhyming was wearing off, now it seemed to come in clusters- once she started it was hard to start.

“Hey, it should fade soon.” Will tried to reassure her, she flipped him off.

“Yeah, okay” Will seceded “Who’s here for me?” He asked. Will knew it couldn’t be Nico because he was spending some time with Hazel, Lou and Cecil would have just come back and started bothering him, no announcement necessary. Jason, trying the over protective friend thing from a different angle? Will didn’t think so, Jason seemed repentant and more importantly Jason and Percy had the rock wall to scale. Kayla didn’t answer, she just continued to glare. 

“Right, that doesn’t matter, I guess” Will shrugged, it was probably some embarrassed camper in need of condoms. Condoms, Will thought, he should probably grab some before he and Nico’s date tonight. 

Kayla stumped her foot dramatically, catching Will’s attention “Ahhh, can you point me in their direction?”

Kayla’s arm shot out and pointed to one of the nearby patient bed’s. It was one of the most out of the way bed’s in the infirmary, so easy to forget they rarely used it, although he and Nico had made out there more than a few times recently. The white privacy current was pulled closed so all he could make out was blurry silhouette.

Will handed the half-full box of medical supplies that still needed to be stocked to Kayla, walked over to the occupied patient area, and stepped through the curtain and asked “What can I do for you demi…..” the rest of the sentence died in his throat.

“Hey there kiddo!” He exclaimed. Leaning against the wall toward the head of the cot was a guy, about seventeen years old if Will had to guess. He was tall and lean with a dark tan, icy blond hair and a cocky smile. Wearing dark shades, a camp Half-Blood t-shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals he could have been any other demigod at camp Half-Blood- but he wasn’t, his aura screamed god. He could have been one of Will’s brothers, but he wasn’t

“Dad?” Will asked although he knew that’s who he was.

“Of course” Apollo gestured to his form “where did you think you got your stunning good looks?”

“Ahhhhh” was all Will actually managed. He had never actually met his dad, but he wasn’t resentful. Will was well aware that direct contact with the gods usually meant trouble. The last anyone had heard from Apollo he was in big time trouble with Zeus, his appearance to Will could not mean anything good “Is this about the oracle? Are you going...”

Apollo cut him off with a laugh and a wave of his hand “Don’t worry about the oracle kiddo, why don’t you take a seat.” Apollo gestured to the cot. 

Will let out a sigh of relief, going on a quest was not on Will’s bucket list. Still, he was reluctant to sit down, waiting for the other shoe to drop as it were, but did so anyway “So why are you here?”

Apollo sprawled out on the cot, getting comfortable and leaving Will almost no space to sit. “So here’s the deal kiddo” Apollo stated “I don’t usually get involved in my children’s sex lives. I mean, after all you’re my kids! What greater gift can I give you in that department.”

“Fantastic” Will tried to keep his voice easy but he could feel a sense of panic rising within him “no reason to change that now.”

“I would be happy to agree with you but Old Coffin Breath will not let up” Apollo let out an exasperated sigh “and Hades is not an enemy I can afford right now.” The god of the sun seemed to focus on Will with greater intensity even though he still wore dark sunglasses. “Did you know that Zeus had originally wanted to make me mortal until I took care of the oracle problem? Can you imagine, me made mortal? Do you have any idea how horrible it is to be mortal?”

Seriously? Will thought. He immediately wanted to come back with a sarcastic comment like ‘no, I have no idea what that’s like’- maybe he was spending too much time with Nico and Percy. He managed to stop himself choosing instead to remain silent and wait for Apollo to continue.

“Well, that doesn’t matter.” Apollo waved off his self-absorbed rant “Hades was one of the few Olympians to argue in my favor, so when he asks a favor I’m not in a place to say no.”

“Right, I guess” Will felt numb, his father was about to forbid him from seeing Nico in an attempt to please Hades. Will couldn’t do that, he wanted to cry.

“So” Apollo clapped his hands loudly before asking “Where should we start? How about heterosexual sex?”

It took Will an embarrassing long time to figure out what Apollo meant, and when he finally did his brain went haywire “Oh gods!” He exclaimed “when you said…you meant…you’re here to give me the sex talk!?!”

“Well, yeah” Apollo agreed and Will could hear the duh in his voice “consider yourself lucky kiddo, Captain Doom and Gloom seems to like you. He just wanted me to come by a make sure you were properly educated.”

Will didn’t know how to feel; part of him was elated, Hades apparently approved of him but the other part of him wanted to be sick, Apollo was going to give him the sex talk, it had been bad enough when he had gone through that the first time with his mom, Apollo seemed worse somehow. 

“Anyways” Apollo segwayed sounding annoyed “Heterosexual sex.”

“I’m gay” Will informed “you can skip heterosexual anything”

Apollo shrugged, Will hadn’t expected his godly father who was famed for his male lovers as much as his female lovers to have an issue with his sexual orientation “Well, then homosexual sex. Rule one” Apollo snapped his fingers loudly and a clear bottle with a red and blue label appeared in his hand “Lube is your friend! If you think you’ve used enough, use more.” Apollo placed the bottle on the bed in between them. “Now, foreplay”

Something in Will’s brain might have actually snapped. He couldn’t do this, he could not have the sex talk with Apollo, and now there was a bottle of lube just sitting on the bed between them “Wow, Dad!” He held up his hands hoping Apollo would stop “Mom had the sex talk with me like two years ago, and she was very thorough.”

“Yeah, Naomi, she was always thorough” Apollo stated wistfully. Will gagged involuntarily. Apollo didn’t seem to notice “but I have actual experience, I can give you more accurate information.”

“I’ve been doing a fine job figuring it out for myself so far.” Will blurted out without really thinking about how it sounded. 

Apollo smirked knowingly “That’s my boy!” His dad declared holding up his hand for… a high five. Oh gods, Will thought, he actually wants me to high five him over my active sex life. Apollo was staring at Will expectantly, leaving him little choice. Will recluctently high fived his godly parent with a muttered “Ah thanks I guess.”

“Now foreplay!” Apollo exclaimed loudly like it was a game show of Will’s embarrassment. Will was trying to find a safe place to look. He couldn’t look at Apollo, his dad, talking to him about sex and he couldn’t look at the bed with lube just sitting there instead he found a point in the wall with a long dried blood stain.

“Well then you have handjobs” Apollo stated matter-of-factly “I know it seems a little vanilla compared to other things but still you shouldn’t underestimate the power of a good handjob.” 

“Now the proper technique” Apollo was still talking about handjobs apparently and when Will realized the god- his father- was actually going to explain how to give a handjob Will snapped. Nope, Will couldn’t do this he realized he couldn’t do this. He absolutely could not listen to Apollo give him a blow by blow every sexual act with his own personal commentary he just couldn’t do it. Will had thought when his mom had given him the talk it had been bad but now he longed to be dealing with his mother talking in serious medical terminology with her thick southern accent when demonstrating proper condom application on a cucumber.

“No!” Will exclaimed jumping off the cot like it was on fire. “Just no” He was honestly considering running but figured that was next to useless when dealing with a god. Maybe Kayla would come to his rescue having heard him shouting? Unlikely, she was still pissed about breaking into rhymes. Will found himself wishing Nico was there so he could shadow travel them away, far far away. Although knowing Will’s luck if Nico had been here Hades would have been too and they would have had to endured the world’s most uncomfortable sex talk from parents together.

“Hey kiddo, if you don’t want your old man’s advice to improve your technic that’s fine” Apollo shrugged and Will got the feeling he was letting the ‘it’s your loss’ hang there unsaid.

“Fantastic!” Will sighed with relief “So we are done now?”

Apollo laughed “I haven’t even gotten to anal yet, let alone toys!” The sun god gestured to where Will had been sitting “you should probably sit back down.”

Will fought back an indigent whimper and did as he was told, slumping on to the cot. Apollo returned to his lecture on sex “So where was I? Oh right oral sex…”

Will went back to staring at the spot of dried blood on the wall trying his best to tone out Apollo as he talked about oral sex, rimming and fingering. Will found himself wondering about that spot of blood- had it always been there? Was it from one of the two wars? Or was it just from some random camp mishap?

“Well next would be anal” Apollo stated “the main attraction if you will. Are you more of a top or a bottom?” 

Will had still been mediating on the story of the blood spot so it took him an extra second to process the question. When he did he managed to actually choke on his own saliva causing him to cough desperately barely managing a response “Excuse me?”

Apollo apparently found Will’s reaction amusing because he chuckled “Doesn’t really matter anyway” Apollo waved his hand in the air like he was waving away the question “But I must say both roles can be incredibly enjoyable when done properly.” The sun god informed and Will wanted to die so this conversation would end “either way remember prep is important especially the first time someone bottoms.” Apollo paused and Will hoped for half a second that it was over but then he realized the god was just thinking “the prostate!

This time Will didn’t even try to stop from groaning, Apollo didn’t notice or didn’t care. Apollo went on to describe the general feel of the prostate and some of the best positions for maximizing prostate stimulation. Will found himself wondering what god he could pray to that would be most likely to off his dad and free him from this.

“…..I promise you, try that position and that boyfriend of yours will be screaming your name and begging for more within seconds” Apollo commented and Will was both disgusted and kind of wished he had been listening better (Will wasn’t very proud of that second part). 

The lights seemed to flicker and dim and Apollo gave a nervous glance around “That was a joke of course.” Apollo stated, his voice sounded strained before adding unsure “And you and the son of Hades should really wait ‘til you’re married.”

The lights went back to normal and Apollo seemed to relax “Anyways, I already mentioned the importance of lube, and the prostate so what else……..” Apollo started snapping his fingers trying to force the next thought. Between the fifth and sixth snap a small metallic square appeared between his finger. This was different from the last time Apollo had conjured the lube which appeared in a spark of light this appeared in a puff of smoke. Even Apollo looked surprised.  
Actually, the god looked confused as he stared at the item in between his fingers “I….I don’t know what this is?” Apollo admitted.

“It’s a condom” Will explained.

“I don’t think I’ve ever used one of these” Apollo stated still staring at the item with confusion.

Will wasn’t exactly shocked considering the number of siblings he had at camp. “It’s fine” Will stated snatching the item out of the god’s fingers and tossing it on the bed with the other offensive items “I know how to use a condom.” He explained but then added “Not that I’ve ever had cause to use one.” Will figured Hades had been the one to conjure the condom since Apollo didn’t even know what it was. And Will wanted to make it clear he knew how to use one he didn’t want Hades thinking he sleeping his way around camp either.

“Right, well if penetrative sex isn’t your thing” Apollo continued although that statement seemed to confuse him. Will realized he would never be able to unhear his father saying ‘penetrative sex’. “there are other options like frottage, or intercrural sex.” Apollo noted. “Which can be incredibly hot if done correctly. You see the trick is”

“Oh please don’t” Will begged. Apollo looked disappointed that he didn’t get to share his knowledge.

“Okay, then I think we’ve covered the basics” Apollo stated. Will made a move to sit up but Apollo stopped him “So now we can move on to toys.”

Twenty more minutes and one disturbing goodie bag later Apollo was gone. Will was left alone sitting on a rarely used cot staring at an old blood stain with a goodie bag filled with sexual paraphernalia and a desperate need to shower away the day. The only good thing?- Will had just enough time to run back to the Apollo cabin and stash Apollo’s goodie bag where no one- especially Nico- would ever find it and think Will was some sort of sexual deviant before lunch.

Will slipped through the curtain and started for the door. He didn’t plan on telling Kayla he was leaving; after all she hadn’t warned him about Apollo. Will didn’t make it out the infirmary because two people were standing in the doorway.

Kayla was leaning against the doorway locked in a conversation with Frank of all people. Will thrust the rather large brown bag behind his back before drawing their attention. “Kayla! Frank! What’s up?”

“Hey Will” Kayla greeted “Are you all set?”

The question was innocent enough but her expression wasn’t “Yeah, I guess” Will replied, he did not like they she was smiling at him “Hey Frank, what brings you to the infirmary?”

“Oh, I ah” Frank stammered and rubbed at the back of his neck “I was actually looking for you. Do you have a minute?”

“Umm” not really Will thought, but that would be rude. Besides, part of his job was helping campers when they came to the infirmary so it would be wrong of him to turn Frank away when he was clearly nervous about something “sure, I guess.”

“Great!” Kayla declared. “Well the Frank I will leave you in Will’s capable hands.” Kayla waved as she left and Will could swear she started laughing when she thought she wouldn’t be heard.

Will and Frank went back into the infirmary. Will hide the bag from Apollo in a desk drawer as quickly as he could before actually talking to Frank. “So what’s up Frank?”

“Well, ahhh” Frank actually looked more nervous then Will had felt during his entire conversation with Apollo, Will felt a little bad for him “See I heard this thing about the Apollo cabin and Austin said that I would have to talk to you.”

Will had absolutely no idea what Frank was talking about but he was looking at him like he should. “Okay?” Will questioned hoping the son of Mars would clarify.

“Well ah…..” Frank started but looked like he lost his nerve “never mind.”

“Sorry Frank” Will apologized “I’m having a really weird day; I guess my brain isn’t up to full speed.” He explained “Now what is it you need exactly?”

Frank was very purposefully staring at the ground, and not at Will. Still he appeared to be red faced “Is it true that the Apollo cabin….well you….ah the head of the Apollo cabin that is….gives out condoms?”

Will’s jaw all but hit the floor. He now understood why his sister left looking so amused, and he found himself wondering absently what he had done to anger the gods and make him worth of such punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- So in my head Will is a healthy eater unless he is hung over or stressed and then he binge eats junk.
> 
> 2- Nico needs a hobby- I've read fics where he's a writer or interior decorator and that never worked for me but I see him doing something artsy so I went with photography.
> 
> 3- For those of you who have read ToA I know my version of Apollo is way different then the book (Which I loved) but ToA Apollo didn't work for what I was going for- but I did sneak some ToA nods in there.
> 
> 4- The whole time I was writing Apollo giving Will the sex talk I was picturing Hades watching from the Underworld going "No that is not what I meant I Apollo! Are you actually giving him advice on how to better fuck my son!" and laughing hysterically.
> 
> Finally, I don't know if I've ever said this but I am usually only a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting. It's nice because I can take all the great comments into account- currently I have written the next chapter and I am currently working on the one after that (which is a big one- Will and Nico's first time!)
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and there is more to come soon! As always feel free to comment your thoughts as well as your hopes for the story!


	19. Piper does NOT eat gravy and Jason gets a haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles don't even touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for all the comments and kudos- I love them, they literally make my day.
> 
> It's been a weird week I have been working on the chapter after this and Well it's been a real effort.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next is smutty.

Piper

“Did anyone see a god?” Calypso asked as she and Leo sat down at table one. Piper and Annabeth had been talking to Hazel about New Rome and were wishing her well since they were leaving after lunch. Frank had just arrived from archery practice with some of the kids from the Apollo cabin and was now eating silently. Percy and Jason were both complaining that the rock wall was totally rigged as they poked at the tiny burn holes in their clothes- apparently a 12-year-old girl from the Demeter cabin had bested them both. Nico was making his way through a plate of fries, happily dipping them in gravy and occasionally tossing a sarcastic comment at Percy and Jason.

Calypso’s comment caused everyone to stop what they were doing or saying. Frank looked down at his plate in frustration, like the mere mention of a god at camp had made him lose his appetite and he had really been enjoying his meal.

“Calypso, babe” Leo reassured “like I said there is no way a god was at camp, not really.”

“Yeah” Percy agreed but sounded like he was trying convince himself more than anything else “they may show up in a demigod’s dreams sometimes but they don’t actually show up at camp unless we’re talking about Mr. D”

“Absolutely” Jason agreed sounding more confident than Percy had “A god would only physically show up at camp if something really bad was going on.”

“Dude!” Percy protested loudly “Why would you say that!”

“Alright, that’s it!” someone declared loudly at the other end of the dinning pavilion drawing the attention of pretty much everyone and effectively ending the discussion at table one, at least for the moment. “No more questions!”

Will had just arrived rather late to lunch surrounded by a swarm of his younger siblings. “Go eat lunch or something” he tried to shoe them as he approached table one but he didn’t seem to be having much luck.

“Where have you been?” Nico asked as Will slumped down next to him on the bench his siblings clustering at the end of the table all talking at once. 

“What was he like?” one Apollo child asked.

“Was he super cool? I bet he was super cool?” asked another.

“Did he have great hair?” asked a third.

“What did he say?” another one asked.

“Was there a poem involved?” asked yet another one, honestly Piper had lost track of who was talking.

“I had to stop by my cabin.” Will answered Nico’s question and then groaned as he seemed to try to ignore his siblings who were still asking questions. Nico kept a concerned eye on Will as he tried to subtly push the container of gravy away toward the demigod sitting next to him but unfortunately for him he was sitting next to Piper. Piper to one look at the contains of the dish, barely held back a gag and pushed it back in front of Nico.

“Is that gravy?” Will observed.

“No?” Nico tried to lie but did a really bad job of it.

Will grabbed the dish and placed it in-between Nico and himself, stole two fries of Nico’s plate, dipped them in a generous amount of gravy and eat them with relish before declaring “I fucking love gravy”

“Will?” Nico looked at his boyfriend in horror “are you feeling alright?”

“Yes and don’t look at me like that” Will replied “I’m from the south! We take gravy seriously.” Nico did not look convinced and Piper couldn’t blame him. Will was typically a super healthy eater, she had always figured him for one of those ‘my body is my temple types’.

“Will, what’s up with them?” Jason asked referring to Will’s siblings, who were still crowd around the end of the table all talking at once. Between their gold hair, brightly colored clothing and chattering Piper found herself reminded of a swarm of bees.

“I really don’t want to talk about it” Will replied as he continued to make his way through Nico’s fries.

“Alright that’s enough” Will’s brother, Austin appeared at the end of table one and began shoeing his siblings away from table one and toward their own table “Let’s let Will eat in peace, you can all pester him later.”

Some of the demigods did as they were told while others seemed more reluctant. Piper definitely hear a few whiny ‘buts’ before Austin shoed the last of them toward the Apollo table. Will let out a loud sigh of relief “Thanks.”

“Oh, no problem” Austin smiled brightly and held out his hand expectedly.

Will’s expression darkened “You’re not serious?” He asked.

“Of course I’m serious” Austin replied happily his hand still held out “Do you realize how annoying they are going to be all day? Better yet do you want them to come back here?”

Will let out a groan and started rummaging in his short pockets “Why, whenever something good happens to me something seriously bad happens.” Will complained pulling his golden iphone out of his pocket and handing it over begrudgingly to Austin. Before completely releasing it “I want it back.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Austin waved him off as he slipped the phone into his pocket “It will be back in your bunk by tonight, not that you would notice, but it will be there.”

“And I’m guessing our other deal is up for renegotiation?” Will stated glumly.

“Brother, you hurt me” Austin made an over-dramatized hurt face “some things are sacred! I, of course, will still cover for you.”

“Seriously?” Will seemed genuinely surprised.

“Of course,” Austin shrugged “but if the situation is ever reversed.”

“I totally have your back!” Will stated with enthusiasm “I swear on the River Styx.”

“Then we’re even” Austin shrugged. The was a pause and the demigod didn’t go to leave “But Will, serious what did Apollo want.”

“I told you a god was here” Piper heard Calypso hiss at the other end of the table.

“To have the most embarrassing conversation of all time.” Will replied seriously.

“Right” Austin didn’t sound convinced “We’ll talk later” Austin gave everyone a casual wave before fixing his gaze on Jason. He shot Jason a flirty smile “Always good to see you Jason” Austin winked and walked away. Piper couldn’t help but laugh as Jason tried to hid his face, he was clearly blushing.

“That was not subtle!” Will called at his brother.

“Hey, when you’re as hot as me” he heard Austin shout his reply “you don’t have to be subtle.”

Will rolled his eyes before looking down the table toward Piper and Jason “Sorry about my brother, he’s ridiculous.”

“Ah, it’s alright” Jason mumbled. He had recovered some but Piper could still see the telltale signs of a blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Apollo was here?” Nico asked, he was still eyeing Will concerned, although now it might just be fear his boyfriend was going to eat all his French fries. “At camp? Why?” 

“Was it about the oracle?” Annabeth asked thoughtfully.

“No” Will replied. It was very clear to Piper that Will did not want to talk about this.

“It was Apollo, he probably just talked about himself for a couple hours and then left.” Calypso stated and then quickly added “No offense Will.”

“None taken” Will shrugged “You’re not too far off.”

“Yeah, but he actually came to camp” Percy noted “It must have been important.”

“Ahhh” Will visibly squirmed in his seat “He was just doing a favor for another god.”

“Who?” Hazel asked.

“Ah, Hades” Will admitted in a quiet voice

“Oh gods” Nico whined and dropped his head to the table “I am so sorry”

“I think it’s kind of sweet” Piper stated realizing that the god of the underworld was playing over protective parent, and trying to look on the bright side “that your dad’s checking up on you.”

“I don’t” Nico moaned into the table “and I wish he was stop!”

“Whoa, whoa” Frank exclaimed joining the conversation for the first time “Is that something that Pluto is doing now?” 

Will looked down the table at Frank his expression somewhere between shock and anger “You mean he hasn’t done this to you?” Will exclaimed outraged. Nico whimpered and covered his head with his arms like he was trying to actually shrink into the table.

“I get the feeling I’m interrupting an interesting conversation” Lou Ellen commented standing at the end of table with a smile.

“Hey Lou Ellen” Hazel greeted with a wave before adding “I don’t know if it’s that interesting”

“I’m sure Will will tell me later” Lou Ellen stated with a shrug, then she eyed Will critically “Are you eating French fries with gravy?”

Will groaned “Yes, you know in spite of what everyone seems to believe I don’t eat healthy all the time.” He answered.

“Hmph” Lou Ellen stated “You’re definitely telling me about whatever this is later.” Will said nothing just slumped down in his seat like a scowled child.

Lou Ellen smiled toward Hazel “I just wanted to wish you a good trip back to New Rome.” 

“Thanks” Hazel replied “Anytime you want to visit you’re more than welcome”. 

“I’ll remember that” The daughter of Hecate stated and then gave them a wave and then was gone.

 

Jason

After lunch Jason was sitting in the middle of his cabin with one of Piper’s brothers, Mitchell, finishing up his hair cut when there was a knock on the door. “Come in Pipes!” Mitchell called at the door since Jason was still under strict orders not to move unless he wanted to loss a piece of his ear.

The door opened and instead of Piper, Percy and Nico strolled into his cabin. Nico shut the cabin door behind them while Percy flopped down on Jason’s bed like he owned the place. “Dude” Percy eyed him “what are you doing?”

That was a stupid question, Jason thought and Mitchell apparently agreed because he replied “What does it look like? He’s getting a haircut, obviously.”

“You cut hair?” Nico asked Mitchell making a bit of a face “Isn’t that a bit… on the nose?”

Mitchell stopped trimming the hairs on the back of Jason’s neck “In spite of what camp gossip would suggest I’m actually not gay.” Mitchell stated “and you of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover.” In response, Nico looked down at his shoes as he mumbled an apology.

“What are you two even doing here?” Jason asked “I thought you two were sparing?”

“Oh we were” Percy explained “and then Nico tried to impale me and I decided that was enough for one day.”

“I did not try to impale you!” Nico argued. Mitchell began snipping at Jason’s hair again.

“Dude” Percy exclaimed giving Nico a like that said ‘are you serious’ and placing a protective hand over his stomach.

“Well, what’s the point of sparing if you’re not really trying!” Nico hissed in response, clearly giving up on his denial.

“You’re supposed to stop just short of making Percy-kabobs” Percy replied.

“You’re fine” Nico grumbled.

“You’re acting weird” Percy retorted “Shouldn’t you be more relaxed since you got some this morning.”

“Percy!!!” Nico exclaimed his’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as he looked frantically from Percy to a space just above Jason where Mitchell was standing.

Mitchell stopped cutting Jason’s hair and started brushing off his shoulders and neck as he chuckled “Don’t worry Di Angelo, the confidentiality between hairdresser and client is more sacred then doctor-patient confidentiality. You would not believe some of the things people have told me.”

“I’m not your client” Nico reminded.

“Well then, you will just have to let me cut that overgrown mop of yours.” Mitchell stated before nudging Jason’s shoulder “You’re all set.”

Jason stood up and gave Mitchell an appreciative nod before gesturing to the now unoccupied chair “Nico, it’s all yours.” Jason moved toward his bed and sat down pushing Percy’s legs out of the way.

Percy tried to drape his legs on Jason’s lap but Jason pushed them away “Dude, do I look like a foot stool?”

“I don’t know” Percy replied “do you want to look like a foot stool?” Percy asked sarcastically.

“I don’t need a haircut” Nico protested but crossed the room and sat down anyways.

“Oh yes you do” Mitchell stated tussling Nico’s hair slightly. Nico made a face at being touched but remained seated which made Jason realize how much the younger demigod had changed since last summer. 

“Mitchell, where did you learn to, you know, cut hair?” Percy asked as Mitchell examined Nico’s hair.

“Oh my dad is a fashion designer” Mitchell replied “I spent a lot of time growing up on sets of photo shoots or back stage at fashion shows. The hair and make-up people kind of adopted me. They were always showing me things and explaining how things were done.”

“You have great hair” Mitchell stated to Nico “With your bone structure and this hair I think you could totally pull off an undercut. They are very trendy right now.”

“Ah okay” Nico agreed noncommittally.

“Great!” Mitchell replied excitedly “but you have a lot of hair” Jason watched Mitchell grab a squirt bottle full of water “so I’m going to wet it down” Mitchell explained “I’m sorry if the water is a little cold.”

Mitchell began spritzing down Nico’s hair, Nico flinched slightly at the first spray but seemed fine after that. “So” Mitchell stated as he worked “back to the topic at hand, why are you so tense?”

“What?” Nico exclaimed, his head turning to face Mitchell.

Mitchell forced Nico to face back toward Percy and Jason sitting on the bed “Talk to them, I’m not here” Mitchell explained “and for the record you are clearly tense” Nico look outraged and said nothing as Mitchell started running a comb through Nico’s now wet hair.

“Yeah” Percy agreed “Why are you so tense?”

“I’m not” Nico disagreed.

“Nico, if it’s about this morning I’m genuinely sorry” Jason offered “I over-stepped.”

“Jason” Nico sighed “Like I said at breakfast we’re good but seriously don’t let it happen again.”

“Absolutely” Jason agreed.

Mitchell pushed Nico’s head forward so his chin was pressed against his chest “I’m going to need you to keep your head like that until I tell you otherwise” Mitchell informed.

“Alright, now that the bromance moment is out of the way” Percy groaned “seriously Nico you’ve seem distracted ever since lunch.”

Nico said nothing and Jason felt genuinely concerned “Nico, I’m not trying to be overbearing but is everything okay with you and Will?”   
Nico looked up the best he could with his chin pressed against his chest and rolled his eyes. “Everything’s fine” hissed which caused his head to move.

“Dude, you tried to impale me!” Percy stressed.

Jason laughed “Who hasn’t?”

“Fair point” Percy agreed, come to think of it almost all his friends had tried to kill him at one point or another so it’s not like he could stay mad “but still, to me that suggests romantic troubles, is it the whole Hades thing?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Mitchell stopped cutting and looked around the cabin suspiciously “What Hades thing?”

“The Lord of the Underworld is being the world’s most overprotective godly parent in the history of demigods” Percy explained.

“Don’t worry” Percy noted “You’re safe unless you’re actually dating Nico” Nico glared at Percy and Mitchell let out a sigh of relief and returned to cutting.  
“Oh yeah” Jason must have forgotten until now “What did Hades send Apollo here for?”

Mitchell stopped cutting again “The god Apollo was here?”

“Yeah, this morning” Nico explained.

“You know even with the world relatively safe, and most monsters taking a break you guys are just surrounded by drama.” Mitchell noted before again returning to cutting.

“Tell me about it.” Nico sighed.

“So” Percy pressed.

Nico rolled his eyes “Apollo came to give Will The Talk.”

Both Percy and Mitchell had identical reaction both flinched like they were slapped and their faces both locked in an expression somewhere between disgusted and horror. Jason stared at both of them for a minute confused before asking “What talk?”

“The sex talk” Nico replied plainly.

“Ohhh” Jason acknowledged.

“I remember when mom and Paul gave me the talk” Percy remembered “It was right before the battle of Manhattan, like imamate doom wasn’t enough to deal with.” Percy shuttered “Paul had borrowed instruction aides from a health teacher he worked with, it was scarring.”

“My dad was too busy, so he asked his assistant to do it” Mitchell informed with a hunted expression “Two of dad’s regular models tried to help, but three gay guys trying to answer questions about girls wasn’t much better than one.” Mitchell added “No offense Nico”

“None taken” Nico assured.

“Well, they decided to refer to the internet” Mitchell continued “I tried to warn them it was a bad idea. There was a minor monster attack, and dad decided it would be a good idea if I started coming to camp.” Mitchell returned to cutting. Having heard Percy and Mitchell’s horror stories Jason was suddenly thankful to be an orphan. 

“Poor Will” Percy stated sympathetically.

“Is he freaked out?” Jason asked.

“He really didn’t want to talk about it” Nico explained “but he seemed more embarrassed than anything else.”

“So that’s not the problem” Jason mused. “Don’t you usually hang out with Will after sparing?”

“He’s in the infirmary” Nico replied quickly.

“No he’s not” Percy corrected “he had infirmary duty this morning.”

“Fine,” Nico hissed “He’s hanging out with Lou Ellen and Cecil.”

“Don’t you normally….?” Jason started to ask.

“I wasn’t in the mood” Nico hissed before Jason could finish. “I don’t have to spend every second of the day with Will.”

“See” Percy nudged Jason with his foot “now we are getting somewhere” Percy fixed Nico with a serious look “So why are you avoiding Will?”

“I’m not” Nico insisted. “We have plans later”

“Dinner at table one does not count as plans” Percy stated “or at least that is what Annabeth tells me.”

“No, we have plans, ah, after dinner.” Nico answered.

“Oh” Mitchell smirked “so tonight is the big night huh?”

“What!?!” Nico exclaimed practically jumped out of the chair “Why would you think that!?!”

“Sorry” Mitchell seemed sincere but he still chuckled a bit “Child of Aphrodite, I can just sort of tell.”

“Oh gods!” Nico groaned and buried his face in his hands “I hate this stupid camp sometimes.”

“Dude!” Percy exclaimed excited. “Seriously!”

“That’s a big step” Jason observed “If you’re not sure, you know…”

“Jason” Nico gave Jason a warning look “I thought we talked about this.”

“I know, it’s your decision” Jason defined “I’m just saying that if you’re not sure you don’t have to. There is nothing wrong with waiting.”

“Ah, gee thanks Jason” Nico growled sarcastically “I hadn’t realized waiting was an option until just now.”

“Okay, so you don’t want to wait” Jason acknowledged. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Dude, seriously?” Percy gave Jason a mystified look “Don’t you remember your first time, all thirty seconds of it anyway.”

“Bite me Jackson!” Jason retorted “They way Annabeth tells it you didn’t do much better.”

“Hey, not the point” Percy reminded “How nervous were you beforehand?”

“Oh, yeah” Jason remembered “I was so nervous that day I kept accidently electrocuting people.”

“I remember that, I was staying at the infirmary” Nico recalled “you came to visit and the rest of the day all the blankets were really static-y.”

“Everyone’s nervous their first time” Mitchell volunteered “trust me I have heard it enough time, it’s completely normal.” Mitchell started brushing fallen hair off of Nico’s shoulders “Here are the words of wisdom I’ve gathered from listening to other demigods’ stories” Mitchell volunteered “Don’t rush things, don’t do it while you’re drunk, don’t do it in a public place or outside and don’t go in with any expectations, you’ll end up disappointed.” 

“Thank for the advice” Nico grumbled. “I guess”

“Hey it’s not much” Mitchell stated clearing the last of the hair away from Nico’s neck “but at least now you have a stylish haircut instead of looking like an overgrown sheep dog.”

“I didn’t look like that before” Nico stated his voice taking on a warning tone.

“Sure you didn’t” Mitchell agreed half-heartedly before adding “Now, if I could ask a favor, and I think I’m speaking for all the campers when I request you at least try to refrain from summoning any anxiety produced zombies.”

“I’ll do my best” Nico stated dryly.

“Great” Mitchell stepped away “Your all set.”

“It feels weird” Nico complained bring his hand up to his head.

Mitchell eyed Nico- or more like he eyed his work and stated “You know Nico, my dad is always looking for new models if you are ever looking to make some money” Nico looked uncomfortable and kept pulling at hair that was no longer there.

“Dude, it looks great.” Percy reassured and Jason had to agree. Honestly, Nico looked like a completely different person, Jason didn’t realize how much Nico hid behind his hair until it was gone. Mitchell had cut his hair close to the scalp on the sides and in the back but kept in long enough on top that his dark hair could still curl a bit. Without all that hair you could really see Nico’s face; he was all sharp features and large eyes. Jason had to agree with Mitchell, Nico really looked like one of those high end fashion models he had seen on the cover of the magazines that littered the Aphrodite cabin.

“When Will asks” Mitchell stated “I take thank yous in the form of chocolates, and quality hair supplies.”

“Why would Will thank you?” Nico asked sincerely.

“Don’t worry, we’ll pass the information along.” Jason agreed and then gave Percy’s foot a nudge to catch his attention before grinning “Hey Percy, how much you want to bet Will is all distracted and touchy because of Nico’s hair?”

“Dude, no way I’m taking that bet” Percy laughed “Even if Nico wasn’t newly rocking the male model look, they’re going to have sex tonight. Will barely keeps his hands to himself under normal circumstances, no way he’s going to tonight!”

Nico was glaring darkly at the two of them “I hate you both.” He stated his voice dead pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Will is totally paying for Austin's favor with the picture of Jason and Percy kissing- that is a fact.  
> 2- Will swearing on the River Styx will come back to bit him in the ass.  
> 3- Mitchell started off as a plot device and ended up being one of my favorite things in this chapter.
> 
> So the next chapter is Will and Nico's first time- I literally just finished writing it (and it will be up soon probably no later then Tuesday) it is a really long chapter(some pun intended) and I can't write tomorrow so I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter in the mean time.


	20. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for the comments and kudos and continued support.
> 
> I had promised this by Tuesday but I got a lot more written this weekend then I thought I would. So Yay for early posting
> 
> *SMUT WARNING*
> 
> This chapter is pretty long and it jumps back and forth between Nico and Will's POV a few times (Hope it's not confusing).
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Nico-

Percy and Jason were right, Will would not keep his hands to himself during dinner. Normally, Nico didn’t mind how affectionate Will could be but he had taking it to a whole new level and it was not going unnoticed- Nico could hear Percy and Jason snickering every few minutes. About half way through dinner Nico had to put a stop it.

“Will!” He hissed swatting Will’s hand away.

“Sorry” Will apologized although he was smiling at Nico happily- clearly not sorry at all “it just looks so good! I just want to touch it” Will explained reaching his hand out to run his fingers through Nico’s hair again.

Nico swatted his hand away again, he noticed Jason at the end of the table, his face was so red from restrained laughter it looked like he was going to pass out. “Self-control, Will!” Nico insisted trying to fix his boyfriend with a serious look but that was practically impossible when Will was grinning at him like an idiot.

“Oh, we both know I don’t have any of that.” Will replied. Down the table Percy and Jason both lost it, bursting into hysterical laughter.

Dinner seemed impossibly long between Will’s inability to kept his hands to himself and his cheesy flirting, Percy and Jason bursts of laughter, and the occasional cooing from Annabeth, Piper and Calypso. It felt like three years had passed before Nico and Will were finally walking back to the Hades cabin.

Will didn’t even wait for the door to the cabin to close before he came up behind Nico and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Nico hated how much he loved when Will did that. Will started placing soft kisses on the back of Nico’s now exposed neck.

Will held him there and started whispering against his skin between kisses “I really” kiss “really” kiss “like” kiss “your hair.”

A shiver run down Nico’s spine “I noticed” Nico sighed “You weren’t subtle.”

Nico could feel Will pause and smile against the soft skin at the nape of his neck “When you look this hot, I can’t be subtle.”

“Does Austin know you’re stealing his lines?” Nico joked trying to gain some composure, but the feeling of Will’s breath on the back of his neck was making that incredibly challenging.

“Not stealing” Will laughed and released Nico from his embrace. Will used his hands on Nico’s hips to turn him around so they were facing each other “I’m improving his lines, that is totally different.” Will explained before leaning down and began to place soft kisses along the left side of Nico’s neck.

Nico let out a soft sigh and reflexively tilted his head to the right exposing more of his neck. Will’s kisses remained soft but Nico felt Will’s fingers slip under the hem of his shirt. “Will, are we in some sort of rush?” Nico barely managed to ask.

Will pulled away and smiled, Nico could see his cheek turn pink “No, why?”

Nico arched an inquisitive eyebrow at his boyfriend and smirked “The door’s not even completely closed.”

Will looked over his shoulder to see the door was about one-third of the way open “Oh, sorry” Will apologized and blushed, which Nico thought was really cute. Will walked over and closed the door completely before walking back toward Nico “I guess I’m a little excited.”

Nico smiled and felt his cheeks burn. Will walked over to a back pack leaning against Nico’s nightstand. Nico hadn’t noticed that it was there, then again Will had been pretty distracting as soon as they had walked into the door.

“I hope you don’t mind, I dropped this off when you were sparing with Percy” Will stated as he started fumbling through the bag. His back was to Nico but he could still tell Will was blushing because the back of his neck was red and kind of splotchy. Nico found it reassuring, that Will was nervous too. “I wanted to make sure we have everything we would need, ya know?” He smiled at Nico over his shoulder. 

Will placed a smallish plastic bottle and a metallic square box on the nightstand “I don’t think I forgot anything.”

Condoms and lube, at the sight Nico’s heart started pounding in his chest. He worked hard to keep his facial expression neutral as he began to panic. They were actually going to do this. They were going to have sex. 

‘Do not summon zombies’ Nico thought to himself before adding ‘and don’t shadow travel.’

“So do you wanna…” Will’s voice forced Nico’s attention back to the present. Will was standing in front of him- When had that happened? Nico wandered, wasn’t he crouching next to the nightstand a second ago? 

“You alright?” Will asked he was looking at him critically, Nico tried to think of something to say. Will reached out his hand and let it fall down Nico’s arm. At first, Nico thought Will was going to hold his hand. Instead, Will’s hand stopped short, wrapping his fingers around Nico’s wrist, and pressing his thumb into the soft skin above Nico’s palm. 

Will kept it there for a couple seconds and then his eyes got big “Nico, your pulse is really fast.” Will declared with concern “Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh gods!” Nico exclaimed pulling his wrist out of Will’s grip “You’re taking my pulse? Will, that’s kind of creepy!” Nico declared pushing past Will in hopes of hiding his embarrassment and sat down on the bed. “And coming from me that means something.”

 

Will

Will had no idea what was going on. It was like one second they were talking and everything was fine, then Nico had gotten the thousand-mile stare, and Will asked if he was alright. Now, Nico was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and his arms across his chest glaring at him. No glaring was not the right word, he was pouting. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades was pouting- It was kind of hot, Will admitted to himself.

“Stop staring at me” Nico grumbled.

“Sorry” Will replied. He rubbed at the back of his neck absently “but Nic I’m serious your pulse was really fast, are you feeling okay?”

“Will you stop about my damned pulse!” Nico hissed before adding in a much quieter voice “I’m fine”

“But…” Will protested.

Nico fidgeted where he sat and pulled his knees up closer to his chest. He let out a loud huff before admitting “I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous? Nervous about wha…..oh” Will finally got it “Oh I didn’t think…”

“Will” Nico interrupted “can you please put that stuff” Nico gestured toward the lube and condoms on the nightstand “away for the moment, it’s distracting”

“Yeah, sure” Will agreed and quickly pushed the offending items into the drawer of Nico’s nightstand. Will went to sit on the bed next to him but paused and asked “Is it okay if I sit?”

Nico turned and glared at him- this time it was an actual glare- although there was no really heat behind it “Depends, are you going to keep asking stupid questions?”

“Hey” Will laughed, internally relieved, and sat down so he was shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Oh shut up, Solace!” Nico rolled his eyes “I’m not made of glass”

“I know” Will gave Nico a playful nudge with his shoulder and grinned when Nico nudged him back “but I never figured you for the nervous type” Will admitted “You never seemed nervous before.”

Nico was blushing softly and picking at his nails “Well, we never planned things before” Nico replied “I’ve had all day to think about it, and over think about it. Normally, I do that after the fact.”

Will realized it wasn’t the right time but he found himself smiling wildly. Nico always seemed so confident, so sure of himself- it was adorable to see him confess to being anything but. Nico looked up from his nails and caught him smiling. 

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes “Stop smiling at me.”

“Can’t” Will replied “You’re just too cute!”

Nico looked outraged “I am not cute!” Nico protested.

Will couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing “No, you’re not cute” Will just barely managed “You’re fricking adorable!”

 

Nico

“Take that back!” Nico insisted, he tried to sound serious but Will was laughing so hard it was infectious, Nico could feel himself smiling.

“But it’s true” Will continued to laugh “The Ghost King is adorable.”

“Oh you are so going to pay for that” Nico exclaimed teasingly as he pushed Will down on the bed. They wrestled playfully for a minute until Nico landed on top with Will pinned underneath him, both hands held in place above his head by one of Nico’s. Nico tried for an impish grin “Now, take it back.”

“You’ll just have to make me” Will challenged provocatively.

That was Nico’s kind of challenge, he kissed Will firmly on the lips and Will stopped laughing. For a moment their lips moved in time with one another, Nico let his tongue slip across Will’s lips but nothing more. After a few playful kisses Nico moved away from Will’s warm lips, placing soft kisses along his jaw and neck. When Nico reached the base he noticed how Will was craning his neck back exposing more flesh. Nico ran his tongue up along the curve of Will’s throat.

Will let out a sigh and Nico pulled back. Looming over of Will Nico smirked “Now take it back.”

Will blinked at him a couple times before catching on. He laughed “Sorry tease you’re going to have to try harder.”

“Oh so now I’m a tease too?” Nico questioned playfully. He didn’t wait for Will to say anything before returning to kissing Will’s neck. 

As he moved up to suck on Will’s earlobe, Nico’s boyfriend started practically giggling. Nico pulled away “Are you seriously giggling like a thirteen-year-old girl right now?”

“That tickles” Will defended before adding “now shut up and kiss me pretty boy.” Well that was a demand Nico was happy to oblige, he pressed his lips against Will’s, hard. 

Nico had been painfully aware of his own…ah …excitement, but now he could feel Will’s arousal straining against the canvas of his own shorts and pressing into Nico’s leg. Nico rolled his hips against Will’s groin experimentally. Will let out a long, low moan, his hips bucking desperately trying to follow his motion. Nico released Will’s hands so he could support himself with both hands on the bed.

“Nico, do that again” Will panted the request. Nico didn’t question, he just rolled his hips again feeling his own clothed erection moving against Will’s. The contact caused electricity to course through Nico’s veins, he let out a whimper while Will let out another long moan.

Nico felt Will’s fingers grip the hem of his shirt. Nico didn’t need to be told twice (or once for that matter) he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the darkness. Shirt gone Nico looked down at Will. Will began slowly running his fingertips down Nico’s stomach as he stared at Nico’s bare skin.  
Will licked his lips absently “You look so hot.”

“I thought I was cute?” Nico flirted even though his cheeks burned “Or was it adorable?”

“Nic” Will whined and bucked his hips again causing Nico to shutter.

Nico practically fell forward so he once again was holding himself over Will with his hands. Will craned forward and kissed Nico on the lips and Nico kissed him back as he rolled his hips causing their clothed members to rub against one another. The dry friction was equal parts thrilling and frustrating.

The fell into a rhythm, Nico rolling his hips and Will bucking up to meet his motion. They continued to kiss, any moans one released the other swallowed. The frustration was building as Nico’s erection strained for actual contact within his pants.

Will broke the kiss by turning his head slightly “Nic, stop” he panted gripping Nico’s hips in an effort to slow his motion.

“Perché?” Nico asked. “Si sente così bene.”

“I have no idea what you just said” Will laughed “but if you keep moving like that I’m going to embarrass myself.”

“Oh” Nico hadn’t realized Will had been so….close. He had to look away, his face felt like it was on fire he could only imagine what he looked like. He let his fingers play with the hem of Will’s Camp Half-Blood t-shirt “Can I take this off?” Nico asked sheepishly.

Will sat up, forcing Nico back “Now who’s asking stupid questions?” Will teased before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly away. The first thought that crossed Nico’s mind at the sight of Will’s bare chest and tan skin was ‘how is it that Will never had tan lines ANYWHERE? Was there a nude beach somewhere at camp that Nico didn’t know about?’ 

Will sat up further until both he and Nico were kneeling in front of each other. Nico ran his hands over Will’s shoulders and down his bare chest “You’re beautiful” Nico sighed and kissed Will’s soft lips.

Will hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on Nico’s pants while his other hand moved down his bare chest and over his clothed groin. Will palmed Nico’s erection roughly through his jeans. Nico couldn’t help but moan Will’s name.

“We should get you out of these pants” Will teased “so I can touch you properly.”

“Si prega di sì” Nico agreed and Will snickered as he started unfastening Nico’s belt. Nico had to step off the bed to fully remove them, Will wasn’t very patient. Nico hadn’t even placed both feet on the floor before Will, who was kneeling at the edge of the bed, began pushed the fabric of his pants and boxers down over his hips and exposing Nico’s throbbing erection.

Nico was just barely aware of the clatter from his metal belt hitting the floor, he was to distracted by the way Will was looking up and down this body. His attention clearly settling on Nico’s member “God’s, I want that in my mouth.” Will stated licking his lips absently.

That may have been the dirtiest thing Nico had ever heard Will say. He shuttered from the lustful sound of Will’s voice and sighed “Si prega di sì”

Will gave him a little smirk before gripping Nico’s erection in one hand and leaning forward letting his tongue slowly trace Nico’s length. Nico let out a whimper as he felt Will’s free hand grasp his hip. Nico watched as Will wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around Nico’s shaft and slowly took him in. Watch his erection slowly disappear into Will’s mouth was almost too much to take. He tossed his head back and brought his hands to Will’s head and let his fingers intertwine with his silky locks.

Will’s motions were slow, teasing, but still the way Will was moving his hand, which was still wrapped around Nico’s base, and his mouth in unison, the way he would pause to suck and lick his tip was pushing Nico to the edge. Nico could feel the burning electricity pooling in his gut; he was nearing climax.

Nico couldn’t find the words, not even in Italian- Nico wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say- ‘Will stop I’m about to finish’ or ‘Please, Will I’m about to finish’. he tugged on Will’s hair hard and Will pulled away. Nico let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact, Will smirked at him again, licking his lips seductively. “I kinda like when you pull my hair” Will stated.

Nico actually growled grabbing Will by the shoulders and pushing Will down on that bed. Will laughed until Nico pressed his lips against Will’s and moved with urgency. Once Will was silent Nico began clawing at the waist band of Will’s shorts desperately “fuori ora” Nico insisted.

 

Will 

Nico practically ripped Will’s shorts and boxers off his body. Will sat now completely naked his back pressed against the headboard looking down at Nico who was kneeling between his legs. Will smiled wickedly at Nico “Eager?” he teased.

Nico said nothing, at least not right away instead he brought one hand to the base of Will’s throat and slowly let his fingers move down Will’s body, stroking the curves of muscle on Will’s chest and stomach. It was the softest of touches and it was absolute torture. Without thought Will found himself rolling into it, his body desperately chasing the caress. Nico smirked as his fingers moved over Will’s left hip and tracing along the inside of Will’s left thigh “Sembra che io non sono l'unico ansioso.”

Learn Italian just made Will’s bucket list but it was a fleeting thought as he watched Nico bend down between his legs. The sensation of Nico’s warm breath on Will’s exposed erection caused Will to whimper with anticipation. He felt Nico’s moist lips wrap around his member and slowly take him in. Will moaned “Oh Nic”

Nico could cause pure ecstasy with his mouth, and he was but he was going so slowly, being so gentle. Will wanted more, it was all he could think. “Please!” he cried out.

Nico stopped, releasing Will’s erection, and placed several soft kisses on Will’s lower stomach. Nico sat up slightly and leaned across the bed and started rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand.

As Nico rummaged, Will absently ran his hand down Nico’s back enjoying the feeling of Nico’s muscles under his hand, as well as the view- Nico’s perfectly sculpted ass bent over and bare. Will really wanted to smack it, not hard, just hard enough to pink the flesh a little. Will stopped himself from actually doing it, not knowing how Nico would feel about it.

After what felt like an eternity Nico finally tossed the box of condoms and lube on to the bed. Nico opened the bottle of lube and it made a loud ‘Pop!’ sound. Will watched as Nico went to apply some to two fingers of his left hand. Nico stopped short and looked up at Will looked like he had just realized he had forgotten something important.

“Ahhh do we…..I mean are you…..is this…..?” Nico stammered. “Can I?”

All of what Nico said was technically English but none of it made sense, still Will thought he understood what Nico was trying to say. Will nodded in the affirmative.

Nico

Nico was aware of how Will was watching him, his gaze intense, his breath shallow and uneven, lust burning in his eyes. Nico felt Will tense minutely as Nico fingers found his tight hole. Nico placed several reassuring kisses on Will’s thigh as he let his fingers rub soft circles slowly feeling Will relax to his touch. As Nico worked the tip of one finger in Nico was aware that Will didn’t seem to be enjoying himself as much as he had the night before. That simply would not do, Nico thought. He ran his tongue slowly up the length of Will’s member before wrapping his lips around Will and taking him into his mouth. 

Nico licked and sucked on Will’s tip, teasing him as he slowly pistoned his finger in and out, pressing further in, working Will open. Once Nico was able to work a second finger all the way in he started to curl his fingers trying to strike the spot that had Will moaning the night before but some of the details were fuzzy. It took Nico a minute but he managed to strike gold.

“Nic” Will moaned, his back arched forcing Nico to release Will’s swollen cock with a wet ‘Pop!’. “Please, Nico, just please!”

Nico bit his lip to stop from moaning at the sound of Will’s voice and doubled his efforts to prepare him. It took a couple more minutes but Nico was able to work in a third finger. Nico continued to alternate between scissoring his fingers and gently stroking Will’s insides. Will had begun moaning his name insistently, Nico couldn’t wait any longer.

He removed his fingers and Will whimpered. Nico fumbled to open the box of condoms and then struggled to open the metallic package. Why didn’t this stupid package not have one of those perforations for easy opening- fruit snacks and potato chips had them but condom packaging was designed so that you needed to be a child of Athena or have a pair of celestial bronze scissors to open them, that made NO sense. Frustrated, Nico growled and Will laughed “What? Are you going to intimidate it open?”

“Cosa impossibile, non si aprirà.” Nico hissed as Will took the little metallic package that had bested Nico out of his hands chuckling. Will ripped the package open easily, and removed the condom from its prison. Before Nico could move Will grasped Nico’s member in one hand and pressed the condom against Nico’s tip. Slowly, Will moved his hand down Nico’s shaft unrolling the condom. Nico moaned at the contact.

Will grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed and dripped a generous amount on Nico’s erection. Nico couldn’t help but look as Will used his hand to spread the slicking liquid over his length. Nico gasped- he hated how much it turned him on when Will took control like that. 

Nico’s eyes fluttered upward and got caught by the intensity of Will’s blue eyes. Nico’s heart stopped, his breath froze in his chest, his eyes locked with Will’s. Will laid back on the bed and Nico followed until he was looming over his boyfriend supporting himself on his hands. Nico was still between Will’s wide spread legs, he did his best to line himself up with Will’s tight hole. He pressed forward and there was a painfully long second before he felt himself breach Will’s tight hole. He let out a gasp not realizing he had been holding his breath until that moment. Will moaned loudly. 

‘Gods, he’s so tight’ was Nico’s first thought as his member worked into Will. He pushed forward, slowly until he was sheathed in Will to his hilt. 

Nico went to thrust but Will grabbed his arm stopping him before he really started. “Nic wait” Will insisted, his breath sounded labored. As Nico paused so Will could adjust he looked Will over- his face was flush, his eyes were closed, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The ancient Greeks with their obsession for the naked young male form would have definitely approved- Will was an Adonis. 

Will’s hand fell from Nico’s arm and he sighed “Slow”

Nico began to move, as requested he went slowly. After a few shallow thrusts Nico found a gentle rhythm. Will was beyond tight, and warm, he felt amazing but Nico wanted more- he wanted to go faster, thrust harder. His body was practically shaking from the restrain.

Will kept letting out these soft breathy moans, they sounded pleasured but Nico doubted he was hitting the right spot- if he were Will would be a lot louder. Nico shifted his position; he sat back some and placed his hands on Will’s hips for support.

Nico began to move again and at his first thrust Will let out a loud gasp, his began desperately grasping at the sheets, and rolling his hips upward “Nico! Gods! There! More!”

“Questa è la cosa più sexy che abbia mai sentito.” Nico observed before beginning to move again this time at a faster rate.

“Harder!” Will cried. Nico complied without thought, thrusting into Will with increased force, his rhythm was becoming practically frantic. Nico’s vision began blurring, he could feel his nerve endings screaming, his muscles tensing, a warm tingling pooling low in his groin- all signs he was nearing release.

“Nic, touch me” Will pleaded “I’m so close! Just please, touch me!”

Nico brought his hand to Will’s swollen cock and began stroking him in time with his own thrusts. “Yes! Gods! Nic! Yes, more!” Will cried out.

Another minute of desperate thrusting and Will screamed out “Nico!” as he finished spilling his hot seed on his stomach. As he finished, his head thrown back, his back arched, his hands desperately clawing at the bedding, his leg- the one Nico wasn’t holding down with his hand on his hip- curled upward and wrapped partially behind Nico’s back. 

Nico could feel Will’s muscles spasm, his alright tight hole tensing around Nico’s member. The sensation pushed Nico over the edge, he let out a whimper as his felt himself release, a wave ecstasy spreading across his body making his muscles want to give out.

 

Will

Will was panting, his heart was pounding so hard it was deafening, and he could not stop smiling. No embarrassing first time story for them- Will may not have had anything to compare it to but he was still positive what they had just done would be classified as pretty amazing sex.

He gazed across the room where Nico was disposing of the condom. He was standing by the trash can with his back toward Will, his muscular back and buttocks glistened with sweat in the green torch light. Gods, Nico’s ass- Will could write a sonnet about his boyfriend’s perfect butt.

Nico started back toward the bed and Will realized he should clean himself up but he had absolutely no desire to move. Nico climbed into bed next to him as Will pawed at the box of tissues that Nico typically kept next to the bed.

“Will” Nico, who was now laying on his side facing Will with his head propped up by his hand, his voice was quiet, unsure “Was that…..ah….okay?”

Will managed to grab the box and quickly pulled out a few tissues “I thought we were done asking stupid questions” Will laughed “That was beyond amazing!” Will exclaimed bringing the tissues to his stomach in a somewhat futile attempt to clean the cum off “Although if we’re going to keep doing this” Will smiled wickedly and added “and we are definitely going to keep doing this!” Will chuckled when he noticed Nico blush “you really need to invest in those Wet-Ones.”

“Wet-Ones?” Nico asked confused. 

“Yeah, Wet-Ones” Will explained “Those little moist cloths you get when you go to the really good barbeque places. Because these” Will indicated the tissues in his hand before tossing them in the general direction of the trash can “just don’t do the trick.”

Nico said nothing instead he just squinted at Will critically. Will had a love/hate relationship with that look- he hated how unreadable it was, Will thought he knew Nico pretty well but he still didn’t know what was going on in his head when he was wearing that look but he loved the air of mystery it presented. Then Nico smirked and the look was gone.

Nico sat up and kneeled over Will’s stomach “What are you…” Will began to ask but was cut short when Nico leaned down and ran his tongue across Will’s abs, licking him clean. That was filthiest thing Will had ever seen- Nico’s tongue moving slowly over his skin licking up every drop. Will heard himself make a few undignified whimper-y sounds and couldn’t care less.

“Not fair” Will spoke, his voice shaking as Nico pulled away from Will’s now clean stomach and laid back down.

“What’s not fair?” Nico asked teasingly.

“You can’t do something that hot when there is no way I can ya know, rise to the occasion and actually do something about it.” Will explained “It’s not fair.”

Nico laughed out loud as he moved to snuggle into Will’s shoulder his laugh morphing into a yawn. Will ran his hand lazily over Nico’s shoulder feeling his own eyelids getting heavy. “So” Will yawned “how was it for you?”

Nico chuckled, or at least he gave a sleepy impression of one “it was everything I wanted and more.”

They fell asleep that way; Nico’s head on Will’s shoulder, his body pressed against his side, Will’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know Nico topping isn't a popular choice, but I just really can't see him being comfortable bottoming the first time. That being said as I have been working on this story I have actually been converted to Nico bottoming. So it will happen in this story, I promise (I'm actually currently working on that chapter right now) so it's soon. Think some time in the next three chapters.
> 
> Bailci had commented she hoped to see Nico and Will's cute/dorky side their first time- I hope I delivered.
> 
> I tried to put a few hints to the boys likes (read kinks) in there- I'll try to explore more later.
> 
> I don't know where Will's obsession with Nico's ass came from but I like it.
> 
> If you have any hopes/wants for the story- please let me know! I really do try to incorporate them and they are the one of the first things I look to when I have writers block.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Will takes a Picture Nico Has a Private conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are all you get folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos they are much loved.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts/hopes for where the story is going- Leave comments! Please!

Will

Will woke up late the next morning, well late for him. It was about 7:30 and the sun had been up for close to two hours. Will was in pretty much the same position he had fallen asleep in the night before; laying on his back with Nico’s gray comforter hastily thrown over him barely covering his nude form, and his arm lazily wrapped around Nico who was laying at his side.

Nico had moved some in the night which wasn’t really all that surprising. Will had noticed it first when Nico had stayed at the infirmary those three days last summer, Nico tended to curl into a ball while he slept, kind of like a house cat. 

It’s not that Will had watched Nico sleep, that would be stalker-ish, he just checked in on him a lot, making sure he didn’t fade in the night. At first, Will had thought that Nico was cold so he just kept getting him more blankets during the night until one morning Kayla checked on Nico when she arrived for her shift.

“Gods Will!” she had exclaimed “What are you trying to do? Literally smother him?” The she had proceeded to rip the four or five extra blankets Will had placed over the sleeping demigod off rather roughly.

Will had hissed, afraid she would wake him, Kayla had just groaned “Please, the kid sleeps like a coma patient! I could do an Irish jig on his head and he still probably wouldn’t wake up.”

“Well, he looked cold” Will had defended in a much quieter tone then his sister’s.

“Will, that’s just sad, sad excuse” Kayla had rolled her eyes and thrusted the mound of blankets into his hands “It’s August, it’s like a thousand degrees in here. He’s not cold.”

“But if you’re so concerned” Austin had just shown up and couldn’t miss an opportunity to give his own two cents “you could always climb in bed with him. I’m sure that would warm him up.”

From there the conversation had devolved to bickering and name calling pretty quickly, and Will had walked away to drop the blankets into the laundry. Still, Austin may have had a point (not that Will would ever tell him that) because he noticed Nico didn’t do that when they shared a bed. Well, maybe that wasn’t entirely true he still curled in on himself some but he didn’t turn himself into a tight ball as he did when he slept alone.

Last night when they had fallen asleep Nico’s head had been resting on Will’s shoulder, his body had been flush against Will’s side, and one arm was draped across Will’s chest. Now Nico’s head rested on Will’s chest, his knees were pulled up a little so that Will could feel them against his thigh, and both of Nico’s arms were curled close to his own chest. He looked really innocent when he slept, like an angel. ‘Whoa, did I actually just think that’, Will mentally scolded himself, ‘that was seriously cheesy’.

Will could have stayed like this forever, except his throat was so dry it felt like the Sahara Desert. Will moved slowly, gently maneuvering Nico’s head off his chest and on to the mattress. Nico didn’t stir, Kayla had been right, Nico really did sleep like a coma patient. Will sat up at the edge of the bed and winced involuntarily, he was a little sore from the night before.

‘So worth it’, Will thought as he grabbed his back pack which was still resting next to Nico’s nightstand. From the front pocket Will produced a small bottle of water and a square of ambrosia. Will ate the ambrosia, relishing the flavor; warm biscuits with butter and honey- his mom’s specialty and a staple of all ‘special occasion’ meals at the Solace residence. 

Will sipped his water and absently looked around the cabin. Will wasn’t really looking for anything in particular, maybe he was just trying to see if the world had changed. Shouldn’t it have? After all, he had hadn’t he? Losing your virginity was supposed to be a big deal. Nothing seemed all that different, Will wasn’t surprised- he didn’t feel all that different just satisfied and maybe eager to try it again.

Will spotted the camera sitting on Nico’s desk, that was new. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was still sound asleep before standing up and walking over to the desk. Will picked the camera up and examined it, he knew nothing about cameras expect for maybe the basics of how to use one- point and click. He found the power button and turned it on, the display screen lit up and seemed shockingly bright in the permanent midnight of the Hades cabin.

It was digital, interesting, Will thought. He had no problem imagining his boyfriend taking on an artistic hobby like photography but he just figured he would prefer the old fashioned film and dark room process. Will walked back toward the bed playing with the camera settings.

When Will reached the bed he glanced down to see Nico laying exactly as he had left him; his naked body covered from the waist down, his pale skin taking on more of an olive tint in the torch light, his face exposed now that most his hair was gone revealing sharp features, full pouty lips, and large eyes. Will smirked to himself as the idea crossed his mind, he quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping son of Hades.

“Are taking pictures of me sleeping?” Nico asked, his voice drowsy, his eyes still closed. If Will hadn’t just heard him speak he would have sworn the boy was still sleeping “’Cause if you are, I have to tell you that’s creepy.”

Will chuckled setting the camera down on the nightstand “And you would know, right?” Will climbed into bed and lumbered over Nico to get to the far side “I was just getting proof.” Will stated.

“Proof of what?” Nico asked.

Will snuggled into the blankets behind Nico being the big spoon “That you are, in fact, adorable.”

“Hmfp” Nico responded indignantly. Will wrapped one arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him close until his back was flush against Will’s chest.

Nico squirmed a little “Ah…good morning.” He stated nervously.

“Huh?” Will replied confused until Nico squirmed a little more and Will realized his half erect penis was pressing against Nico’s backside. “Hey you’re not the only one that just wakes up that way.” Will defended playfully but still adjusted himself so Nico was pressed against himself more comfortable.

The laid snuggled together, the only sound was the steady breathing for a long time. It was nice, comfortable, Will really could stay like this forever. Then Nico let out a sigh that almost sounded sad “Will?”

“Hum” Will responded.

“Are you…um…alright?” Nico asked unsure.

“Of course” Will replied lazily “why wouldn’t I be?”

“You ate ambrosia” Nico stated, his voice was remorseful “did I hurt you?”

Will chuckled and placed a few reassuring kisses on the back of his boyfriend’s neck “No, I was just a little sore” Will tightened his grip around Nico’s waist.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked with a bit more confidence.

“Yes” Will replied “You were perfect, last night was perfect” Will placed a lingering kiss on the back of Nico’s neck as his fingertips started tracing lazy circles into Nico’s abdomen “Maybe this morning can be perfect too.” He stated hopefully.

Nico wiggled trying to turn over to face him but Will used his weight and the advantage of his position to keep Nico where he was. Will placed a few kisses along Nico’s shoulder and Nico sighed a surrender. Will moved his hand from Nico’s stomach and started slowly roamed his boyfriend’s bare chest and back, lingering here and there to trace over the smooth skin of long healed scars.

As his hand past over Nico’s firm bottom he felt him tremble. Will couldn’t help but smirk at Nico’s reaction. Will cupped Nico’s left cheek with his hand and squeezed gently. Nico gasped “Will”

Will snickered quietly and started kissing more insistently on Nico’s neck. For a few seconds Nico seemed into it, his body pliant and relaxed but then seemingly on of nowhere his body tensed noticeably under Will’s hands.

“Will…ahh…who has cabin checks?” Nico asked nervously.

“Huh?” Will asked confused, he had heard Nico fine but his mind was a million miles from cabin checks. He was thinking about what it would be like to have Nico under him moaning in Italian.

“Cabin checks?” Nico asked again this time a bit more forcefully.

“Oh ah, yesterday was cabin one so today would be cabin three.” Will replied still slightly dazed.

Nico groaned and went to sit up. Will tried to keep him in bed where he was but this time Nico was having none of it. “We should get dressed.”

“Why?” Will asked, getting dressed being one of the last things he wanted to do.

“Come on Will” Nico stated picking his clothes off the floor “Considering their weird obsession with our relationship, what’s the likelihood that Percy and Jason aren’t going to show up here when Percy has cabin checks.”

Will wanted to protest, he wanted to say let’s risk it- maybe walking in on the two of them actually having sex would get Percy and Jason to ease off a little bit but Nico didn’t give him the opportunity to say anything before walking into the bathroom, clothes in hand, and shutting the door.

“So much for morning sex” Will grumbled to himself quiet enough he was sure Nico wouldn’t hear.

 

Nico-

Nico had to admit he was surprised, Percy and Jason got through all of breakfast, all of lunch, and swordsmanship class with no more than knowing looks directed at Will and himself and lots of snickering between the two of them. Nico was genuinely impressed with the level of restraint his typically over interested friends had shown. Still, he wasn’t an idiot, he knew it wouldn’t last forever so when Percy finally broke as the three of them cleaned up the arena he could only sigh in resignation.

“Dude, you are literally killing me here!” Percy declared out of nowhere dropping the buddle of practice swords he had been carrying “Are you going to tell us about last night or what?”

Nico reflexively went to push his hair back only to be reminded that he no longer had hair in need of pushing back. “We decided to wait” Nico lied. He knew they would ask, didn’t mean he actually wanted to answer.

“You’re lying” Jason stated plainly like he was commenting on the weather “Will couldn’t keep his hands off you last night at dinner.”

“Will’s always touchy feely” Nico argued.

“Maybe, but he also totally had that ‘I got laid’ look at breakfast.” Percy noted and Jason nodded in agreement.

Nico rolled his eyes “I hate both of you.”

“So you keep saying” Jason observed clearly teasing him.

“I think I preferred when you were being obnoxiously over-protective.” Nico stated looking at Jason.

Jason shrugged “Sorry, no going back.”

“Now spill” Percy demanded.

“Fine” Nico huffed “We had sex” 

Jason and Percy just stared at him expectantly so he added “We had really good sex.”

“What, all 30 seconds of it?” Percy asked with a bit of a laugh.

“Dude, not everyone is a one pump chump their first time like you” Jason joked directed at Percy.

“Hey bro” Percy retorted joking back with Jason “not all of us had three.. well ‘dry runs’ wouldn’t be the right phrase now would it, Jason?”

“Gross” Nico declared without any real disgust “I know way too much about your sex lives.” 

“Exactly! That’s why we need dirt on you.” Percy stated turning back to Nico. “you know mutually assured destruction.”

“Did Annabeth teach you that one?” Jason asked.

“Dude, shut up I know stuff!” Percy hissed at Jason before adding quietly “and yes.” Percy turned back Nico again “So what was IT like?” Nico had no idea why Percy stressing the word ‘it’ so he just kind of started at him.

“Percy” Jason hissed. Nico could hear ‘mommy Jason’ voice creeping up. “You can’t just ask..”

“Dude, like you’re not wondering!” Percy retorted. Jason seemed to genuinely think about that, like Percy had made a valid point. Nico felt like they were talking in code and he suddenly felt bad about talking in Italian in front of people who didn’t speak the language, except for Will. Nico said some embarrassing things when he was aroused and he was fine with Will not understanding any of it.

“So” Jason asked apparently Percy had won “What was IT like?”

“Ah” Nico looked back and forth from Percy and Jason who were staring at him expectantly “It was good?”

“No dude” Percy shook his head “What was IT like?”

“Yeah, like did it hurt?” Jason asked.

“Dude, that’s got to hurt a little” Percy observed. “I mean that’s just physics or something. Think about the size of your dick and think about the diameter…”

It finally struck Nico what they were actually asking him and he didn’t know if he wanted to smack them or laugh. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He held up his hands before Percy actual finished that sentence “Are you both actually asking me about anal sex?”

Jason and Percy exchanged a look before nodding in unison. “I mean, I figure if you’re the one doing the penetrating it can’t be that much different than traditional sex but what is it like to, you know?” Jason asked. Nico absolutely missed over-protective mommy Jason.

“Is there terms for like who is penetrated and who does the penetrating?” Percy asked with genuine curiosity. Nico had figured it out, he wanted to smack both of them.

“Top and bottom” Jason replied absently “the top is the one penetrating, bottom is the one being penetrated.”

“How do you know that?” Percy asked taking the words out of Nico’s mouth as he looking at Jason clearly surprised.

Jason turned scarlet “We’re getting off topic.” 

“Right” Percy agreed although he eyed Jason curiously before turning back on Nico “So dude, what’s it like ahhh bottoming?” Percy glanced at Jason “Did I use that right?” Jason gave him a nod of approval. 

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to” Jason stated quickly although he was clearly watching Nico expectantly.

“Why did you both assume that I’m the one who bottomed!?!” Nico declared outraged, his face felt like it was on fire. Did his friends really see him that way? Did he think he was so…..submissive?

Jason and Percy exchanged a look and then Percy spoke first “Will’s taller.”

“Will’s older” Jason added.

Nico glared at both of them, “Percy, Jason’s taller than you so according to your logic if you two ever… well Jason would top.” Percy made a face and Nico turned on Jason “And Jason, Percy is older so according to your logic Percy would top.”

“Dude” Percy pointed at Jason “You’re only like a half an inch taller than me.”

“Well” Jason retorted “Your barely a year older than me and my father is Jupiter so..”

“What does your father have to do with anything!?!” Percy exclaimed.

Percy and Jason quickly dissolved in a back and forth trying to determine who was more dominate. Nico cleaned up the rest of the materials from class by himself which was fine by him if it meant he could avoid where that conversation had been going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love that Will takes a picture of Nico sleeping (even though it is a bit stalker-y).
> 
> There is a bit of forshadowing in this chapter to some of Nico's insecurities which I plan to address in later chapters.
> 
> Percy and Jason crack me up in this chapter- they turned into my favorite part.
> 
> Finally, Jason I too want to know how you know those terms?
> 
> As mentioned above I love hearing your hopes/thoughts for the story. Hell! if you have some headcannon you think match the story let me know I love to hear that stuff.


	22. Annabeth Witnesses a Fight and Piper Tries to Do Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this story - Your comments and Kudos always make me happy
> 
> For those of you who haven't found it yet- I have started an After the War: EXTRAS which will contain deleted scenes from this story so scenes like Nico and Will in the shower or Frank asking for condoms will be there. The First chapter is what was happening in the Hades cabin before Jason busted in during the first chapter of this story. If there are scenes you would like to see let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter- it was a challenge to write.

Annabeth-

One week later and now that camp was back in full swing, and there were no threats rearing their ugly heads it was shocking how much Camp Half-Blood seemed like an actual summer camp, you know if you disregard the weapons training and the rock wall with lava pouring from it’s top. Annabeth and Percy were studying for their first year of college by the lake with Jason and Piper. Well, truthfully Annabeth was studying while Percy and Jason were discussing the different majors Percy was considering, and Piper was reading. Still it was nice how everyone had fallen into a routine.

“I am absolutely done with this conversation!” Someone shouted. The voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere near the cabins and heading in the direction of the lake.

“You don’t get to dictate when this conversation is over Di Angelo!” A second voice shouted from the same direction as the first. Annabeth looked up from her book, in the direction of the voices, as did her three friends.

Nico Di Angelo was stomping away from the cabins with Will Solace hot on his heels. They clearly were in the middle of a pretty intense argument which was strange. Not that is was unusual to see couples fighting at camp. Demigods tended to be impulsive and many could be emotional or had short tempers; Clarisse and Chris once almost came to blows over a game of risk, Calypso has thrown Leo in the lake at least three times, and the daughter of Demeter that Austin had dated had once throw a large ceramic pot at his head and that was just this summer but Nico and Will never fought ever. And lately, if anything they had been more affectionate than ever, so this was unexpected.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Piper hissed and Annabeth looked around to see both Jason and Percy working to get to their feet.

“We’re going to intervene” Jason stated innocently. Piper just shook her head in disbelief, which Annabeth understood- boys were idiots.

“Sit down” Annabeth stated “You DO NOT get involved in other couples’ fights.” Both boys looked reluctant but sat back down. Still, Nico and Will were arguing rather loudly and gathering a bit of an audience as clusters of demigods milled around nearby trying to look like they weren’t watching while they were definitely watching.

“And how exactly do you plan to get there?” Will was shouting “Shadow travel.”

Nico’s Italian was showing; he was talking very animatedly moving his hands about “Well, it’s not like I can exactly walk to the underworld Will!”

“No! Absolutely not!” Will stomped his foot and crossed his arms across his chest “I will NOT allow it!”

“Allow it!?! You can’t tell me what to do!” Nico hissed “You’re being completely unreasonable, Will.”

Everyone has a trigger- that word or phrase- that when said in an argument sends them to a whole new level of angry- the level of irrational blind fury. Nico had clearly found Will’s, Annabeth could see it on Will’s face. Everyone compared the healer to the sun- he was warm, gentle, caring. People seemed to forget the sun was also a big ball of flaming gas in the sky. That was what Will reminded Annabeth of right now.

“I’m being unreasonable!?! I’m being unreasonable!?!” Will declared outraged “You’re being an ass!”

Nico growled in response before turning on his heels and walking away, passing within a few feet from Annabeth and the others. Will stormed after him “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

Nico didn’t slow his pace as he shouted over his shoulder “Hell!” then Nico stepped into the shadow of a tree and disappeared. Will stopped abruptly like he had been slapped. Annabeth felt sorry for him, the first fight was hard but having an audience could only make it worse.

“What a dick” Annabeth heard Percy declare. 

“Seriously” Jason agreed. “like he can tell Nico what he can and can’t do.”

Will looked toward them briefly to glare at Percy and Jason “Screw you both!” he hissed then he turned on his heels and started back toward the cabins. The demigod audience made an effort to avoid eye contact with Will as he past.

Annabeth was considering smacking Percy upside the head for making such a stupid comment but decided against it- when Nico and Will made up (She had no doubt they would) and Nico heard what they had said he would likely put both Percy and Jason in the infirmary, let them learn from natural consequences.

Kayla from the Apollo stormed over to where they were sitting. Her curly blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing cut off denim shorts and a pink tank top. She had a bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She was wearing a serious expression.

She focused her intense stare on Jason but seemed to be addressing all four of them “If he” she pointed angrily at the tree where Nico had disappeared into the shadows “is not back here by dinner I swear upon my father’s sun chariot I will get revenge on all of you before I hunt his sorry ass down.”

“How are we….?” Jason began to ask unsure.

“Don’t know” Lou Ellen had practically appeared out of nowhere next to Kayla looking equally as angry. “Don’t care. Just make sure it’s done.” Both girls turned and waked away walking quickly toward the cabins.

“What just happened” Percy asked watching the two girls who had just threatened them walk away.

“What?” Piper asked “You thought Nico was the only one with protective friends?”

 

Piper-

Piper and Annabeth headed to the Apollo cabin to check on Will. Jason and Percy had wanted to tag along but Piper had put her foot down. The last thing Will needed right now was to see his boyfriend’s ex-crush and his over-protective friend who have just agreed the he was a dick even though they had no idea what the actual fight was about. Why were boys so stupid, she wondered. Annabeth had warned them; you do not get involved in other couples’ fights but did they listen- no.

The Apollo cabin door was partially opened when they arrived. Piper knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. There was a series of hushed whispers on the other side of the door, Piper and Annabeth waited. Finally, a female voice called out sounding annoyed “Come in.”

Only then Piper and Annabeth stepped inside the Apollo cabin. Five demigods were currently present; Cecil and Austin were sitting in bunks opposite each other- they had clearly been tossing something back and forth between each other but had stopped when Piper and Annabeth had arrived, Kayla was sitting in what Piper could only assume was her own bunk, her bow and quiver draped across her lap, finally Lou Ellen was sitting in the same bunk as Will she was glaring at the door while he strummed a guitar. 

Whatever Will was playing was beautiful but he stopped when they entered but he stopped, looked up toward them, clear disappointment spreading across his face when he saw who it was – or rather who it wasn’t- at the door before returning to strumming his guitar. Will ached, Piper could feel it, she could hear it in the song he was playing. She genuinely wanted to hug him but didn’t think it would appreciate it.

“Hey Annabeth, Piper” Will greeted weakly as he continued to strum a sad melody.

“Hey Will” Piper replied as she and Annabeth worked their way further into the cabin “we just wanted to check on you.”

“And apologize for our stupid boyfriends” Annabeth added.

“Yes” Piper agreed “and that.”

“Not necessary” Will stated without enthusiasm “I get it.”

“I don’t” Kayla declared angrily but Will fixed her with a look and she let it go. 

Will then stared down at his guitar with distaste before propping it up at the side of his bunk. “Do you want any ice cream?” Will asked trying for excitement but missing the mark drastically “Cecil brought ice cream.”

“The only flavor I could find in such short notice was cappuccino” Cecil stated regretfully. Piper got it, if Nico Di Angelo was an ice cream flavor he would be cappuccino. Both Piper and Annabeth declined. Everyone was quiet for a long time; it’s was an uncomfortable silence.

“Will, Nico will be back” Annabeth stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh he better be” Lou Ellen declared her eyes taking on an intense glow. Piper was reminded that the daughter of Hecate had some serious magical skills.

“Seriously!” Austin tossed a hacky sack to Cecil who easily caught it “After the Titan War was bad enough, but now they were actually dating, can you imagine!” Austin shuttered at the thought “It will be Taylor Shift breakup songs and watching The Notebook on repeat for weeks.”

“Not helping.” Kayla hissed as she threw a pillow at her brother. Austin throw up an arm blocking the pillow from making contact with his head.

“We’re not broken up” Will declared although he didn’t sound wholly convinced “We just had a fight.”

“Right, a fight” Cecil commented “that ended with him shadow travelling to the underworld. That’s not a big deal.”

Will groaned and covered his face with his hands. Kayla and Lou Ellen glared at Cecil, and Piper found herself glaring at the son of Hermes as well. “Cecil sweetie” Lou Ellen voice sounded strained. Piper recognized the tone, Annabeth sounded that same way when Percy did something especially stupid “stop talking.”

“No” Will dropped his hands “he’s right, that sounds pretty final.”

“But Nico didn’t mean it that way” Piper stated.

“If he’s anything like Percy, he didn’t mean it anyway” Annabeth added “He acted completely without thinking. He’ll realized later that he came across like a complete ass.”

“And then he will show up with his tail between his legs and fumble his way through a clumsy but sincere apology.” Piper noted from experience.

Will sighed “That does sound like something Nico would do.”

“Of course” Annabeth stated pointing at herself and Piper “We’re the experts at dating stupid sons of the big three.”

“We had hoped Nico was a little more…..” Piper searched for the right word but the only thing that was coming to mind was ‘not a complete ass’ so she settled for something close “thoughtful.”

“But unfortunately it turns out he is just as oblivious and emotionally stunted as Percy and Jason.” Annabeth noted sympathetically.

“That doesn’t sound good” Will observed “Are Percy and Jason so….”

“Completely impossible” Piper supplied.

“Yeah, most of the time.” Annabeth replied.

Will groaned “I changed my mind” he looked at Cecil “I want that ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I hated writing this chapter. Having Nico and Will fight caused me physical pain, but they can't make-up *Wink Wink* if they don't fight.
> 
> Yes I know the whole "Go to hell" thing has been done- but it worked here so I feel no guilt.
> 
> Jason and Percy should have listened to Annabeth
> 
> I always see stuff with Nico's friends being overprotective so I wanted to show Will's friends being protective as well.
> 
> We all know if Nico was an ice cream flavor he would totally be cappuccino   
> Also, I figure that Will, Annabeth, and Piper would bound over dating children of the big three, so here it is.
> 
> If you have any hopes/predictions/wants for where the story is going please let me know! Comment!


	23. Nico makes an Apology, Will has a New Experience, and Nico makes a Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos!
> 
> SMUT Warning  
> I feel like between this and EXTRAS I have been writing nothing but smut, I should probably be ashamed of that, but I'm not.
> 
> Challenge to readers- I have serious writers block on a chapter where our favorite demigods go to a wild party and craziness ensues. So my question to you all- what does a crazy party at camp Half-Blood look like? And what does Nico/Will, Percy/Annabeth, and Jason/Piper get up to? -Have thoughts let me know in the comments!

Nico

Nico appeared on edge of the south woods about an hour before dinner, glad to be back at camp but dreading what was to come. He knew there was no point in putting it off so he trudged toward the cabins. He noticed demigods watching him as he past, some whispering to their friends which made him feel worse.

‘Will is never going to forgive me’ Nico thought miserably as he past the arena. ‘It was such a stupid argument!’

Hades had appeared to Nico the night before in a dream and had requested his assistance in the underworld. It wasn’t like Nico actually wanted to go but when the god of the underworld requests your presence it not like you can actually say no. Still, Will had gotten so upset when Nico had brought it up, the idea of Nico shadow travelling really bothered him. Nico understood why, at the end of the war Will had felt how close Nico had been to fading, Nico would feel the same way if the situation was reversed. Of course, Nico hadn’t been thinking that way at the time, all he heard was Will telling him what he could do. 

It was even worse, now knowing what his father actually wanted, he wished he had just listened to Will and stayed at camp. Apparently not satisfied with the talk Apollo had given Will Hades wanted to give Nico the talk. ‘Little late for that’ was what Nico thought but kept that to himself. It was somewhat comforting that Hades seemed far more uncomfortable mentioning sex then Nico was. 

Still, it hadn’t been a complete waste, Persephone had actually given him some relevant advice, not about sex but rather relationships in general. “For a relationship to really work, you have to be willing to give the other person all of yourself. If you try to hold back pieces of yourself, you will never truly find peace with that person.” Nico never really thought the gods could give any real relationship advice, it’s not like any of them were great at it, but what his stepmother had said made a lot of sense. 

Nico reacted the Apollo cabin too quickly, or maybe not quickly enough. He paused at the door trying to work up the nerve to knock, praying that his boyfriend would actually forgive him. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“S’open” a girl’s voice called from inside the cabin.

Nico pushed the door open just enough to step into the brightly colored Apollo cabin. Nico hadn’t really spent much time there, he and Will tended to spend time in the Hades cabin since that gave them privacy. The Apollo cabin was the exact opposite of the Hades cabin; Yellow walls, orange, gold and white bedding, and lots of natural light. It was so bright Nico felt like he needed sun glasses.

The Apollo cabin could get pretty crowded during the day, being one of the most populated cabins at camp and, of course, this was one of those times. About 15 demigods ranging in age from 10 to 16 years old, all blond, tan, and generally attractive stopped what they were doing and stared at Nico as he entered.

“Ah Will” Nico mumbled, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Will’s siblings had always been so friendly toward him, they went out of their way to be nice- they weren’t now, they were glaring at him.

“Hey Nic” Will stated, his voice painfully neutral. He was sitting next to one of his youngest brothers on one of the bunks with a guitar in his lap.

“What do you want?” Austin hissed from the back of the cabin. He was either putting his bow away, or getting it- Nico wasn’t sure which but really hoped he was putting it away. 

“Ah” Nico didn’t know how to deal with Will’s angry siblings so he decided to try to ignore them. He looked to Will “Can we talk maybe?” Nico asked hopefully.

“Oh, NOW you want to talk?” Kayla growled from her bunk.

“Umm” Nico swallowed hard.

“Guys, it fine” Will declared looking toward his siblings neither Kayla or Austin looked convinced. He shrugged at Nico “Sure”

Will made no attempt to move, and all his siblings were staring at him “Ah could we maybe go somewhere more private?”

Will shrugged again and propped the guitar that had been on his lap against the side of the bunk. He smiled at the brother he had been sitting with “I’ll teach you more later, kiddo.”

Will walked right past him and out the door of the cabin and Nico followed happy to leave the cabin full of angry Apollo children behind him. Of course outside the cabin wasn’t all that private, with campers milling around trying to see if the couple would put on a repeat performance from this morning.

“I guess we could try to go for a walk” Nico suggested nervously.

“The really nosey ones will just follow us” Will stated referring to the demigods watching them “We might as well go to the Hades cabin.”

“Okay” Nico felt hopeful “If you’re comfortable with that.” Will shrugged in response. They walked in silence. It felt wrong, they weren’t holding hands, there was too much distance between them. Nico hated this more than anything.

Nico was glad to shut the door to his cabin and leave the nosey demigods on the other side. Will had kicked his flip flops off and was sitting cross-legged on Nico’s bed watching him expectantly.

“Will, I am so sorry.” Nico declared. Feeling some relief at simply saying the words which had been burning a hole in his chest.

“You can’t just take off” Will replied, his voice sounded calm which actually was worse than if he was angry.

“I know” Nico replied quietly. 

“No you don’t!” Will stated and this time there was actually heat in his words “You can’t just leave when you don’t like the conversation, that’s not how relationships work.”

“Will, I know” Nico insisted, he sat down on the edge of the bed still giving Will his space “It was beyond wrong of me. You were right about everything, and I am so so sorry.”

“Promise you won’t do it again” Will requested.

“I promise” Nico stated “Will, I swear on the river Styx.”

 

Will-

The part of Will’s brain still focused on the fact that he had been humiliated in front of the entire camp, and had been worried about his stupid boyfriend all day didn’t want to let Nico off so easy. On the other hand, the part of Will’s brain that was a 16-year-old guy was thinking about make-up sex.

“I promise” Nico stated picking absently at his fingernails “Will, I swear on the river Styx.”

‘Yeah, we’re so having make-up sex’ Will thought. He leaned forward slowly, enjoying the confused look on Nico’s face a little more than he probably should. He placed a long, soft kiss on Nico’s pouty lips. He pulled away enough to look into his boyfriend’s big brown eyes. 

“Will, I love you.” Nico sighed.

Will smiled “I love you too.”

The began kissing each other gently. Will wrapped his arms Nico’s waist and pulled him close. Will moved to kissing along Nico’s jaw when he heard his boyfriend take a shake-y breath and felt him press his hands gently into Will’s chest urging him to stop.

“What? What’s the matter?” Will pulled away reluctantly and looked into his boyfriend’s dark eyes and licking his lips absently. It wasn’t the most eloquent phrasing but Will’s brain was chanting ‘make-up sex, make-up sex, make-up sex’ making it very hard to think.

“Nothing” Nico replied before nervously breaking eye contact and stammered “I just…ah….I mean if you wanted….maybe I…..ah….I could….if you wanted.”

“Nic” Will stopped Nico’s babbling trying not to laugh because Nico was being so cute “I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

Nico let out a frustrated huff “I thought that if you wanted I would ah” his eyes fluttered upward and connected with Will’s for a second before looking away quickly “I mean you could” Nico took a deep breath and exhaled “I’d bottom, if you wanted.”

“Okay” Will tried not to sound overly excited by the thought but failed miserably. It came out sounding like how Will imagined a kid would respond if asked if they wanted to skip school to go to an amusement park and then have ice cream and candy for dinner.

It had been a week since their first time and anytime Will tried to suggest that they switch things up Nico would get kind of jumpy and would find a way out of the situation without even talking about it. At this point Will was fine with giving Nico time to deal with whatever that was all about, it’s not like they weren’t having amazing sex. Still, Will really wanted to know what it would be like to take Nico.

Will went to kissing Nico’s throat while trying to pull him even closer. Nico ended up sitting in Will’s lap straddling his waist. Will placed one hand on Nico’s hip while he let the other side down Nico’s muscular back before settling on Nico’s ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze and Nico moaned.

Will paused and chuckled against the soft skin of Nico’s throat. “God’s that is a beautiful sound.” Will commented before pulling Nico down into a hungry kiss. Nico kissed back with equal intensity working his tongue into Will’s mouth.

Will grabbed the bottom of Nico’s shirt and pulled it upward, Nico broke away from the kissing to yank the shirt over his head before returning to kissing Will passionately. Will gripped Nico’s hips firmly before picking Nico up as he sat up himself and moved them on the bed so Nico was laying on his back and Will was straddling him.

“Impressionante” Nico smirked at him and Will was reminded he need to learn Italian. He smirked back at Nico before sitting up and pulling his shirt of his head and tossing it away. Will stayed there for a moment and let Nico examine him, his dark eyes filled with lust. Nico bit his lower lip and hooked his index fingers into the belt loops of Will’s shorts.

“Like what you see?” Will asked playfully.

“Si” Nico replied with a small smile. Will bent down and kissed Nico deeply on the mouth before moving down to suck marks into Nico’s graceful neck causing his boyfriend to moan softly.

He left several dark marks on Nico’s throat and collar bone before he started kissing down Nico’s well-formed chest. When he reached Nico’s right nipple he let his tongue play with him experimentally. Nico’s breath hitched and he let out the cutest little whimper. As Will began to suck and lick Nico’s nipple he looked up at the son of Hades. Nico was clearly pleasured; his face was flushed, his eyes closed, he was biting his lower lip to hold back a moan.

Will wanted his boyfriend to moan, he wanted him to cry out and beg for more- he would just have to try harder. He started to work on unclasping Nico’s belt and fly before working his boyfriend’s pants down. Nico responded by lifting his hips allowing Will to disrobe him. Will tossed Nico’s pants to the side and heard a metallic clunk of Nico’s belt as it hit the floor.

Nico lay in front of him naked, he was memorizing. Will could stare at his boyfriend laying there on display forever. Nico had other things in mind, he pushed himself up on his elbows before reaching out his hand and palmed Will’s erection through his shorts “Suscitato vedo.” Nico teased.

“Nic!” Will moaned. Even through two layers of fabric Nico’s hand on his erection could practically make Will’s toes curl. Nico snickered at his reaction and continued to rub Will’s groin roughly.

“Damn it!” Will growled wanting more, wanting to feel skin against skin. He pushed Nico’s hand away more roughly then he intended. “Sorry” He mumbled as he started unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts.

“Non essere” Nico stated a hungry expression on his face as he sat up further. Nico took over undoing Will’s zipper when it was already half way down. Nico pulled his shorts and boxers down and it took a bit of maneuvering on Will’s part to get them all the way off without getting out of bed. 

Will was still standing up on his knees when Nico grasped ahold of his cock firmly in one hand. Nico was looking up at him as he stroked him slowly causing Will to whimper with need. Will wasn’t sure what was turning him on more; what Nico was doing, watching what Nico was doing, or the way Nico was looking up at him while he was doing it. 

“Oh Nico” Will whimpered bringing his hand up to brush against Nico’s cheek. It started as a romantic gesture but after brushing his hand across his cheek Will’s hand moved to the back of Nico’s neck and Will pulled him into a rough kiss. Still kissing, his hand still on the back of Nico’s neck Will leaned forward until Nico was once again laying on his back with Will leaning over him.

Will started kissing down Nico’s body slowly enjoying the sound of Nico’s labored breath and pounding heart. “Will e tu?” Nico asked as a sigh.

Will looked up at his boyfriend “What was that?” he whispered against the flesh of Nico’s firm stomach.

Nico let out a small huff as he tried to focus “What about you?”

Getting Nico’s meaning Will chuckled softly before kissing Nico’s lower stomach a few more times his last landing right above Nico’s groin. He paused again and looked up at Nico who was staring down at him with concern “I’m enjoying this as much as you are, trust me.” 

A truer statement could not be made, Will didn’t need Nico to touch him, just the thought of where this was going was keeping Will fully aroused. Nico did not look convinced, he opened his mouth to argue and in that moment Will dragged his tongue of Nico’s tip. 

“Oh miei dèi!” Nico moaned softly throwing his head back on the bed.

Will continued to lick and suck, taking as much of Nico’s length in as he could, enjoying the soft noises Nico was making until the salty taste of pre-cum hit his tongue. He released Nico’s member from his mouth eliciting a whine from the son of Hades. Will didn’t sit up, instead he placed several soft kisses on Nico’s inner thigh before grabbing Nico’s legs behind the knees and pushing them up over his own shoulders.

“Will what..” Nico began to question, and Will was not pleased to hear his boyfriend speaking English.

Will rubbed Nico’s leg reassuringly and insisted “Trust me.” Will bent down further and used his hands to pull Nico’s muscular ass cheeks apart until he could see Nico puckered hole. ‘Damn,’ Will thought ‘that is a sight’. 

He didn’t give himself time to enjoy it before he bent down and let his tongue sweep experimentally across Nico’s hole. The smaller demigod let out surprised gasp at the sensation.

Will used his tongue to gently massage the wrinkled rim. As he worked, Nico moaned and gasped with increased volume which may have been the sexiest thing Will had ever heard. Nico was never really loud during sex, typically he let out soft breathy sounds, but the noises he was making now were far from soft and breathy. Will could feel Nico pulse as his tongue worked to relax him. Will let his tongue press against Nico’s hole pushing in just the tip. Nico let out a sharp gasp and Will started pulling his tongue back only to thrust it forward again.

“Will!” Nico cried out as Will worked his tongue in and out of his hole repeatedly “Di Più!” As Will continued to use his tongue on Nico’s hole, Nico continued to moan and writhe with pleasure above him. 

Will only stopped when he felt the muscles of Nico’s stomach beginning to tighten, a sure sign that Nico was on the edge of an orgasm. Reluctantly, Will pulled away and sat back on his hunching. Nico whined in rapid fire Italian “Will per favore, ho bisogno di più! Non farmi prego! Per favore!”

“Sorry babe” Will bit back a chuckle of amusement at seeing his boyfriend so undone. He leaned across the bed and pulled open the top drawer of Nico’s nightstand retrieving the bottle of lube they kept stashed there. Sitting back Will was aware of Nico’s intense gaze on him as he generously coated two fingers before tossing the bottle to the side for later use.

Will brought his hand down to where his mouth had just been and worked the first finger into Nico. It went in easily since Will had done most of the work with his tongue, still Nico let out a surprised and uncomfortable gasp.

“You okay?” Will asked concerned.

“Um the lube’s cold” Nico stated, Will again found himself disappointed to hear English.

“Sorry” Will apologized as he stated working in a second finger “I promise it will feel amazing in a second.” Getting a second finger all the way in required a bit more patience but once Will managed he brought his focus to fulfilling that promise. He began curling his fingers within Nico looking for the spot that would have him begging for more. Will knew he had found it when Nico moaned loudly and rolled his hips, riding Will’s fingers.

“Wow” Will marveled at the motion of Nico’s body, the way his toned muscles rippled “that is all manners of hot.”

“Affrettatevi e mi scopare già!” Nico growled and Will snapped out of his trance. Will stroked Nico’s spot a few more times before scissoring his two fingers. Will was losing patience for prep but he bit back his own desire and slowly worked in a third finger.

When Will felt Nico was ready he removed his fingers and once again leaned across the bed and started rummaging in the nightstand for a condom. Quickly Will was cursing himself for not pulling out a condom earlier. More so, he was cursing his compulsively neat boyfriend, who’s only outlet for his inner messiness was this nightstand- it was nothing but scrap paper and candy wrappers in there- Will was lucky he had managed to find the lube.

“Will!” Nico whined his voice filled with need. 

‘Fuck’ Will thought ‘that is beyond hot’

“Sorry babe” Will apologized still searching “I just need to find the condoms.”

Before Will realized what was going on he was pulled upright by the arm until he was sitting on the bed. Nico, who was still gripping his arm, was sitting up on the bed looking at Will with that unreadable look. Nico shook his head ‘no’, and Will had no idea what he meant.

“Babe, just give me another second” Will insisted and tried to lean toward the nightstand again.

Nico growled and held Will in place with one hand, his other snatched the bottle of lube off the bed and popped open the cap with his long nimble fingers. Will was frozen as he watched Nico slowly drip lube on his exposed erection. Nico tossed the bottle aside carelessly and wrapped his hand around Will’s member and began to lazily stroke his length spreading the liquid as he did so.

“Nico!” Will moaned loudly from the contact “Are you sure?”

“Si” Nico replied his voice low and husky “Quando mi si prende Voglio sentire voi e nulla, ma si”

Will had no idea what Nico had said but the look in his eyes seemed to be giving Will permission. “Lay back” Will told Nico softly.

Nico did as he was told, his eyes locked with Will’s the whole time. Nico’s legs were bent at the knees and he let them fall open, spreading them wide. Will kneeled between his boyfriend’s legs, supporting himself over Nico with his hands lining himself up with Nico’s entrance. For the first time since Nico had suggested that he would bottom this time Will felt a little nervous but that didn’t last as he pushed forward and felt himself penetrate Nico.

Will groaned as he pushed in, while Nico gasped. ‘Oh my gods’ Will though ‘Nico feels like….bliss’ he was so warm and so tight Will’s vision was unfocused, his nerve endings screaming, and his muscles trembling with need. Buried deep in his boyfriend Will waited, trying to gain control he didn’t want this to be over before it really started.

Nico wrapped his legs around Will’s waist and slipped his hands under Will’s arms and around his back so that they came to rest on Will’s shoulder blades. Will watch edNico, waiting for a sign he was ready for Will to move. Nico mouth hung open in a silent moan, his breathing was clearly shallow. Will placed a chaste kiss on Nico jaw “Nic, can I?” Will asked his voice coming out shaken from trying to hold back his own desire.

Nico bit his lip and nodded feverishly in the affirmative. Will moved, one slow shallow thrust and Nico moaned loud enough it to hurt Will’s ears a little. Will didn’t care if he went deaf from it that was the most beautiful sound ever. 

Will tried to keep a gentle pace but the feel of Nico’s hands clinging to his back, and the way he was moaning with complete abandonment brought Will’s own arousal, which he had largely been ignoring, pushing to forefront. Before long Will was thrusting at a frantic pace, his muscles both aching from the effort and singing from the sensation.   
Nico moaned loudly with every movement Will made and as Will took him harder and faster it turned into desperate cries. The only word Nico seemed to be able to manage as Will’s name which he cried repeatedly and with increased furor. 

“Will!” Nico actually screamed in pure ecstasy as he finished on his own stomach. Nico’s head fell back, his hands turned into claws and dug down Will’s back hard enough to break skin, his whole body tensed beneath Will as Will continued to thrust within him.

Will felt Nico’s hole pulse around him becoming impossibly tight as the feeling of cold tension building low in his groin. A few more thrusts and Will couldn’t hold back any longer “Nic!” he moaned with one final deep thrust before he climaxed.

Will’s limbs felt like Jell-O, he just barely managed to hold himself up. He was desperately trying to catch his breath, his head hanging down his forehead grazing Nico’s sweaty chest. Will felt Nico’s hand run through his hair affectionately. Slowly, Will pulled out whimpering at the loss of Nico’s warmth before falling to the bed next his boyfriend.

Will rolled over on his side and lazily reached out, he felt his hand land on Nico’s chest. Will felt so satisfied he just wanted to fall asleep but Nico squirmed away from him “I should clean up.” Nico mumbled his voice sounding strained. getting out of bed, crossing the room, walking into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind him.

 

Nico-

Nico stood leaning in front of the large mirror of the Hades cabin bathroom. It was the only room he hadn’t been able to change in the remodel. Black marble floor to ceiling, silver fixtures, one large square mirror over the counter, and a large candelabra hanging from the ceiling. It was Dracula’s lavatory, Nico hated it.

That was not Nico’s current problem. His arms were shaking, his body was still covered in sweat, everything else cleaned away, still his breath was labored and his heart was pounding. Nico dared to look at himself in the mirror. ‘What just happened’ Nico asked himself silently.

There was a knock at the bathroom door making Nico realize his excuse about cleaning up had stopped being realistic about five minutes earlier. Nico looked toward the door but made no effort to move “I’ll be out in a minute” he called.

“Nico, are you okay?” Will asked from the other side of the door.

Nico sighed feeling guilty on top of everything else he was feeling “Yeah” was all he could manage.

There was silence from the other side of the door for a long time before he heard Will speak again, his voice so small Nico just barely made it out “Nico, I’m so sorry.”

Hearing Will apologize broke Nico’s heart, he couldn’t hide anymore. He walked over and pulled the bathroom door open “Will there’s ….” Nico had planned to finish the sentence with ‘nothing you need to be sorry for’ but Will shoved a small square of ambrosia in his month, effectively cutting Nico off before he could.

“Eat this” Will insisted. Nico hated ambrosia, it tasted like biscotti, the kind his mom and Bianca would make for the holidays. A happy memory on the surface but in reality it was a reminder of all the things he had lost. Still, Nico chewed and was surprised to find that instead of biscotti it tasted like citrus fruit. 

Before Nico could swallow Will was pressing an open bottle of water against Nico’s lips “Drink” he insisted leaving no room for Nico to refuse “I’m so sorry, I should have been more gentle! Nico, please forgive me.” Will babbled an apology.

Nico had to make him stop, he turned his head “Will stop” Nico wished his voice didn’t sound so weak and unsure. Still, Will took half a step back all though his concern was still apparent. “You didn’t hurt me” Nico explained pushing past Will. He scooped up his boxers off the floor and pulling them on before climbing into his bed and pulling his comforter over himself suddenly feeling exposed. “You didn’t do anything wrong” Nico sighed “It was amazing.”

Will, who must have put on his boxers when Nico was in the bathroom, walked back toward the bed “I thought it was pretty amazing too” Will admitted with a small smile and a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Quickly his expression turned back to one of concern “So what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing” Nico lied quietly.

Will sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at him seriously “Nico” Will’s voice was a strange combination of concern and frustration “don’t lie to me.”

Nico sighed and looked down at his hands. He picked at his fingers absently “I…ah…..really enjoyed it.” He stated quietly.

“I could tell” Will chuckled. Nico dared a glance up at his boyfriend who was smiling proudly.

“Shut up Will” Nico grumbled pulling at the comforter trying to cover himself more but short of throwing the thing over his head there really wasn’t much to be done.

“Sorry” This time Will actually laughed. It was good-natured and warm, Nico loved Will’s laugh normally but now it just made him feel worse “it’s just we had amazing sex which you clearly really enjoyed, I’m failing to see the problem.”

Nico let out an indignant huff “I didn’t think I would like it. You know being…. well bottoming.” Nico went back to picking at his nails “I wasn’t supposed to like it.”

“Why?” Will asked his voice was concerned “Why would you think that?”

Nico sighed and let his head fall back so it was resting against the wall behind him “I grew up in the thirties back then being gay was unacceptable but even as a kid I knew there was degrees” Nico explained “It was one thing to….be in control, that was at least masculine but to let someone…. well that was beyond unacceptable.” Nico sighed realizing how horrible this was all sounding “It’s not that I think less of you or anything for…. it just.”

Will hummed with understanding “Nico I’m sorry that you had to deal with that as a kid, but those were just stupid ideas of bigoted people like 80 years ago you can’t let…”

“It’s not just that” Nico cut him off and looked across the bed at Will who was looking back worried “I personally didn’t want to like it.” Nico admitted hating himself for saying it out loud. Will was going to dump him, he just knew it, and Nico couldn’t blame him- he deserved it.

“What?” Will questioned his voice was neutral but Nico could tell it was strained.

“It’s just, I’ve never really thought of myself that way” Nico rushed to get it all out “As a submissive person.”

“That is the most stupid, most hetero thing I have ever heard in my life” Will exclaimed “Do you think of me as submissive?” 

“No of course not” Nico replied honestly. Will may not have been as much of a fighter as many at camp, and he wasn’t aggressive, but he certainly wasn’t submissive. Nico knew he was a leader at camp, people came to Will for guidance.

“Then what the hell!” Will declared “Nic your personality has almost no effect on your physiology or how you’ll respond to different kinds of stimulation.”

“Will please don’t be upset” Nico wanted to run, to shadow travel way but he couldn’t, he had sworn on the river Styx.

“But I am” Will stated “I’m upset that you didn’t talk to me about your hang-ups before we actual did it!”

“Will I didn’t….” Nico started although he had no idea what he actually meant to say.

“Nico” Will cut him off sternly. He leaned across the bed and grabbed on of Nico’s hands. He shook his head absently “Considering when you grow up I should be happy you don’t have more baggage when it comes to sex.” Will squeezed his hand and fixed him with a serious look “Can we just agree to talk about stuff like this before it gets to the freak out stage in the future?”

Nico nodded “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Thank the gods” Will smiled, he moved on the bed so he was sitting next to Nico. Will snuggled under the comforter and throw his arm around Nico’s shoulder.

“Will?” Nico asked tentatively.

“Hmm?” Will replied.

“I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had” Nico stated.

Will laughed “I agree.”

“I think I might prefer it… ah…. that way.” Nico admitted his cheeks burned with the confession.

“Give me twenty minutes and we can test that theory” Nico looked over at Will who was smiling wickedly at him “see if we can make you 100% sure.”

“Your impossible” Nico rolled his eyes and nudged Will with his shoulder “And I wasn’t volunteering to bottom all the time.”

“Fine” Will laughed and nudged him back “give me twenty minutes and you can have your way with me.”

“I was wrong” Nico pretended to groan but it was a challenge since he was smiling “Your behind impossible.”

“That’s why you love me babe” Will insisted.

“Don’t call me babe” Nico replied.

“Oh, but you didn’t seem to mind earlier” Will teased “you didn’t mind at all. Actually, you were quite loud about not minding.”

“Shut up Will.” Nico insisted blushing to the point that his face might explode.

Will laughed and started peppering Nico’s cheek and neck with soft kisses “You want to cuddle?”

“That sounds nice” Nico sighed happily at the thought but then his stomach grumbled insistently reminding him he hadn’t eaten since breakfast “but I’m starving.”

“Well dinner started” Will looked toward the clock “about ten minutes ago, so we could get dressed and go.”

“Alright” Nico stated eyeing his clothes scattered on the floor regretting not being able to just lay in bed with Will.   
Reluctantly he got up and started pulling on the rest of his clothes. It was only as he pulling his t-shirt over his head that he remembered what he had seen in the bathroom mirror; a trail of hickeys working down his throat and over his collarbone. Most would be hidden by his clothes but at least three would still be very visible. “Before we go can you heal these marks?” Nico asked indicating the marked side of his neck.

Will smiled at him sympathetically “No, sorry.”

“What?” Nico blinked at him in shock.

“I like them” Will shrugged and smiled again this time it was playful “I think they should stay, that way everyone can see your taken.”

“Will!” Nico exclaimed “This is not funny.”

“Oh yeah it is” Will smiled and grabbed Nico’s hand pulling him in and throwing his arm around Nico’s shoulder casually. “I’ll take care of it” Will promised before adding as the stepped out of the Hades cabin “after dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Nico would bottom!
> 
> I'm honestly pretty proud of myself- I slipped a little character development in with my smut ;)
> 
> I don't know when I decided that Will plays the guitar but Will PLAYS THE GUITAR (Nico is a lucky man).
> 
> *Soap Box Moment* Condoms are important and you should use them.-Nico and Will were both virgins before each other in this story, and they're in a committed relationship (Also since both are guys no one can get pregnant) so condoms may not be necessary, but that is a personal choice. *Soap Box Moment Over*
> 
> Don't forget my challenge! The faster I write, the faster I post so comment and give me inspiration my muses- I need you!


	24. Jason Learns a Lesson and Percy Attends a Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I feel like I haven't posted in next to forever! It's been a crazy week- life kept getting in the way (Seriously don't the world realize I have fanfiction to write), I have also been splitting my time between this an extras as well as outlining Nico and Will's early relationship for another piece.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and input after the last chapter- It really helped (Writer Block cured thanks to you guys!) But if you have any additional ideas please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I will try to be more consistent with my posting!

Jason

“Are you sure Malcolm saw Nico back at camp?” Jason asked Annabeth who was sitting across from him at table one.

Annabeth paused mid-bite and sighed “Jason, like I said the last four times, yes Malcolm saw Nico show up at camp about an hour ago, maybe a little more, knocking on the Apollo cabin door.”

“If he has been back at camp that long shouldn’t he be at dinner?” Jason asked concerned about his friend.

“Will’s not here either” Piper stated, and Jason glanced toward the Apollo table to see that the head counselor was in fact M.I.A. Piper patted Jason’s arm reassuringly “They’re probably just in the Hades cabin talking things out.”

“For over an hour?” Percy observed skeptically “that’s a lot of talking.”

“Yeah, I’m going to check” Jason stated standing up “just to make sure everything is okay.”

“Good idea bro” Percy agreed also standing up “I’ll go with you.”

“Seriously” Annabeth exclaimed smacking her hands down on the table “What about ‘Don’t get involved in other couples’ fights’ was so hard to understand the first time I said it?”

“We’re not getting involved” Percy defended “We’re just checking to see if everything is okay, that’s it.”

“We’ll be right back.” Jason agreed. He turned to walk away from the table but was immediately stopped by Lou Ellen and Cecil.

“Let me guess” Lou Ellen stated “You’re going to check on Nico?”

“Ah yeah” Jason replied.

“We just came from there” Lou Ellen stated.

“Lou wanted to tell Di Angelo off a little” Cecil informed although no one had asked.

“That doesn’t matter” Lou Ellen shot Cecil a warning look before stating “they’re fine.”

“Oh, you talked to them?” Percy asked.

“No not exactly.” Lou Ellen replied choosing her words carefully. 

“Are they’re still fighting?” Jason asked concerned.

“No, not fighting” Cecil smirked “although they were being pretty loud.”   
Lou Ellen proceeded to punch Cecil in the arm. “Hey!” he declared rubbing the abused muscle. “If they didn’t want all of camp to know, Di Angelo shouldn’t be so loud in bed!”

Lou Ellen just glared at Cecil for a moment before turning back to address table one “What Cecil is trying to say is they made up.” she paused and smirked a little herself “or to be more accurate they are making up.”

“Right, thanks for the warning” Jason stated before quickly correcting “I mean for the information.”

“Not a problem” Cecil offered. Jason sat back down at the table, as did Percy. 

“So now that it’s established Nico is skipping dinner to get laid we can talk about something else” Leo declared from the end of the table “Like fourth of July, I hear the Stoll Brothers are planning a crazy party.”

“Yeah I heard that too” Percy stated excited excitedly “They’re saying that it’s going to blow last year out of the water since Travis is leaving for college in the fall.”

“Is that a good thing?” Jason asked remembering what little Will had said about last year’s party “Will literally turns green at the mention of last fourth of July.”

Piper laughed “Probably because from what I’ve been told he was seriously drunk, and practically had to be carried back to his cabin.”

“See, that would make anyone turn green” Leo dismissed Jason’s concern “So we’re going right?” Jason didn’t argue as he was only half listening as he spied Will and Nico arriving at the dinning pavilion. Will had his arm slung lazily over Nico’s shoulder as they walked, stopping off at the Apollo table.

“That’s two days from now.” Annabeth observed “I don’t think we need to decided that right now.”

“Why not” Percy declared “We’re totally going!” 

“Going where?” Will asked stopping at the table behind Percy, his arm was still thrown of Nico’s shoulder, and he was smiling like he just won the lotto. Will’s hair was messier than usual as was Nico’s although with his hair cut it was hard to tell, and they were both sweaty. To sum it up both demigods looked like they recently ran a mile and were really happy about it.

“Oh hey” Percy looked over his shoulder acknowledging the couple “you two are done.. ay… making up” Percy smirked.

“We were talking about the Stoll brothers’ Fourth of July party” Annabeth supplied simply.

Nico, who had turned crimson at Percy’s suggestive comment, quietly pushed Will’s arm off his shoulder, revealing two or three dark marks on his neck, and taking his normal seat at table one. Will sat next to him although his smile had faltered a bit “Their having another one? Why?” Will asked sounding a bit repulsed.

“Because this year everyone can participate” Leo declared placing extra emphasis on everyone “including me!”

“Drink in moderation” Annabeth offered “and you’ll be fine.”

“I can’t be blamed for that!” Will replied defensively “Last year was all Austin and his dumb drinking game’s fault.”

“What drinking game” Nico asked apparently forgetting his embarrassment and looking at Will inquisitively.

Will gulped visibly “I’m taking that information to the grave” he stated.

“Well we are all going this year.” Percy declared deciding for the whole group.

“So now that’s decided we can talk about the obvious elephant in the room” Jason declared “Nico, what happened to your neck?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious” Percy commented barely able to hold back a laugh “Will happened.” Percy burst out laughing and Jason just couldn’t help himself, he started laughing too.

Still Jason saw Nico glare at Will his hand placed futilely over the marks on his neck. Will didn’t seem bothered, he just chuckled and smiled back at Nico “I regret nothing”

“Oh but you will” Nico promised not really sounding all that threatening.

The rest of dinner went as most dinners at table one did. There was some more teasing of Nico and his hickeys, a bit more discussion of the Fourth of July party and lots of talk about of random other things. Nico may have eaten more than usual, and Will seemed a bit more attentive to his boyfriend, if that was possible but otherwise it ended up like a pretty typical meal.

It wasn’t until the four couples started to make their way to the sing-along that something unexpected happened. They were half way to the amphitheater when Nico stopped in his tracks and declared “Oh I forgot one thing.”

The others stopped as well and waited for Nico to say more. Nico didn’t speak instead he released Will’s hand which he had been holding and moved so quickly that neither Jason or Percy had any real time to respond. Nico slammed his heavy boot down on the vulnerable area where Percy’s foot met his ankle before thrusting a sharp elbow into Jason’s gut causing him to double over in pain. “Call my boyfriend a dick again and I will make the fields of punishment look like a tropical paradise.” Nico declared.

The son of Hades then stepped back and dusted himself off, even though there was no need, and took Will’s hand again “Alright, I’m good” He declared like Percy and Jason weren’t standing their gulping in pain “we can go to the sing-along now.”

Nico and Will started walking toward the amphitheater leave the others behind. Jason was still gasping for breath and Percy was moaning about his foot potentially being broken. Annabeth and Piper were showing them no sympathy.

“We warned you” Piper stated simply.

“You do not get involved in other couples’ fights.” Annabeth reminded.

 

Percy-

The next day after breakfast there was a head counselor’s meeting which had been announced the night before at the sing-alone. So after breakfast Annabeth and Percy, Jason and Piper, and Leo and Calypso headed to the big house. Nico and Will had been mysteriously absent at breakfast.

“Should we run by the Hades cabin, and make sure they remember” Piper asked as the exited the dinning pavilion.

“My foot still hurts” Percy declared with a slight limp “they’re on their own.”

“Oh stop whining” Annabeth declared still showing no sympathy for Percy’s injury “you two deserved it, remember we warned you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Percy rolled his eyes “don’t get involved in other couples’ fights, I remember.”

“So we should go and remind them then?” Piper asked.

“No” Jason declared which caught Percy by surprise. He gave Jason a questioning look “Hey, I’ve accepted that Nico is capable of making his own decisions, and I’ve accepted that Nico and Will are having sex. That doesn’t mean I want to hear the them actually doing it.”

“Solid point Grace” Percy agreed and this time no one argued.

At the big house, they were some of the first head counselors to arrive. Everyone took their normal seats around the ping pong table. Other counselors slowly arrived and everyone chit chatted as they waited. By the time Chiron and Mr. D arrived only two counselors were missing; head of the Hades cabin, and head of the Apollo cabin.

Mr. D had taken a seat off to the side and was drinking a diet coke looking bored. Chiron, his horse half hidden away in his magically wheel chair was at his usually place at the head of the ping pong table. He quickly assessed the crowd and recognized two were missing. He made a nervous coughing sound before stating “We will give Mr. Di Angelo and Mr. Solace another minute.” Percy had to work hard not to laugh, several other demigods around the table did as well. A few demigods exchanged glances. 

About 59 seconds later Nico came strolling in wearing a smile. “Sorry I’m late, I lost track of time” Nico stated taking a seat next to Jason. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower and hadn’t bothered to towel off before getting dressed. His hair was dripping wet, and the collar of his shirt looked damp. And Percy thought Jason was obvious post-coital but Nico and Will took it to a whole new level.

“Yes well” Chiron acknowledged “Have you seen Will?” Lou Ellen lost it, she dropped her head to the table and started laughing so hard her body was shaking. Percy just barely managed to avoid joining her as he nearly choked on his own laughter.

Nico ignored them “Yeah, he should be here in a minute.” Nico stated innocently. “I think he had to check on something in the infirmary.”

“Right, let’s get started then” Chiron nodded “one of you can fill Mr. Solace in on what he missed afterward.”

“I’m sure Nico can fill Will in” Lou Ellen managed to choke out through fits of laughter. That was the last straw for Percy, he couldn’t hold back any longer, he busted out laughing.

Chiron waited for Lou Ellen and Percy to stop laughing before speaking. It took a while, but it would have taken longer except Annabeth got annoyed and jabbed Percy in the ribs with her elbow. Once there was relative silence Chiron addressed the group “As you all know tomorrow is…”

Will came in, head down rubbing his neck “Sorry, Sorry” he grumbled interrupting Chiron. Blushing and still absently rubbing his neck Will took the last open seat next to the Lou Ellen “I was in the infirmary talking to Kayla.”

“So we were told” Chiron commented with a nod before returning to addressing the group. “As you all know tomorrow is Fourth of July, and in response to last year’s events Dionysus” He gestured to the god in the corner who looked bored as he drank his diet coke. “and I have decided it would be best to in state some rules for this year’s celebration.”

Everyone watched Chiron produce several pieces of paper and started reading of the list “There will be no underage drinking, there will be no public nudity….”

As Chiron continued Percy saw Will from the corner of his eye, now that the son of Apollo was attending to Chiron Percy could see he was sporting a serious hickey on his neck. Percy reached behind Piper who was sitting between him and Jason and gave the son of Jupiter a poke to get Jason’s attention, once he had it he nodded his head in Will’s direction. Jason looked and took about 30 seconds to see what Percy saw.

Percy saw Jason quietly nudge Nico to get his attention before casually nodding in Will’s direction before the son of Jupiter and the son of Hades exchanged a subtle fist bump under the table. Nico glanced down the table at Percy who mouthed ‘nice’. Nico rolled his eyes but was wearing a self-satisfied smirk. Jason nudged Nico again before shooting Percy a warning look. All three turned their attention back to the table full of demigods and found Will glaring at them. Percy turned his attention back to Chiron, and decided to let Nico deal with the angry son of Apollo.

“There will be no organizing a fight club. There will be no reenactments of the battles from Braveheart.” Chiron paused before adding “I think we can expand that rule to no movie reenactments whatsoever which includes Magic Mike. Will make sure to stress that rule to Austin.”

“Can do but he will be horribly disappointed.” Will replied.

Chiron returned to his list “There will be no ‘playing Robin Hood’” Chiron actually used air quotes around ‘playing Robin Hood’ “by trying to shot apples off of people’s heads with arrows, especially blindfolded.” 

“Aw” Clarisse sighed disappointed “that was actually fun to watch.”

Chiron looked directly at Clarisse “There will be no public sex” Clarisse immediately blushed and ducked her head.

“Okay, seriously!” Leo declared from Percy’s left “What happened last year?” Everyone at the table that had been present the year before remained silent.

“There will be no slapping people in the face for fun.” Chiron continued looked toward Piper.

“I will pass that along to Drew” Piper declared.

“Thank you” Chiron acknowledged before continuing “There will be no skinny dipping” Chiron sighed “I don’t care how much the Naiads encourage it.” The Stoll Brothers made a few disgruntled noises at that one “There will be no explosives outside of the approved fireworks.” Chiron eyed Leo with that one.

“Hey, I wasn’t even here last year!” Leo exclaimed.

Chiron ignored him “There will be no transmogrification of fellow campers into barnyard animals.”

“Oh come on!” Lou Ellen exclaimed “I turned them all back eventually.”

Chiron continued for what felt like an eternity and Percy kind of spaced out for most of it. When he finally finished he turned back to Mr. D and asked if he had forgotten anything. Mr. D took a large sip of his diet coke before standing up. “Well, it is so nice to hear how you all tried to honor me in my absence.” Mr. D stated and strangely he seemed genuinely touched although Percy doubted any of the demigods were thinking of honoring Mr. D last year “and as you are all clearly responsible heroes, I will leave it up to your best judgement in the implementation of these guidelines.”

“I think you mean rules” Chiron corrected and Mr. D shrugged and took a sip of his diet coke. Chiron sighed and addressed the head counselors “Please disseminate this information to the campers in your cabin and I will review it again with everyone at dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not get involved in other couples fights- that is some real world advice.
> 
> I see Nico being an over-protective boyfriend when he feels he has to be and I really haven't had the chance to show that yet so it was nice that it came out a little bit.
> 
> I also can see Nico and Will having playful back and forth teasing type fights (like with the hickeys).
> 
> Also I might put in EXTRAS but Will went to the infirmary to ask Kayla to heal his hickey and she refused because she thought it was funny.


	25. Annabeth wears a crown and Piper Observes a Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the start of the fourth of July party the next chapter will be Nico and Will and then Jason and Percy so if you have any ideas on things you would like to see/want to see/ think would be funny for what I'm calling the 'party chapters' please let me know an I will do my best to work them in.

Annabeth

It was funny, Annabeth would have thought that Chiron listing all the rules yesterday would have dulled the excitement over the Stoll party, but if anything they only stoked the flames of excitement. Maybe it was the excitement of breaking the rules- because the Stoll’s assured there was still going to be alcohol and shenanigans, or maybe it was the fact that Mr. D made it pretty clear that he had no intentions of punishing anyone for breaking what he continued to call ‘guidelines’.

By dinner the camp was practically buzzing with excitement. “So from what Connor told me the festivities are starting after dinner” Leo informed the table excitedly.

At the other end of the table Will groaned loudly and leaned into Nico “Ewww I’m having flashbacks from last year” Will whined “Do we have to go?”

“No” Nico stated plainly.

“Yes!” Percy contradicted “We’re all going” Percy reminded with authority before shooting Will a sympathetic look “sorry bro you’re just going to have to suck it up.”

“Fine” Will sighed before looking down the table and fixing Percy with a serious look “but if I catch anyone having sex in my bunk I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“What happened last year!?!?!” Leo exclaimed.

Will just shuttered at the memory and said nothing more. Dinner went by rather quickly with lots of happy chatter. It was rather funny to watch Chiron scowl as members of the Hermes cabin slipped out of the pavilion early a few at a time. After dinner the demigods moved like at tidal wave toward the cabins.

“Wow” Annabeth exclaimed in admiration when cabins came into sight. The Hermes cabin had done a lot in very little amount of time, Annabeth was genuinely impressed. Red, white and blue streamers and lights hung from the roof of each cabin connect it with it’s neighbor. Out of the ground around perimeter of the cabin metal sprinklers stuck up like flowers shooting of colored sparks. Loud and indistinct party music filled the air. Between the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins a large table was set up with several large coolers on either side, plastic cups resting on the table, and a large punch bowl. 

Behind the table Connor and Travis Stoll were standing. Connor was filling cups while his older brother stood around wearing a paper crown. Katie Gardner, who was also wearing a paper crown was leaning next to Travis playing with paper.

“Hey” Will shouted back and pushed through the quickly growing the crowd toward the large table, and the others followed. 

“Hey Will!” Connor exclaimed as he put a full cup to the hand of some unseen grasping demigod. “My savior!” He laughed filling another cup and holding it out to Will “Drink?” Will accepted the cup but passed it back to Nico who did the same, the drink worked its way to Calypso.

“Will, man what’s up?” Travis turned away from Katie and acknowledged Will offering his hand which Will took and did one of those guy handshake/chest bump things Annabeth never understood “Thanks for lending us your iphone, you totally saved day.”

Will shrugged it off “No problem” He accepted another drink from Connor which he again passed back.

“Oh, ah hey Percy, Jason” Travis managed before snickering, Connor joined in.

Will cringed “Shit, I forgot to change my screensaver.” He glanced back toward Percy and Jason apologetically, before accepting another drink and passing it back. Annabeth and Piper both laughed out right and Annabeth noticed Nico chuckle from the corner of her eye. 

Jason was trying to hide his face while Percy was completely unphased “Us kissing is seriously your wallpaper?”

“Dude, that picture is hilarious” Will defended jokingly before adding with a smirk toward his boyfriend “And Nico won’t let me take pictures of him when I really want too.”

“Will!” Nico objected with a nervous look around.

“What? You looked hot!” Will defended.

Nico covered his very red face with his hands and spoke muffled by his hands “You’re a menace.”

“Annabeth! Percy!” Katie exclaimed excitedly interrupting the highly amusing show Will and Nico were putting on. Annabeth turned to the daughter of Demeter “You need crowns!”  
“Crowns?” Annabeth asked confused.

“Why?” Percy asked.

“Crowns!” Katie exclaimed again, and Annabeth thought she caught Travis and Connor roll their eyes in unison. She handed paper bundles to both Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth accepted it reluctantly and waited for an explanation as did Percy. “Miranda and I made one for everyone that will be leaving camp after this summer.” she made a ‘get on with it’ gesture and both Annabeth and Percy reluctantly unfolded the paper bundles and placed them on their heads. The Stoll brothers both gave them a thumbs up, although Annabeth couldn’t tell if it was sincere or mocking.

As Will was accepting the last two drinks from Connor and passing one back to Nico Cecil exited the Hermes cabin with a large tray covered in tiny plastic cups filled with brightly colored liquids “Hey Will, don’t leave without a Jell-O shot!”

“Hey Cecil” Will greeted taking a half a step back “I think we’re good for now man, thanks.”

“Screw that Solace!” Percy exclaimed pushing forward “We are totally doing Jell-shots!”

Cecil passed off two tiny cups to Percy; one was filled with bright blue gelatin while the other was gold. Percy handed the gold one over to Annabeth as Cecil passed out shots to the rest of their group. Will was reluctant to take one which caused to Cecil openly laugh “Dude it’s vodka, not tequila.” He informed “Don’t let Austin talk you into any drinking games and you should be fine.”

“Or not” Connor interjected “Last year was pretty funny.”

Will groaned and finally accepted the shot. Nico examined his boyfriend for a moment before asking “Am I ever going to hear what happened last year?” Annabeth was also curious, Will was typically laid back and mellow, not the type to do something stupid or embarrassing- That was more Percy’s area of expertise.

“Sure” Will smirked wickedly at Nico “but only if you make it worth my while.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Nico groaned, slurped the Jell-O shot out of his cup before grabbing a second one and declaring “Seriously, you’re a menace.” before turning and beginning to push his way through the dense crowd behind him. The others quickly ate their Jell-O shot, grabbed refills and followed.

 

Piper

Three Jell-O shots and two drinks later Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Will were crowded around a tiny picnic table near Hestia’s hearth watching the festivities. The table was far too small for the four couples which Nico vocally pointed out.

“You could always sit in my lap” Will had offered happily. Percy and Jason had openly laughed and Nico just stared at his boyfriend in contemplation for a long moment. Piper almost choked on her drink when Nico silently took Will up on his offer, sitting in Will’s on knee like a child visiting a mall Santa.

Will had immediately wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and hugged him from behind “I could get use to this.” He declared.

“I could slap you” Nico offered deadpan.

“That could be fun too” Will replied suggestively “depending on where you’re slapping.”

Nico didn’t protest which was almost as surprising as Nico climbing into Will’s lap. Nico just blushed a shade of red Piper didn’t think was humanly possible, avoided eye contact with everyone at the table and gulped his drink.

Jason’s face contorted and Piper could feel ‘Momma Jason’ rearing his overprotective head. She went to intervene but Percy beat her to it with one well-placed hand over Jason’s mouth. Percy commented with a smirk “Bros, have I ever told you how glad I am you two started dating?” Nico replied by throwing an empty cup at Percy’s head, Percy just laughed.

“Hey there sweet cheeks” Leo flirted with Calypso “You can always sit on my lap.”

“Call me sweet cheeks again and I will slap you” Calypso replied seriously “and not somewhere fun.” she informed before adding “and no.” 

After that they sat at the table chit chatting watching chaos erupting around them. Several fights broke out including a rather lively one between Katie Gardner and Drew. Piper had been tempted to intervene but ultimately her services were unnecessary as the Stoll brothers stepped in; Travis pulled an infuriated daughter of Demeter in one direction, while Connor pulled Drew in the other direction. At the moment Percy and Jason had devolved into some argument about who was better with a sword. 

“Jackson,” Jason laughed confidently “everyone knows you only asked Nico to teach sword fighting with you because you’re afraid to face me in a fight.”

Nico laughed involuntarily “If he was trying to avoid getting his ass handed to him he should have asked someone else.” Nico snorted then paused for a moment before adding thoughtfully “Like Leo.”

“Hey! I can handle myself in a fight!” Leo protested.

“With a sword?” Jason replied skeptically.

“Of the non-flaming variety?” Percy added helpfully.

“I haven't gotten any complaints” Leo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh if we’re talking about sex, I would definitively school you all!” Percy exclaimed.

“No chance Jackson!” Jason objected, Leo agreed with a huff.

“Dudes, I have the most experience, it’s basic math” Percy smiled cockily and wrapped his arm around Annabeth “It’s like they say, practice makes perfect.” He gave Annabeth’s shoulders a squeeze “Tell ‘em Annabeth”

Annabeth took a sip of her drink before replying with a smirk “I’m not getting involved in this argument.”

“Just because you lost your virginity first doesn’t mean you have the most experience.” Jason countered putting his arm around Piper and mimicked Percy’s posture.

“Yeah!” Leo agreed enthusiastically.

Piper noticed Will lean forward and whispered something in Nico’s ear and the son of Hades let out an amused chuckle and blushed as he and Will exchanged knowing looks.

“Hey” Percy pointed at Nico and Will responding to their private exchange “You two were virgins like two seconds ago so I don’t want to hear anything from either of you.”

“Well this conversation sounds interesting!” Will’s brother appeared standing at the end of the table seemingly out of nowhere, which was impressive considering his blond hair acted as a beacon. “Hey Jason” The son of Apollo smiled flirtatiously “I saw you were without a Jell-O so I came to fix that” Will placed a blue Jell-O shot in front of Jason on the table and winked. Jason blushed cherry red and muttered a thank you. Piper had to bit her own lip to stop herself from laughing. She heard Percy and Leo snickering and Will groan. 

“Anytime” Austin offered “Now you were talking about sex or at least virgins.”

“Oh somehow Jason, Percy, and Leo ended up arguing about who had the most experience.” Piper explained. “And Percy was saying Nico and Will can comment due to…well.”

“Only recently losing their V cards” Austin offered he eyed the snuggled couple critically “Which I lost twenty bucks on by the way.” Then he let out an amused laugh “I wouldn’t count them out, they sure seem to be trying to make up for lost time.”

“Austin!” Will exclaimed at his brother with a warning look that clearly said ‘STOP TALKING’

“Me and Kayla have totally work out a rough average.” Austin completely ignored Will who continued to glare daggers at him “Factoring in the number of sleepovers, infirmary shifts where Will has either left early or arrived late, archery classes skipped”

“I sometime hang out Lou and Cecil!” Will protested.

Austin shot his brother a skeptical look before continuing “late arrivals to meals or meetings, and Will busting into the Apollo cabin all sweaty and happy and declaring he’s taking a shower since V day and we figure they’ve been ranging between one and three times a day.”

“That’s not possible” Leo interjected skeptically.

“Seriously” Percy agreed “You can’t have sex that often for over a week you’d collapse from exhaustion.”

At this point Nico covered his face with his hands and was now trying to bury both in Will’s crest. Will on the other hand seemed to be genuinely trying figure out if Austin was right. Piper saw him ticking off his fingers like he was counting something in his head before he shrugged “Actually, that’s pretty close to accurate”

“What?!?” Percy exclaimed while both Jason and Leo just gaped.

“Will!” Nico exclaimed sitting up, uncovering his face and smacking Will on the chest.

“Oww” Will rubbed the abused spot but smiled. 

Nico rolled his eyes “Let’s change the topic” He declared reaching over and taking Jason’s Jell-O and eating it swiftly. Austin went to protest but Nico cut him off “like is there a reason you’re here besides to shamelessly flirt with Jason?”

“First of all” Austin declared trying to sound outraged but only managed playful “is that anyway to speak to your future brother-in-law?” Nico glared at him unamused, Austin continued “Second, do I need any other reason.” He smiled at Jason flirtatiously.

“Hey, why don’t you ever flirt with me?” Percy asked Austin genuinely and extremely off-topic.

“Percy!” Annabeth exclaimed.

“What? I’m curious” Percy defended.

Austin just shrugged “You’re just not my type.”

Several loud groans came from around the table “Did you have to phrase it that way?” Annabeth moaned.

“I am EVERYONE’S type!” Percy declared insistently.

“Well clearly you’re not” Jason snickered.

“People, focus” Will sighed “Austin why are you here”

“Fine” Austin sighed exaggeratedly. “To be continued” He winked at Jason before looking toward the other side of the table where Annabeth and Percy were sitting “Annabeth how attached to your brother are you?”

“Which one?” Annabeth asked.

“Ah, Malcolm” Austin replied.

“Pretty attached, why?” Annabeth offered.

“Yeah, so Kayla’s probably going to kill him, sorry ‘bout that” Austin explained.

“Why?” Annabeth asked starting to feel genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, well Kayla and I were totally kicking ass at beer-pong, naturally.” Austin explained “and Malcolm made a comment about it being rigged, us being children of Apollo and all.” Austin shrugged “Kayla took offense and it kinda snow-balled from there. You know how Kayla can be.”

Piper didn’t know how Kayla could be, actually she knew very little about the daughter of Apollo except she seemed nice, and was a damned good archer. Based on Will’s reaction Piper was starting deduce that the girl had a bit of a temper.

Will groaned and brought his head down to rest on Nico’s shoulder “I’m not helping hide the body.” He muttered.

“I take it I should intervene” Annabeth stated as she stood up from her seat. She paused to finish her drink and wave a hand at Percy “Come on Percy.”

“Why do I have come?” Percy protested.

“Because I would have Piper come with me but then you and Jason would both be left unsupervised and together.” Annabeth shuttered and Piper seconded that sentiment “And it isn’t Nico’s job to stop you two from doing something stupid.”

“Thanks Annabeth” Nico commented.

“Hey!” Percy exclaimed.

“Yeah, I take offense to that” Jason agreed “Percy and I hang out all the time and we don’t do anything stupid.”

Piper resisted the urge to laugh and Annabeth just stared blankly at both Percy and Jason for a long moment. Finally, Percy broke with a groan “Fine, I’m coming.” Percy got up and followed Annabeth in the direction Austin had indicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just a warm up to what to come, the next chapter is quite a bit longer.
> 
> As always thank you for all your support! As I am having the worst week in the history of time all the nice comments about this and extras have been really nice.
> 
> Reminder: If there is ever a scene I hint at but don't cover or a scene you would like to see expanded let me know and I will do my best to fit in into extras.


	26. Will misses the joke and Nico Gets Out of his Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titles as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the comments and kudos- I was literally having the worst week every and you guys kept me going, so thank you.
> 
> *Smut Warning* Seriously this chapter wasn't supposed to be smutty but somehow it just happened - I'm blaming Nico and Will (They make it to easy).

Will

Will wanted to gag his brother and lock him somewhere dark for the night. After Annabeth and Percy had trotted off to prevent Kayla from killing one of Annabeth’s brothers, Austin had declared everyone needed more drinks and offered to get them, but he would need help carrying all those drinks.

“I’ll help” Will offered. He didn’t really want to help- Nico was sitting on his lap- On. His. Lap. The last think Will wanted to do was leave. Strip Nico of every piece of clothing and have him right then and there sure, Will was up for that. Making Nico get off his lap, on the other hand, not so much. Still, Will knew his brother and could see right through what Austin was trying to do.

“No, no” Austin waved him off “you look comfy” he stated suggestively before smirking at his current target “I’m sure Jason can help me.”

“Ahhh I don’t …..” Jason squirmed uncomfortably.

“Sure!” Piper exclaimed as she gave Jason a nudge “Grab me one of those pink Jell-O shots while you’re up there” She added with a smile.

Jason looked completely confused, which Will understood he had no idea what was happening either. Still, Piper made a shoeing gesture and Jason got up and joined Austin who smiled with triumph.

“Fantastic!” Austin declared looking Jason over like a butcher eyeing a particularly shapely piece of meat “I’m sure I can put those big hands to good use.” Austin declared his words dripping with innuendo. Jason shot a concerned look back but went with Austin toward the Hermes cabin.

“That one remains me of Apollo” Calypso noted to no one in particular as she watched Austin and Jason leave.

“Piper” Will offered “I apologize for Austin, I will make him stop, just say the word.”

Piper laughed “Are you serious, did you see Jason!” She exclaimed entertained. “Hilarious”

“Wait, you mean the flirting doesn’t bother you?” Will asked, the concept completely foreign to him. Will could be a bit possessive, which he realized on a rational level was stupid, but on an irrational level….. well he had already punched someone this summer over Nico.

“Not really” Piper replied with a shrug “Let ‘em flirt, Jason can even flirt back” Piper smirked wickedly “And if the experience gets Jason a little riled up I’ll just reap the benefits later.” Will’s jaw dropped as his stammered completely dumbfounded at Piper’s philosophy. Reflexively, he found himself holding on to Nico’s waist a little tighter.

“Austin does kind of look like Captain American” Nico observed with a chuckle and Piper who apparently agreed laughing as well.

“I never got the big deal over Chris Evans” Will blurted out not really getting the sudden relevance but joining in never the less “Out of all the actors in the Avengers movies I would go for Loki.”

“No surprise there.” Leo snorted.

“What’s not a surprise?” Jason asked returning with a plate covered with Jell-O shots in hands. 

“What did we miss?” Austin added from Jason’s side as he placed the impressive number of drinks he had managed to carry on the table.

“We were talking about which Avenger was most doable.” Piper informed.

“Will went with Loki” Leo informed before adding “Who is technically not an Avenger”

“But still doable.” Will retorted.

Austin snickered “Yeah, well Will has a very specific type, obviously.” Austin noted as he pushed two drinks toward Will. “But Thor’s more my type, except for the 80’s hair. I like my guys a little more clean cut.” Austin made no attempt to hide how he eyed Jason and the son of Jupiter turned pink.

“Really” Piper acted both surprised and interested “I would think you would be more into Captain America.”

“Chris Evans looks like he could be my brother.” Austin made a face “Dressed like him last Halloween though.”

For some reason Will didn’t understand but was going to ask about later Jason turned scarlet and pinched the bridge of his noise pushing his glasses up, Piper laughed loudly before covering her mouth as she still laughed, and Nico turned and buried his face in Will’s shoulder in a weak attempt to hide his own laughter.

“My gays!” Will heard Lou Ellen declare somewhere off to his right. He turned to the sound and saw her quickly approaching “I finally found you, I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere.” Lou spoke quickly as she stopped at the side of the table. She observed both Piper and Nico laughing and corked her head to the side “What’s so funny?”

“I honestly have no idea” Will replied before giving his friend an annoyed look “And I’ve asked you not to call us that.”

“But you are my gays” Lou replied innocently.

“Technically, Will’s your gay” Piper corrected whipping a tear from her eye she had been laughing so hard “Nico is ours. I’m speak on behalf of Annabeth as well obviously.”

Lou shrugged “We can always share.” she suggested.

“That seems reasonable.” Piper seemed to consider it.

Will just rolled his eyes “Why were you looking for us?” he asked.

“Oh right!” Lou bounced excitedly “I hate to interrupt” She eyed Will with Nico sitting in his lap and made a hand gesture indicating the scene “this pre-foreplay, because I have twenty bucks on you two breaking that ‘no public sex’ rule but the Ares kids have organized a fight club and Sherman is going to fight that kid from the Nike cabin!”

“The one Will punched in the eye?” Austin asked excitedly.

“Yeah that one.” Lou Ellen replied and Will groaned at the memory and tried to hide his face.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Jason exclaimed “Will punched someone in the eye!?! When did that happen!?!”

“First game of Capture the Flag this summer” Austin informed.

“Kind of your fault” Nico added looking in Jason’s direction.

“Oh that’s old news” Lou waved them off before declaring “Now come on, before we miss it!”

 

Nico-

About an hour later, they had moved around camp first to the arena where they watched Sherman take down Jordon from the Nike cabin. They lost Austin when they saw his ex- Miranda nursing Sherman’s bruised knuckles. Then they moved back toward the cabins and lost Lou Ellen at the Hermes cabin. 

Nico wasn’t sure where they lost Leo and Calypso, but if he had to venture a guess it was around the forges. Finally, they regained Percy and Annabeth- who were traumatized having walked in on Malcolm and Kayla in a compromising position. Will just shrugged at the revelation and commented that he was just happy they weren’t doing it in his bed. The comment made Nico wonder what had happened the year before. 

Now they sat on the grass between the cabins and the dinning pavilion watching the chaos going on around them. Annabeth was leaning on Percy’s shoulder, Piper was laying in the grass with her legs over Jason’s lap, Nico was currently sitting between Will’s legs leaning his back against Will’s chest.

“Crap, I’m empty” Jason declared looking at the bottom of his empty cup disappointingly. It was funny the more Jason drank the more he cursed, which Nico found incredibly out of character for his friend.

“Me too” Piper agreed. 

“Drink run” Percy declared gravely standing up.

“Fuck, I guess I’ll go with you.” Jason stood up with a bit of a stumble.

“Me too” Nico added pushing himself up before Will could stop him. “Want another?” Nico asked looking down at his boyfriend.

“Cherry please” Will replied happily “and hurry back.”

Nico smiled before bending down and placing a chaste kiss on Will’s lips “As you wish”

“Did you just quote The Princess Bride?” Will asked looking up at Nico amazement written on his face. “‘Cause I think I love you more, and I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Ayyy you two are so sweet!” Percy exclaimed mockingly “I think I’m getting a cavity just being around you.”

“Shut up Jackson” Nico grumbled and felt himself blush.

Just like that the sons of the big three headed off toward the cabin Percy and Nico bickering while Jason attempted to intervene with the occasional curse. When they arrived at the Hermes cabin each of the grabbed two drinks and two Jell-O shots.

“Getting a shot for yourself?” Jason noted eyeing Nico precociously balance two cups and two shots “You think that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Nico questioned critically.

Nico could tell Percy was trying hard to hold back laughter as he spoke “because you seem about one shot away from giving Will a lap dance.”

Nico glared at both of his friends “Thanks for the concern” Nico faked sincerity “but I’m fine.” He stated and to prove his point he took his shot and grabbed another one before walking away from the table Jason and Percy following behind him.

On their way back Nico, Jason, and Percy ran into Annabeth and Piper coming out of the Aphrodite cabin. Nico asked where Will was and both girls shrugged, apparently they had thought he was behind them but when they reached the Aphrodite cabin he wasn’t there.

Nico was really worried but he broke off from his friends to find his boyfriend sure he had gotten pulled into something with Lou Ellen or Austin. He found Will pretty much where he left him, standing in a grassy area between the dining pavilion and the cabins talking to another demigod.

The other guy was about average height, making him a few inches shorter then Will and a few inches taller than Nico. He had dark curly hair and a tan complexion that was indicative of middle eastern heritage. Nico recognized the him from sword-fighting class as a son of Hebe. He showed up to class inconsistently and was absolutely horrid with a sword, Nico figured his well toned body was just for show. Still, he always pestered Nico for additional demonstrates and help with the appropriate grip of a sword. Nico usually pushed him off on Percy to deal with.

Nico was surprised to feel a bit jealous seeing Will talking to another guy who was objectively attractive even if he wasn’t Nico’s type. Nico took a moment and forced his features into a neutral expression before walking over and interrupted the conversation.

“Hey” Nico tried to keep what was likely irrational jealousy from reading in his voice “I was wondering where you were.”

“Nic” Will gave him a look that seemed like relief “I was just going to find you.” He stated sounding sincere as he interlaced his fingers in Nico’s and shooting a wary eye toward the other demigod “Ah, have you meant Ja?”

“Yes, the son of Hades” Ja declared in his thick accent before Nico could answer. As he continued to speak Will causally grabbed his drinks from Nico’s hand and quickly tossed back his Jell-O shot “You are a very good teacher.”

“Ah, thanks” Nico replied unsure “and it’s Nico”

“Yes, yes Nico Di Angelo” Ja replied, his voice like a purr before asking “Do you know your name means angel in Italian?”

“I was born and raised in Venice” Nico stated plainly “so yeah I’m aware.”

“Ah, well” He shrugged “it suits you.” Ja commented absently. Nico was becoming increasingly aware of the demigod eyeing Will. Much to Nico’s joy Will clearly wasn’t enjoying the attention as he gulped his drink.

“Thanks” Nico smirked, a not so nice smirk, figuring he could capitalize on being the son of Hades. He crossed his arms over his chest and causally moved into a more combative posture. Nico let a little darkness seep out of him, just enough that the son of Hebe would tell something had changed. The intimidation worked, Ja stopped eyeing Will and focused squarely on Nico. Nico smiled at his success and declared “Will and I will be going now.”

Nico walked off with Will behind him holding his hand tightly. Will pressed forward as they walked and whispered in his ear “You’re my hero” 

“What?” Nico smiled to himself “You were enjoying the attention of such an attractive demigod?”

“Eww” Will laughed “No, he is so not my type” Will declared “besides even if he was, I only have eyes for you.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile even wider “You’re such a dork” Nico declared pulling Will into the nearest building which happened to be the public showers. They didn’t get much use since after the Second Titan War when all the cabins had showers installed after. Tonight they would be deserted, which Nico was happy about.

“I’m the dork?” Will questioned playfully “Didn’t you quote The Princess Bride like ten minutes ago?”

Nico turned so he was face to face with his boyfriend, who was smiling back at him. Nico took a half a step forward so there was very little distance between them. He spoke in no more than a whisper “Shut up and kiss me you dork.”

Will smiled brightly for a split second before leaning down and kissed Nico softly on the lips. For a long moment they exchanged affectionate, soft kisses, Will running his fingers through Nico’s hair and Nico letting his hand run slowly up and down Will’s spine. Will sighed and moved his head slightly denying Nico easy access to his lips, Nico settled for placing several kisses along Will’s jaw and throat.

“We should go back to your cabin” Will spoke his voice soft and breathy.

Nico pulled away only slightly and looked up at Will who was watching him “or we can stay here” Nico offered innocently “and do exactly what we would do in my cabin.”

Will’s eyes bulged a little with surprise for a moment before he apparently came to his senses and silently grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him further into the building. Will lead him all the way down to the shower stall furthest away from the building’s entrance and pulled him before closing the curtain behind him.

“Are you sure?” Will asked sounding hopeful. Nico replied with a smirk and a nod.

Will reached out and cupped Nico’s face in both his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Pulling away Will smiled wildly “I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you! Have I ever told you that?”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh at Will’s excitement “No” he answered “but that’s okay.” Will’s response was to start peppering his face and neck with kisses. Nico gently pushed Will further into the tiny stall until Will’s back was pressed against the wood partition between this stall and the next.

Will immediately countered, still kissing Nico’s throat insistently he placed a hand on either of Nico hips and using the leverage to rotate their position so now Nico was the one pinned between the wood partition and Will’s warm body. Nico didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all.

As Will kissed a constellation of heat on to his jaw, throat, and collar bone Nico managed after three failed attempts to grasp the hem of Will’s shirt and pulled upward. Will paused in his assault to allow the garment to be completely removed.

Nico managed to catch Will’s face before he could return to kissing his neck. Nico pressed his lips against Will’s. Will’s mouth immediately began to move against his own causing Nico to moan. Nico felt Will’s fingers burn against the sensitive skin on the small of his back. This time it was Nico that pulled away to rip his own shirt over his head and discarding it carelessly.

Before Nico could return to Will’s soft, beaconing lips Will looked down as he clumsily pawed at Nico’s belt and hissed with frustration. In the moment Will never had patience for dealing with the buckle of Nico’s belt, or the button and zipper of his pants.

“I swear to the gods after this you wear nothing but sweat pants.” Will declared with frustration.

Nico looked down, watching Will’s usually skillful hands trying to rush through finishing Nico’s belt and therefore making clumsy work of it. He smirked to himself “You can’t check out my ass in sweat pants. Not like you can in skinny jeans.” Nico watched as Will’s eyes flickered upwards daring to meet his eyes, Will immediately blushed crimson confirming Nico’s suspicions before quickly looking downward focusing again on getting Nico out of his pants.

“What?” Nico stifled a laugh but his amusement still read in his voice “you didn’t think I noticed?”

Will, again, looked up at Nico. He was still blushing even his ears were red but confidence blazed in his eyes “So you have been torturing me all summer on purpose?”

This time Nico let the laughter escape his lips. He pressed his hands against Will’s shoulders and urged him backward. Nico made quick work of kicking off his boots and working himself the rest of the way out of his skinny jeans so he was standing in only his boxers as he pressed Will against the wall, the one opposite the partition Nico had been pressed against only moments before. “It’s not like I didn’t offer you some relief” Nico commented teasingly as he dropped to his knees slowly and quickly undid Will’s shorts.

Will let out a sigh sound as he interlaced his fingers in Nico’s hair before letting his head fall back. Nico gently traced along the pronounced bulge in Will’s boxers, Will whimpered at the contact. Nico smirked to himself before leaning forward and placed a long kiss on Will’s erection through his boxers.

Nico pulled back as he grasped the waistband and pulled downward revealing Will’s hard member. Nico wasted no time taking Will into his mouth spending a few minutes sucking and licking his tips before taking him in as deep as he could. He worked slowly up and down Will’s shaft as Will moaned loudly above him. 

Will tugged at his hair and Nico released him and got to his feet. Nico was barely standing when Will began urging him backward until once again Nico’s back was pressed against the shower partition. “You are the most perfect thing ever!” Will declared softly as he began kissing Nico’s neck. Nico wanted to laugh but all he could manage was a contented sigh as he felt Will’s hands work his boxers downward until gravity took over and the fell to the ground.

Nico’s breath hitched as he felt Will take his member in one hand and began stroking his length slowly. He felt Will’s other hand grip his thigh, gently coax his leg upward. Nico wrapped his leg around Will’s waist so he was using only one leg and the support from the partition behind him to stay standing. 

“Is this okay?” Will paused in his kissing to ask. Ever since Nico had confessed his insecurities about sex Will was careful to ask permission about things. Nico was starting to worry he had given Will a complex about taking the lead during sex. Nico nodded in the affirmative.

Will smiled before kissing him deeply, as he continued to lazily stroke Nico’s erection. His other hand moved upward from Nico’s thigh to his backside. Nico gasped as he felt Will’s fingers press against his entrance, pushing in the tip of one finger.

“Will” Nico gasped against Will’s lips at the intrusion. Nico still had a hard time believing that felt as good as it actually did.

Will kissed along Nico’s jaw as he worked his finger deeper. At Nico’s ear he whispered “Tell me if I’m going too quickly.”

“Si” Nico agreed nodded feverishly as he felt Will press the tip of a second finger into him. Will continued to prep him at a swift pace only occasionally pausing from scissoring his two fingers or working in a third to stroke the spot within Nico that left him seeing spots and gasping for air.

Nico let out an indigent growl when Will removed his fingers and stopped stroking his length. Nico watched as Will worked to wet himself using his own saliva. “I can’t believe we’re doing this” Will declared sounding a little giddy.

Nico said nothing, instead rolling his hips forward forcing his erection to rub against Will’s. Will let out a surprised whimper at the action before taking a couple shaky breaths “Right, hurry up, got it.” 

With a few more strokes to spread the saliva on himself Will released his own member. Will looked at Nico, his crystal blue eyes wide with lust “Is it alright against the wall if I ah…. pick you up?”

Nico really hoped in that moment his emotions didn’t read on his face because Oh. Gods! that sounded like the hottest thing ever! He bit his lip, too embarrassed to say how badly he wanted that even in Italian and nodded in the affirmative.

Will pressed forward kissing him hard on the lips. Nico felt one of Will’s hands firmly grip the thigh already wrapped around his waist while his other hand moved down to Nico’s other thigh trying to coax it upward. 

Nico reached upward and gripped on to the top of the partition hoping to help support his weight as he let Will pull his other leg upward. Nico felt Will wrap one arm around the small while he used his other hand to line himself up with Nico’s hole.

As Nico felt Will’s engorged member breaching him, he gasped at the sensation, a mix of pleasure and discomfort at being stretched around Will as well as anticipation of the ecstasy of which he knew was to come. Will pressed his forehead into Nico’s shoulder, one arm still around Nico’s back as the other moved lazily up and down Nico’s thigh. He waited to move, letting Nico adjust.

A girl giggled in the distance as Nico made out the sounds of footsteps entering the building. “Don’t worry” A female voice insisted in a hushed tone so Nico could barely make it out “No one ever comes in here.” Will pulled his head up and glared in the direction of the voice.

“I don’t know” A male voice Nico recognized- Jason of all people- stated sounding reluctant. “Pipes, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Nico and Will remained frozen as they heard Piper giggle again before the room fell mostly quiet, the only sound the rustling of clothes. Nico tried to say quiet, to be still but the longer they remained there the more he needed Will to move. 

Nico had a little leverage in their position and he used it, rolling his hips as much as he could. Nico couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly at the feeling of Will actually moving within him. Will whimpered and almost fell over at the unexpected movement. ‘Oops’ Nico thought as he gave Will an apologetic look, even though Nico really wanted to do it again.

“Who’s there?” Jason shouted sounding on edge.

Nico and Will exchanged nervous looks as they heard heavy footsteps heading in their direction. Nico started to panic, it wasn’t like he could talk right now, he doubted he could even manage coherent Italian. Will looked in the direction of the footsteps although all he could see was the stall’s curtain. He called out his voice sounding strained “Hey Jason, you have really bad timing.”

The footsteps stopped and there was silence for a long moment before Jason spoke “Will?”

“Ah yeah” Will called back.

“Nico?” Jason called out and Nico could hear ‘Mommy Jason’ voice creeping in around the edges. All Nico managed in response was a whimper as he tried to roll his hips again but Will held him in place with one hand. Nico was a little turned on by that which was only making him more desperate.

“Sorry!” Piper called out. There was a hushed argument that Nico couldn’t make out before Piper spoke again “We’re leaving now, have fun!” They remained quiet and still until they heard Piper’s and Jason’s footsteps exit the building. Once again alone they looked at each other and both let out a relieved laugh. 

Nico pushed forward and pressed a soft kiss on Will’s lips that he seemed eager to return as he began as he finally move, thrusting up into Nico with more force Nico expected. Nico broke the kiss involuntarily; his head fell back as he cried out “Will!” Nico tightened his grip on the partition until he heard wood crack and splinter under his fingers. 

Will placed one soft kiss on Nico’s neck before teasing “All of camp is going to hear you.” Then Will thrusted again and Nico thought he might blackout it felt so overwhelmingly good. It took a few more motions before they fell into an uninterrupted rhythm; Will thrusting upward and Nico rolling his hips to meet him.

“Will!” Nico moaned as fire coursed over his body with Will’s every movement, the heat pooled low in his groin and his toes curled. In the moment Nico couldn’t care less if the whole camp heard him. 

Nico tried to roll his hips faster and he felt Will’s warm breath against his throat as he laughed softly “I’ve got you” he whispered in Nico’s ear before speeding up his own movements. Two more hard thrusts and Nico got his release, climaxing with such intensity his vision went dark and he felt a piece of wood from the partition break off in his hand.

Will continued to thrust desperately as he moaned in Nico’s ear, only pausing to place affectionate kisses on Nico’s neck and shoulder. Nico wrapped his legs around Will’s waist even more tightly as Will’s movements stimulated parts of his body that were already over-sensitive.

“Nic!” Will cried as he finished, his head falling to Nico’s shoulder. The hand that had been holding on to Nico’s thigh grasping him so tightly Nico was positive there would be bruises. A sudden wave of heat ripped through Nico’s body as Will’s shuttering movements brought him in direct contact with the spot within Nico that always made him cry out with pleasure. This time Nico only managed a strangled whimper as the unexpected sensation of a second climax washed over him.

They held each other for a long time as they both panted desperately trying to catch their breath. Nico’s body pulsed as he felt his muscles slowly turn to putty. Will spoke first, his head still pressed against Nico’s shoulder and Nico could hear the smile on his face without seeing it as he panted into Nico’s ear “Did you just cum twice?”

“Shut up Will” Nico tried to sound grumpy but it was hard to manage after amazing sex. “and put me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing Jason cursing more then I probably should.
> 
> I don't know why I enjoy having people walk in on Nico and Will but I do.


	27. Percy is a Hero and Jason Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the 'Party' Chapters - And I think it is a good conclusion
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Percy

Nico hadn’t returned after going to look for Will. Soon after they had found Leo and Calypso but then they lost Jason and Piper. Now they stood, having found Jason and Piper, watching campers finish putting out a fire that threatened to burn the down the entire armory.

“Hey Percy, maybe you should help” Jason offered.

“I didn’t start the fire” Percy replied with a shrug “besides it looks like they’ve got it.”

“Leo! what did you do?” the voice of a familiar son of Apollo questioned jokingly from behind them and everyone turned to see Nico and Will approaching hand in hand.

“Hey there you two are” Percy greeted “I would ask where you’ve been but we’ve heard” Percy smirked and nudged Jason before asking “So how was it?”

Nico blushed and Annabeth smacked Percy on the arm “Percy, you can’t just ask people that!” she informed disapprovingly.   
Percy just rubbed at his arm absently “Why not?” he asked defensively “We’re all bros here and it’s just sex.”

Nico apparently decided blushing was pointless. Instead he glared at Percy for a moment before turning to Jason. “Can we agree never to speak of this ever again?” Nico asked dryly.

“Speak of what?” Jason replied sincerely “I am choosing to repress the entire event.”

“Fantastic” Nico exclaimed sincerely.

“Hey, I asked a question” Percy reminded insistently before prompting “So… how was it?”

“None of your business” Nico replied deadpan, unaware of Will standing behind him smiling wildly and gesturing over Nico’s head.

“Well, according to Will it was incredible.” Percy smirked as he did his best to interrupt Will’s code, the last bit a little unclear “and then something about you and the number two? Or is that literally two fingers? Will, I need a little clarification on that part” Percy admitted, and Will repeated the gestures and Percy finally got it. “Oh, twice! It’s twice” Percy exclaimed “What happened twice?”

Nico immediately turned scarlet and his eyes grow wide. Percy was surprised to see Nico turn on his boyfriend and smack him hard in the chest before Will could answer. “Owww” Will protested rubbing absently at his chest where Nico had made contact “Nic, that hurt.” Will whined.

“Nostra vita sessuale e private!” Nico hissed. He spoke so quickly it took Percy a minute to realize it was Italian and not Latin or Ancient Greece.

“Hey!” Will retorted in a harsh whisper that was easily heard by everyone “Italian is for the bedroom!”

Percy laughed as he couldn’t help but ask “Nico gets into some Italian dirty talk?” 

“Not exactly” Will smirked, clearly the son of Apollo couldn’t resist the opportunity to brag “When he gets really turned on he forgets how to English”

“Will!” Nico exclaimed and looked at his boyfriend with a mix of shock and confusion “WHAT has gotten into you?”

“Nothing” Will replied innocently before a wicked smile spreads across his face “But maybe you can later.”

“Will!” Nico protested his skin turning a shade of red Percy wasn’t even aware human skin could turn.

“I, for one would like to say how much I love drunk Will” Percy barely managed through his own hysterical laughter.

“I second that” Leo snickered and Percy noticed Annabeth and Piper trying to hide their own laughter. The only ones who didn’t look amused was Nico and Jason- Nico was yo-yoing between angry and embarrassed, while Jason looked like he was trying to repress everything he had just heard.

“Anyways” Annabeth stated after she choked back the last of her own laughter “We were going to head down the lake to watch after hour fireworks now that you guys are here we should all head down their together.”

Everyone mumbled in agreement, Nico looked happy for the change of topic. The four couples, each hand in hand- except for Nico and Will (Will had his arm thrown around Nico’s shoulder causally), started for the lake. Still, Percy could help but complain, somewhat teasingly “I still want to know what happened twice.”

Will grinned and looked in Percy’s direction like he was actually going to say something but Nico cut him off with a stern warning “If you ever want to have sex again you will NOT answer that question.”

Will smirked at Percy and mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’ and Percy went to demonstrate his understanding with a fist bump. Will went to lean into it but again Nico stopped him with a warning “And if you two fist bump behind my back I will punch both of you.”

“Damn” Percy exclaimed “You’re high maintained Di Angelo.”

Nico turned his head and glared directly at Percy. “Don’t worry Nico” Annabeth stated around him “I’ll take care of it” she declared before punching Percy in the arm.

“Owww” Percy exclaimed as he rubbed at his arm surprised he couldn’t feel a welt forming. “Annabeth that hurt.”

“So does your stupidity.” She retorted without sympathy. 

“If we are going to the beach shouldn’t we get towels or something to lay on?” Piper asked ignoring the argument.

“We can swing by the Apollo cabin” Will offered “We have a bunch of beach blanket I can grab.”

“Perfect.” Piper replied happily clapping her hands.

“Ow, and while your grabbing those you can grab a hoodie” Nico noted as the couples neared the cluster of cabins.

“Why would I grab a hoodie, I’m not cold.” Will asked sincerely.

“Cause I’m cold” Nico mumbled so quietly Percy barely heard him, before quickly adding more loudly “and I don’t feel like going back to my cabin.”

“We are literally going to be walking right past your cabin” Will teased. Percy didn’t hear a response from Nico so he just assumed the son of Hades was just glaring at his boyfriend. Will sighed “Fine, as long as you realize it’s going to be orange.”

When they reached the Apollo cabin Will broke off from the group to grab the requested blankets and hoodie from inside while the other seven waited by the entrance. Pretty much everyone offered to help but Will waved them off saying he’d be quick. He seemed willing to accept Nico’s help until Leo made a joke about them trying to snick in a quickie.

“Do you think I have enough time grab another drink?” Jason asked looking down at his half full cup.

Before anyone could think, let alone answer Jason Will’s voice came from inside of the cabin “Damn it Austin!” He shouted “Seriously! Why my bunk!”

The entire group exchanged looks in a silent question. Fifteen seconds passed, then thirty and finally about a minute later Will emerged with an orange hoodie slung over his shoulder and a large stack of yellow and white beach blankets in his hands, shaking his head absently “I am never going to be able to unsee that.” He declared.

Will was no more than two steps away from the door and Austin stumbled out the door with nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist. He looked sweaty and disheveled. He had another beach blanket in hand. Austin tossed the blanket at Will who impressively turned and caught it without a word. Austin smirked “Sorry again”

“Said the guy who owns me new sheets” Will replied unamused “and a new bunk.”

Austin waved him off “You barely sleep in your bunk anymore anyways it’s really not a big deal.”

Will groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his noise “Why couldn’t you use your own bunk?”

“Honestly” Austin relied his smirk turning in to a cocky smile “We just didn’t make it that far.”

“Gross” Will replied with little emotion before asking “I thought he was straight.”

“Me too” Austin replied honestly “but life’s full of happy surprises” Austin shrugged before adding “So how about you help your favorite bother out and lend me a condom.” Austin smiled and held his hand out expectantly.

“Don’t have any” Will replied simply.

Austin immediately turned to Nico “You know you’re my favorite future brother-in-law.”

“I don’t have any either” Nico replied quietly.

“What? You two are like bunnies” Austin exclaimed outraged “Gay, horny bunnies! How do neither of you two have condoms?” Austin asked and Percy noticed that both Nico and Will blush. Austin quickly thought better of the question and shook his head “Don’t answer that I don’t want to know” Austin quickly turned on Jason. “Son of Jupiter..”

“Sorry” Jason shrugged apologetically although it was less than convincing because Jason’s eyes kept wondering down to Austin’s chest. Percy was so going to rip on Grace for that one later. 

But that was later, now there was a condom sitting like a thousand-pound weight in his pocket. Percy groaned and pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to Austin with a “Here, take it.” Percy had more in his cabin and it wasn’t like he was going to need one until he was there.

Austin snatched it out of Percy’s hand “Jackson you are my hero!” he declared before adding “I’d kiss you but I’m pretty sure Annabeth would kick my ass.” And just like that Austin disappeared into the Apollo cabin.

 

Jason

The beach was surprisingly empty when they arrived. Each couple made themselves comfortable laying out blankets in sand. Piper lied down so her body was perpendicular to Jason and rested her head in his lap. Annabeth and Percy sat shoulder to shoulder their legs entwined. Calypso and Leo sat in a similar position to Annabeth and Percy but Leo’s one arm was wrapped around Calypso’s waist. Nico, who was now wearing Will’s orange hoodie, was sitting between his boyfriend’s legs his back resting against Will’s chest, Will’s arms wrapped around him in a prolonged hug. Everyone looked up at the sky.

“So Leo” Percy was the first one to speak, which wasn’t surprising “Where exactly are these amazing fireworks?” Jason wanted to second that question, they had been sitting on the beach for what felt like twenty minutes.

“Any minute now” Leo replied sounding unsure.

“Take your time Leo” Will interjected hugging Nico a little more tightly “This is comfy”

“Dork!” Nico complained half-heartedly, a smile clear on his face.

“Leo!” Someone exclaimed and they all turned looking back toward camp to see Jake Mason running toward them “I’m so glad I found you!” He stopped a few feet away from them and paused for a minute to catch his breath “There’s a problem with the fireworks.”

“Go tell Chris” Leo offered “He’s responsible for the fireworks.”

“That’s the problem” Jake replied “Can’t find him.”

“What?” Leo exclaimed “He has to be somewhere! Where was he seen last?”

“Ahhh” Jake seemed uncomfortable with the question “With Clarisse, heading into the Ares cabin.”

“Well look there then” Leo suggested.

“Yeah” Jake laughed and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck “I’m not doing that, but maybe Will can” he suggested looking toward Will “Clarisse likes you, she probably won’t stab you in the face or anything.”

“No” Will laughed “Just walked in on my brother going down on another guy, I’ve officially met my quota for walking in on other people having sex for the night.”

“Where’s Nyssa?” Leo asked.

Jake snorted “Hell if I know, probably off with Butch somewhere.”

Leo sighed and started to stand up “Jason, bro come help me.”

“Sorry Leo” Jason made no attempt to move “like Will, I have met my quota for the night.”

“We didn’t” Nico stammered “We weren’t” Nico tried to protest but he was blushing crimson and struggling to find the simplest of words. He stopped trying and pulled his knees up a little, like he was trying to make himself smaller.

“Percy” Leo asked ignoring Nico.

“Sorry bro” Percy shrugged “I, too have meant my quota.”

Leo groaned loudly, “Come on babe I got to take care of this.”

Calypso rolled her eyes and complained as she stood up “I don’t see why I must accompany you.” In spite of her complaining Calypso followed Leo and Jake off the beach leaving the other three couples behind.

With Leo and Calypso gone the three remaining couples stayed where they were, looking up at the sky. No impressive fireworks appeared as they watched in silence for an impossibly long time. Jason was surprised when Piper declared “You know what we should do” She sat up abruptly “We should go skinny dipping!” Piper declared excitedly.

“That is a fantastic idea!” Will relied immediately surprising everyone, Nico most of all.

“Will!” Nico exclaimed “We are not going skinny dipping!”

“Yeah!” Jason agreed.

“Why not?” Annabeth declared as she started standing up.

“Yes!” Piper declared excitedly before popping up so quickly Jason had no chance of stopping her “Let’s do this!” She pulling her tank top over her head revealing lots of tan skin and a deep purple bra.

Jason shot to his feet and tried block Piper from the others with his body. “Piper!”

“Oh calm down Jason” Piper declared “It’s just a little skin”

“Seriously” Annabeth agreed as she worked to unlacing her tennis shoes “It’s not like it’s something we’ve never seen before.”

“I. Am. Not. Going skinny dipping!” Nico was protesting as Will was forcing him to his feet.

“Percy!” Jason shouted surprised the usually vocal son of Poseidon hadn’t spoken up already “A little help here.”

“Right” Percy seemed to snap out of his shock and got to his feet “Obviously we aren’t actually going skinny dipping, like for real” Percy reasoned “like naked.”

“Why not?” Will asked looking Percy with a cocky smile “Embarrassed by what you have to…..ah…. show?” Will teased, pointing toward Percy. Specifically pointing toward Percy’s groin.

“Hey!” Percy protested his hands protectively hovering over his groin “I have plenty to show, thank you very much!”

“Suuurrre” Will replied skeptically before turning to Nico “So I’m going swimming.” He declared before pulling his shirt of his head. ‘Damn’ Jason wondering ‘Were all the Apollo kids just naturally ripped?’ 

“Oh gods! Will keep your clothes on!” Nico exclaimed grabbing at Will’s hands as the son of Apollo started undoing the button of his shorts.

Will actually stopped and laughs “That sounds so weird, hearing you say that” Will shook his head at the thought “Usually you’re the one ripping my clothes off.”

“Will!” Nico whimpered looking extremely embarrassed.

“So we’re doing this?” Annabeth asked standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear with her hands on her hips.

“Of course” Piper declared from behind Jason. Jason turned to see Piper had lost her shorts at some point and was now standing like Annabeth in nothing but her bra and panties. “They’ll stop complaining once we’re naked.”

“McLean, I like the way you think” Will noted.

Jason, Percy, and Nico all protested loudly talking over one another until it was a jumble of words, none of their significant others listened. Jason ended up closing his eyes to avoid seeing Annabeth or Will naked, because that would be just too awkward to survive.

He heard splashing and laughing and Piper calling out “Oh, come on guys!” Jason dared to open his eyes. Piper, Annabeth, and Will had swam so the water was up to just below the girls’ shoulders and mid-way up Will’s chest.

“The water’s nice” Annabeth added raising her hand in a come hither gesture.

“Absolutely not” Jason shouted back at them and he saw Piper make a pouty face.

“Pretty boy” Will called out “don’t make me get out of this water and strip you myself!”

Nico, who was standing next to Jason, let out a quiet whimper and said nothing. Jason heard Percy snicker “Pretty boy?”

“Shut up.” Nico retorted half-heartedly as he pushed his fingers through his hair. Nico then did something very surprising, he pulled Will’s oversized hoodie over his head and discarded it before doing the same with his shirt “Let’s get this over with.”

“What!?!” Jason screeched watching Nico lean down and start unlacing his boots. “We’re not actually going to do this?”

Nico looked up at Jason still working off his boots “I don’t know about Piper or Annabeth but Will isn’t joking. He will come out here and if I’m going to do this I would rather do it at least semi-willingly instead of being fireman carried naked into the ocean.”

“That would be pretty funny to watch” Percy snickered.

Nico pulled off his boot and threw it at Percy. The sun of Poseidon dodged the it, but just barely “Alright, but if we’re going to do this we should all agree not to look.”

“I thought that would be a given” Nico stated discarding his second boot and standing up.

“We are not doing this!” Jason exclaimed in shock. Were Nico and Percy actually talking like they were doing this?

“Grace, man up” Percy declared pulling off his shirt and discarding it “We’re doing this.”

“Fuck!” Jason exclaimed “Fine, but no looking right?”

Jason heard Nico swallow hard before agreeing “right”

“Will you three hurry up!” Annabeth shouted from the water.

“You know there’s a pool around camp about which one of you is batting with the most wood” Will informed, which was not even remotely helpful “I could really use the fifty bucks so drop trou already!” Jason choose to ignore that statement and focused on a calm spot in the ocean as he worked his way out of his clothes. 

Everything was fine until Jason foot got stuck as he stepped out of his boxers. He fell sideways and just barely managed to catch himself on Nico’s arm. Still, the unexpected weight of Jason pushing on him caused Nico to stumble half a step into Percy. “Sorry” Jason mumbled before looking over and patting Nico’s arm absently.

Jason realized too late he had made a mistake, now he had officially seen his best friends completely naked. Jason snapped his head back quickly so it had been only a brief glance. So it was more broad strokes rather than high definition detail. Still, Jason now knew Percy did, in fact, have a lot to show off, as did Nico for that matter. He also knew that Nico manscaped and Percy had some serious tan lines. “Fuck!” Jason exclaimed slapping his hands over his eyes. “I looked!”

“What?” Nico growled “We agreed not to look!”

“Didn’t do it on purpose!” Jason defended.

“Whoa you looked!” Percy exclaimed sounding more curious then angry. “Dude if Grace looked I want to look!”

“You dare and I swear I will drown you!” Nico threatened.

“Son of Poseidon, I can’t drown” Percy replied before exclaiming “and damn Nico how do you fit that thing into skinny jeans?”

“Oh gods!” Nico exclaimed. 

“Not bad Jason” Percy observed.

“Not so bad yourself” Jason acknowledged

“Can we get into the water!” Nico stated before adding with force “Please!”

“Yeah, fine” Percy agreed “but Nico seriously”

“Not another word Jackson or I swear” Nico warned.

With just a little more bickering between Nico and Percy before they actually wadded into the water quickly moving deeper until the water was up past their waists. They swam out to meet the others, Percy and Nico quickly pulled ahead.

“Di Angelo, I didn’t know you could swim?” Jason heard Percy comment not even breaking his stride.

“Born and raised in Venice” Jason heard Nico replied “I could swim before I could walk.”

“Oh fuck you both” Jason called after them as he made slow progress. Growing up in New Rome there wasn’t a lot of swimming.

When they reached the others Piper wrapped her arms around Jason’s neck “Finally” she whispered before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Come here pretty boy” Will declared as he reached out and grasped Nico’s hand pulling the smaller demigod in close, making his declaration seem like a moot point to Jason.

“Will” Nico whined and made a show of trying to wiggle out of Will’s grasp but only seemed get closer to the other demigod.

“What! It’s true” Will defended with a smirk “You’re pretty and you’re mine.” Will started to move away from the group pulling Nico with him “Now come on.”

Will set a trend and each couple drifted in different directions and soon fireworks light up the sky above them. It was almost a romantic scene if Jason ignored that his two closest friends were naked nearby with their significant others but even the semi-romance only lasted a few minutes before a voice from the shore completely ruined it.

“Curfew in five minutes” Chiron declared “I suggest you put your clothes and get back to your cabins before the harpies make meals out of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I love the scene with Austin the best. That and Nico asking what got into Will- Will's response kills me.
> 
> So Will is a child of Apollo part of him so wants to brag I think we all know that.
> 
> The next chapter has been a challenge to write. I have a few things that I know will happen in the next few chapters but I'm always interested in what the readers would like to see- Let me know!


	28. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been longer then normal....I wrote an entire chapter, hated it, deleted it and started over so yeah there was that.
> 
> I realized I haven't written an Lou and Cecil with everyone so I decided now was the time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Piper

Piper’s hair hurt and she wasn’t entirely convinced she wasn’t still a little intoxicated. She really wished she was still sleeping soundly in Jason’s bed, but she wasn’t. The dining pavilion was missing about half its usual number of demigods. Piper was surprised that all of table one was present, she had thought that Nico and Will would have skipped breakfast for sure. 

Everyone may have been there but they all looked a little worse for wear. Will, Jason, and Annabeth all wore sun glasses. Percy looked slightly green and was drinking water at an alarming rate. Leo looked singed and his nose caught fire whenever there was an unexpected noise. Finally, Nico and Calypso had their heads down on the table, and Piper was one hundred percent positive they both were sleeping.

The aftermath of the night before was visible throughout the pavilion and it was more than just the fact that half the demigods were missing and the other half were hung over. Will’s sister Kayla was sitting at the Athena table with Malcolm, Drew and Connor Stoll were standing at the edge of the pavilion talking, and Mitchell was sitting at the Apollo table next to Austin. Several other surprising new couples had appeared, and she was already hearing whispers of a few break-ups.

Chiron started the meal be listing a series of jobs that would need completing after last night’s festivities which include: substantial repairs the armory, apologies to the Naiads in the lake for attempting to turn the water of the lake into wine, cleaning the arts and craft cabin of all paint from naked body painting, the fencing around the strawberry field needed repair, a sudden growth of vines in the amphitheater needed to be cleared, one of the shower partitions in the public bath needed to be replaced….

“What kind of weird sex were you two having” Percy asked down the table toward Nico and Will. “That you broke a partition?”

Will, who was absently rubbing Nico’s back with one hand and picking at his breakfast with the other, looked down the table and started to speak but Nico interjected before Will got much of anything out. The son of Hades didn’t lift his head or open his eyes as he spoke “I was gripping the top of the partition to hold myself up, and I guess I don’t know my own strength.”

Percy seemed to think about this for a second before scoffing “No, you’re too short to reach the top of those partitions. So unless Will literally picked you up…..Oh” Percy trailed off as Will smirked back at him.

“Hey, I can’t repress the incident” Jason pointed out with a groan “If we keep talking about it.”

“Sorry Jason” Nico mumbled his head still resting on the table.

Jason muttered something that sounded like ‘It’s fine’. Piper felt a little bad for Jason, he would never say it out loud but he had pretty much adopted Nico as a little brother after the battle with Gaea. Jason still thought of Nico as an equal, but he also felt like he was responsible for having Nico’s back and not just in a fight. In other words, he’d become a little overprotective. Jason had gotten better about the fact that his “little brother” was having sex regularly but the whole ‘pretty much walking in on Nico and Will having sex’ thing was causing a bit of a back slide. 

“I still want to know what happened twice” Percy teased. Piper was reminded that Percy was rarely helpful when it came to these types of matters and contemplated throwing something at the son of Poseidon. Annabeth must have read her mind because slapped Percy in the back of the head. In response Percy hissed and held his head “Fine, my bro Will can tell me later when Nico’s mom’s not around” Percy shot a look in Jason’s direction.

“Will will do no such thing” Nico declared “and don’t call Jason my mom.”

“Whatever you say” Percy shrugged examining a piece of blue waffle sitting on the end of his fork before eating it. He swallowed and added with a smirk “pretty boy”

Nico shot up to the sitting position and glared at Percy with a level of fury Piper hadn’t seen from the son of Hades in next to forever “Jackson, if you ever, I mean EVER, call me that again what I will do to you will make the flaying of Marsyas look like a mercy killing, are we clear?”

“Whoa” Percy held up his hands in surrender and tried to hold in a laugh with only partial success “We’re clear.”

The fire cooled in Nico’s eyes and he gave Percy a curt nod “Good” He declared before bringing his head back to rest on the table. Piper noted how Will moved closer to his Nico and leaned in to whisper something in the smaller boy’s ear. 

“Alright, on to more amusing conversation” Percy declared clearly oblivious “like how Jason was totally checking out Austin last night.”

“I was not!” Jason defended just a little too quickly.

“Come on dude, you were all but drooling!” Percy snickered as did everyone else at the table. Piper was pretty sure she even heard Nico snort. Piper patted Jason’s arm affectionately as Jason flushed pink.

Jason went to protest but he didn’t get an opportunity “Will!!!!” Lou Ellen exclaimed loudly as the daughter of Hecate draped herself on the end of table one, Cecil was a few steps behind her looking like he was asleep on his feet “I’m dying, heal me.” She declared

“You’re not dying you’re just hung over.” Will declared “Also I’m hung over and don’t appreciate you being so loud, or your hair in my food” he declared pushing a lock of her curly hair away from his plate “And I am not your personal healer, suffer with your hang over like everyone else.”

Lou Ellen sat up and looked around outraged before zeroing in on Nico “Nico, did Will heal your head ache this morning?”

“Yes” Nico muttered and Piper was sure she made out a smile on the son of Hades face even though it was only half visible as it lay on the table “But not the way you’re talking about.” 

“Nico!” Will exclaimed looking at his boyfriend in shock “Are you still drunk?”

“Maybe a little” Nico admitted.

“Me too” Piper sympathized.

“Wait” Cecil joined the conversation “Was that comment about sex?” He asked referring to Nico’s comment a little late.

“Yes” Will answered smugly “Yes it was”

“Dude!” Cecil held up his hand to Will for a high five “Nice!”

Jason groaned and pinched his nose viciously “I don’t think repression’s going to cut it anymore.” He declared “What do you think I would have to do to get Juno to erase my memory again? Not all of it, maybe like the last 16 hours.”

Piper smacked Jason on the arm “Don’t even joke about that!”

“Sorry Jason” Nico mumbled. Jason sighed and started pushing food around his plate.

“Wow! Will wasn’t exaggerating, you’re really are like the overprotective brother Jason.” Lou Ellen observed amused.

“Lou!” Will exclaimed making Piper flinch at the volume “We are around other people, filter please.”

Lou Ellen shrugged like it was nothing and Piper wonder what else Will had told his friends about them “So who’s cabin are we going to?” She asked.

“Huh?” Will asked confused.

“Our tradition!” Lou Ellen answered like that explained everything.

“Yeah, I have no idea” Will admitted and looked over to Cecil “Want to translate?”

Cecil yawned “You remember last year.”

“Oh, yeah” Will apparently remembered “Does it count as a tradition if we’ve only done it once?”

“What tradition?” Percy asked “Some of us weren’t here last year”

“Oh” Will seemed to just remember the table full of friends he was sitting with “Last year we were so hung over we ended up laying around the Hermes cabin watching movies all day.”

“Oh yes” Calypso suddenly sat up “I vote for that”

“Me too” Piper agreed sincerely.

“Hermes cabin is out” Cecil informed “I can’t go back there”

“Why?” Will asked confused.

“Because Kate and Drew are at each other’s throats every five seconds and I can’t take it anymore.” He replied.

“Huh?” Will replied.

“Oh, you didn’t hear Connor and Drew are kind of a couple now” Lou Ellen informed.

“I always figured Drew was like a praying mantis” Will mused “You know ripping the heads off her mates when she was done with them.”

“We all did” Cecil agreed, Piper didn’t step in to defend her sister “Can we go to the Apollo cabin?”

“Nope, I’m not going back until Austin replaces my bunk and all my bedding” Will replied.

“Why?” Lou Ellen and Cecil asked as one.

“Because I caught him having sex in my bunk” Will replied.

“Well that’s rude” Lou Ellen exclaimed. “Who has such low standards that they willingly hocked up with Austin.”

“Jason would have but Mitchell beat him to it” Percy joked.

“There was talk of flaying Jackson?” Jason glared at Percy “Where do I sign up for that again?” Percy just smirked back at Jason. Will jutted his finger toward the Apollo table where Austin and Mitchell sitting speaking in whispers. 

“Oh wow they actually look pretty cute together” Lou Ellen observed and Piper couldn’t help but agree “But I thought he was straight?”

“Well, that really doesn’t mean anything” Will scoffed.

“I have fantastic gaydar!” Lou Ellen defended.

“No you don’t” Will replied with a laugh.

“When have I ever been wrong.” Lou Ellen argued.

“You thought Nico was straight” Will retorted.

“Oh you can’t hold that one against me” Lou Ellen replied. “Everyone thought Nico was straight!”

“Alright” Nico sat up looking extremely enthused by the curtain topic of conversation “We can all hang out in my cabin if you all stop talking right now.”

Lou Ellen went to say something but Cecil covered her mouth- which she clearly did not appreciate “Deal!” Cecil exclaimed “We’re going to run back to the Hermes cabin and grab a flat screen and we’ll meet you guys back at cabin 13 in ten minutes.”

“Deal” Will agreed happily. Cecil pulled Lou Ellen along with him as he left, Lou Ellen protesting as they went.

 

Annabeth

A half an hour later Leo and Cecil were finishing up with the temporary home-entertainment system install in Hades cabin. What was traditionally Hazel’s bunk was blocked by a large flat screen TV (because apparently the Hermes cabin just had those laying around) mounted to a skeletal stand. Leo had wired several free standing speakers that were positioned around the cabin for surround sound. Leo and Cecil made a good team Annabeth observed, although she could easily see how the two could get into trouble.  
“I do love a man that’s good with his hands” Calypso mused as she watched Leo work.

“Tell me about it” Lou Ellen agreed with a wink in Cecil’s direction.

The Hades cabin was cold so they were lucky that Nico apparently hoarded blankets. There was enough for each couple to make themselves comfortable little nests on the floor. Everyone except for Nico and Will who naturally claimed Nico’s bed and were cuddled together in a corner Nico’s back resting against Will’s chest and Will’s chin resting atop Nico’s head. 

“So what are we watching?” Piper asked as she cuddled into Jason.

“No musicals” Nico declared.

“What?” Will whined “Not even Rent?”

“Especially not Rent” Nico replied.

“Nothing with subtitles” Percy added shooting Annabeth a look “Or in black and White.”

“No romantic comedies” Jason chimed in and Piper whined.

They bickered for another couple of minutes before they agreed on some sci-fi movie that Annabeth had never heard of but it sounded interesting enough. It didn’t really matter from the amount of chit chat around the room they wouldn’t actually be watching it anyway.

As the movie started Lou Ellen who was sitting with Cecil off to Annabeth’s right turned her head and grinned wickedly at the son of Apollo “I’m just going to put this out there now, I reserve the right to rip that blanket off you two at any time without warning.”

Percy snorted, Jason groaned and Nico stared at Lou Ellen critically “Why are you telling us this?” Nico asked.

Lou Ellen shrugged “I just thought you both should be aware; you know factor it in to your decision making process.”

“Like we would do anything with all of you here” Will stated dismissively

“Will, first of all, you tell me everything, so don’t lie I can always tell” Lou Ellen stated “And second of all I seem to remember walking in you two in the infirmary and someone definitely had their hands down someone else’s pants.” 

Nico turned scarlet but Will seemed completely unbothered “First of all” Will retorted ticking off his fingers same as Lou Ellen had “You’re a horrible friend. And second of all that was a completely different situation.” Lou Ellen looked at Will skeptically and he added “We were behind a curtain”

“Right” Lou Ellen stated skeptically.

“Can we talk about something else?” Nico requested before hiding his face in his hands. 

“Anything else” Jason agreed.

“Sorry Jason” Lou Ellen offered not looking the least bit sorry “just think of it as exposure therapy.”

“So Lou Ellen” Percy stated and Annabeth could tell he was up to absolutely not good “Will tells you everything?”

“I’m his best friend” Lou Ellen replied proudly “of course he does.”

“Oh no” Will looked from Percy to Lou Ellen and back again “I don’t like were this is going.”

“So you know all the embarrassing stories?” Annabeth asked joining in. Percy somehow always managed to drag her into his trouble making

“And where all the bodies are buried?” Piper chimed in excitedly.

“Helped bury most of them” Lou Ellen stated and shot Will a teasing look.

“Oh yeah” Will groaned “I definitely don’t like where this is going.”

“So we already know how Will and Nico first met, and we know you can’t tell us about last fourth of July.” Percy stated listing, he was bouncing in his seat a little with excitement “and we know about their first kiss…”

“They made out at a sing-along” Leo snorted “Everyone knows about their first kiss! If the summer remains otherwise uneventful it will probably this summer’s bead.”

“What?” Cecil looked around a bit confused. 

“Whoa” Lou Ellen exclaimed loudly, reminding Annabeth that she still had a head ache “you actually think that night at the sing along was their first kiss?”

“Nico really doesn’t tell you guys anything” Cecil commented.

“Oh but don’t feel bad” Lou Ellen stated sympathetically “The sing along is only” she began counting on fingers before stating “eight months off.”

“And there was still a first that night” Cecil snickered.

“Cecil!” Will throw a pillow at the son of Hermes “Stop helping!”

“Will!” Nico exclaimed red-faced. The way he was looking at Will, Annabeth got the impression Nico had been unaware of how open Will was with his friends until now.

“Rewind” Jason exclaimed calling the attention of everyone “Eight month would be last August.”

“Congratulations” Nico offered dryly “You can count.”

“Dude, how could you not tell us?” Jason asked sounding surprised and maybe a little hurt.

“We’re like your best friends!” Percy added gesturing between myself and Jason.

“I told Hazel and Reyna” Nico replied with a shrug.

“Dude! Not cool” Percy shook his head in disappointment. 

Lou Ellen gave a small cough “Speaking of Hazel, I was surprised Hazel and Frank weren’t here last night, being part the big seven and all” Lou commented “I thought they’d be invited?”

“Subtle, Lou” Will laughed “Subtle”

“What?” Piper asked.

“Lou has a little crush” Will informed.

“Shut up” Lou Ellen exclaimed with a warning look in Will’s direction

“On Frank” Percy asked.

“Gross” Lou Ellen commented.

“No, Hazel” Cecil offered.

“My sister!?!” Nico cried.

“Cecil” Jason addressed the son of Hermes “You’re cool with that?”

“We have an agreement” Cecil replied with a shrug “she can go for it as long as I get to watch.”

“Dude!” Percy offered a hand for a high-five “Nice!”

“You’re talking about my sister” Nico warned glaring at Percy.

“Yeah, but we’re talking hypotheticals” Lou Ellen explained not at all phased by Nico’s glare “Frank’s the one actually doing her” She informed before adding with a wishful sigh “And if you ask my opinion she can do better.”

“Hazel and Frank aren’t having sex” Nico replied quickly like he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

“Then why did Frank get condoms from Will the last time they were at camp?” Cecil asked sincerely.

“What!?!” Nico roared as he scrambled out of Will’s arms and turned so he was staring at his boyfriend with his back to most of the rest of the room.

“Cecil!” Will hissed with a glare toward his friend.

“What?” Cecil replied defensively “How was I supposed to know you didn’t tell him?”

“Of course I didn’t tell him!” Will exclaimed “Hazel’s his sister!”

“Will!” Nico growled “Tell me you didn’t actually give Frank condoms.”

“Okay, I’d love to” Will forced a smile “Is it alright if I lie?”

All the color drained from Nico’s face “I need to speak to my sister.” Nico went to get off the bed and Will practically tackled him to keep him where he was. Nico struggled within his boyfriend’s grasp “I’m just going to shadow travel to New Rome really quick.”

“Absolutely not” Will stated calmly as he held Nico down on the bed.

“Nico just think of it this way” Annabeth offered trying to be helpful “At least they’re practicing safe sex.”

Nico increased his efforts to escape Will, who was now practically pinning him down, few moments before he hissed “That does NOT make me feel better.” Nico pushed against his boyfriend “Get off me!”

Lou Ellen busted out laughing “Will, I bet that’s the first time you’ve ever heard him say that” She teased and Percy fell over laughing.

Will ignored them, probably because all his efforts on stopping Nico from escaping “You are NOT shadow traveling to New Rome!” Will declared with authority.

“Fine!” Nico hissed “I’ll iris message then! Now move!”

“No” Will replied, and Annabeth found herself reassessing the healer’s skills. Nico was a battle tested demigod, it was an impressive feet to keep him pinned against his will “I’m not going to let you harass your sister about her sex life!”

Nico growled and glared at Will for a long moment. Then, seemingly out of nowhere Nico’s expression changed to something unreadable but intense. The son of Hades stopped struggling instead he wiggled a bit resituating himself under his boyfriend’s weight. “È questo che si accende Will?” Nico asked in a low voice before making a small motion Annabeth couldn’t entirely make out.

Annabeth may not have been able to see what Nico had done, but based on Will’s reaction she could take a pretty good guess. Will gasped and jumped back releasing the son of Hades. He pulled at the blankets around him, covering himself and looked at Nico shocked his face red “That was a dirty trick.” 

“Yeah well you gave condoms to MY SISTER’S BOYFRIEND!” Nico retorted outraged sitting up on the bed.

“It’s kinda my job” Will defended weakly before adding as Nico climbed off the bed “And I wanted Hazel to like me. To be honest she scares me a little bit.”

“Wait” Percy laughed “Hazel scares you but Nico doesn’t?”

“Why would Nico scare me?” Will replied sincerely confused.

“Dude, your one weird demigod” Leo observed.

Nico dug out a few golden coins from his dresser and declared “I’m going to go Iris message my sister now.”

“Nico” Will called out as Nico closed the bathroom door behind him. Will went to chase after his boyfriend but stopped abruptly and scrambled back on the bed blushing even harder then before.

“Problem there Will?” Lou Ellen snickered.

“Shut up, it’s the Italian” Will insisted “I’ve been conditioned! I can’t help it!”

“Dude just think about baseball” Percy offered. “Cause Nico seems kinda pissed so I’m guessing you’re not getting laid for a while.” Will just groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

From within the bathroom Annabeth heard Nico exclaim frustrated “We are not talking about me and Will, Hazel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed bringing back protective Jason for a bit
> 
> Also you can cure a headache with sex (climaxing opens blood vessels which can relieve a headache)- I'm sure Will knows that being a medical professional and all.
> 
> Normally I don't translate the Italian (because I'm lazy) but Nico said "Is this turning you on Will"
> 
> *Will really should have seen it coming having Nico pinned to the bed.


	29. Nico makes a discovery and Will is surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got to say I was so unsure of the last chapter, so all the comments were so nice to read- Thank you!
> 
> Sorry for the late posting I literally finished this chapter last night. But don't worry I have chucks of the next two already written.
> 
> *Smut Warning* Like seriously *Smut Warning*

Nico,

“So I’m thinking I’m going to cancel class today” Percy declared as he and Nico walked together toward the arena.

“Why” Nico asked annoyed.

“Because” Percy shrugged ignoring Nico’s glare “Annabeth is leaving tomorrow. I want to spend some time with her before she goes.” Things were still pretty slow at camp so Annabeth and Piper had decided to visit their dads in California for a couple weeks. They were scheduled to leave tomorrow after breakfast.

Nico continued to glare at Percy as they walked, Nico realized now they were walking toward nothing “So what your saying is your blowing me off and cancelling class to have sex.”

“Dude, don’t say you wouldn’t do the same thing if you were in my position.” Percy didn’t deny it “you could go find Will.”

Nico ignored the suggestive undertones in Percy’s voice “Where’s Jason?”

“Bro, Piper’s leaving tomorrow too” Percy reminded “they’re hold up in cabin one saying goodbye” Nico groaned and Percy gave his shoulder a gentle push “Like I said you could go find Will maybe you two can do something twice again.”

Nico rolled his eyes and made a mental note to smack Will, “Are you still going on about that?”

“Dude, I want to know!” Percy replied with a good natured laugh “I mean I know you didn’t have sex twice, you weren’t gone that long.” the son of Poseidon shrugged “So I just don’t get what could’ve happened twice ya know considering you’re both are guys.”

Nico worked hard to keep his expression fixed with disinterest and annoyance. He was thankful for Percy’s ignorance because he had caught a few looks from Jason that made him realize the son of Jupiter wasn’t. That was enough embarrassment for Nico on the matter. “You do realize I’m never going to tell you and neither will Will.”

“Oh, Will wants to brag” Percy insisted with a confident smile “He will tell me it’s just a matter of time.” Nico rolled his eyes again but said nothing, he doubted Will wouldn’t tell Percy anything. Nico and Will had a little arrangement, but Percy didn’t need to know that. 

Percy looked over his shoulder back toward the cabins “So I’m going to find Annabeth, say hi to Will for me!” Percy winked and Nico flipped him the bird. Percy jogged back toward the cabins.

Nico let out a sigh, Percy was off to ‘spend time with Annabeth’ and Jason was probably ‘spending time with Piper’ Nico was free to do as he pleased. He looked back toward the cabins- there was nothing there except hanging out in cabin 13 alone. He turned and looked toward the arena- Will had gotten roped into attending Kayla’s archery class, he knew this because Will had whined about it all morning.

Archery was not Nico’s thing. Nico respected archers and everything, and he understood the impact of a well-placed arrow but he just preferred a sword- it felt more substantial his hands. It had nothing to do with the fact that Nico’s sister, Bianca, had died a servant to the archery goddess, absolutely nothing. Reluctantly, Nico found himself heading toward the archery field, figuring if nothing else he could sit by Will’s side and provide him with a bit of company.

As he approached the archery range he saw a cluster of blond heads milling around, it looked like most of the Apollo cabin was in attendance. Nico spotted Will toward the back of the group with a long bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows slung casually over his shoulder. He appeared to be talking to one of his younger siblings, and no Nico did not know the sibling’s name, Will had close to 20 siblings Nico couldn’t remember them all.

Will saw him approach and waved. Nico waved back and felt a small smile spread across his face. As soon as he was close enough Nico reached out and took Will’s hand. Will took it a step further and used his new grip on his hand to pull him in close enough to wrap his arm around Nico’s waist. “Hey you” Will greeted kissing the top of Nico’s head.

Nico grumbled like he disliked the gesture which couldn’t be further from the truth even if it was a reminder of how much shorter he was compared to Will. “I’m really glad to see you don’t get me wrong, but don’t you have a class to teach?”

“Percy cancelled” Nico responded simply. “Figured I’d come visit you.”

“I like the way you think” Will hummed.

“Dork” Nico replied.

“Maybe” Will shrugged “But I’m your dork.”

“I’m so lucky” Nico stated making it sound sarcastic when deep down it was exactly how Nico felt.

“Will!” At the front Kayla was calling for volunteers to go up next. She made a gesture for Will to come to the front “Before we completely lose you to your hormones why don’t you go.”

“Like you’re one to talk” Will replied to his sister but after giving Nico’s hand a light squeeze and a whispered “Enjoy the show” he trotted up to the front.

Nico moved away from the crowd a little, partially because he felt strange surrounded by Will’s siblings without Will by his side and partially because all the tall children of Apollo were obstructing his view. Will looked back, found him even though he had moved away from the crowd and winked. Nico tried to ignore the growing heat in his cheeks.

About a dozen targets were scattered at the end of the range falling in a rough horseshoe shape. They were all at varying heights, a few even hanging from a branch of a nearby tree. Nico watched Will assess the layout as Kayla talked “You know the drill, you want to hit all the targets as quickly as possible” Kayla then gave Will a sympathetic look “And Will I don’t expect bullseyes but please try not to hit the trees, the dryads get upset.” 

Several of Will’s siblings snickered but Will seemed unphased “Just tell me when to go.”

“Ready” Kayla looked down at the stopwatch in her hand and Will notched an arrow “And go.”

Will pulled back on his bow and fired he barely paused before notching a second arrow. In no more than 30 seconds Will fired off a dozen arrows, Nico had no idea if any of them hit their target, he had been to engrossed in watching Will. Each time Will notched an arrow and pulled back the muscles of his broad shoulders were accentuated under his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Every time Will adjusted to a new target his movements small almost undiscernible but controlled… Will was in complete control of every calculated movement. Needless to say Nico had suddenly developed a whole new appreciation for archery.

“It’s hot right?” Someone asked from his side and Nico was snapped back to reality. He looked and saw Mitchell standing there. Nico must of look shocked and slightly angry because Mitchell held up his hands in surrender “I’m not judging, I’m kinda here for the same reason…different guy of course.”

“Right” Nico looked back to see Austin stepping forward preparing to go next.

“He’s not a bad shot” Mitchell commented and for the first time Nico actually looked to see where Will’s arrows had landed. Mitchell was right, Will may not have managed to make a perfect bullseye on all twelve targets but he was pretty close.

Will came bounding over with an easy smile, his bow still in hand and his quiver, now mostly empty, still hanging over his back. When he reached them Will immediately slipped his hand into Nico’s like it was a reflex or maybe like their hands were magnets with opposite polarity- when they were to close it was just nature taking its course. He smiled at Nico like he was the only person on the planet “So how’d I do?”

“Not bad” Mitchell answered before Nico could form words. “Catch you guys later” He waved before jogged off to watch Austin.

Will went to say something but Kayla cut him off “And here I was thinking you’d be a distraction Di Angelo but turns out Will does better when he is trying to impress” She declared rather loudly “Come to practice any time you want Nico.”

Nico burned with embarrassment and was glade that no one’s attention stayed on them long. Will was oblivious to the attention, or maybe he just didn’t care. He smiled at Nico happily “So, how’d I do?” he repeated the question.

Nico looked down at his shoes as he spoke “Impressive” he admitted “Really impressive” Nico dared to make eye contact and saw Will looking back at him with a dark and mischievous look. There was a time that look would have made Nico nervous or embarrassed, now it just made him feel emboldened. He pushed up on his toes so he could whisper into Will’s ear “Come back to cabin 13 and I’ll show you how impressed I am.” 

Nico pulled back already feeling embarrassed for having said it, the look in Will’s eyes was pure lust. Will tossed the bow aside like it was nothing before doing the same with his quiver. Will leaned down, mimicking Nico’s earlier action, and whispered in Nico’s ear “Lead the way.”

Nico grabbed Will’s hand and lead him toward the cabins trying not to seem too eager but all he could think about was Will’s well-toned muscles working under his t-shirt. Maybe next time Will could practice archery shirtless.

 

Will

As they stumbled through entrance to cabin 13 Will had absolutely no idea what was happening. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true, the fact that Nico had pulled him into the Hades cabin by the belt loops of his shorts gave him a pretty good idea of where things were going. 

‘Hey’ Will thought absently as he pushed the door shut behind them ‘I finally found a reason to bother with archery practice’.

Still, Will was a bit confused normally Will was pretty good at reading Nico’s moods, he had to be, Nico wasn’t great about actually telling him. Here Will was lost, clearly Nico was in the mood but what role he wanted to play was unclear.

The door closed Nico released his grip on Will’s waist and pawed off Will’s shirt. Will moved in for a kiss but he was blocked as Nico pulled his own shirt over his head. Will felt a smile spread across his face as his fingertips slide over the smooth exposed skin of Nico’s chest and stomach “Wonder what I would get if I was actually good at archery?”

Nico started pushing him back toward the bed “You seemed pretty good to me” Nico stated a soft blush on his cheeks.

Will felt the bed on the back of his legs and sat down hard “If you say so” Will replied as he hooked his hands on Nico’s belt and started working it open. Nico watched him, his eyes dark and unreadable, the only help he provided was to kick off his boots so Will could completely remove his pants. Standing in nothing but his boxers Nico moved slowly onto Will’s lap one knee next to either of Will’s hips. 

Nico looked down at him with that dark intense expression Will could never quite figure out. Will let his hands wander the toned muscles of Nico’s back as Nico ran his fingers through Will’s hair absently before moving into for a kiss. Will got lost in the exchange of passionate kisses and stopped trying to figure out the rules for this encounter, at least for the moment.

Will lost track of time, and everything else which wasn’t the sensation Nico. He felt smooth skin and hard muscles under his fingers. He felt soft warm lips move insistently against his own. He felt Nico’s graceful fingers run across his skin and through his hair, nails gently running across his scalp. He heard their mingled breathing and his own heart pounding. 

Nico moved to kissing along Will jaw and a giddy laugh escaped Will’s lips “I’d go to archery more often if practice always this way” he admitted.

Nico let out a soft laugh against Will’s throat as he rolled his hips forward pressing his groin against Will’s. He could felt Nico’s erection rubbing against his own through layers of fabric. It was an effective move if Nico was trying to drive away all rational thought from Will’s brain. He gasped at the sensation and Nico did it again. Will realized how desperately he needed to get out of his shorts.

Will placed his hands on Nico’s hips and picked him up, moving him to the bed as Will turned his body. Now, Nico sat on the bed his legs out stretched and Will kneeling between them. The movement had forced Nico to stop kissing him and moving against him which was a tragedy if Will ever knew one. Still, Nico smirked at him “That really is impressive.”

“Glad you approve” Will replied as he worked to unbutton his shorts. Will looked up to ask if it was okay but thought better of it when he saw Nico discarding his own boxers. “I guess this” Will gestured to his shorts which were half-undone “isn’t rushing things.”

“No” Nico laughed “Rimuovili”

Will did not need to be told twice, he worked his shorts and boxers the rest of the way off and through them to the floor. Will barely had time to look up once naked before Nico was on him. Nico used one hand to pull Will down on the bed. They landed so they were laying on their side facing each other. Their bare legs quickly became intertwined as Nico planted insistent kissing everywhere he could reach. Will couldn’t help but enjoy the attention as Nico worked across his collarbone. 

Will ran his hand down Nico’s side and over his firm backside. Nico responded with a muffled hum of approval as he pulled one leg up to fall over Will’s hip. Will was unsure but he took the move as invitation for more and he let his hand run along Nico’s backside again this time his fingers gentle probe at his crease.

Nico moaned, which was a good sign, and pulled away, which was a bad sign- Will still was so lost. Nico held up one finger in the international sign for ‘wait’ and stated “apetta un minute” before rolling the top half of his body over, leaving his leg over Will’s hip as he rummaged with the items littering the nightstand. When he rolled back over he handed Will the half-full bottle of lube “Si sta per necessità che” he stated with a smirk before starting to kiss down Will’s body.

Will took the bottle and tried to focus as he felt Nico began to playfully nibble at his neck “So” Will managed his voice sounding unsure “You want me to top, right?”

Nico looked at him with his dark unreadable eyes for a long moment before letting out a small chuckle “Ho pensato che ho fatto così ovvio”

Will was actually picking up a little Italian- after all he had heard a lot of it lately- but his samples were limited and he had only picked up the really important words like Yes (Si), No (No), Please (Per favore), and More (Di Più). He had no clue what Nico had said “Ah, want to try that again?” He asked hopefully.

“Si, voi superior” Nico replied before leaning in close to Will’s ear and adding in a whisper “Ma ho intenzione di guidare voi.”

There was a yes in there, Will had heard it, he had no idea what the rest of that was, but he had heard yes and that was enough. Will fumbled with the lube trying to ignore everything Nico was doing to distract him which was a challenge. Nico had used the leg draped over Will’s hip to pull their groins even closer. Now Nico was rolling his hips forward in a slow but steady rhythm which was providing all sorts of interesting friction.

Will’s hands were shaking from restraint and desire which made applying lube to his fingers difficult to say the least. Will didn’t even bother to try and warm the lube between his fingers before bringing his hand back to Nico’s crease and probing to find the furrowed skin of his rim. 

Nico hissed and stopped marking Will’s neck to glare at him. Will chuckled as his fingers massaged Nico’s sensitive entrance, feeling Nico relax to his touch “If you didn’t want to deal with cold lube you shouldn’t have been such a tease.” Will stated as pressed one fingertip forward.

Nico whimpered in response to the penetration and Will pressed his lips against Nico’s to silence him. Nico met the kiss with a hungered force. They remained locked in a passionate embrace as Will used his fingers to work Nico open as quickly as he dared. Apparently that wasn’t quick enough, as Will pressed the tip of a second finger in Nico pushed his hips back forcing Will’s fingers deeper.

Nico moaned and Will surprised himself by letting out a whimper. “Nic, I’m not going to make it to the main event if you keep doing things like that.” Will warned.

“Sbrigati” Nico growled and Will got the distinct impression he had just been told to hurry up. Will did just that, making quick work of adding a third finger while listening closely to Nico’s reactions to make sure he wasn’t going too quickly.

Will removed his fingers when he thought Nico was ready, or in truth when Will couldn’t wait any longer. Will fumbled half blind about the bed for the bottle of lube as he kissed along Nico jaw and neck. Nico helped Will pop open the top of the bottle and drip the liquid on Will’s member. As Will lazily disposed of the bottle by tossing it toward the bottom of the bed Nico took Will in his hands spread the slicking liquid up and down Will’s shaft.

“Oh Nic” Will moaned as Nico worked him “Lay back babe.”

Nico released Will but didn’t lay back as requested. Nico moved so quickly Will didn’t even have a chance to really process what was happening; one second Nico was pressing a hand against his shoulder, the next Will was pinned to the bed with Nico straddling his waist.

“Nic” Will whined desperately.

“Te l'avevo detto” Nico purred above him “Ma ho intenzione di guidare voi.” Nico then pushed his hips forward dragging his own erection against Will’s slicked one.

Will couldn’t stop himself from moaning, his eyes screwed shut of their own volition, and he pressed his head against the mattress, the contact felt so good. “Nic!” He whined again this time more insistently.

Then he felt Nico take him in his hand again, and his member being dragged between Nico’s muscular cheeks. Will forced his eyes open to see Nico with his eyes closed, biting his lip- pleasure and desire written all over his face as he dragged Will’s sensitive tip over his furrowed rim.

Will gasped and Nico shuttered at the contacted. Will rubbed Nico’s thighs affectionately “Nic” his voice came out deeper than usual and more pleading then desired.

Nico opened his eyes and stared down at him, unreadable dark pools of intensity, as Will felt his tip press against Nico’s entrance. They stared at each other for a long moment, both panting and desperate, before Nico moved his hand from Will’s shoulder to Will chest and sat back taking Will all the way in in one fluid motion.

“Will!” Nico cried tossing his head back. Feeling himself breach Nico, Will couldn’t manage more than a desperate gasp. The sensation was one thing; it was amazing but familiar. The sight was something else, Will usually couldn’t see this much of Nico’s body during the act.

Nico was still for a moment as he adjusted and Will was glad for the time to compose himself. Nico’s eyes shut, his already full lips somehow poutier then usually. Will really wanted to kiss those lips but that involved moving and he didn’t trust himself to do that.

They moaned each other’s names in tandem once Nico finally moved, rolling his hips forward then back. It was a gentle motion but Will could see Nico’s muscles rippled with the effort of it. Will grasped as the sheets and tried to ignore the fact that his body felt electrified and his toes wanted to curl. “Slow” he managed to pant out the request.

Nico nodded and bit his lip before pushing up on his hands a more. Leaving one hand on Will’s chest he moved the other back placing it on Will’s thigh. The change only improved Will’s view.

Nico quickly found a rhythm, rolling his hips back and forth at a slow but steady pace moaning Will’s name each time he took him all the way in. Will could do little more than watch and enjoy the show, and it was quite a show. Hours of combat, both practice or real, pretty much daily for years had made Nico a perfectly sculpted male specimen and his faded scars only making him seem real.

As Nico’s moans turned into loud cries the pace of his motions increased tenfold. Will was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack his heart was beating so fast, his body felt super-heated, every muscle in him was pulled taught with anticipation, and the burning pressure building in his stomach was becoming unbearable.

“Will!!!” Nico screamed loud enough that if Will were in his right mind at that moment he would have been concerned that half of camp would barge in the door to see what was wrong as he came onto Will’s stomach. 

Will felt Nico’s whole body shutter above him. Will watched as Nico’s head fell back, mouth open in a now silent cry, and his back arched. Nico’s hips continued to move even though they had lost any rhythm they once had. It all became too much- the sight, the sensation- too much. It felt like something snapped deep within him as Will came whimpering Nico’s name, waves of indescribable pleasure making him blind and deaf for a brief moment. Will’s body moved on its own, thrusting up into the sensation causing Nico to gasp, shutter and then collapse onto Will’s chest.

For a long time neither of them moved, the only sounds were their labored breathing and pounding of their hearts. Nico moved first, pushing up on his hands and rolling over, off Will and falling rather gracelessly on his back next to Will on the bed. They remained silent still, both looking up at the ceiling. 

Their breath slowed and they were both still silent, just as Will began to wonder if Nico had fallen asleep he heard the son of Hades sigh contently before stating “You look really hot during archery.” 

Will burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, he couldn’t help it. “Just when I think I have you figured out” Will finally managed “You do something completely unexpected, like that” Will gestured widely in the air for a moment to somehow refer to what they had just done “And take me completely by surprise and prove your even more perfect then I thought.”

“You’re just saying that because we had sex” Nico laughed.

“No” Will stated rolling on to his side to better see his boyfriend “Your smart and funny and hot and brave and loyal and about a million other things that make you perfect” Will explained as Nico rolled over to look back at him. Will smirked “The sex is just a really hot bonus.”

Nico rolled his eyes “When we started dating you failed to mention you were so sex crazed.” Nico joked.

“I’m a child of Apollo” Will replied teasingly “I thought it was implied.” Nico just shook his head and sat up on the bed. Will reached out and grabbed his hand “Where are you going?”

“The shower” Nico replied like it was obvious “I’m covered in sweat and…. fluids.” He stated making a face at the last word.

“Me too” Will exclaimed “I’ll join you!”

“Shower in the Apollo cabin” Nico offered as he swung his legs of the edge of the bed.

“What!” Will tried to sound offended “You’re just kicking me out after having your way with me! What kind of boy do you think I am?”

Nico smiled and made a show of rolling his eyes at Will “You never keep your hands to yourself in the shower” Nico reminded, he clearly was trying to sound stern or accusing but Will could hear the teasing note in his voice.

“You’re pretty all naked and wet, I can’t help but touch” Will defended trying to sound innocent before adding with a smirk “Besides it’s not like I could rise to the occasion right now anyways.”

“Fine” Nico sighed as he stood up and glanced at Will over his shoulder “But I’m putting the water on as hot as I want.”

“Deal!” Will agreed as he climbed out of bed to follow Nico into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more on Nico and Will's arrangement to not tell Percy what happened twice in later chapters.
> 
> So I imagine Will as a good archer but compared to his siblings who actually practice and care about it he doesn't look that impressive. So it would be like an ongoing joke in the Apollo cabin that Will's bad at archery and the rest of camp not really knowing that its not true.
> 
> And I think it would be a given that Nico would think Will looked hot during practice.


	30. Everyone gets a lesson in knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love you all and thank you for all the ongoing support!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

Percy

It wasn’t like Percy and Annabeth were inseparable at camp, they did plenty of stuff on their own. But now with her away Percy felt completely lost. Meals felt incomplete, although the extra elbow room at table one was kind of nice. Watching Nico and Will, and Leo and Calypso be all couple-y was strange. 

Even with meals, teaching class, lava wall races with Jason, and all the other camp related activities Percy found himself with a lot of free time on his hands. Free time was never a good thing for a hyperactive demigod. Percy found himself thinking about things far too much. Like starting college in the fall, he still hadn’t picked a major and apparently the university in New Rome didn’t offer surfing. Leave it to the Romans, no respect for the sea.

He thought about how weird it was that he wouldn’t be a camper anymore. How strange it would be to be at college and not have to worry about monster attacks- even when monsters got over their post-Gaea drowsiness and started causing real trouble again- or prophecies involving the fate of the world. 

‘Been there, done that- twice’ Percy thought to himself ‘Next one is some other demigod’s problem’

Mostly he found himself thinking about Annabeth. He had this idea, this crazy idea that he just needed someone to talk him out of. Usually he would go to Annabeth but for several reasons she was not an option, so instead he went to talk to Jason. Why? Because cabin one was closer than cabin thirteen.

When Percy strolled into cabin one Jason was sitting on his bunk, his glasses more crooked than usual as he looked through papers scattered around him on the bed. “Bro, what are you doing?” Percy asked.

Jason looked up “Currently, trying to translate your girlfriend’s notes” Jason held up several loose pieces of paper that were covered with Annabeth’s precise handwriting “Does she really have to write everything in ancient Greek?”

Percy laughed a little “It makes it easier for her to read later, ya know because of the dyslexia.”

Jason huffed “Is Latin not good enough?”

“I don’t think Annabeth speaks or writes in Latin.” Percy replied.

“Well, I don’t speak or read ancient Greek.” Jason groaned dropping the offensive papers back on the bed and pinching his nose.

“Dude you need to relax” Percy declared “What’s the big deal?”

“I have three more shrines that are supposed to be up by the end of the summer” Jason explained “And now Eros wants shrines for all the Erotes at both camps.”

“Erotes?” Percy asked because that was a new one on him.

“Yeah their apart of Aphrodite’s sphere of influence” Jason explained “They’re the seven winged gods associated with love and sex.”

“The Greeks really do have a god for everything” Percy whistled impressed “But seven just for sex and love seems excessive.”

“Tell me about it” Jason sighed “And if the Erotes get shrines at both camps the Oneiroi want shrines at both camps too.”

“The Oneiroi?” Percy asked.

“Percy how are you alive?” Jason asked exasperated.

“Hey Annabeth is the brains” Percy defended “I’ve never denied that.”

Jason thought about it a minute before accepting that explanation “The Oneiroi are the three lesser gods associated with dreams.”

“Right, as demigods we should totally honor those guys.” Percy stated sarcastically “They are just so nice to us.”

“That’s not even half my problem” Jason stated shuffling paper absently “Nico has made it perfectly clear that if he sees a shrine to Eros” Jason stopped and eyed Percy like he  
was waiting for him to ask a question. “You know who Eros is, right?”

“Greek Cupid” Percy answered before remembering “Hey didn’t you guys meet him?”

“God of Love, Lust, and Sex. And yeah we did” Jason flinched at the memory “It was not the most pleasant experience, which is probably why Nico has threatened to put his fist through any shrine built to him.”

“Well that doesn’t sound like a good idea” Percy noted “Picking a fight with a god of love.”

“Trust me Percy” Jason stated fixing Percy with a serious look “Eros started it.”

Percy wanted to ask what he meant but from what Piper had told Annabeth Jason wouldn’t say what had happened, only that it was unpleasant. Otherwise, he would shrug and say it wasn’t his story to tell. Instead, Percy tried to change the topic all together “Dude, why don’t you take a break from this stuff for a little while.”

“Can’t” Jason returned to shuffling papers “I’ve got a little over a month to get all this stuff squared away, at least for camp Half-Blood, before me and Piper head back to California for our senior year.” Jason paused to examine a piece of paper. He squinted at it before rotating it, first 90 degrees, then 180 degrees, then he tilted his head a little to the right. “You can help if you want.” 

“Oh bro” Percy held his hands up in defense and took half a step back “You want me to help you with your homework? I think I’ll pass.” Percy stated as he back toward the door “I’m just going to go find Nico.”

“If you find him” Jason called out as Percy was already half way out the door “Can you ask him whereabouts at camp he would find a shrine to Eros the least rage inducing?”

“Sure” Percy agreed “But I can’t guarantee you will like the answer.”

Leaving cabin one behind Percy started toward cabin 13, and if Nico wasn’t there he figured he could check the infirmary. As he walked Percy wondered why the Greeks really needed seven gods related love and sex. What was each one’s sphere of influence anyway? Was there really much more to cover outside of sex, love, and lust?

Reaching cabin 13, Percy was still very much in his head. He walked in without knocking “Hey Nic……” That was all Percy managed to get out before his brain processed what he had walked into and he froze in place.

Nico and Will were in Nico’s bunk extremely naked. Will was sitting with his back against the headboard. Nico was sitting in the son of Apollo’s lap facing the son of Apollo. Will’s hands were roaming Nico’s back as the son of Hades gripped the headboard on either side of Will. The couple’s faces were only inches away from each, and they had probably been kissing before Percy had arrived. 

“Percy!” Will exclaimed at the intrusion, staring wide-eyed at Percy standing there.

A half a heartbeat after Will spoke Nico attempted to look behind himself by turning his head and shouted “Cosa stai facendo qui!?!”

“Oh gods!” Percy replied managing to at least turn his back on the very private scene he had just walked in on to stare at one of the dark walls of the Hades cabin “Oh gods!” He repeated covering his face with his hands. He just couldn’t get his feet to move. 

Behind him Percy heard the rustling of sheets before Will whispered, probably louder than he intended “Don’t you dare move.” 

Percy had no idea what Will meant and doubted it was meant for him. Then he heard a sound that he could only describe as a whine. Percy’s curiosity almost won out in that moment he almost turned around to investigate that noise but then something soft- a pillow- hit Percy square in the back.

“Jackson,” Will hissed “get out!”

“Right” Percy agreed, the pillow in the back being just what Percy needed to force his feet to work “I should go.” Percy declared and darted for the door.

 

Jason

Jason growled at Annabeth’s notes before setting them aside and picking up the equally frustrating but decipherable ‘informational’ handouts that the Erotes had sent so Jason could ‘better capture their true gloriousness’. In actuality, the handouts were little more than lists of outrageous requests from each of the seven gods.

Eros had provided very specific measurements of the statue he wanted erected. That wasn’t going to happen because he wanted the statue to depict him in his nude form (In all his nude form). He also wanted depictions of his favor pairs of gay lovers throughout history, in the act of making love, of course. Jason would have to remind the god that children attend this camp.

Both Anteros (The god of requited love) and Hermaphroditus (the god of hermaphrodites and effeminate men) requests weren’t nearly as pornographic as Eros’ but equality impossible. There was no way Jason could have a shine that constantly produced opera music or was permanently surrounded by butterflies.

Hedylogos (The god of Flattery and Flirting) had sent a letter personally addressed to Jason. The god complimented Jason’s ‘impressive acts of heroics’ and his ‘well-formed physique’. He offered to ‘help Jason explore his newly discovered interest in men’ and reminded him that he was ‘only a thought away’. Buried at the bottom of the letter was a suggestion that his shrine should be the largest of the Erotes.

Of all of them Hymenaeus’ (the god of weddings) requests were the most reasonable. He wanted his shrine to be able to service as an alter at weddings, which was easy enough although Jason doubted it would get much use at camp Half-Camp Blood due to the age of the campers.

“Dude” Percy exclaimed busting into Jason’s cabin for the second time in an hour and causing him to completely lose his train of thought “I just walked in on Nico and Will having sex!”

“Been there” Jason groaned before returning to his paperwork “Repressed that”

“No bro, you walked in and heard them having sex” Percy corrected “I walked in and saw them having sex, like in pornographic detail.”

“I don’t want to know” Jason stated. Because he DID NOT want to know.

“Really!?!” Percy exclaimed surprised “You really don’t want to know anything? You’re not even a little curious?”

“No” Jason replied seriously “I really don’t want to know anything.”

“Not even that Nico can’t say he doesn’t know what it’s like to bottom anymore?” Percy stated skeptically.

“Dude!” Jason dropped his papers and looked over to Percy outraged “Why? I really did not need to hear that!”

“Oh B.S.” Percy waved him off “I know I’m not the only who’s curious.”

“Yeah I’m curious, about the general act, ya know with two guys.” Jason informed a bit embarrassed but it was the truth “But I don’t need the mental image of the closest thing I have to a little brother getting plowed into a mattress by the camp’s head healer!”

“Actually” Percy corrected “Nico was on top”

Jason pinched his nose and groaned “That does not make it better.”

“Dude, I thought you were past the whole overprotective thing?”

Jason opened his mouth to say something although he had no idea what until there was a knock at the door “S’open” Jason called.

With that the door flew open and Will busted in looking seriously angry which is a weird expression to see on the face of such a typically easy-going demigod. He looks sweaty, and disheveled, his clothes are wrinkled and Jason was pretty sure his sandals were on the wrong feet. “What in the name of” Will stumped his foot and pointed wildly at the floor “is wrong with you people!?!”

“Hey!” Jason objected “What did I do?”

“Still afraid of your future father-in-law” Percy laughed ignoring the healer’s visible anger. Jason gapped at the son of Poseidon, and sincerely wondered how someone hadn’t killed him.

“Haven’t either of you heard of knocking!?!” Will shouted completely ignoring what both of them said “It’s really easy” Will paused and demonstrated knocking on the wall of cabin one “Maybe we should practice.”

“Aright bro” Percy held up his hands in defense, and Jason wondered if he should stop him from saying more. Percy wasn’t exactly known for tact “I get your upset”

“Upset?” Will glared “Percy, I pissed!” he declared “Why would you just walk in without even knocking?”

“My mistake” Percy stated with a smile that Jason wanted to smack him for “Sorry about that.”

Some of Will’s anger appeared to subside, and Jason felt like he could relax a bit too. “I just don’t get it” Will stated with none of the heat he had before “Would you just walk in here or bunker 9?”

“Gods no” Percy declared with a laugh “I don’t want to walk in on Jason or Leo having sex.”

Rage flared in Will’s eyes again and part of Jason hoped the son of Apollo would actually punch Percy, then he maybe he would learn to think before he spoke. Of course, Jason knew Will would have absolutely no chance against Percy in a fight so he intervened before it could get that far “I think what Percy is trying to say” Jason paused to shoot a quick look at Percy “poorly! Is that Nico is like our kid brother and..”

The god of horrible timing must have blessed this day, Jason though because that was the moment Nico came through the door. “Hey!” He exclaimed offended “I’m not a kid!”

“Yeah, you’ve proved that” Jason heard Percy snicker. He turned toward the son of Poseidon with an expression that said ‘shut up’. Percy just looked back at him cluelessly “What?”

“Wasn’t saying you were” Jason clarified “I’m just saying….”

“Wait” Percy interrupted eliciting another glare from Jason “How did he” Percy pointed at Will “get here before you?” Percy pointed at Nico.

Nico arched an eyebrow “Skinny jeans and boots take longer to get on then shorts and sandals.” He replied.

“Makes sense” Percy shrugged “But why did it take you guys so long? I mean it’s not like I ran here or anything.” There was a long, every uncomfortable silence before Jason noticed a grin spread across Percy’s face “You horny bastards finished first!”

Will immediately grinned like the cat who ate the canary and Nico turned scarlet before covering his eyes with his hand. Their behavior confirming Percy’s accusation. Jason groaned and pinched his nose viciously “I really don’t need to know that.”

“Oh calm down Jason” Percy waved him off “as much as we joke, you aren’t actually Nico’s mom.” Percy turned his attention to Will “Bro, up top” he declared raising his hand to invite a high-five “‘cause from what I saw that was hot.”

“You have no idea!” Will declared high-fiving Percy happily, apparently the son of Apollo had no shame “Still not as hot as the time I got Nic to cum twice but….” Will stopped abruptly and slapped both of his hands over his mouth.

“Will!” Nico exclaimed staring at his boyfriend in horror and disapproval. 

“Oh my gods!” Percy exclaimed excitedly “That’s what happened twice!?!”

“I did NOT need to hear that” Jason groaned.

“Shit!” Will dropped his hands away from his mouth “Nic, it slipped out.” he stated looking at his boyfriend pleadingly “I want a do-over.” 

“No way!” Nico replied sternly, his arms crossed over his chest. Jason noticed Nico glance in his direction “Look, you even broke Jason.”

“You said you thought he knew.” Will defended. 

“I did” Nico replied harshly “And Jason and I have a system for that sort of thing, we don’t ever speak of it, ever!”

“I really like that system” Jason admitted.

Will rolled his eyes before glancing in Jason’s direction “Fine, sorry Jason” he declared sound more annoyed then apologetic before looking back at Nico with a pleading expression “I need a mulligan”

“No” Nico stated plainly and in spite of himself Jason started to wonder what they were talking about.

“Nic, I’ll be gone for like” Will counted something on his fingers “nine months” Will argued “That’s a really long time!”

“Not my problem” Nico replied without sympathy. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Percy interrupted “Are talking like two times in one go?” He asked completely oblivious the last couple of minutes of conversation.

Jason groaned and pinched his nose “Yes Percy, that’s what they mean.” How could Percy be so clueless.

“How is that even physically possible?” Percy questioned sincerely.

Will went to say something but Nico cut him off “If you want to have sex again in the foreseeable future you will not answer that question.” he warned sternly in his boyfriend’s direction.

Will actually laughed “Like you could withhold sex.” 

“Try me” Nico dared seriously

Will thought about it seriously for a moment before he stated looking deflated “Google it”

“Can we please talk about something besides sex” Jason asked desperately “for once.”

“That would be nice” Nico agreed.

“I’m thinking about asking Annabeth to marry me” Percy declared out of nowhere.

“Well that’s not sex” Will observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to see overprotective Jason, I have too much fun with him.
> 
> Also, there is a little jealous Will if you know what you're looking for, which is fun.
> 
> Honestly did anyone think I would get through this story without Nico and Will getting walked in on.
> 
> I promise I will explain Nico and Will's deal between this and extras- I PROMISE
> 
> I fell in love with this serious because I love Greek mythology so it was really fun to reference it a bit.


	31. Nico Makes a Deal and Will Forgets to Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't how this chapter ended up as long as it did- but I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos- I love the support.

Nico

Nico didn’t know how he had gotten dragged along to help Percy pick out an engagement ring for Annabeth, but here he was standing in a jewelry store in the city. The place was like a museum, so clean with everything in its place. The employees were dressed in suits, the customers all looked equally as high-end. Meanwhile Percy was wearing swim shorts and a t-shirt and Nico was in his usual black on black with combat boots. Nico could just imagine how much they stood out.

“What about this one?” Percy pointed at the display.

Nico looked to see the ring Percy was pointing at. It was a sterling silver band with a large circular cut diamond surrounded by smaller stones that made it look like a starburst “I think it’s nice” Nico commented before looking up at Percy seriously “I didn’t realize you had robbed a bank recently, or are you planning to prostitute yourself for the money.”

“It can’t cost that mu…” Percy started as he looked down at the display searching for the price “Holy shit” He declared before looking up at Nico wide-eyed “Is that seriously how much it costs, like in U.S. dollars?”

“That’s usually what the tags with the numbers on it means.” Nico replied dryly.

Percy looked down at the ring with longing “Damn” he stated disappointed before looking up at Nico with a grin “You’re rich, how much would you pay me to blow you?”

Several nearby employees and customers looked disapprovingly in their direction “Percy!” Nico hissed, his eyes darting around embarrassed. 

Percy was apparently oblivious to attention, he rolled his eyes “Sorry, I forgot you’re dating a sex god.”

Nico groaned at that remark “Please, don’t ever say that around Will.” He could only imagine the shit eating grin on Will’s face if he had heard that.

Percy looked around the store “We need to change tactics” He pointed to nearby salesmen. He was an older man who had been eying them disapprovingly since they arrived “Excuse me, ah, sales guy.” Percy exclaimed.

The salesmen walked over to them looking annoyed with their very existence, Nico could relate “Can I help you?” He asked flatly.

“Yeah” Percy said “Can you show me the cheapest engagement rings you’ve got.”

“Right this way” The salesmen stated dryly and led them to a new display case.

“Annabeth is a lucky girl” Nico joked.

“Bro shut up” Percy defended before leaning against the display case much to the salesman’ visible disapproval “I still have to pay for college” Percy looked down at the contents of the glass case “Now how much are these?”

“Anywhere from 1,500 to 3,000 dollars.” The salesman informed.

“Seriously?” Percy whined and looked at Nico “Dude, your dad is like the god of diamond. Can’t you help me out?”

Nico noticed the salesman eyeing him with new found interest. He was probably trying to figure out what diamond dealer had a delinquent son running around the city. Nico rolled his eyes “Sure, I’ll just let him know it’s for you, ‘cause he likes you so much.” Nico reminded with a sarcastic smile.

“What am I going to do?” Percy whined practically draping himself over the display. Nico had to hold in a laugh, the over dramatic display reminded him of something Lou Ellen would do. Will was right the two were a lot alike in some ways.

“I don’t know” Nico sighed looking around the store absently. “What about one of the ones over here” Nico pointed at a nearby display before walking over. “Here” He pointed at a ring at random. It was only after did Nico notice the ring was actually pretty. It was a rose gold band that twisted and curled like a vine with tiny stones here and there “this one’s nice”

Percy walked over and looked at the ring for a moment “It’s kinda plain” He commented sounding unsure.

“Like Annabeth cares about stuff like that” Nico stated.

“That’s a good point” Percy agreed with a shrug. He looked up at the salesman and asked “How much is that one?”

“A thousand” The salesman relied plainly “but that is not an engagement ring.”

“Why can’t it be?” Nico asked, fixing the salesman with a serious expression.

“Because it’s still two hundred more than I have to spend.” Percy answered with a groan.

Nico sighed “Percy, if I give you two hundred dollars, will you buy the stupid ring so we can leave and I can get coffee before the lack of caffeine makes me homicidal?” He asked seriously. His caffeine levels were seriously low.

“Bro, I can’t take your money” Percy replied seriously.

“Consider it an early wedding present” Nico practically growled.

“Seriously?” Percy asked.

Nico pulled out his wallet and pointed at the ring “He’ll take that one” he told the salesman.

A half an hour later they were finally getting coffee, because apparently you can’t simply buy a thousand-dollar ring- there’s paperwork. They were standing by the counter waiting for their drinks in one of those hip little coffee shops that college student just loved to hang out it. The type of place that always played indie-rock and display art by local artists.

“So can I ask you a question?” Percy asked.

“Depends” Nico looked over at his friend who was wearing a painful neutral expression. He fixed the son of Poseidon with a serious expression “Is it about sex?”

“No” Percy denied unconvincingly “Of course not”

Nico looked at Percy not the least bit convinced “It’s about sex isn’t it?” He sighed.

“Yeah, kinda” Percy admitted as their drinks arrived. Nico sighed as they took their drinks and started for the door. Percy took that as consent and proceeded “So I’m still wondering about this whole cuming twice thing?”

“Percy!” Nico groaned “Why can’t you do whatever Jason does when he has questions?”

“He doesn’t ask you?” Percy asked sincerely.

“No! Me and Jason have a system, it’s like the military” Nico responded. “He doesn’t ask and I don’t tell.”

“Well that’s stupid” Percy stated.

Nico sighed to himself “You’re not going to stop asking are you?” He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Percy thought about it genuinely for a moment which Nico actually appreciated “No, probably not.”

Nico wanting to be embarrassed but just couldn’t find it in him. Maybe, it was the fact that with no crisis around camp, and no monsters making appearances most of their conversations seemed to circle back to sex. Or maybe having sex three times a day made it more difficult to get embarrassed by that sort of thing. “I’ll make a deal with you Percy” Nico stated surprising himself “I will answer any and all questions you have until I finish my drink and then you will stop asking.”

“What? Seriously? Deal!” Percy stumbled over his own words and agreed quickly “Now back on topic, do you just have the world’s quickest recover time ever? ‘Cause I just don’t see how it’s physically possible.”

“It’s possible depending on the position” Nico replied with a shrug before adding “and direct prostate stimulation definitely helps.”

“But how do you ah…. reload ….. that quickly?” Percy asked curiously.

“Dear gods Percy, I’m already regretting this” Nico declared “You don’t, you cum dry.”

“Seriously” Percy asked making a face “What does that feel like? Is it the same?”

“Yes and No” Nico waffled, and Percy remained silent and watched him expectantly “I was already kind of sensitive so everything was a bit more …. um intense.”

“Okay” Percy sounded like he was trying to process the information “So does it hurt? You know ya… what did Jason call it? Bottoming?”

“Not really” Nico shrugged and took a large sip of his drink “It may be a bit uncomfortable at first but you adjust.”

“Really?” Percy sounded skeptical “’Cause I’ve seen both you and Will naked”

“Don’t remind me” Nico groaned and rolled his eyes.

“There is no way either of you are.. taking that…” Percy went to say more and Nico held up a hand to stop him. Nico really didn’t want to know how Percy was going to finish that sentence, and it didn’t matter because Nico got what Percy was saying “Well you know what I mean, without it hurting.”

“Percy” Nico stated exasperated. Why couldn’t Percy do whatever Jason did? “You don’t start with THAT.”

“What do you mean?” Percy replied looking back at Nico interested.

“There’s foreplay and you prep first” Nico stated avoiding eye contact. Partially out of embarrassment and partially because this whole conversation had him realizing how horrible his first time would have been like if it had been with PERCY. Thank the gods for better judgement, and an extra thank the gods for Will.

“How exactly do you prep for that?” Percy asked skeptically.

“You can use your fingers” Nico stated and Percy looking shocked which made him smirk as he added “or your tongue.”

“Excuse me!?!” Percy exclaimed loudly catching the attention of several people they were walking past. “Sorry” Percy apologized to no one in particular looking back at Nico “You mean, your tongue like down there.” He stated rather unnecessarily before he shuddered “That just can’t be pleasant.”

Nico smirked as he took a sip of his coffee “I can’t complain.” before adding “and Will certainly didn’t complain this morning.”

“Oh gods!” Percy shouted staring at Nico a bit bug-eyed, which was actually really funny. “You’re saying that this morning you … with Will….with your tongue.” Nico just arched an eyebrow at Percy as an answer “Dude, that’s got to be gross!”

Nico actually laughed “Not at all. It’s kind of hot actually” Nico smiled to himself “Will has this cute mole on his butt.”

“Wow, overshare” Percy declared holding up his hands to stop Nico from saying anything further “Never thought I would get that from you.” Percy observed. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again “Okay, but still there is no way your tongue or this” Percy held up a finger “is going to properly prepare either of you from the weapons you two are caring around.”

Nico snickered and reached across the table grabbing Percy’s hand. Nico pushed two of Percy’s fingers upwards so now Percy was holding up three fingers instead of just one “Think more like that.”

Percy stared at his fingers for a few seconds and Nico took another sip of his coffee. “Okay, so….” Percy smirked “What was the deal Will was talking about the other day? You know the deal to not telling me about the whole cuming twice thing.”

Nico groaned “Dude, that’s personal.” 

“You said you would answer any and all questions I asked.” Percy reminded with a cocky smirk.

“Yeah, I did” Nico sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He only had a few sips of coffee left, he could always chug it and refuse to answer “He wants a picture for when he goes away to school and I said I would give him one if he stopped talking about our private life.”

“Well of course he wants a picture” Percy replied looking at Nico surprised “he’s going to miss you. You shouldn’t deprive him of a picture, it’s a small thing.”

Nico groaned “He wants a naked picture.” he clarified.

For Nico it was ridiculously embarrassing saying that out loud but it was worth it when Percy choked on his drink and needed to gasp for air for a solid minute. “Will’s a genius” Percy managed although he was still coughing “I don’t know why I never thought to ask Annabeth that” Percy then slapped Nico on the chest “You should do it.”

Nico sipped the last of his drink “Thanks for the unsolicited advice” He replied dryly. 

“No problem” Percy smirked “So on to my next question.”

“Sorry Percy.” Nico shook his cup to indicate it was empty “It looks like we’re out of time.” 

“Dude, no!” Percy exclaimed desperately “I have more questions.”

“Can’t help you, that wasn’t the deal” Nico shrugged unsympathetically.

“Well, that was a stupid deal” Percy complained before grinning “So are you more of a top or a bottom?”

Nico probably should have cussed Percy out but they were walking past a tattoo parlor and he got distracted. It wasn’t until Percy gave his shoulder a nudge and asked “Dude, what wrong?” that Nico snapped back to reality.

Nico pointed at the tattoo parlor and stated wistfully “I’ve always wanted one.” 

“One what?” Percy looked around confused for a second before zeroing in on the small store front “A tattoo? Dude you should get one!”

“Have you met my boyfriend?” Nico laughed without humor “Can you imagine how much he’d freak if I let a stranger jab needles into my skin.”

“And he’ll get over it the moment he sees it” Percy reasoned “And then he’ll want to jump your bones.”

Nico thought about it for a moment “Let’s do it!”

 

Will 

Not only was Will bored, he needed a distraction- Nico was off in the city with Percy by himself. Will, of course, wasn’t jealous or nervous about his boyfriend being alone with his former crush- Will’s so past that. Or he was, but then Percy realized he was bi and it resurfaced a little bit.

Will would have never thought finding a distraction at camp would be hard but here he was. He had been driven from the infirmary by Austin and Mitchell being domestic. He couldn’t go back to the Apollo cabin because of Kayla and Malcolm. He hunted down Lou Ellen and Cecil only to be informed they were going on a canoe date, which was apparently a weekly thing for them. Absently, Will headed toward cabin one figuring Jason might be there and lacking in company as well, since Nico and Percy were gone.

“Jason, you’d around?” Will called out as he walked into cabin one. In hindsight, Will should have knocked, he had made a whole big thing about knocking just the day before. Jason was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but sweatpants with a laptop on his lap.

“Will” Jason exclaimed surprised. He tossed the laptop toward the end of his bed and hopped up. 

“Sorry” Will declared trying to keep his eyes off the still visible computer screen because Will was familiar with the website that was up, and it was porn- gay porn “I really should have knocked.”

“No it’s fine” Jason lied, badly “Is something wrong?”

“Outside from the fact that I just walked in one my boyfriend’s best friends watching porn, no nothing is wrong.” Will offered.

“Oh gods, you could tell!” Jason exclaimed looking slightly panicked.

“Not hard when it’s still visible” Will noted pointing toward Jason’s computer before adding “Kudos on springing for the premium package”

“What” Jason asked wide-eyed before looking to where Will was pointing “Fuck!” he exclaimed, which was the first time Will had heard the conservative demigod swear while sober. Jason slammed his laptop shut and covering his face with his hands. “And Piper bought it for me.”

There was a long uncomfortable silence “Yeah,” Will said to fill the space “so I’m going to go.” He pointed and started to turn toward the door.

“Wait, don’t go” Jason called after him and Will reluctantly stopped “Somehow it would be more embarrassing if you left.”

“Ah, no offense Jason” Will replied. He figured that walking in on Jason watching porn was going to be the most embarrassing thing that happened in conversation but somehow it managed to get worse “I’m not watching gay porn with you.”

“Not what I meant” Jason groaned.

Will stopped where he stood and made no further attempt to move as he tried to think of something to say. Curiosity won out “So your girlfriend bought you a gay porn subscription?” he asked.

Jason blinked at the question for a minute “Ah, yeah” he replied “For while she’s away.”

“Okay” Will held in a bit of nervous laughter. Piper was a strange girl, he thought absently. Or maybe he was the strange one, he could be a bit possessive. He decided it wasn’t his place say anything “I’m not going to comment on the weirdness of that.”

“Yeah it’s stupid” Jason stated pinching his nose viciously. Will thought about warning him if he kept that up he was going to hurt himself. “Porn is so unrealistic” Jason commented, and Will snickered, like that was news to anyone “Like anyone can actually get there leg up and over someone else’s shoulder like that.”

Will couldn’t help but smile a little at that comment. The child of Apollo in him wanted to comment, he knew one person who could. The part of him that knew how Jason acted like a strange combination of Nico’s mom and Nico’s older brother knew it would be best to say nothing. Unfortunately, Jason noticed and asked “What?”

Will shook his head and replied “Nothing” hoping that would end the conversation.

Jason looked at him inquisitively for a moment before he made a face “You were just thinking Nico can do that, weren’t you?”

“He is really flexible” Will admitted, a happy laugh escaping his lips.

“I really didn’t need to know that.” Jason scrubbed at his face with his hands.

“Sorry” Will apologized with a shrug “but you did kinda asked”

“My mistake” Jason stated glaring in Will’s direction. Will swallowed another laugh and decided not tell Jason some of the other things Nico could do in the bedroom. Jason gave up glaring at Will and groaned loudly “This is so embarrassing” 

“Hey” Will offered sympathetically “as head of the Apollo cabin I know tons of embarrassing stuff about people, this isn’t even that bad.”

“Really,” Jason laughed skeptically “tell me one thing worse.” 

“Ares kids have small dicks” Will offered because it was the first thing that came to mind and honestly it was kind of funny.

“What!?!” Jason sputtered, staring at Will bug-eyed.

“It’s true.” Will replied with a little laugh.

“Oh Gods!” Jason laughed genuinely “How do you know that?”

“I hand out all the condoms” Will admitted with a shrug “You could say I noticed a correlation between godly parent and penis size.”

“Really?” Jason asked curiously.

“Oh yeah” Will laughed “Some cabins are more affected then others” he admitted, he hadn’t actually told anyone his theory before “Any god whose associated with sex tends to have demigod kids that are…. well-endowed.” Will informed before adding “And the Hephaestus cabin for some reason, I don’t quite understand.”

“Okay, I guess knowing that is pretty bad.” Jason shrugged. “I got to be honest, I’m still pretty embarrassed, now I just won’t be able to look at Leo and any Piper’s male siblings the same way.”

“Sorry” Will laughed, his apology sincerely. “I hadn’t thought about it that.”

“No, it alright” Jason replied “At least now I know if I get a chance for a big gay experience to avoid guys from the Ares cabin.” They both shared a laugh for a minute until Jason stopped “Oh fuck, you mean Frank….” Jason actually laughed harder “Did you tell Nico that?”

“No” Will laughed and sat down on the bed next to Jason “I don’t think it knowing Frank’s size will make him feel better about him doing his sister.”

“No probably not” Jason agreed. They sat laughing for a while before Jason looked over at Will “Dude, why did you stop by?” Jason asked “Not that I mind.”

“Outside of the horrible timing” Will offered.

“Yeah, outside of that” Jason replied.

“My boyfriend’s in the city” Will picked at his nails, which was a nasty habit he had picked up from Nico “with his old crush” Will tried not to sound a little bitter “I needed a distraction, and all the usual ones were busy.”

Jason stared at Will curiously so long it started to make him a little uncomfortable. Will was about to say something when Jason finally spoke “I never figured you for the jealous type.”

“I’m not” Will argued even though he knew it was a lie.

“Really” Jason raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Fine, I’m a little jealous” Will admitted “just a little, and its only Percy.” Will huffed “It’s just he’s…”

“THE Percy Jackson?” Jason offered.

“Yes!” Will exclaimed glad that someone got it. Whenever he tried to explain it to Nico he would just shrug and ask why that was such a big deal “He’s kinda hard to compete with.”  
Jason laughed “Screw that, Percy isn’t that big a deal” Jason declared “and for that matter screw him.”

“Hey you could” Will joked “There’s your big gay experience right there.” They both started laughing hysterically. They joked, mostly about Percy- nothing mean of course, and laughed. It actually made Will feel better.

They were laughing over a funny Percy story Jason was telling when Percy, himself came walking into cabin one “Jason, Nico got a tattoo” Percy declared before noticing Will “Will I wasn’t expecting you to be here” Percy stated.

Will was on his feet before he realized “Nico did what!?!”

“Alright, I can’t find” Nico entered cabin one, saw Will and smiled “Hey you.”

“YOU GOT A TATTOO!” Will exclaimed.

Nico rolled his eyes and glared at Percy “I told you he would freak out”

“And I told you he’ll get over it when he sees it” Percy smirked back at the son of Hades “And then you’ll have amazing sex, and you can thank me.”

“Percy!” Nico protested. 

“Let’s see it” Jason stole the words right out of Will’s month.

“What?” Nico replied looking slightly panicked “No”

“No he’s right” Will sighed tried to sound exasperated to hide his own curiosity “I might as well see if it’s infected.”

All three demigods stared at Nico expectantly and the son of Hades growled “I hate all of you” he declared and stared unbuckling his pants.

“What are you doing?” Will exclaimed rushing forward.

“Calm down Will” Nico hissed “It’s on my leg” 

Nico pulled down his pants enough to reveal a small tattoo of a bow pulled taught and an arrow notched on his left thigh. The skin around the black ink was red from irritation but Will could tell it wasn’t infected. 

“Why a bow and arrow?” Jason asked.

“It makes me think of Bianca” Nico mumbled as he started pulling his pants back up.

Will was being honest he would admit it was hot. “Nico, want to hang out before dinner.” Will declared trying to hide his lust.

“Sure, why?” Nico was eyeing him suspiciously.

Will groaned inwardly “Because Percy’s right” Will declared trying to herd Nico to the door “so can we please go to cabin 13 because I don’t think Jason would appreciate us doing it on his floor.”

“Will!” Nico hissed but allowed himself to be ushered to the door.

From behind them Will heard Percy calling out after them “Have fun you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentally imagine Percy and Nico in a high-end jewelry store- Seriously it's too funny.
> 
> I figured Nico would hit a point with Percy's lack of boundaries and start oversharing to epic degrees 
> 
> So I always figured Will and Jason would become friends so this was the start of that for me.


	32. Percy has no idea what they found and Jason doesn't react as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter (but I still think it has some fun moments)
> 
> Stay tone: Since tomorrow is the 4th of July I will be posting a one-shot related to After the War- Specifically what happen at Camp Half-Blood on the 4th when the seven were off on the Argo II. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy-

Nico met Percy at his cabin so they could walk together to sword-fighting class “Annabeth will be back later” Nico commented as they walked, like Percy needed to be reminded “You must be excited.” 

“Yeah, excited is a word” Percy noted not at all enthused “terrified is another.”

“Terrified?” Nico looked at him inquisitively for moment “Is this about…”

“The engagement ring that is currently in my pocket because I have no idea where to hide it?” Percy supplied “Yeah it does.” 

“Technically, you have a ring that you plan on using as an engagement ring” Nico corrected with a smirk, the little shit.

“What was I thinking!?!” Percy exclaimed ignoring the son of Hades lack of sympathy “Why did you let me do something so stupid?”

“Since when is it my job to stop you from doing something stupid?” Nico exclaimed.

“You’re my fall back when Annabeth isn’t around” Percy explained “I thought you knew that? I’m pretty sure Annabeth told you that.” Nico sighed like Percy was being ridiculous “You know I would do the same for you.”

“You talked me into getting a tattoo” Nico retorted.

“Not like you needed much convincing” Percy scoffed “And you never told me how was the sex?”

Nico glared at him and blushed which told Percy it had been amazing sex. Good for Nico, and good for Will for that matter. Nico sighed and broke eye contact “If you need somewhere to hide the ring” Nico successfully changed the topic without answering the question “You could hide it in the Apollo cabin, in Will’s stuff.”

“Really?” Percy asked unsure “Will wouldn’t mind.”

“Can’t see why he would” Nico shrugged, and waved for Percy to follow him as he changed course “Come on, Will’s at the infirmary right now but I can stash it and tell him later.”

Percy felt a little weird about it, stashing Annabeth’s ring at Will’s without asking. Jason had told Percy about Will not being completely comfortable with Percy and Nico being alone together, Percy didn’t want to overstep. 

They arrived at the Apollo cabin and Nico strolled in like he owned the place forcing Percy to follow. The inside of cabin seven was pretty much empty (and very, very bright) except for a couple of male demigods making out on one of the bunks. Percy felt like he should apologize and leave- it was one thing to walk in on your friends, it was another to walk in on strangers. 

Nico seemed completely unphased “Hey Austin, Hey Mitchell” the son of Hades greeted walking right past the groping couple “Good job on missing Will’s bed, but Kayla’s going to be pissed.”

“Only if she finds out” Austin declared before returned to kissing his boyfriend.

“Ignore them” Nico declared gesturing to the kissing couple. “They’re always like that.”

Nico stopped at a dresser toward the back of the cabin and Percy joined him “So you’re saying, they’re” Percy pointed at the kissing couple “are pretty much like you and Will.”

Nico stuck his tongue out at Percy “I remind you I’m doing you a favor” Nico held out his hand expectantly “So where’s the ring?”

“Right, yeah” Percy grumbled as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small blue box “Here” he handed over the box.

Nico took the box and pulled up the top drawer of the dresser open and started shuffling through what must have been Will’s clothes. “We’re hiding my engagement ring in your boyfriend’s underwear drawer?” Percy complained.

“Where did you think we were hiding it?” Nico asked looked at Percy inquisitively “In his quiver?” Nico went back to rummaging. Percy started looking around the cabin for somewhere safe to look, and Will’s underwear wasn’t it “Stop complaining Jackson, or I’ll stop helping you.”

The was a couple more seconds of rustling fabric and then there was the cringle of paper. Percy looked to see Nico pulling a brown paper bag out of Will’s drawer. “What’s that?” he asked.

“I don’t….” Nico started as he peeked inside. Percy couldn’t see but whatever it was but it caused the funniest reaction from Nico Percy had ever seen. The son of Hades eyes bulged, his face turned cherry red, and he actually squeaked. A brief moment of shock passed and Nico jammed the bag with its mystery contents back into the drawer before tossing Annabeth’s ring in as well before slamming the drawer shut with far more force then was necessary. “We’re leaving”

Nico grabbed Percy by the arm and started pushing him toward the door, and damn for a small guy Di Angelo could be strong when he wanted to be. “But wait, what about the ring”

“It’s hidden” Nico declared sharply before calling out to the couple of demigods (who were still making out) “Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Percy heard a snicker come from one of the couple and then someone call back “Like there’s anything you wouldn’t do.”

“I guess they’ve got your number” Percy snickered.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes and took a deep breath “We’re leaving” he declared and returned to dragging Percy out of the Apollo cabin.

“Fine” Percy agreed stumbling after him “but what was in that bag?” Percy asked as Nico pulled him out the door. A thought occurred to Percy “Shit” he exclaimed in a harsh whisper “Did you just find Will’s porn stash?”

“Oh gods Percy!” Nico exclaimed releasing Percy’s arm “No, just no.”

“Alright” Percy laughed not buying it one bit “Then what exactly made you squeal like a twelve-year-old girl?”

“I did no such thing!” Nico exclaimed sounding offended.

“Yes you did!” Percy laughed “And you turned red” 

“I did not” Nico retorted harshly.

“I actually think you were more red just now than when we all went skinny dipping” Percy commented before adding “Did you know you blush with your whole body?”

Nico sighed “I’ve been told” he commented before stopping in his tracks “I’ve got to go find Will, I’ll catch you later.”

“Dude we have class” Percy protested.

“Sorry Percy” Nico called back “Find Jason, maybe he’ll be able to help.”

 

Jason

Three couples sat around table one, and Jason had to admit it felt more normal having Piper and Annabeth back then it had the last couple weeks when they were away. And that was with Nico and Will still MIA for dinner. The girls continued to talk about their trip excitedly, they were practically finishing each other’s sentences.

“We had so much fun” Piper declared “Annabeth even came with me to visit my dad on set of some stupid movie he’s working on.”

“That was actually an interesting experience” Annabeth commented like she was genuinely surprised. “It also gave us an excuse to see some of the sights in LA.”

“I’m glad you both had so much fun” Jason smiled and gave Piper’s hand an affectionate squeeze.

“But next time take me with you” Percy spoke more to Annabeth than anyone else. The way he looked at her, he may have forgotten anyone else was their “I missed you Wise Girl”

“Percy, didn’t realize you were such a sap” Leo declared teasingly.

“Hey, without Nico and Will here someone has to pick up the slack.” Percy defended good-naturally.

“Where are those two?” Piper asked looking around absently 

“Can’t said for sure” Percy shrugged before grinning wickedly “But if I had to guess, they’re probably naked and sweaty in cabin thirteen.”

“Well that’s a safe guess” Leo snickered.

“I don’t think the descriptors were necessary” Piper chided before shooting Jason a concerned look. 

Jason padded Piper’s arm affectionately “It’s fine, really.”

“Really?” Piper asked skeptically as she examined his expression for along moment.

“Wow, what happened while we were gone?” Annabeth asked a bit shocked.

Percy suddenly looked uncomfortable and Jason wondered if it was about the ring he had hidden somewhere. Jason just shrugged and hopped to take some of the attention off of Percy “I just had a chance to hang with Will. He’s a good guy.”

“Was that ever in question?” Piper looked at Jason a little surprised “’Cause I could have told you that months ago and spared you so much worry.”

“Boys are stupid” Annabeth informed Piper like Jason, Percy, and Leo weren’t even there. Jason heard Calypso hum in agreement “He had to figure it out for himself.”

“Hey look who’s back!” Will declared as he and Nico approached table one.

“Hey Annabeth, hey Piper” Nico waved half-heartedly as he took a seat across from Jason and next to Percy “Sorry we’re late, I’m starving.”

“Work up an appetite?” Percy snickered quietly. Nico’s response was to shot him a quick warning look before stealing a roll off of Percy’s plate. “Hey” Percy protested “that was mine!”

“You weren’t using it” Nico stated plainly as he began buttering the stolen roll.

“What? It wasn’t literally in my mouth so it’s up for grabs?” Percy asked “Will’s dick isn’t currently in your mouth, does that mean it’s up for grabs too?”

Jason almost choked on a piece of candied carrot at that comment, which would have been an embarrassing way to die, to say the least. Annabeth stared at the son of Poseidon horrified “Percy!” She exclaimed.

Nico looked like he was deciding between being angry or being embarrassed. Will on the other hand seemed unbothered as he plucked a roll out of a platter in the center of the table and stated with a smirk “Sorry Percy you’re just not my type.”

Leo actually fell out of his seat he laughed so hard, Annabeth and Piper looked like they might die of oxygen deprivation, Nico snickered as he stared working on his stolen roll and Percy gaped like he was trying to do his best goldfish impersonation. Jason laughed and offered a hand for a high five “Nice” 

Will accepted the high five with a grin “Thanks”

“Did you two just high five?” Nico asked looking back and forth between Jason and Will with a disapproving look.

“Yeah” Will replied cheerfully “Why not”

“Cause it’s weird” Nico replied seriously “Don’t do that”

Jason and Will exchanged looks, Jason shrugged and Will went to say something but Percy cut him off “Free relationship advice, when you have a big request in with the significant other do whatever they say. It increases the chances you’ll actually get what you want.”

Will looked at Percy confused for a moment before turning to Nico “What’s he talking about?”

Nico shrugged “No idea” he replied although Jason wasn’t convinced that was the truth.

Percy made a fake cough “Pictures” he stated before fake coughing again.

“And I tell MY friends too much about our personal lives.” Will commented to Nico playfully.

“Bite me” Nico retorted.

“Kinky” Will smirked devilishly “Maybe later”

Piper eyed Jason for a moment clearly trying to gauge his reaction. Outside of having to resist the urge to high-five Will again Jason didn’t have much of one. “Alright” Piper looked around the table inquisitively “Seriously what did we miss?”

The other demigods around the table exchanged looks before almost as one they responded “Not much.”

“But how was your trip?” Will asked “Do anything exciting?”

“Lots actually” Piper offered “While we were in LA we went to the great art museum, The Broad.”

“The architecture of that building was a bit modern for my taste” Annabeth commented “but still nice.”

“We toured the Museum of Death” Piper informed “Which instilled in me an even deeper fear of clowns.”

“Do they still have the coffin collection?” Nico asked.

“Yes” Annabeth informed “And the baby coffins are kind of cute until you remember what they are for.”

“You’ve been there?” Piper asked.

“Twice” Nico replied although he didn’t seem too happy about the fact “It’s not far from the entrance to the underworld.”

“Why is that not surprising?” Percy commented.

“Hades likes to visit” Nico commented “to relax. You know ‘cause he doesn’t get enough death in the underworld.”

“Well that’s creepifying” Leo commented “Did you guys see anything else, perhaps less disturbing?”

“OW” Annabeth exclaimed excitedly “We went to The Last Bookstore, which is this giant bookstore in this old bank it was amazing!”

“It was actually pretty cool” Piper agreed.

“That sounds boring” Percy commented for which Annabeth smacked him.

“We also visited New Rome” Piper commented “Everyone says hi.”

“Hazel and Frank were even talking about visiting for Percy’s birthday” Annabeth fixed Nico with a serious expression before adding “As long as Nico promises not to even attempt to do Frank any bodily harm.”

Nico seemed to genuinely consider that for a moment “Yeah, I can’t promise anything.”

Will throw an arm casually over Nico’s shoulder “No worries, I’ll make sure he behaves” Nico glared at him which appeared to have no effect on Will’s good mood “When’s Percy’s birthday?” 

“August 18th” Percy replied.

“Oh that’s only a couple days before I leave” Will commented.

Nico made a show of dropping his fork down on his plate and groaned “Do we have to talk about that? I’m eating.”

“Wait like leaving for school?” Jason asked “Isn’t that early?”

“Yeah kinda” Will admitted “But the school year starts a bit earlier in the south then it does around here and training camp starts a few weeks before that so….”

“I didn’t know you played a sport” Percy commented “What do you play?”

“Football” Nico replied clearly irritated.

“Oh you’re just adorably European” Will actually ruffled Nico’s hair. Jason was kind of surprised the son of Hades didn’t bite it off “But you’re in The States darlin’, it called soccer.”

“Whatever” Nico grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Normally I’m able to skip summer training” Will explained “but since I missed all the spring training due to my ah…. Mono” Will placed air quotes around ‘Mono’ “if I miss summer training I get pushed back to second string.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment as Nico grumbled inaudibly “Well you will be missed of course” Calypso offered “But surely you two” she gestured between Nico and Will “will be able to see one another whenever you wish since Nico can shadow travel.”

“You would think so” Nico looked at Will with a triumphant smile “Want to explain why that’s not the case Will?”

Will huffed like he had this conversation too many time “Shadow travelling all the time is not good for you and you are still not completely healed from the Athena Par..”

“That was over a year ago” Nico interrupted.

“It’s a twenty-foot-tall marble statue that you teleported half way across the globe sorry but I think a lengthy recovery time should be expected.” 

Nico just huffed indignantly in response and Will sighed like he knew this would not be the last time they had that conversation. He was probably right, Jason thought. Percy snickered and looked toward Jason “Bet you twenty bucks Will stands his ground on that for two weeks before he’s begging Nico to shadow travel for a … ah… visit.”

“Oh I’ll take that bet” Leo called from his of the table “I’ve got twenty on a week.”

“Hey” Will exclaimed “Why does everyone assume I’m the one with no self-control?”

“Easy” Percy replied “You’re a son of Apollo”

“I’ve got you Will” Jason offered before looking toward Percy “I think he would at least last a month.”

“That wasn’t what I meant” Will pouted before shouting Nico a look “Your friends really don’t know you as well as they think.” Nico replied with a shrug before placing a kiss on Will’s cheek.

“When do you leave Will?” Piper asked drawing the conversation back to where it started.

“The 20th” Will replied.

“We should do something big for Percy’s birthday then” Annabeth offered “It can be a going away party too.”

“Hey I already shared my birthday with the Battle of Manhattan” Percy exclaimed before pointing at Nico “And I shared my roll. I have to share my par…”

Whatever Percy was going to say was muffled beyond comprehension when Nico grabbed the last roll from the center of the table and shoved it in Percy’s mouth. The whole table was dead quiet a solid minute before everyone started laughing. The meal quickly dissolved into a barely contained food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Nico and Percy totally found Apollo's goodies bag (if you hadn't figured that out)  
> 2) Nico confronting Will about it will be in Extras (I just couldn't make it work here) but clear it went well.  
> 3) Every place the girls reference are actual places that exist in California including the Museum of Death (which is in LA). I have never been to any of them (Although that bookstore has made my bucket list) so I could only describe them based on info on the internet- I apologize for any inaccuracies.  
> 4) In like the first chapter Jason mentions how Will came back to camp early, and Jason was sure it was to be with Nico- Well the lie that got him out of the rest of the school year was that he had Mono.
> 
> I think I covered all of it. Also I definitely put in some details I want to play with in the sequel


	33. Birthdays and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of warning but this is going to be the last chapter- I hadn't planned on it until I started writing it and I realized it seemed like a natural stopping point.
> 
> That said- I am still working on Extras (and still taking requests for that). I'm working on a prequel to cover how Nico and Will became a couple before After the War started and I'm mapping out a sequel (and if there are things you would like to see there let me know.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't thank the people who supported this fic enough- you're all amazing!

Will-

Ten demigods, and one titan sat on the beach of camp Half-blood. Leo was in charge of food with Calypso was assisting and from the smell of it they were doing a fantastic job of it. The birthday boy himself- Percy- and Annabeth were swimming together in the shallows. Hazel, Frank, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were playing volleyball from the looks of it, although Will had never seen the game played with only four people. For some reason they had decided to play girls vs. guys so needless to say Cecil and Frank were losing miserably.

Piper and Jason shared a large beach blanket next to Will and Nico, Piper sunbathing while Jason tried to read both talking at the same time. Nico and Will shared a beach blanket as well, Nico sat in front of Will with his back turned as he fiddled with his camera trying to find just the right setting for the lighting. Will was making slow work of applying sunscreen to Nico’s back. 

“How did you get Chiron to agree to this again” Jason asked looking at Piper a bit skeptically.

“It’s not that complicated Jason” Piper replied only barely lifting her head off the blanket to do so “I asked.”

“And you promised everyone would keep their clothes on.” Will guessed.

Piper smirked “Yes, and that.”

“Thank the gods” Nico interjected “I don’t want to go through anything like fourth of July again.”

“Oh really” Will laughed as he wrapped his hand around Nico’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. “And here I was remembering that night fondly.”

Nico squirmed in his grasp but it was all a show, if Nico wanted to break free he could “I didn’t mean that, you perv! I meant the seeing everyone naked.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to see me naked?” Will teased before placing several soft kisses on Nico’s throat.

“No” Nico whined this time actually breaking free of Will’s grasp “I meant everyone else” he looked over his shoulder and pouted “but I guess I should include you too since your leaving.”

“Ouch” Will placed his hand over his chest and made a big show of pouting “That hurts me.” 

Nico rolled his eyes unsympathetically before pointing his camera at Will and snapping a picture. Nico turned the camera to show him the digital display, which had a rather good picture of Will on it “Something to remember you by” Nico teased.

Will grinned “Does that mean I get something to remember you by?” Will asked suggestively.

Nico rolled his eyes again “You really have a weak grasp on the meaning of the word no, don’t you?”

“You two are too much fun to watch” Piper declared smiling over at Will and Nico “It’s like a guilty pleasure, I’m going to miss it when we’re in California.”

“When are you guys leaving” Will asked. Lately, he had been kind of wrapped up in his own leaving, and preparing for leaving (read: spending lots of time with Nico) that he was a little disconnected from everyone else’s plans.

“The 25th” Jason replied with a shrug.

“Same day as Percy and Annabeth” Piper added “but they’re taking a train out west and we’re flying.”

“It’s so nice that everyone coordinated their abandonment” Nico grumbled.

“Oh don’t be sad” Piper soothed much to Nico’s clear annoyance “Leo and Calypso are staying year round”

“So does Cecil” Will offered “And Kayla, and Austin.”

“Besides you better come visit us in California” Jason offered “And once Will stops lying to himself, you can shadow travel to visit him whenever you want” Jason smirked in Will’s direction.

“Shut up Jason” Will grabbed a handful of sand and throw it at Jason but the wind miraculously changed directions and the sand ended up blowing back in Will’s face. Will brushed the sand off and sputtered “Cheating!” he declared the grit of sand still in his mouth. Jason just smirked and shrugged. Nico snickered unsympathetically. Will ran his hand over his face again and through his hair trying to free the sand trapped there “And I’m not going to cave, no shadow travel.”

“Will, as your friend” Jason faked a concern look poorly as he clearly was trying not to laugh “I feel I need to tell you that denial isn’t healthy, and you’re only doing yourself harm here.”

“You will all see” Will proclaimed before looking at Nico “besides I’m going to come back for your birthday and all my breaks. It will be like I’m barely gone.”

“My birthday is in January, the end of January” Nico reminded not looking the least bit convinced “and the first break you’re coming back to camp for is in February. So that’s still…” Nico counted it out on his fingers “five months”

“Four, actually” Will corrected.

“I rounded up” Nico replied unamused.

“Hey guys” Percy jogged up dripping from the water and took a seat at the end of Will and Nico’s blanket. Nico scrambled to move his camera away from Percy, to which Percy was oblivious “The water’s great, none of you are going to go in?”

“Not all of us are jellyfish” Nico commented and Percy stuck his tongue out at the son of Hades. Will had to hold back a laugh at the little jab as Percy still hadn’t proposed but every day told them ‘today is the day’. Annabeth walked over toweling herself off before taking a seat at the end of Jason and Piper’s towel.

“So what were all of you talking about?” Annabeth asked.

“Spineless sea creatures” Nico mumbled.

“Will’s hopeless case of denial” Jason offered shooting Nico a warning look. “He actually thinks he’s going to go a whole five months without Nico shadow travelling to visit him once.”

Percy snorted and Annabeth laughed so loudly she actually tried to cover her month “That’s insane” Percy patted Will’s foot reassuringly “Bro, I know it’s going to be hard” he stopped and snorted again “sorry poor word choice- challenging, it’s going to be challenging but try to make it the two weeks I don’t want to lose twenty bucks to Leo.”  
“Alright, it’s four months, not five” Will defended “and in spite of being a child of Apollo I do have some self-control.”

“Oh Will” Annabeth was wiping tears away from her eyes as she talked “four months, five months it really makes no difference you will give in.” She stated like it was fact which Will didn’t really appreciate “And let me explain why. How many times have you two had sex in the last week?”

“Oh gods don’t answer that.” Nico declared looking at Annabeth in wild shock.

Will ignored him “Are we talking calendar week or like over the last seven days?”

“Last seven days” Annabeth answered.

Will thought about it for a minute trying to remember and count before answering “Fifteen”

“Sixteen” Nico corrected giving Will a look that said ‘how could you miss count’.

“Sixteen?” Will gave it some more thought before asking “Are you counting the thing in the shower? ‘Cause while it was awesome I don’t know if that counts.”

“How does that not count?” Nico asked.

“Doesn’t matter” Annabeth interjected “I can make my point either way” She fixed Will with a serious express “You’re going to go from having sex about twice a day to zero for four months? I think not.” She looked between Percy and Jason “If you ask me you two should just hand over your money to Leo now.”

“Wow, you are just so smart” Percy beamed at Annabeth.

“I’m smart because I can do basic math and know that teenage boys are a slave to their sex drives the majority of the time?” Annabeth looked at Percy skeptically “I mean I know I’m smart but if you really want to be so impressed by it wait until I build a great monument or save you from doing something really stupid.”

“Annabeth” Percy had the look- the same look he had on his face the last six almost proposals. Will patted the pocket of his shorts to make sure the ring was still there, because somehow he had been the one that got stuck with it.

“Well chef Leo strikes again” Leo declared from the fire pit “Come get some seriously awesome food-type treats!”

“What?” Annabeth looked toward Percy.

The look was gone, Percy just shrugged “Nothing” he replied before adding “Let’s go eat.”

Nico shook his head disapprovingly and looked back at Will to mutter quietly enough that Will was the only one to hear “Spineless sea creature.”

 

Nico-

Percy was never going to actually propose; Nico was sure of it. Well that wasn’t true, Nico knew Percy loved Annabeth, and he would propose eventually. By eventually, Nico was figuring three years from next Tuesday. Nico certainly didn’t expect Percy to blurt out “Marry me” while they all sat around eating dinner- In hindsight, Nico realized that made more sense than Percy actually having and successfully implementing a plan.

So there they all were sitting around the fire making their way through Leo’s truly amazing food. Seriously, Leo knew how to cook- Nico had never heard of Mexican street corn in his life but he was pretty sure he was in love with it. Everyone was talking about nothing in particular, mainly their plans for the school year, when all of them should get together and where. Jason made a comment about how they should all go cheer Will on at one of his soccer games which Will gave a weird non-committal response to. Annabeth kept teasing Percy about his complete lack of a major and out of nowhere he just blurted it out “Marry me?” The whole group fell into stunned silence, and Nico almost dropped his corn.

“What?” Annabeth asked numbly.

“Ah marry me?” Percy repeated with an uncomfortable smile.

“OH MY GODS!” Piper exclaimed in a pitch Nico didn’t think was humanly possible.

“Pipes” Jason groaned “You’re cutting off circulation to my hand.” Nico glanced over and saw that Piper was gripping one of Jason’s arm with both of her hands in what looked like a death grip. 

“Percy…” Annabeth spoke her voice sounding unsure.

“I have a ring.” Percy declared.

Nico nudged Will who was sitting next to him frozen in place. It was enough to force Will into action “Right, the ring” Will fumbled to pull a dark blue box out of his pocket “here you go” Will tossed the ring toward Percy. He under shoot and the box fell on the sand a few feet from Percy, just narrowly missing landing in the fire pit.

“You’re a son of Apollo” Percy groaned reaching down across the sand to reach the box.

“I’m a healer.” Will retorted.

Percy brushed the sand off the box “I know it’s not an actually engagement ring ‘cause those are really expensive but..” Percy opened the box and turned it so Annabeth could see the contents. It was almost comically, all five girls reacted the exact same way to actually seeing the ring; each one took a sharp intake of breath before covering their mouths with both hands. Percy went to get down on one knee “Annabeth Chas….”

“Oh gods yes!” Annabeth declared completely cutting Percy off and confusing the son of Poseidon who now seemed stuck somewhere between standing and kneeling “Yes, I will marry you. Now, put the ring on my finger Seaweed Brain!”

“Oh right” Percy laughed and pulled the ring from the box. His hands clearly shaking, he just barely managed to push the ring onto Annabeth’s finger. Piper, Calypso, Hazel and Lou Ellen cooed as they watch happy couple kiss.

Nico leaned into Will “How much PDA do we have to allow before we hose those two down?” Will replied by smacking him on the chest.

 

Will

That night as the torchlight in cabin thirteen burned low, indicating it was well after midnight Will lightly traced patterns into Nico’s bare back and thought about the day. Nico’s head laid on his chest; one of his bare legs laid draped across one of Will’s. Will had gotten used to sleeping this way; the comfort of Nico’s weight next to him on the bed, the soft sound of Nico breathing. Now, whenever he did sleep alone it felt strange, wrong even. 

Nico hadn’t moved in a while and his breath was slow and even, Will figured he was asleep but still he spoke “Nic?” his boyfriend slept like the dead, if he were asleep Will speaking wouldn’t wake him “You awake?”

“No” came a grumbly voice “that’s why I’m answering you.”

“No one likes a smart-ass” Will chided slapping Nico’s arm gently.

“Well that’s just not true” Nico replied although he still hadn’t moved an inch so it seemed more like a disembodied voice was speaking instead of a person “You love me, and you love my ass.”

Will laughed “Guilty as charged” Nico said something in response that sounded like ‘Humphf’ and Will sighed. He let his hands rub Nico’s arm, his shoulder, his back, pretty much anywhere he could reach “Do you ever think about it?”

“My ass?” Nico replied.

Will rolled his eyes even though his boyfriend couldn’t see it “No, marriage.” Will clarified.

That actually got Nico to move, he sat up slightly in bed and looked down at Will. Will missed the warmth of him at his side but it was a far exchange to see his soulful dark eyes. “Why?”

Will shrugged, or whatever it is when you shrug lying down “I don’t know two of our friends got engaged today that’s all.”

Nico sighed “I never really used to, ‘cause I never really thought it was an option, but now…” Nico paused eyeing Will cautiously as he clearly was trying to choose his next words carefully “I don’t know someday it could be nice…someday.”

Will pushed up on his elbows and smirked at Nico as he picked absently at the comforter “Calm down I wasn’t planning on popping the question right now.”

“I know” Nico insisted.

“But yeah someday” Will agreed. Will watched Nico for a second before adding wickedly “As for right now, we’re both awake and we’re both naked.”

Nico rolled his eyes dramatically “You’re impossible” he declared as he grabbed the blankets and pulled them over him as he laid back down. “and I’m going to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I started this beast in April with a handful of headcannons and ideas that I liked that I wasn't finding in other fics. I never thought it would be 33 chapters (and that doesn't include extras). Also I never thought I would see the day where I would write smut (Look at me now).
> 
> So like I said at the top-  
> 1-I'm continuing extras so if you have requests let me know  
> 2-A prequel should be up soon, and I will definitely make note of when it's up in the Notes on Extras.  
> 3- I'm currently collecting ideas and mapping the sequel so if you have requests/ideas/thought let me know.


End file.
